The Ascent
by Stoney G. Pumpkin
Summary: Strong willed and fiery Charli Littlecrow is not your average teenage girl. When her secret is uncovered by the hotheaded and tortured Jacob Black, her whole world is suddenly turned upside down.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: **

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Everything _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thank you to T-Nabs, Woody, and Poptarrts for giving me the extra shove I needed to post this. **

**Without you, Charli may have never seen the light of day. **

- SGP

**Chapter One: **_Charli _

I really hated moving.

I knew how badly my dad needed this new job, but it still didn't make me any happier about packing all of my belongings in four small suitcases and driving halfway across the continental US in an old UHaul Van that smelled like moldy food and dirty feet.

It wasn't the actual act of moving that I hated. I didn't mind the packing, the boxes, the tape, the newspaper; I hated the element of the unknown. What would the new town be like? Would the kids in my new school be friendly? Would I make friends easily; or would I be destined to be an outcast for my last year of high school?

I grimaced as I shifted in the uncomfortable seat and stretched as far as the small cab would allow.

"You ok?" my dad asked me, not taking his eyes off of the road. The sun was beginning sink behind the trees and it had started to rain. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he tried to make out the twisting, winding road through the hardly working windshield wipers.

"I'm fine." I forced a smile, hoping he wouldn't notice how strained my voice sounded. He didn't, or if he did he thankfully didn't comment.

I stared out my window through the streaks of rain. The droplets made the scene outside look like a distorted and alien sea of green and brown. I knew Washington State was known for its lush vegetation, but no picture I had seen on the internet could quite capture exactly how green everything was. It was a far cry from flat, boring Illinois where I had been living for the past 17 years with my dad.

I glanced over at my dad, my eyes studying his well lined face and salt and pepper hair. He always looked tired and there was a certain sadness to him that made him seem older than his 50 years. I knew that being a single parent to a teenage girl on top of trying to have a career was no easy feat, and it had visibly taken its toll.

When I was only five years old my mother unexpectedly passed away from a rapidly growing brain tumor. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss her and wish that I could have known her. I was so young when she died that I barely remembered her and the few flickers of memories I did have made my heart ache. I found a small amount of comfort in the fact that I look very much like her and I am frequently told as much by people who were close to her.

When I was younger I used to look in the mirror try to imagine her face and her kind eyes and I would let myself believe for even just a moment that she was staring back at me.

Even now I sometimes catch my father staring at me and I can tell by the pain in his eyes that I remind him very much of her. I have her long straight black hair, golden brown skin, and almost too big caramel colored eyes. I am tall like her with square shoulders and legs that are irritatingly too long to find pants that don't make me look like I'm waiting for a flood. Everything, down to my name, is a constant stinging reminder that I am all that is left of my mom and the love that she and my father shared.

One of my favorite memories of my mom was her passion for her Native American Culture. She was always giving storytelling seminars at local colleges and reservation cultural centers doing her part to keep the legends from long forgotten tribes alive. My father tried very hard to make sure that I understood why my mom was so passionate about our history and he would frequently sit with me and retell her favorite stories. There were so many legends that I had heard so many times that I could tell most of them by heart, but my hands down favorite was the story of how my mom came to name me Charlotte.

Her ancestors came from a small tribe in northern California called the Achomawi. The tribe had a colorful history with many legends and stories that have been passed on for many generations. My mother's favorite legend was based on her great grandmother who was the young wife of the great Chief Oxberry, the last chief of the Achomawi tribe. Her name was Charlotte--named after the wife of one of the men her father had met when he lived and worked as a guide in a small mining town.

_The Achomawi tribe avoided getting forced off their land during the Gold Rush by hiding away in a remote valley that is now known as the Fall River Valley in California. The valley was nestled between the mountains, giving the Achomawi a feeling of security and protection. They lived peacefully for many years living off the land and the rivers and never had a reason to feel unsafe until the worst winter in their history brought with it not only brutal cold and unforgiving ice storms, but also new predator. _  
_Whenever the moon in the sky was full, a pack of enormous beasts would come down from the mountains and terrorize the peaceful Achomawi people. The legend describes them as wolf-like only much larger. They had long sharp teeth and skin and hair that seemed more like armor than fur. No arrow could pierce them, no man could destroy them._  
_It was the middle of winter when a snow storm unlike any had ever seen before descended upon the small tribe. Despite the fact that it was a full moon the blizzard made it impossible to see anything further than an outstretched hand. It was this night the beasts attacked the Chief himself. The women and children had all taken refuge in a cave near the bottom of the mountain. The men were huddled outside to stand guard and protect their families from the beasts that they knew were coming. They didn't have to wait long because one by one the men began disappearing into the storm. The Chief ordered three of the warriors to seal off the mouth of the cave and to protect the women and children. The warriors closed off the cave with whatever they could find and they waited in silence until day break. _  
_When the sunlight finally filtered through their hastily built barrier they began to break it down and face what tragedy awaited them outside. All of the men were gone except one. The broken body of the Chief lay in front of the doorway to the cave. His wife Charlotte collapsed beside her husband, and from her lungs came the most heartbreaking cry of pain and loss. Her body began to tremor and her cries began to sound like those of a dying tortured animal. A flash of bright light blinded them all and the tribe watched in shock as Charlotte's body disappeared and was replaced with a giant snowy bird that soared into the sky crying the same painful cries._  
_For several weeks no one reported seeing the bird, and the Chief's wife was nowhere to be found. They all believed that her sorrow had been so great that she had changed into a spirit and was gone forever. Then, days before the next full moon, the great white bird again appeared in the skies. She flew closer and closer to the earth and when she had almost touched down the Chief's wife transformed back into her human form, stepping gracefully onto the ground. Charlotte told the warriors that she had found the nest of the beasts and she would lead them to it so they could destroy them. She explained to them that the beasts were actually men who transformed when the moon was full. She told them that she had counted five of these men and that they were most vulnerable in their human form. She again became a bird and she led the men to a cave located halfway up the nearest mountain. They had the element of surprise on their side and the wolf men were not prepared to fight. They captured all but one man who escaped into the wild of the mountains. The captured men were all burned until nothing remained but ash. The tribe was never again attacked by the wolf men, and the legend of the great snowy bird was born. _

This legend was so important to my mom that she not only did her college dissertation on the story, she also swore that she would name her first born daughter Charlotte. If my dad had another name picked out, he'd never had a chance. My mother was determined. Another trait I had picked up from her. Dad usually referred to it as stubborn but I personally preferred determined; it sounded like less of a flaw.

Dad was born on the Quileute reservation in Northern Washington State. He met my mom when she was visiting friends when they were both 17. My dad had told me that my mother was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and he knew they would be together forever even before they had been formerly introduced. They ended up going to college together, getting married, and settling in small town America with dreams of living a long happy life together. After she passed away, he immediately moved us to another town and dealt with his grief by submerging himself in his work.

As a high school history teacher since college graduation, he had never been interested in doing anything else until after my mom died. After her death he committed himself to his job and managed to go from teacher to principal in a matter of 3 years. He really loved his job, and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint the kids in his school, but he became very discouraged when recent budget cuts and the shady school board politics in Illinois started making his job almost impossible. He couldn't handle seeing kids drop out and education programs fall by the wayside; it went against everything he believed in and worked for. After a long and difficult school year last year, he had finally made the decision to put in his resignation at the beginning of summer break and had been having a hard time finding something new. It was a stroke of luck that the Quileute Reservation High School was looking for a new principal.

I sat up when I felt the UHaul begin to slow, we were nearing an exit.

"Are we there?" I asked my dad while I leaned forward and squinted through the windshield searching for signs of civilization.

"Almost. We are about to drive through the town of Forks. It is the closest town to the reservation." My dad said turning the van onto a smaller two lane road.

The city of Forks flashed by in mere minutes. It was too small for much more than a general store, gas station, post office, police station, and camping store. As we continued to drive past the center of town the houses became spaced further and further apart until I was again staring at the flashing green and brown of thick forest. Suddenly something caught my eye, a quick flash of reddish brown fur between the trees. It was gone before I could figure out exactly what it was I had seen. It was too big to have been a dog, and the hair was too long for a deer. My pulse quickened.

"Are there bears in the woods here?" I asked my dad, my eyes frantically scanning the tree line as we drove past.

"Sure. But they usually don't get close to town. You shouldn't have to worry about them at all." His expression was puzzled as he glanced over at me, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought..." I started, and then shook my head, "No, never mind I think I'm just really tired. This has been a long trip." He nodded in agreement and turned back to the road his expression hard for me to read. I stared intently out the window hoping to catch another glimpse of the large animal I had seen running in the forest. No matter how hard I concentrated on the blur of green flying past the windows I didn't see the animal again. I leaned my forehead against the cool glass and closed my eyes wishing the ride was finally over and wondering if the long drive really was causing me to see things that weren't there. I felt a surge of anxiety when I heard the tick, tick, tick of the van's turn signal and sat up .

"Home sweet home." My dad smiled at me.

He pulled into a small dirt driveway and put the van into park. I opened the door and stepped out, my legs protesting after being folded into the tiny cab for such a long time. I stretched and breathed deeply. The smell of wet dirt and decomposing vegetation assaulted my nostrils. It was not unpleasant, just unfamiliar. I stepped away from the van and took a look around.

I had visited reservations before. Being Native American you see your fair share, but I had never actually lived on one. It seemed small, but somehow welcoming. There were several simple square houses scattered along the narrow winding street and in the dusk I could see warm lights illuminating the windows. The bluish flicker of television sets and the occasional sounds of disembodied laughter floating through the air was peaceful and familiar. After a moment I made my way to the back of the U-Haul to check on my very favorite possession.  
The 69 Chevelle was strapped to a car trailer behind the decrepit U-Haul. Rain drops glittered against its black glossy paint and the chrome accents reflected the lights from neighboring houses. I gently patted the front fender.

"Sorry for the long haul, I'll be getting you down pretty soon here." I muttered to the car smiling to myself.

"Sometimes I think you love that car more than your old man." my dad joked as he walked towards me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, you know that's not true dad. I love you both equally." I playfully punched his side and we both laughed as I pulled myself up on the trailer and started loosening the tow straps. The Chevelle was a gift from my dad when I was 16. We didn't really have a lot in common, but we did both have a healthy respect for classic cars. Sometimes I think he bought the car because he felt guilty for not spending much time with me when I was younger. I wasn't going to complain. The car was a masterpiece.

"So, you aren't making me drive you to school Monday are you?" I asked as he lowered the ramps on the trailer. I couldn't think of anything more embarrassing on my first day in a new school. It was bad enough that I was the daughter of the new principal. Thankfully he understood.

"No, I wouldn't subject you to such cruel and unusual punishment. I'm hitching a ride with one of the teachers and I figure I'll put the word out that I'm looking to buy a used car. Something should turn up soon." He pointed at the car and then at the ramps, "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. The familiar smell of the cool leather was relaxing and I paused for a moment to enjoy the still silence. "Well, here goes nothing." I mumbled knowing I was referring to much more than just the task of unloading my car from the tow trailer. With a sigh, I wrapped my fingers around the gear shift and slid it into neutral and slowly eased off the brake. Slowly and gracefully the heavy car rolled off of the trailer. I kept a close eye on my dad in the side mirror as he directed me down the ramps inching the wheel to the left or right depending on his hand signals. My eyes flicked from the rear view to the side view and during that transition was when I caught glimpse of large animal eyes reflecting in the darkness just past the tree line behind my dad. I could see the animal's shape outlined faintly in a dark purplish blue color. I was so surprised I couldn't breathe, and as I panicked my foot slipped off the brake and the car hurtled backwards down the narrow ramps. The car slid off the ramps sideways and hit the ground hard. I felt my muscles tense as my body flew forward, my head slamming into the steering wheel. I found the brakes with my foot and pushed them to the ground. The car came to an unceremonious stop a few feet from the trailer. My heart was beating fast and the blood was pounding in my ears. I frantically scanned the forest trying to catch a glimpse of the animal I had seen.

"Charli! Charli! Are you ok?" My dad's voice sounded panicked he rushed to the driver's side window. "What happened?"

"I saw something behind you in the mirror. An animal. It was really big Dad. Taller than you - are you sure about the whole bear thing?" I knew I sounded crazy. But I didn't care. He quickly scanned the edge of the forest and turned back to me leaning into the open window.

"There's nothing there Charlotte." He said slowly and then gave me "the look". I grimaced. He knew I really hated that look. I had been getting it from adults for as long as I could remember and it had always bothered me most seeing it on his face.

I first got 'the look' when I was about ten years old and my dad and I were flipping through old pictures of my mother. I was curled up on his lap and he had paused on a page that had several older pictures of my mom when she was in college. She was young and beautiful and full of broad smiles for the camera. He had absently reached out to touch one of the fading black and white photos gently with his fingertips.

Smiling a toothless grin at him I said sweetly, "Daddy. I like your color best when you are thinking about mommy."

He stared at me for what had seemed like an eternity, an amused expression on his face. "My color?" He teased with a smile.

"Yeah! What color am I when I look at mommy?" I sat straight as a rod and lifted my chin trying to give him a good view so he would be sure to see my color. He had stared at me curiously for moment.

"You are a silly girl. I don't see any colors, just you." With this he gave my nose a playful tweak. I huffed with disappointment.

"But daddy, when we look at mommy you are yellow and you feel so happy!" I explained to him. Of course he had no idea what I was talking about and simply laughed the conversation off without another word.

When my obsession with colors didn't fade with age, and I developed an annoyingly uncanny ability to know what my father was thinking all based around what 'color' I said he was at any given point in time. He finally dragged me –against my will - to numerous visits with eye doctors, psychologists and neurologists. I endured hundreds of tests, and answered hundreds of questions and saw so many doctors I didn't even try to remember their names or specialties after a while. When all was said and done they all came up with the same diagnosis; normal child with an overactive imagination.

As I got older, and I didn't grow out of my "imagination", I started doing research on my own. I learned that my ability to know things and the colors I could see were not my imagination. I learned that Parapsychologists called people like me Empaths and the colors I could see auras. They were explained as waves of energy emitted by emotions. In other words, when someone was experiencing a certain emotion, they would radiate waves of color. I was probably most excited to learn that there were others out there who could see them too. Unfortunately this knowledge didn't make life any easier for me. Even though I never told anyone about my gift, kids my own age always seemed to sense something about me was different. It was very hard for me to make and keep friends. That is why for most of my life I've tried my best to ignore the colors and the sometimes palpable emotions. But, even I have to admit that sometimes they come in handy.

"It's ok dad. I'm ok. I'm just so tired I think my eyes are playing tricks on me." I tried to sound reassuring.

"Is your head ok?" he asked leaning in to get a better look at me.

Oh crap. I realized I was absently massaging my forehead where it had just ungracefully slammed into the steering wheel. I could feel a bruise already forming. Great! Just what I needed on my first day of school. I grimaced, but not because of the pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just a bruise. Don't worry; I have a thick head." I smiled at him.  
He shook his head and chuckled softly. "We could always take a quick drive down to the hospital in Forks and get you checked out."

I looked at him not even attempting to hide my mortification.

"Absolutely not." I said staring wide eyed.

"You're the boss." He laughed tapping the roof of the car with his fist and turning to walk away towards the house. "Why don't you get your baby here parked under the car port and come take a peek inside the house."

I had to admit I was eager to get inside and see what the new house looked like. Judging from the exterior I was expecting it to be a little bit worn in, but in a charming kind of way. I parked the car in the carport and locked the doors, quickly inspecting the rear bumper to make sure I hadn't done any damage during the unloading incident. Satisfied that the Chevelle was exactly as it should be, I raked my hair out of my face and stepped up to the back door. I wrapped my fingers around the old brass doorknob and turned it, pushing on the heavy wood with my shoulder. The door didn't budge. With a frustrated breath I stepped back and then shoved harder surprised at how stuck the door was to the frame.

I was about to slam my whole body into the unforgiving barrier when I heard a knock on the small glass window.

I looked up and saw my dad peering out at me with a grin plastered across his face. I shot him an irritated glare and mouthed, "It won't open!"

He shook his head still grinning like an idiot. "Try pulling, genius!" He yelled loudly. I felt my face flush hotly and I rolled my eyes humiliated by my own idiocy. I grabbed the knob and yanked huffing as the door swung open easily. As I crossed the threshold I found myself standing in a small but quaint kitchen. I turned around slowly, savoring every detail.

The counters were well worn and chipped, and a small battered wooden table sat squeezed into the corner surrounded by mismatched barstools and high backed chairs. The room was very tiny and cramped but it had so much character there was no way I couldn't fall in love with it.  
"Well kiddo, what do you think?" my dad asked cautiously.

"I love it!" I threw my arms around him. He returned my hug, squeezing me tightly.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I am going to get our suitcases from the van. We'll unpack the rest tomorrow because I don't know about you, but I need some sleep." I nodded my head against his chest wordlessly agreeing to sleeping instead of unpacking. He unwound his arms from around me and started towards the door. Before he stepped outside he turned back to me. "Oh yeah, my cousin Sue Clearwater was here yesterday and made up the beds for us and put a casserole in the fridge. She left a note on the counter for you. It has your school schedule clipped to it." He quickly ducked out the door and judging by his heavy footsteps and drooping shoulders he was even more exhausted than I was. I picked up the note.

_Welcome home David and Charli!_

_I figured you two would be beat after your drive so I put some clean sheets and blankets  
on your beds and some dinner in the fridge. Just pop it in the oven at 375 for a half hour  
and you should be set! Charli, I had my son pick up your class schedule and a map of the  
highschool for you. Please call if you need anything! _

_- Sue Clearwater_

I slid the paper clip off of the papers and pulled out the folded schedule and map. I quickly scanned the list of classes before tucking the schedule into my back pocket hoping to not have to look at it again until Monday.

Dad and I ate our dinner in tired silence on paper plates in an empty house. I covered the casserole with plastic wrap and threw our dirty plates and plastic forks in a plastic grocery bag I found in an empty closet. I sighed as I hugged Dad goodnight and drug myself to bed struggling to stay awake long enough to get undressed and slip under the covers. As I pulled the sheets up to my chin and pressed my cheek into the pillow, my eyes fluttered closed and I fell into a very deep and dreamless sleep.


	2. Get It Over With

**Author's Note: **

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Everything _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

Chapter Two: Charli

Sunday came and went in a flurry of unloading and unpacking. While my alarm clock buzzed angrily in my ear Monday morning I felt my stomach twist in a tight knot of anxiety as I remembered the day I had before me. First day in a new school, not something I was looking forward to. I covered my face with a pillow and prayed that my dad had made some coffee; I was going to need it.

I showered and dressed quickly not putting much thought into my outfit. I had always had an appreciation for fashion, but never a wallet that could support it. So I tended to stick with a down-to-earth simplistic style that generally helped me to blend in fairly well. I pulled on my old standby a pair of jeans with a vintage t-shirt; after a quick glance in the dirty mirror, I made my way to the kitchen.

As I stepped into the kitchen I noticed that there was note on the counter next to the coffee maker.

_Hey Charli. I left for school already,  
__didn't want to wake you. See you soon.  
__Good luck! ~ Love Dad_

Too nervous to eat breakfast I downed a scorching cup of coffee, coughing and sputtering as the liquid lava burned like fire all the way down. I sat at the table and tapped nervously on the worn wood knowing that it was a little bit too early to leave. Unable to stand the silence or the overpowering anxiety I dashed out the front door and headed for my car. As soon as the cool Washington air hit my bare arms I realized very quickly that I should have grabbed a coat. August in the north pacific was very different from August in the Midwest. I shivered and sprinted back into the house to grab a light jacket.

It wasn't hard for me to find the school. Not only was it located just outside the main hub of the reservation, but the only traffic out this early in the morning was headed to the school. I just followed the trail of cars until I saw a sign that confirmed that I was in the right place.

"Home of the Wolves." I read out loud as I flipped on my blinker and pulled into the parking lot.

With a quick glace I could see that my car was going to stick out like a sore thumb here. The majority of the vehicles in student parking were the average teenager's car: rusty, and inconspicuous. I became self conscious of the throaty rumble of my engine while I slowly drove around the lot searching for a vacant parking space. As I crept past the front of the central building I noticed four absurdly large boys standing guard in front of the main entrance. They were all very tall and very muscular. I couldn't help but feel that they looked oddly out of place. It wasn't just their formidable size that forced me to steal an involuntary second look, but also their choice of wardrobe. They looked completely comfortable in their short sleeve t-shirts despite the chill of the morning that had only moments before made me run back into the house to grab my coat before leaving.

As I drove past they all stood straight and turned to stare in my direction; moving fluidly and completely in sync almost as if they had choreographed the entire scene. One of them smiled and said something that made the others laugh. I noticed that one of the boys, the tallest and most intimidating, did not join his friends in their teasing banter. He instead continued to glare at me with unwavering and intensly dark eyes. I shivered as I drove out of view finding it suddenly very difficult to concentrate.

I finally found a spot at the end of the lot where I parked the Chevelle and turned the keys into the off position in the ignition. The sudden silence was unnerving and I felt my stomach begin to tighten with anxiety. With a deep breath to calm my nerves I opened the door, got out of the car, and started walking towards the school trying my hardest to look composed and most of all; normal.

As I neared the front doors, I suddenly realized that I was going to have to walk right past the odd, standoffish group of boys who had not – to my chagrin- moved from their post at the main entrance. From my perspective it almost looked as though they were guarding the doors like they were some kind of Quileute militia.

_Stupid_. I mumbled to myself as I felt my heart stutter and then quicken as I got closer. It didn't help that they all were wearing skin tight t-shirts that showed off every well sculpted curve. For a moment I let myself imagine that they were some crazy, steroid-addicted, weightlifting freaks and the mental image made me smile.

"Maybe if you just distract them with a protein shake they will go away." I mumbled to myself laughing at my own lame joke.

I had almost arrived at the doors when I tentatively reached out with my gift searching for a just a small sample of their emotions. Test the waters, as I liked to call it. Normally I would try to avoid using my gift as much as possible. I hated acknowledging the fact that I was a circus freak. However, I was so afraid that the fact that I had never lived on a reservation would make some of the other students resent me. I felt that as a precaution it would be ok on the first day to put out my feelers and try to gauge their opinion of my arrival.

"Here goes nothing." I sighed.

I was surprised that even at a distance I could easily feel their presence. The tallest boy, who I guessed was the leader of the group, was the one I could feel first. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was by far the largest of all of his friends although the fact that he was so tall his muscular body looked athletic and sculpted rather than overgrown and awkward. He had wide shoulders and chest that made my breath hitch in my throat. He reached up and brushed his shoulder length jet black hair out of his eyes and in the process his t-shirt raised slightly exposing just a few inches of bare muscled abdomen and that perfect masculine V that dissapeared down the front of his jeans. I forced myself to tear my eyes away from his body and was immediately overwhelmed by how strong his energy was and wondered what his aura would look like considering the strength of his emotional energy. I was not disappointed when I finally got close enough to see it. In all of my seventeen years I had never seen such a strange and otherworldly purplish, blue. Almost like the night sky in winter when it was clear, cloudless, and cold.

I took a moment and glanced at the other boys, and noticed with a reflexive gasp that they all had the same strangely colored aura. I frowned, feeling the corners of my mouth dip down as I concentrated on the pulsating purple that surrounded each of the strange boys.

I was spellbound.

_Stop staring Charli_. I growled to myself trying my hardest to avoid their gazes as I hurried past them. Just as I grabbed the door handle and yanked it back – probably with a little bit too much enthusiasm - I glanced one last time over my shoulder and caught the eye of the tall one. He was glaring at me with so much hatred I faltered for a moment as I felt the heat of his loathing flow slowly through me like molten lava. I boldly pushed my shoulders back and set my jaw. The tall one quirked his eyebrow at me curiously. I smirked at him before tossing my hair over my shoulder and disappearing into the building. There was no way I was going to let a few bullies ruin my first day of school.


	3. Bad Attraction

**Author's Note: **

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Everything _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter Three: Jacob

Jacob Black leaned against the rough brick wall of the high school and stared into the parking lot. He was purposely ignoring the chatter of his friends around him. They were animatedly discussing the arrival of the new principal and his daughter on Saturday. While his friends were betting whether or not the new girl was going to be hot or not, Jacob was wondering what had brought them back to the reservation in the first place. He had learned from his dad, a tribe elder, that Principal David Littlecrow left the reservation after high school and had not been back since. What would make him come back now? Jacob knew that his father and the other elders were counting on him to keep an eye on both the principal and his daughter and to keep them updated with anything out of the ordinary. As a tribe protector Jacob vowed that he would be making it his business to find out as much as he possibly could. He knew that his friends were also concerned about the well being of the tribe, but he couldn't help but get annoyed at the way they were all joking around like this was just another boring day. Jacob heaved a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest trying not to let his impatience show.

"Hey Jake! Quit being a moody douche and check out the beast of a car that just rolled in the parking lot." Quil, one of Jacobs's friends, jabbed him in the side and pointed at a car that was pulling in the school parking lot. Jacob perked up at the deep seductive sound of the car's engine. It was a black 69 Chevelle, and it sounded mean. Its glossy body slid gracefully past the other cars like liquid. It was quite a car.

One thing Jacob couldn't deny was his love for cars. He used to spend hours tinkering in his garage either on his VW Rabbit, or the motorcycles he had rebuilt for the girl he loved. He sighed at the memory, reminding himself that he could never go back to the way things were. So much had changed in barely any time at all. His life was so full of obligations; the things that used to make him happy were nothing more than memories. And to top it all off, he had lost the girl.

He winced as the familiar burn of heartache blazed away in the deep empty hole in his chest. He scowled and forced himself to turn his attention to the beautiful car that had caught his attention in the first place.

"It's a fucking chick! A chick is driving that thing! Holy shit!" Embry, another of Jacobs's friends exclaimed, obviously awestruck by the unusual sight. While his friends responded to Embry's amazed reaction with loud, rowdy laughter; Jacob's face remained expressionless. He furrowed his brow and locked eyes with the driver. A girl he didn't recognize stared back at him, her curious expression matching his glare for glare. _Charlotte Littlecrow_ he thought as he watched the car turn the corner and disappear out of view.

He heard the engine of the Chevelle cut off, and seconds later could see Charlotte making her way to the main doors of the high school. She looked pretty harmless; her dark blue jeans, tight fitting generic t-shirt and jacket didn't scream troublemaker. She was much taller than he had expected, and her long black hair fell down past the middle of her back like a velvety waterfall. Each step she took was strong and confident; her long legs taking one assertive stride after another quickly closing the distance between them. Jacob didn't understand why, but there was something about her that was making it nearly impossible for him to take his eyes off her. Her unusually large eyes found his again and an unfamiliar buzz of energy flowed through him as he held her gaze. He saw the corner of her mouth twitch upwards in a sly smirk, almost as if she knew something he didn't and this had a curious effect on him. _Keep it cool Jake_, he commanded himself wondering why on earth this little girl was making him so frustrated.

"She's so hot. I'd give my left nut to imprint on her." Seth Clearwater said in an appreciative monotone. He turned to look towards the youngest of his friends. He was staring at the new girl like she was a piece of steak. Jacob clenched his fists and fought back an unusual surge of irritation that suddenly blindsided him. He glared at Seth trying to control his angry breathing.

"Aren't you related to her?" Embry asked slapping Seth on the back and laughing.

"Kind of - not really. Her father is my mom's second or third cousin by marriage or something like that."

"Dude, that is still fucking sick." Quil said laughing."But I can't argue with the fact that she has got some amazing . . . um. . . attributes."

"You are all a bunch of adolescent fucktards." Jacob grumbled getting irritated that they were picking apart her physical features like she was a car on the showroom floor.

"What is your problem?" Quil growled angrily. The rest of the guys all turned to stare at the two of them, their shoulders beginning to square defensively preparing for a fight.

Jacob decided not to take the bait; not only because he didn't want to make a scene in front of the school, but also because he didn't have an answer to that question. What was wrong with him? He held his breath as she passed them. She was only an arm's length away and he had to force himself to keep his hands firmly at his sides resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. As she grabbed onto the door handle and yanked it open, she threw one last glance over her shoulder. Her eyes rested on his face, and she grinned knowingly at him as she arrogantly tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Jacob felt a twinge of anger at her conceit. What was it about her that was making him so crazy? He had never met this girl in his life and the effect she was having on him pissed him off to no end.

"Did you see her ass?" Embry asked. "Please tell me you all saw her ass."

"Oh I saw her ass. But I also noticed she was makin' eyes at you Jakey." Seth teased raising and lowering his eyebrows suggestively. "You should go for it."

"Seriously, Seth. Don't you know when to shut the fuck up?" Jacob growled gruffly trying to calm his nerves.

"Dude. What crawled up your ass and died? A hot chick was just checking you out; can't you just enjoy the moment?"

"She's not my type."

"How in the hell is that not your type! _That_ should be everyone's type."

"His type is pale and prefers a special diet of blood." Embry's words were meant to be a joke, but the truth of the statement cut into Jacob's heart like a knife. He swallowed hard and clenched his fists.

"Why don't you go chase after her like a good little puppy and figure out why the hell her dad decided to come back to the reservation. Maybe you'll get lucky." Jacob told Seth ignoring the voice in his head that was screaming at him to go chase after her himself.

Seth grinned and jumped up eagerly. Too eagerly, Jacob thought as he swallowed the frustration that began boiling under the surface.

"You got it." He said happily loping after the new girl without a second thought.

"Are you really concerned Jake?" Quil asked skeptically. He obviously wasn't convinced that Charlotte and her father were anything to be worried about.

"You never know Quil. Her dad left the rez a long time ago and just now decided to come back. We would be irresponsible not to check them out." Jacob said shrugging, pretending that he wasn't feeling a stab of jealousy as he watched Seth disappear into the school.

"That's reasonable." Quil nodded in agreement.

Jacob knew chances were slim that the principals daughter was much of a troublemaker. That didn't change the fact that he had an obligation to his tribe, and he had made a promise to the elders. These were the complications that kept him from living a normal teenager's life. He had not asked for this commitment, it had been inherited. A genetic obligation handed down for generations.

For most of his life, Jacob had thought the stories about his ancestors transforming into wolves and protecting the tribe were nothing more than tribal lore. Bedtime stories, passed on from generation to generation meant to teach children lessons, or scare them into listening to their parents. He laughed to himself. Who could have predicted that in the presence of the right kind of danger, he and the other direct descendants of the original Quileute protectors would find themselves living proof the stories they had heard over and over as children were true.

The first one to phase was also the oldest in the pack; Sam Uley. He was twenty years old and completely alone when his body temperature reached 108 degrees. He had no one to explain to him what was happening the first time he got so angry that his body reacted by shifting and morphing until it was almost unrecognizable. Now there were 15 of them. Fifteen young boys who could shape shift into enormous and powerful wolves. 15 boys expected to protect their tribe from even the most terrifying of enemies.

They called themselves werewolves for lack of a better word, but they were not dependent on the moon in order to phase. They also came to find that silver didn't repel them, and all the other Hollywood werewolf nonsense did not apply. They were able to go from human form, to wolf and back to human again willingly. They were incredibly strong, and could heal at incredible speeds. Physically, they did not look like they belonged in high school. Even the youngest in the pack looked liked grown men that spent all of their spare time in the gym. Jacob was almost positive that the entire tribe thought that they belonged to some kind of gang or cult. He wasn't ashamed to admit that before he phased for the first time, Jacob himself had been convinced that Sam Uley and his disciples were up to no good. It wasn't until he phased that he learned the truth about what he was. One of the rules of being in the pack was keeping the legend of the wolves safe. Only a handful of people knew their secret, and Jacob was happy to keep it that way. Who would believe them anyway?

Jacob sighed, "Lets go." He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and followed Seth into the school.


	4. Making Me Nervous

**As always I do not own the Twilight characters...I just borrow them.  
Thanks to Poptarrts and T-Nabs for all of your help. **

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far!  
**

**Chapter Four: _Charli_**

As soon as I was inside the building, my heart jumped into my throat and the first day jitters returned with a vengeance. I glanced down at my schedule and then briefly studied my map of the school. The building itself was fairly small, but several of the classrooms were in detached outbuildings located behind the school, so I could see how it would be easy to get confused. I located my class and forged forward into the crowded hallway.

All around me students were staring in my direction and whispering. It was hard not to feel self-conscious. From behind me I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head so I could see where the noise had come from and to my complete amazement one of the boys from team steroids was standing directly behind me.

I tensed unsure what he could possibly want with me. I tried to read him but his color was still that steady unchanging purple-blue and his emotions were neutral. Despite his formidable height and size, his youthful eyes were eager and friendly and against my better judgment, I decided to relax.

"Ahem...uh...hey. I'm Seth. You must be the new girl." His voice was deep and smooth and seemed much more mature than a high school student's.

"Is it that obvious?" I grimaced at him. He nodded laughing. "Figures. So much for trying to blend in. I'm Charlotte. Most people call me Charli though." I smiled at him and I hoped I didn't look nervous. He didn't seem to notice.

"Charli it is then. Where are you headed?" He pointed at the schedule crumpled in my hand.

"Oh..um," I stared down at the first line on the schedule, "English with Mr. Larson."

"Hey! Me too! Is it OK if I walk you to class?" He asked politely shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Sure. Maybe if I'm spotted with a regular they won't all think I'm such a freak?" I motioned towards all of the students around us.

"Oh, I doubt it. You still look like a freak to me." he gave me a sideways grin.

"Gee, thanks a lot." I rolled my eyes feigning insult.

"No, seriously. You are the tallest girl I've ever met." Seth stood back as if to make the point that I was so tall I couldn't fit into his line of vision.

_At least he's got a sense of humor._ I thought gratefully wondering why his tall friend had seemed so pissed off at me while this sweet Seth kid was obviously not upset at all.

"Yeah, I'm taller than my dad. I'm not sure how that happened." I shifted the weight of my book bag onto my other shoulder. "So, did your angry tall friend send you to spy on me?" I watched his reaction from the corner of my eye and my suspicions were confirmed when he faltered slightly.

"Who? Oh, Jake? Naw he's harmless." He paused and then grimaced at me. "That obvious huh?"

"Just a little." I smiled trying to make it clear that I wasn't upset.

"Sorry."

I shrugged. "I'm not worried about it."

"Jake is just weird about new people, he'll get over it." He shrugged simply as if that explained everything. "Here we are!"

Seth quickly steered us into the doorway of a classroom. There were already several students sitting in desks and they all turned and stared at us as we walked in. I was grateful when Seth tapped my arm and pointed to two desks in the rear of the classroom. We made our way towards them and sat down. I noticed a girl sitting in the row next to us was turned and watching us curiously. She reminded me of someone who was trying her hardest to fit in. She was a cute girl, not a supermodel by any means but very sweet. She had her hair cut in a smooth asymmetrical bob that was very popular at the moment. Her make-up was impeccable and she reminded me of the typical "prom queen" type.

"Hi. I'm Hannah." she said finally stretching her hand out towards me in greeting and flashing me a bright smile. I took her hand and shook it politely.

"Hello. I'm -"

"Charlotte right?" she interrupted.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I must have that new kid smell or something."

"Well I don't know what you smell like, but I know everything that goes on around here and you are the number one topic of conversation!" She laughed. "You have to remember we don't get many new people. You are kind of a novelty item. Where did you live before you came here?" she asked giving Seth a what-are-you-doing-here look.

"In northern Illinois. It was a small town called Pontiac about an hour outside of Chicago." I started to think that beginning in a new school might be a really good thing for my social life. No one really knew who I was, and there were no rumors about 'crazy Charli' following me around. I might be able to actually make friends this time around.

"Wow, Chicago! You must really be bummed about having to move to this shit hole."

"It's not _that_ bad. I think it is so beautiful. Illinois is flat, and dry, and boring." At that moment the teacher walked into the classroom. He scanned the room quickly, his eyes resting briefly on me and then finally on Seth.

"Mr. Clearwater," he said, his eyes narrowing at Seth. "This is a senior class, what exactly are you doing here?" The rest of the students all turned to stare and I instinctively slouched down in my chair.

"Oh, uh, sorry Mr. Larson I must have read my schedule wrong." Seth said smiling sheepishly. He stood up quickly and spun around to look at me. "See ya later Charli, it was nice meeting you." he winked at me and darted out the door of the classroom just as the bell was ringing to signal the beginning of class. Mr. Larson shook his head.

"What was that about?" Hannah asked suspiciously.

I shrugged in response, honestly not sure myself why Seth had followed me into the classroom.

"Alright everyone let's get out our books and turn to page 102. We will be reading Shakespeare's sonnets today."

The next few classes were satisfyingly uneventful. I was especially thankful that I had three more classes with Hannah. She was easy to be around, and she made the first day of school much easier than it could have been. She filled me in on the latest gossip, even though I had no idea who she was talking about, and she did almost all of the talking allowing me to sit back and observe instead of having to come up with mindless and uncomfortable chit chat. When the bell rang for lunch she took my arm without hesitation and led me to a table full of curious faces and invited me to sit down.

"Hey everyone, this is Charli. Charli, this is everyone!" she cheerfully went around the table and introduced me to her friends. Everyone was very friendly, and thankfully no one drilled me about my old life back in Illinois. They asked me the typical questions; "do you like the reservation?" "What was your old school like?" but they soon became bored with me and normal everyday chatter kept them all occupied.

Grateful to be out of the spotlight, I took a moment to take in the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria. A movement at a table in the far corner caught my eye. It was Seth Clearwater waving at me, an enormous grin on his face. I returned the smile and gave him a quick wave as I surveyed the other people at his table. I wasn't surprised to recognize all of the boys I had seen this morning. They were all watching me, their strange purple-blue aura's glowing brightly. I tried to mind my own business but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey Hannah?" I nudged Hannah with my elbow gently.

"What's up?" she asked putting down her soda can and turning towards me.

"That boy Seth over there, the one who was in our English class by mistake, what is with him and his friends? Why are they all so -"

"Tall, dark, and mysterious?" she interrupted with a smile.

"Actually I was going to say super sized and scary looking." I said sarcastically. Hannah just laughed like she thought I was joking.

"We all like to call them the La Push gang, but they call themselves the Quileute protectors. The really hot one, with the shoulder length sexy hair, that is Jacob Black. I guess you can call him the leader. The big one next to him is Quil, then Embry, and then you already know Seth."

"A gang? Really? What kind of gang?" I asked suspiciously. Just from my one meeting with Seth, I was pretty sure he didn't fit the normal profile of a delinquent. He seemed like a sweet kid.

"Not a bad gang. Not that I know of anyway. They like to think of themselves as the tribe body guards. The elders just love them, they treat them like local heroes or some shit. The rest of us just think they are a little bit weird. I was actually really surprised to see Seth warming up to you this morning. They normally don't talk to anyone but each other."

I let my eyes wander over to Seth's table again. They were all laughing and heatedly arguing about something. Each of them had two full lunch trays in front of them and they were stuffing their faces enthusiastically and washing it all down with two liter bottles of soda. While this alone was an out of what I would consider an ordinary scene, I was still a little taken aback by their matching auras. I had never seen anything like it before. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I had drifted off until Hannah nudged me.

"Girl, I think if looks could kill right now you would be dead as a doornail."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused as to what Hannah was referring to.

"Jacob Black." She sighed. "Isn't he amazing? Even when he's mad he's gorgeous."

My eyes darted quickly to the tall muscular Jacob. Sure enough his dark eyes were narrowed and staring directly at me; an intensely unhappy scowl plastered on his face. When my eyes met his I felt a strange surge of energy flow from my fingertips to my toes. I gasped and quickly looked down at the table and I fought the urge to look up at him as I bit down on my bottom lip nervously.

"I wonder what his problem is." Hannah broke into my thoughts. She was picking at her food and watching me closely waiting for me to fill her in on why this Jacob kid would be so pissed at me when I had only been at the school for less than four hours.

"I have no idea. I've never even talked to the guy."

She gave me a questioning look and raised one eyebrow unconvinced.

"What? I'm serious I've never seen him before today. Maybe he just doesn't like new people." I shrugged.

"Maybe you have been a bad, bad girl and Jacob wants to punish you." She teased grinning devilishly and giving my shoulder a teasing shove.

"I highly doubt that. He looks like he wants to kill me." I tried to control my frantic breaths. "I wish he would stop, it is kind of embarrassing."

"No one else has noticed." She said scanning the cafeteria.

"Hey new girl, why does Jacob Black look like he wants to eat you for lunch?" one of the boys at our table asked jokingly and in the process attracting the attention of everyone else.

I lowered my head blushing fiercely.

"Why don't you go ask him Ian." Hannah shot back. I snapped my head up.

"No!" I blurted.

This made everyone stare at me suspiciously and I wished I would have just kept my mouth shut.

"Good lord he his gorgeous when he is pissed off." One of the girls sighed.

I turned to see who was speaking and found myself staring into the smiling face of a tiny spunky looking girl with cropped black hair that was combed into a super short mohawk her lips painted with bright red lipstick. She turned her face to me her eyes sparkling. "He can be angry at me any time."

"Dream on Zoey, you know Black doesn't date rez girls." The boy named Ian said to her.

"Shut your hole Ian! Don't crush my fantasy. You know there is always a first time for everything." Zoey answered tossing a grape at Ian and hitting him square in the forehead. This made everyone start laughing hysterically and to my relief turned their attentions off of me and the fact that Jacob Black was still shooting daggers at me with his incredibly deep, velvety brown eyes. I sat silently trying not to look at him and fuming as each minute slowly ticked by.


	5. Can't Put My Finger On It

**Don't own 'em...just borrow 'em. Thanks to S. Meyer! **

**Chapter Five: _Jacob_**

Jacob walked with long strides across the cafeteria balancing a full lunch tray on each arm and a two liter bottle of root beer wedged between his side and his forearm. He plopped down in his seat and stretched his long legs underneath the table. He twisted the cap off of his soda and took a long drink. He glanced over at Seth who was waving like an idiot at the new girl Charlotte. She politely waved back at him, her full lips curved upward into a sideways smile. He liked the way her smile lit up her entire face. The bow of her lips was incredibly attractive. He imagined reaching out and touching them with his fingertips. . .

_Snap out of it Jake_, he hissed angrily at himself.

"Hey lover boy! Did you learn anything about new girl this morning?" Jacob asked taking a bite of pizza, his eyes anchored on Seth. It was taking all of his will power not to glance over at Charlotte's table.

"I learned she prefers to be called Charli. And I have to say Jake; she really doesn't seem like the type to get into trouble. I don't know why you are so worried." Seth turned and punched Quil - who was making obnoxious kissing noises - in the shoulder.

"Ow! You ass hole!" Quil whined rubbing his shoulder.

Jacob ignored them and allowed his gaze to slide back over to Charlotte. She was staring in the direction of his table but she seemed to be looking through them, not at them. The expression on her face seemed puzzled and for the second time today he found himself wondering what she was thinking. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was seeing something that no one else could and it made him nervous. Suddenly the girl sitting beside her nudged her out of her trance and she looked up - directly at him. His eyes met hers and he felt a jolt of electricity course through his body, making his heart race. He saw her take in a sharp breath and break eye contact with him, her cheeks flushing pink as she stared down at her hands. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he watched her suck her full bottom lip between her teeth nervously. Like a chain reaction he began to imagine what it would be like to suck that lip into his own mouth and –

_Jacob Black get a hold of yourself._ He scolded himself.

For a moment Jacobs face softened as he watched her try to hide her face from him. Maybe he wasn't being fair to this girl. Since he first laid eyes on her earlier that day in the parking lot, he had either treated her as a suspicious outsider or let his imagination turn her into a sexual fantasy and neither said very much about him. He hated that he couldn't just shrug off his gut feeling that she was not just an ordinary high school girl. He wanted nothing more than to see her as Seth and the other guys did; pretty new face and nothing more. But he couldn't stop the voice screaming in his head that was warning him that there was something different about her. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"I'm out." he announced standing up quickly. All of his friends looked up at him, mouths full of food, confused expressions on their faces. Quil was the first to speak.

"You gonna eat the rest of that?" He pointed at Jacobs half eaten lunch. Jacob pushed the tray in Quil's direction and pushed his chair in.

"It's all yours." He said as he turned and walked out the side door. He took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway hoping to clear his head.


	6. Broken

**I don't own Twilight...but Charli is all mine**

**Chapter Six: Charli**

My last few classes went by quickly and without incident. For one of my electives I had chosen Auto shop and I could tell instantly that it was going to become my favorite class. Despite my fear that I would be treated like an outcast, all the guys had been very welcoming and accepted me without question, and seem to disregard the fact that I was the only girl. Their enthusiasm for the cars they worked on was contagious and I didn't even mind when they assaulted me with questions when they found out I had rebuilt the Chevelle. At the end of class they had unanimously begged me to go to a car show in Port Angeles on Friday night. I had never taken the Chevelle to a real car show, and I couldn't hide my excitement; I was really looking forward Friday. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I swiftly made my way through the halls and out the front door into the student parking lot. I was exhausted from the stress of the day and I couldn't wait to get home and curl up with a book to relax.

I was barely paying attention as I passed an older Ford Escort on my way to my car when someone shouted my name. "Charli!" a voice called out frantically. I looked up. Brushing my hair out of my face, I recognized the owner of the voice as Rachel, one of the girls I had met at our lunch table earlier in the day.

_Wow, she actually remembered my name. That's a shocker_. I thought as I stopped and took a few steps towards her.

She was standing with one perfectly manicured hand on her hip staring down at a stream of bright green fluid flowing out from underneath the car.. Her high heeled shoe was tapping an irritated staccato on the pavement.

"Hey Charli!" She sounded relieved I had stopped.

"Do you have a cell phone? Mine is dead and I need to call my dad. I think my car is done for."

"I don't have a cell, but maybe I can help. Can I take a look?" I asked her pointing at the hood.

She shrugged waving her hand in invitation. "Sure, whatever. I'm going ask around to see if someone has a phone."

She spun on her heel and headed off into the parking lot. In one smooth motion I shrugged off my coat and bookbag dumping them both in a pile beside the car. I opened her driver's side door and reached underneath the dash, feeling around blindly until I found the lever to pop the hood. I pulled it towards me until I heard the familiar clunk of the release.

With a triumphant smile I made my way to the front of the car and lifted the hood. The engine was a greasy mess. All of the hoses and belts were crumbly and very obviously dry rotting. It didn't take a genius to see that Rachel didn't make tune ups and 3000 mile oil changes a priority.

"I'm sorry little Escort. Even you don't deserve this kind of abuse." I sighed sympathetically as I surveyed the damage.

It didn't take a professionally trained mechanic to know that the offending fluid was antifreeze. Since there was still some liquid in the reservoir I had a sneaking suspicion that the radiator hose had a slowly leaking crack. With a deep breath I reached down into the engine and started inspecting the hoses I could reach. It didn't take long for my fingers to find the hose that was dripping antifreeze and sure enough it had a half inch crack at the bend.


	7. Distraction

**I don't own Twilight, but Charli is 100% home grown.**

**Chapter Seven: Jacob**

Thankful that the day was finally over Jacob Black nearly ran through the parking lot anxious to get home. He had almost made it to where his motorcycle was parked when a car with its hood popped caught his eye. On any normal day he would have ignored the situation and continued in the direction of his Harley, but something stopped him in his tracks and he decided it wasn't going to hurt to go lend a hand. He put his hands in his pockets, turned left and started heading towards the disabled car.

As he got closer, he saw a trail of bright green liquid on the pavement that started at the front of the car, and flowed like a slow moving river down the slope of the parking lot. He was almost positive the car had blown a hose and he hoped the guy leaning into the motor trying to fix it was smart enough to figure that out. He tried to get a better look at who was working on the car and he was surprised when got close enough to see that the guy shoulder deep in the guts of the Escort - was a girl.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes and squinted trying to make out the features of her face. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and he felt his heart involuntarily begin to beat faster. Her hair was slipping out from where it was tucked behind her ear and was partially covering her face, but he could still recognize the long slender body of Charlotte Littlecrow. She was reaching into the motor, no doubt trying to locate the leaking hose. He stopped short when he saw that she was leaning so far into the engine that her shirt had ridden up high on her back exposing her smooth golden brown midsection. He clenched his fists as he fought to stop the fantasy that began playing in his head that involved him easily walking up to her and placing his hand on the small of her back. Her skin was smooth, soft, and so warm. She would turn around and smile at him, her eyes sparkling – happy to see him. She would wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his chest and –

_Stop it Jacob, seriously._ He shouted at himself angrily. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. This girl was an outsider, and he didn't want anything to do with her. He wanted to turn around and make a bee line for his bike, but something else was tugging him towards the broken Escort and Charlotte. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and despite his better judgment, took the last few strides towards the car.


	8. Fixing My Brain

**As always, I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Eight_: Charli_**

"Ahem."

I was so startled when I heard someone behind me that I jumped and in the process slammed the back of my head into the underside of the hood.

"Owwww!" I cried out, reaching up to check for blood. I heard a low chuckle and I turned to face the person who was responsible for the rapidly forming goose egg on my skull. I nearly fell over when I found myself inches from Jacob Black. I was having difficulty finding words so I just stared at him with my unsteady breath coming in angry puffs.

"Sorry." He said in a husky voice. "You're not bleeding are you?" I was surprised that he sounded legitimately concerned, considering the last time I saw him he was staring me down like I was a bug that needed to be squashed.

"No. I'm fine I think. What's a little brain damage right?" I pressed my fingertips to the knot on my head and checked again to make sure I wasn't cut somewhere.

"Well, good. I didn't mean to scare you." his tone was apologetic.

"It's OK. I suppose next time I play good Samaritan mechanic I should wear protective head gear." I gently rubbed the knot wishing it would stop throbbing and praying I could will my heart to stop beating so fast.

"So, what is up with the Scort?" he asked pointing at the car.

_Oh yeah the car_, I thought. "It has a crack in the hose...wait a minute what did you call it?" I asked him puzzled.

"A 'Scort short for Escort. Come on I thought you were a real grease monkey. Or did you just buy the Chevelle because you thought it would make you look like a bad ass." Jacobs eyes sparkled with humour even though his face remained unsmiling.

"My dad and I built that car together. It's like a member of the family." I told him, my words surprisingly honest. I couldn't figure what was compelling me to spill my guts to a complete stranger who had just a few hours earlier spent the better part of his lunch break willing me dead with his facial expressions.

"Hmmm." Was all he said as we both peered down into the engine. He was being so silent I was afraid he was going to hear my heart trying to beat out of my chest so I felt compelled to babble nervously.

"There is still fluid in the reservoir. It seems like a pretty slow leak I really think she could make it home or at least to the mechanic in Forks; especially if we poured some water in there."

"Do you have some bottled water anywhere?" he asked, not seeming to notice that my voice was shaking. He was leaning over the engine his hands resting on the top of the front fender, his long fingers curled around the edge. I couldn't help but notice his smooth skin and his well muscled arms that tightened and flexed with each movement. I swallowed – hard – and tried to refocus on the car and the blown hose and not the irritatingly attractive Jacob Black who was standing so close to me I could feel the heat radiating from his body and smell his intoxicating musky scent.

"I don't. But I'm sure someone does."

"Hey Jacob!" Rachel quipped cheerily as she reappeared from behind the car a borrowed cell phone in her tiny hand. I let out a breath, relieved that I wasn't going to have to be alone with Jacob anymore.

"Hey Rach. Is this hot mess yours?" He asked pushing off the car and stepping back to greet her.

"Yeah, it is. Did you fix it for me?" She asked placing her hand on his forearm playfully. Her little hand looked so feminine on his muscular arm and I glanced down at my own awkward hands and frowned when I saw my long skinny fingers were smeared with grease. I glanced up at Jacob and I felt my face flush. I suddenly felt inadequate in my old jeans and vintage Ramones t-shirt. I looked like a bum next to her form fitting skinny jeans and low cut stylish blouse. _What the hell Charli! Get your head out of your ass. You are never self conscious about anything let alone your wardrobe_. I bit my lip as I watched as Rachel edged closer to Jacob her shoulder touching his arm.

She was flirting with him.

"Well actually I just -"

"Do you happen to have some chewing gum, something I can use for a rag, and a bottle of water?" I interrupted; my voice sounded cold and irritated which surprised me because I had no reason to be upset.

"Yeah, why? Are you thirsty?" She was trying to make a joke and I saw her look up at Jacob to see if he was smiling. I could never understand why girls acted this way around boys. I found playing the part of the stupid damsel in distress exhausting.

"As much as I love standing around fixing your car I would really like to get home at some point; it's been kind of a stressful first day and all. Would you mind terribly if I interrupted you long enough to get me what I need to get this thing back on the road?" I glared at her, my hands resting on my hips impatiently. I'm sure I sounded like a complete bitch but I was not about to stand around for hours while she hit on Jacob and I did all the work.

"Um sure." Rachel glared at me angrily and opened the passenger side door to her car. I could see her rummaging through a gym bag in the back seat. She emerged holding up a bottle of water and a stick of bubble gum. I snatched them both from her hands and she went back to stand unnecessarily close to Jacob and shamelessly ogled at him. She didn't seem to notice that Jacob was ignoring her as she babbled on and on about her classes, and the fast approaching homecoming dance dropping hints that she still didn't have a date. I popped the gum in my mouth and chewed furiously. Jacob just stood stone still; his arms folded across his chest, and watched me with a curious expression on his face.


	9. Dirtbag

**Author** **notes: Huge thanks goes to all who have reviewed so far, your support is endless.**

**Chapter Nine_: Jacob_**

Jacob was starting to get irritated with Rachel's non stop pointless chatter. He found her attempts at flirting more annoying than flattering and he tried to tune her out the best he could. Jacob was never very good at knowing what girls were thinking. He had spent the last two years obsessing over a girl who was in love with someone else and he was pretty certain that his heart was so broken it would never recover completely. Girls at school annoyed the shit out of him and he never paid any attention to them even when the occasional brave girl got up the nerve to flirt with him. He knew he had gained a reputation for being an asshole that refuses to date reservation girls, but he was honestly OK with it. It kept stupid girls out of his hair and let him concentrate on more important things. At this point he had come to terms with the idea of being alone forever.

He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to push the painful memories to the back of his mind and re-focused on Charli who was standing in front of him glaring at Rachel, her arms folded across her chest.

He couldn't help but notice how different she was from the bubbly perky Rachel who was still chatting away totally clueless that he wasn't even paying attention. Charli seemed smart and fearless and she obviously had a very dry sense of humour. Much like him, she was a frequent user of sarcasm and wielded it like a sharp knife. She didn't dress like the rest of the girls in the school and he found her casual rock and roll style subtly sexy.

The grease on her hands was much more attractive than the bright pink polish on Rachel's tiny hand that kept tentatively touching his arm and clinging to his shoulder. He imagined those slender grease covered hands eagerly pressed up against his chest, her dirty palms leaving smudges on his shirt. His breathing quickened as he thought about what it would feel like to wrap his arms around her body and push her up against the hood of the car, his lips recklessly close to hers -

"The rag please." Charli said through gritted teeth snapping Jacob out of his daydream. Rachel handed her a wadded terry cloth towel.

"It's just an old towel from my gym bag. I work out a lot -"

"Wow. You know that is so interesting and I would love to hear more but I think I'm going to go fix your car now." Charli interrupted her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jacob coughed in an attempt to cover his laughter.

Charli glanced over at him and held his gaze, her eyes blazing, and took the wad of chewing gum out of her mouth. His focus fell to her lips as she smirked mockingly before she turned and leaned back into the car's motor. He took a few steps towards the car to see what she was doing, cutting off Rachel mid sentence in the process.

Charlie had placed the gum over the small crack in the hose and then wrapped and tied the small towel around the gum to hold it in place. She unscrewed the cap to the radiator and emptied the contents of the water bottle into the reservoir.

"Well Rachel. That should get you home. Or, if you want, to the mechanic in Forks." Charli backed up and shut the hood of the Escort, she turned to face Rachel and shoved her hands in her back pockets. Jacob had to admit that he was impressed with her quick thinking.

"Um...thanks Charli. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel didn't move from her place beside Jacob, and he could see that the smile she had on her face was more of a dismissal than a thank you. Charli looked at Jacob, then back at Rachel. Her face flushed and she nodded her head once as if she had made up her mind about something. She picked up her book bag and coat from their resting place on the ground beside the car and began walking away quickly.

Jacob watched her until an overwhelming urge to follow her suddenly took control of him. Rachel hadn't stopped prattling on about something he could give a rat's ass about and was standing entirely too close to him and he suddenly couldn't take it any longer. Without even looking at her he peeled her hand off of his forearm and started walking away.

Rachel's smile vanished and she opened her mouth as if she were about to say something but Jacob had already started walking away. "See ya around." he called over his shoulder as he left her behind.

Even though she had a head start, it only took him a few seconds to catch up to Charli. He walked next to her, matching her stride for stride.

_Wow, she is really tall_. He thought as he realized he didn't have to shorten his strides at all to keep pace with her. Normally girls, like Bella, took two steps for his one, not with Charli.

"Are you following me?" she asked coolly not looking at him.

"No. Not really. Not in a creepy stalker way anyway. I thought I would walk you to your car."

"Hmmmm." was the only thing she said as she continued her quick pace.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked.

"It isn't supposed to mean anything. I don't have anything to say." she replied walking faster. "Haven't you ever heard, 'if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all?"

"Ok....Well, how about we start with; Hi, I'm Jacob Black." he extended his hand to her. She looked down at it for a brief moment, and then ignored it completely.

"I know who you are." She said looking straight forward again.

"Did I do something to make you mad at me?" Jacob asked. He tried to ignore the frustration that was beginning to boil just under the surface. Charli suddenly stopped mid step and turned to face him.

"Me? Mad at you? You have been plenty rude to me all day!" she exclaimed, her fists clenched in anger. "At lunch I was pretty sure you were trying to kill me with telekinesis."

Jacob shrugged. "I just don't like new people. I never know who is a bad apple and who isn't." he tried to explain, and then realized, too late, that he sounded like a complete jerk.

"So, you just judge people before you get to know them huh? That's really fair."

She had a point.

"I'm sorry." he said earnestly.

"And what was with sending Seth after me to get information? Do you always send your minions to do your dirty work?"

"That was stupid too." Jacob suddenly felt like a total idiot and this pissed him off. He didn't like that this stupid girl had this much control over him. It was unnerving the way she could see right through him. He was reminded of Bella, the girl who broke his heart not so long ago. He never let anyone outside his pack get close enough to him to be able to fully understand how his mind really worked, but Bella had been able to pick him apart right away and apparently, so could Charli Littlecrow.

"Ugh! Who the hell is Bella!?" Charli nearly shouted. She suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth and stared at him wide eyed. Jacob glared at her, his eyes cold and angry. How had she known that name? Hardly anyone at the reservation outside of his friends even knew about Bella. There was no way she could have heard about her in passing, and he was certain it wouldn't have come up during her brief conversation with Seth.

"How do you know that name?" he asked, his voice almost a growl.

"I-I-I don't--I didn't-- I mean I heard someone talking about her." she stammered walking backwards slowly. He took a few steps closer to her and his lips curled in an empty smile as she backed into a parked car. He now had her between a wolf and a hard place, he laughed to himself.

"I highly doubt that. Now let's try this again, how do you know that name?"

She squared her jaw and stared at him for several seconds. When she did speak, her words came in a jumbled rush but Jacob could tell it wasn't because she was scared of him like she should have been. She was afraid of something else, but he wasn't sure what.

"I swear to you I heard it." She said through gritted teeth. When he stepped even closer to her she gasped and then sighed. Her shoulders dropped in defeat and she said quietly, "I mean for gods sake, I've heard you shouting it for the past half hour. The whole time you were watching me work on the car you were thinking her name so loudly you were practically yelling it, not to mention spending a lot of time lusting after Rachel. Now let me go!"

He moved even closer to her and leaned down until his eyes were even with hers, his hand resting on the car behind her head. He was so close to her that he could feel her breath on his face and smell the sweet floral scent of her hair. She had reached up and pressed her palms into his chest defensively, silently warning him not to get any closer to her. The feeling of her hands on his body angered and excited him at the same time. What the hell was happening to him?

"You can read my mind." his voice was barely a whisper and his words were more of a statement than a question. She studied his face carefully.

"What if I could?" she asked seriously, her expression defiant and unwavering.

"You wouldn't be the first person I've met with that particular talent." he frowned as he thought of another mind reader he knew named Edward, Bella's true love. The man she loved more than she would ever love Jacob. He really hated mind readers.

"There you go again. I can hear that name; Bella." she said staring at him her rich caramel eyes flashing dangerously. "And for your information, I'm not a mind reader."

"Then I am going to ask you one more time and you had better answer me truthfully. How do you know that name?" He half expected her to refuse to tell him and keep fighting back like a stubborn pain in the ass, but she surprised him when her voice took a less defiant tone.

"It's hard to explain." She sighed truthfully.

"Try me. I'm a good listener." he hissed. Charli took a deep breath and looked away from him.

"I'm sensitive. I can feel and see emotions." She turned to stare him in the eye and her gaze was intense. Jacob felt his heart pound even faster. "Look, I know it sounds corny and I want you to promise to please keep this to yourself. I don't need every person in La Push thinking I'm crazy."

Jacob felt his heart do a flip flop. Charli was practically begging him; her cheeks flushed red and her eyes glassy with tears. He could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth so he backed off and leaned against the car beside her, his long arms crossed over his chest.

"Ok I promise." he tried to soften his voice, but he was still shaking with anger."What exactly do you mean by sensitive?" He knew that gifts like mind reading or even his ability to shift into a werewolf were not normally choices a person made willingly. He knew that she couldn't help who she was, but if she could hear his mind, he and his fellow pack members were in grave danger of being discovered by an outsider and this was something that he couldn't allow.

"If someone is experiencing a strong emotion I can sometimes pick up words, or I can feel what they are feeling. It has been that way since I was a little girl. I can't control it or even predict when it happens." Her voice suddenly got very quiet. "You must care deeply for this Bella person because you emit very strong emotions when you think about her." She was studying his face, her eyes full of questions. Questions Jacob was not ready or even willing to answer. He frowned.

"I am not going to talk about it with you so you can just stop right there." He felt bad that he was being so rude to her. She hadn't done anything wrong, she couldn't help who she was anymore than he could help the fact that he changed into a giant wolf in his free time.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." She stood straight and pushed herself away from the car. Jacob stepped in front of her. She was so close to him she had to crane her neck to look up at him. He felt a rush of pleasure seeing her standing like this. So close to him that he could feel the heat of her body, her face tilted upwards, her lips inches from his…

He squared his shoulders and tried to look dominant.

"I promise that I will keep your secret, but stay away from my friends and I. We don't trust psychics." He purposely laced the tone of the Alpha in his voice hoping to intimidate her. He imagined she would cower from him or back away, however any vulnerability that may have been in her expression disappeared and was replaced by a mask of cool indifference.

"Wow. You really are a dick. Trust me, staying away from you will defiantly not be a problem." Her words were icy and cut him like a knife. With a laugh she tried to step around him but she caught her toe on a cement parking barrier and pitched forward. Instinctively Jacob reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. His arms circled around her body pulling her close. Too close. His heart beat faster as he held onto her. Her hair felt like silk between his fingers and the way she was arched against him made her breasts press into his chest. Her skin was soft and warm, and Jacob couldn't stop staring at her lips.

He suddenly imagined himself pulling her even closer and crushing his lips to hers. His fantasy was so vivid that he could almost feel her warm mouth hungrily moving against his as she wrapped her body around his eagerly.

This unexpected turn of events made him falter in his resolve to loathe her and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He forced the images out of his head and suddenly became angry with her. Who did she think she was coming onto _his_ reservation and disrupting _his_ life like this? And more importantly, why did he care so much?


	10. Mixed Signals

Chapter Ten: Charli

I felt my toe connect with an unmovable object and I couldn't stop the forward momentum of my body as I hurtled towards the ground. Right before I hit the pavement I felt a pair of muscular arms break my fall. Jacob pulled me close, holding me for a moment making sure I had caught my balance. His flesh was incredibly warm, so warm it felt like he might possibly have a fever. Being this close to him was unnerving. I suddenly became very aware of how much of Jacob their actually was. He was at least six inches taller than me, his chest was broad, and his arms were incredibly strong. He was crushing me painfully to his chest and I twisted in his arms so I could look up at him. There was a lustful hunger in his eyes that suddenly made me feel very vulnerable in his arms. I felt his breath stutter and catch in his throat as he tried to gain control of his runaway emotions.

"Are you OK?" he asked gruffly, his voice husky and thick. The sound of it combined with the smouldering look on his face made my stomach flip flop and burst into a million fluttering butterflies. His aura never wavered from the constant purple-blue, but I could feel that he was slowly overtaking his feelings of longing with frustration and anger and he was aiming these feelings directly at me.

"I'm fine." I said cooly, trying to keep him from getting upset. He released me from his death grip, but placed both of his hands on my shoulders making sure I wasn't going to fall over again; which wasn't so far-fetched because my knees felt like Jell-O. His gaze hardened as he studied my face. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then stopped, his breath catching in his throat.

"I have to go." He released my shoulders and started walking away. "Don't forget what I said."

I couldn't believe this guy. One minute he was shooting daggers at me with his eyes, then he was bombarding me with overpowering surges of lust, then he hated me again. I didn't understand what it was about me that was making him so conflicted. I felt waves of anger lapping at the corners of my mind and I recklessly gave in, letting them wash over me. I shouted after him.

"That's just fine and dandy with me Jacob Black! I wouldn't want to have anything to do with you or your ridiculous friends anyway!" He didn't stop or turn to face me again. I spun on my heel and marched angrily to my car. When I turned the key the familiar rumble of the engine was calming. I threw the car into drive and punched the accelerator with my foot, smiling as I heard the engine roar. I sped out of the parking lot passing Jacob in the process. He was sitting atop a black motorcycle and he was watching me intently. I gritted my teeth and turned onto the main road heading towards home. As I drove I couldn't shake the feeling that his behaviour towards me was an indication that I was missing something important.


	11. Everyone's Business

**Huge thanks goes to those who have reviewed so far.**

**Once again, I don't own Twilight..but Charli? That girl is all mine.**

**Chapter Eleven**: Jacob

Jacob stared after Charlotte as she roared out of the parking lot, obviously still upset with him. He really couldn't blame her though. What an awful first day of school, and it was mostly his fault. He probably could have handled things better. He probably shouldn't have followed her to her car. He could still smell the sweet scent of her hair and he couldn't stop thinking about how soft her skin was, and how warm she felt in his arms. He shook his head trying to clear it, and the painful reality of what he had learned about her came rushing back. She could read emotions and she could sometimes pick up random words that others were thinking. Jacob was grateful that she wasn't a full on mind reader, but it didn't change the fact that she could still pull the occasional word or emotion out of his head or the heads of his friends and that made him more nervous than he had ever been. If he or one of his pack members accidentally let down their guard around her it would be very easy for her to uncover the truth about what they were. She may also learn truth about the "cold ones" he and his pack were designed to protect their people from and that knowledge could possibly endanger her life.

His mind drifted to the story of the "cold ones"; monsters that fed off the blood of human beings. They were more commonly known as vampires, and until two years ago Jacob had assumed they were nothing more than over dramatized products of Hollywood. No one was more surprised than he was when he learned that he and the other members of his pack were weapons designed specifically to destroy vampires.

The skin of the vampire is hard and cold like granite and nothing but the teeth of another vampire, or the teeth of a werewolf is strong enough to tear it. It is believed by the elders of the tribe that the reason his ancestors phased into wolves in the first place was because hundreds of years ago vampires hunted the tribe with no mercy. They were monsters who killed women, and children with no remorse. The men of the tribe became wolves because it was the only way to protect their families.

Jacob laughed to himself. Well, most of them were monsters anyway. There was a family of vampires living in Forks that had agreed to a peace treaty with his great grandfather many years ago. They had convinced the tribe elder Ephraim Black that they were different from other vampires. They told him that they were committed to preserving human life and in fact preferred to feed on the blood of animals. They explained that they wanted to build a permanent home and live together peacefully as a family. Ephraim agreed to let them stay under two conditions; one: they would never kill or harm a human, and two: they would never set foot onto Quileute land.

Jacob was sure that his great grandfather would probably be shocked to learn that not only were the vampires still upholding their end of the bargain, but that they had actually formed an alliance with the wolves. Jacob felt a stab of pain as he thought of his vampire friends. It had taken him some time to warm up to them, but he now thought of them as family. It was hard for him sometimes because his Bella was now one of them. She had moved to Forks to live with her father a short two years ago and had fallen in love with Edward Cullen, the only vampire in the coven that did not yet have a mate. Edward loved Bella so deeply that the thought of her becoming a vampire just for him was more than he could handle so he had left her, with the intention of protecting her. In the process of trying to save her, Edward managed to damage her emotionally beyond repair. It hurt Jacob to think of how broken Bella was during those months. He had done everything he could to help her rise from the ashes. He had foolishly held onto hope that she would eventually learn to love him, but he soon realized that her heart always had and always would belong to Edward Cullen.

Bella and Edward were reunited, and shortly after her graduation from high school the two were married. On their honeymoon Bella discovered she had become pregnant. The baby had the inhuman strength of her vampire father, and when Bella went into labour the baby nearly killed her. Edward was forced to save her life by turning her into a vampire. Now they were living happily ever after with their half-human half-vampire daughter. It was still painful for Jacob to see Bella sometimes but he knew that she was very happy and he would never take that from her.

Jacob used his foot to kick start the motorcycle and felt it roar to life beneath him. He wasn't quite ready to head home and face the members of his pack so he set off in the direction of the Cullen house.

He pulled onto the long driveway and headed towards the house, careful to avoid the deep muddy puddles that were scattered here and there along the way. When he reached the front porch he saw Edward standing in the open doorway. He had no doubt heard the motorcycle approaching. Or, knowing Edward, the prick had probably heard him thinking.

"Hey Jake." Edward smiled at him holding the door open. Jacob walked into the front room and saw Bella sitting in the living room playing with her daughter Renessme. He felt a painful and familiar pang of sadness grip his stomach and he tried to think of anything other than Bella in case Edward was listening to his thoughts. Jacob cast a wary glance in Edward's direction and saw him glaring.

"Uncle Jake!" The little girl interrupted, squealing gleefully as she ran up to Jacob and wrapped herself around his leg. He was still amazed at how fast the little girl grew. They had learned that she would be fully grown when she reached six or seven years old and she would not age after that. She would appear to be a twenty year old woman forever. Even now, at 8 months old, she looked like she was five or six and has the intelligence of an adult.

"Hey Jacob." Bella called out cheerfully. "We've missed you around here."

"I have missed all of you too. Trust me; high school is a major drag. I don't think I will be there for much longer." He flopped down on the huge white sofa.

"You have to graduate Jacob." Esme Cullen tsked softly as she gracefully walked into the room carrying a plate of cookies. Esme was the wife of Carlisle Cullen. They were the "mom and dad" to the rest of the family; at least that was their cover. There was also Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmett and Alice Cullen. Jasper and Alice were married, and so were Rosalie and Emmett. The story they told to everyone else was that they were Carlisle and Esme's foster children. The younger they pretended to be, the longer they could stay in any given place.

Jacob took a stack of cookies and shoved three of them into his mouth.

"Thanks." he said his words muffled. He glanced at Edward who was leaning against the doorway a look of concern on his too perfect face. "Just ask me. Seriously I know you've already read my thoughts so you might as well just get it out there." Jacob said exasperated. He never could get used to Edward's mind reading. Bella looked up at them both studying their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked her voice heavy with worry. She glanced nervously at Nessie who had settled in a giant bean bag chair and quietly reading Jane Eyre pretending to ignore them.

"Jake apparently has some concerns about a new girl at school." Edward replied and then waited for Jacob to elaborate.

"Her name is Charlotte Littlecrow, her dad is originally from La Push - he is actually related to the Clearwaters somehow-- anyway, all day my instincts kept telling me there is something up with her. After school I found her in the parking lot fixing this girl's car that had broken down -"

"Wait_, she_ was fixing the car?" Esme asked sounding impressed.

"Yeah, shocking, I know….anyway I helped her with that and then while I was walking her to her car we got into a little bit of an argument-"

"Why were you arguing?" Carlisle Cullen asked as he entered the room. He sat in the chair across from Jacob resting his head in his hand and while he waited for his response.

"Will you people pipe down and let me tell the story!" Jacob grumbled, getting frustrated.

"Sorry Jake, go ahead." Edward encouraged, "We won't interrupt again."

"Thank you. Hey there Dr. Cullen. Anyway, as I was saying before, we got into an argument and she happened to mention that she can sometimes feel emotions and even hear thoughts if someone is thinking them hard enough. She called herself sensitive. Have you ever heard of that before?"

Carlisle leaned back into the chair and nodded. His golden eyes were thoughtful. "I have actually. People with similar gifts call themselves empath's. They can feel and sometimes see the emotions of others. If someone is experiencing a particularly strong emotion they can sometimes pick up on a word or even see flashes of images."

"How exactly does someone see an emotion?" Jacob asked.

"They are called aura's. There are theories that for humans, each emotion has a specific colour that is emitted from the body. People like Charlotte see these colours, while they are invisible to everyone else." Carlisle watched Jacob intently. "Now Jacob, this bit of news could be problematic for you."

"Not to mention us." Bella whispered. Edward cleared his throat and stepped further into the room.

"Jacob, tell Carlisle what caused the argument, what you were thinking when she told you about her gift." Jacob shot Edward a look that said please-don't-make-me. Edward just glared at him, his face unreadable. Jacob sighed.

"She heard the name Bella." He grumbled under his breath. From the corner of his eye Jacob saw Bella look up at him abruptly. He avoided eye contact with her, and instead shot daggers in Edward's general direction.

Carlisle sighed. "You will have to stay as far away from her as you can and watch your emotions very carefully. Don't lose control around her, which I understand will be difficult for you and the others. I of course mean no disrespect but, your kind have a tendency to let your emotions rule you."

"Can't Alice just tune into her future-vision and see where all of this ends?" Jacob asked only partly joking. Edward was not the only member of the family with special talents. Jasper could control the emotions of others. If someone was sad they could make them feel happy, if someone was feeling anxious or angry, he could calm them; which made him a good guy to have on your side when you were fighting two dozen angry newborn vampires.

Then there was Alice. She could see the future and she was almost always dead on. The only time her vision was flawed was when someone changed their mind at the last minute. She couldn't see the change coming until it was too late. Another strange limitation to her gift was the fact that half-breeds like Jacob and his pack as well as little Nessie blinded her visions. Even so, she had saved their lives more times than Jacob could remember, and he was not ashamed to admit he had a particular soft spot when it came to Alice.

"Did someone say my name?" Everyone turned to watch Alice dance gracefully into the room. She plopped down beside Jacob and smiled up at him, wrinkling her nose as if she were catching a whiff of something rotten. "Hey Mutt, where the heck have you been?"

"I missed you too Alice." Jacob patted the top of her head like she was a little kid. Although he had to admit, sitting beside his enormous frame the tiny pixie-like Alice did resemble a child.

"Jacob has a bit of a problem, and he was hoping you may have seen something in your visions lately." Edward explained.

"Oh, yeah. What kind of problem?" She asked curiously.

"This new girl at my school is psychic and I'm afraid she is going to discover all of our little secrets and expose them to the public." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Not psychic." Edward corrected. "An empath."

"Empath? Really? That is so kick ass. So, when can I meet her?" Alice quipped eagerly.

"I think that might be counterproductive don't cha think?" Jacob nudged her with is elbow. She frowned.

"I can keep a lookout, but I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary lately."

"Thank you Alice. I would appreciate it. This is going to be hard enough as it is." Jacob grabbed Alice's arm and glanced at the expensive watch on her wrist. "Ah, crap. I better get going Sam is going to want to know what is going on. Thank you for the insight though I appreciate it."

Jacob stood and began making his way to the door. Bella followed him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Please be careful Jacob." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Jacob tried not to cringe away from the feeling of Bella's new granite body in his arms. He knew she was happy in her new life, but he couldn't help but miss the warm, soft Bella he loved.

"I promise." he whispered into her hair. He waved goodbye to everyone and quickly darted out the door. As he jogged down the front steps he noticed Edward leaning against his motorcycle. "What's up leech?" he tried to joke as he swung his leg over the bike and sat onto the leather seat. His smile froze when he saw the look on Edward's face.

"I am worried about this girl Jacob." Edward spoke very softy. Jacob assumed this was a conversation he didn't want them to hear inside.

"Me too." Jacob had thought he'd made this fact very clear. What if she accidentally uncovered their secret? What would she do with the information? Would she be so terrified that she exposed them to the public? He wasn't willing to find out.

"I'm not talking about her finding out about us." Edward hissed through his teeth. Jacob clenched his hands into fists.

"Shouldn't you have to ask permission before you just butt into other people's heads like that? I don't know if anyone has told you before, but it gets really annoying."

"Jacob, I'm being serious. I saw it in your head, felt it even. You have a deep connection with her. You are drawn to her."

"I am pretty sure you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Say what you want, but you can't deny what is in your head. And I will not let you bring danger to my family."

"Don't you think I get that? Come on Edward...don't be an ass." Edward slipped his hands into his pocket's and nodded his head. Without another word he turned and began walking back towards the house. Jacob watched him for a moment before starting his motorcycle and with a spray of wet mud and gravel, disappeared down the long driveway.


	12. Shook Me

**Author's Notes: I dont own Twilight.**

**"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing."**  
**Helen Keller **

**Chapter Twelve: Charli**

I was still fuming as pushed the gas pedal to the floor and roared down the winding road towards home. I gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white, and I fought back tears of frustration as the day's events played over and over in my head.

As our house came into view I gasped when I caught sight of a City of Forks police cruiser parked in the driveway. For a moment I stopped breathing and my heart jumped into my throat - _Dad_.

I swerved into our driveway and slid to a stop near the car port. Grabbing my heavy book bag and swinging haphazardly over my shoulder, I raced towards the back door and burst unceremoniously into the tiny kitchen. My dad was leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in my hand and a confused look on his face. Sitting at the small wooden table was a Forks police officer, a small dark haired woman, and a girl that looked to be about my age. My gaze froze on the girl.

She was slender and beautiful with a flawless golden complexion, and shiny black hair cut stylishly short. She would stand out to anyone who saw her, but what made her stand out to me was the dark purple aura that was radiating from her as she sat at the table. I gasped and felt my book bag slip from my shoulder and fall loudly at my feet, my books and papers spilled like liquid onto the floor. Her dark eyes were narrowed with suspicion and her lips curved into a mocking smile as she watched me as I tried to recover.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I was just surprised when I saw the police cruiser in the driveway, I-"

"Hey Charli!" My dad interrupted no doubt trying to save me. "This is Chief Swan, Sue Clearwater and Sue's daughter Leah. They live a few houses down from us and they came to welcome us to the reservation." My father stooped down and started to collect my books and papers. He shoved them all back into my bag and placed it on the counter.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you." I managed to say. Leah gave me one last glance and then faced forward in her chair, pretending to focus on the soda can in front of her. Sue Clearwater stood and approached me with her hand extended. She was a very sweet looking woman with the kindest eye's I've ever seen. I took her hand and shook it politely.

"Hello Charli. How was your first day of school? My son Seth said he introduced himself, I hope he was polite." she smiled softly.

"Oh Seth! Yes, he did. He was very nice actually. You will have to tell him thank you for me." I said smiling. "He was the first person brave enough to talk to the new kid."

"See Sue, I told you Seth wasn't a total animal." Chief Swan winked at Sue and stood to shake my hand. "Hey there Charli, I'm Charlie too. It is really great to meet you." I shook his hand and smiled up at him. He smiled back and I immediately felt a surge of soft sadness, like he was remembering someone he loved. And then I heard it again, the name: Bella. I dropped his hand, a partial smile frozen on my face. Chief Swan looked from me to Sue to my father and then back to me again.

"Are you ok Charli?" My father asked.

I tried to shake off the weird feeling that was buzzing through my body.

"Oh, sure, sorry. Chief Swan just looked like he'd seen a ghost, it threw me off." I laughed trying hard to make an easy joke of my strange reaction.

"Ah, you caught that huh? Very observant kid you have here Dave." He turned to me "I have a daughter that is about your age and she is away at college right now. I haven't seen her in a while so I guess I am just missing her a little bit." He explained, sitting back down on the barstool and smiling at me awkwardly Sue took her seat beside him and patted his arm.

"So Charli, Sue and Leah are related to us somewhere down the line. We are second or third cousins by marriage or something like that. I can never remember, the family is so big!" I had to smile at my dad's attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. To my surprise and relief it worked. My dad and Sue fell easily into conversation.

I retrieved a soda from the refrigerator and sat down at the table with Charlie and Leah. In the midst of all the polite chatter it had not escaped my attention that Leah had not spoken one word to me or anyone else. She was sitting in silence, flipping through a newspaper and ignoring everyone else in the room. I guessed she was not here of her own accord. My speculation was that her mother had forced her to come and be "neighborly".

Chief Swan made a few attempts to strike up conversation with her but she only offered one word answers and he eventually gave up and turned to listen to Sue and my dad talk about people whose names I didn't recognize.

I wasn't sure if I should stay, or go to my room and I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I was not prepared when the bone chilling cry of a wolf howling silenced all conversation. It was so loud that it sounded like it could have been in the same room with us. I jumped and let out a small cry of surprise.

"Wow! That sounded like it came from behind the house!" My dad exclaimed leaning over the sink to peer out the tiny kitchen window that overlooked the small backyard. "Do we have a wolf problem around here?"

Sue choked on her coffee.

"Um, no not really." Chief Swan answered patting Sue on the back gently." They are protected here on the reservation so there are quite a few of them in these woods. They tend to make a bit of a racket this time of night. Nothing to worry about."

"I have to go." Leah announced standing up so fast it was like someone had pinched her. She glanced around anxiously.

"Ok honey. If you see your brother will you please tell him I will have dinner ready at 6:30?" Sue asked as if it was not out of the ordinary for her daughter, who had spoken barely two words to anyone, to abruptly jump up and announce her departure.

"Sure mom." she said as she opened the kitchen door." Nice to meet you." she added right before the door shut behind her.

_Yeah, really nice_. I thought to myself.

"I didn't think wolves would come this close to people." My dad was still glancing nervously out the window. "Hey Charli! Maybe that is what you saw the other night, in the woods!" I slid lower in my chair. It was just like my dad to mention something so mortifying to total strangers. "Charli here thought she saw something in the woods the other night. She said it looked as big as a bear though. Wolves don't get that big do they?"

I got the courage to look up at our guests. Sue's face had drained of color.

"No. Not that I know of." Chief Swan again provided the answers. "We do have bears out here though. I guess you better stay out of the woods Charli." he winked at me.

"No problem." I muttered.

"Well Dave, we had better be going. I have to get dinner started and Charlie here needs to get to work." Sue finally said, the color returned to her cheeks. She and Chief Swan stood and said their goodbyes and soon the kitchen was empty. My dad gathered the empty coffee cups and put them in the sink.

"How was school dad?" I asked going through the empty fridge trying to find something to make for dinner.

"Pretty good. First days are always hard aren't they?" He asked.

"You can say that again."

That was the extent of our 'first day' conversation. And I was pretty thankful I wasn't going to have to provide any details. I knew my dad was already worried about me adjusting to the reservation and the new surroundings. I didn't want to add fuel to that fire.

I finally scrounged up the basic ingredients to whip together two BLT sandwiches. We both carried our sandwiches into the living room to eat while we watched the evening news. When I was finished I excused myself claiming I had homework to do. My dad just kissed my forehead and gave me a quick squeeze. I got ready for bed in record time and quickly escaped to the sanctuary of my tiny bedroom.


	13. The Agreement

**I don't own Twilight.**

"**Hear the meaning within the word"  
****William Shakespeare**

**Chapter Thirteen:****Jacob**

Jacob raced home as fast as his bike would allow. He had barely killed the engine, and slid into the darkness of the forest before he phased in to a giant russet colored wolf. He tossed his head to the sky and let out an ear shattering howl; a signal for the rest of his pack to join him. As he raced through the trees at blinding speeds he felt a surge of relief. He was always amazed at how at home he felt in his wolf form. It felt like he belonged here in the thick of the forest.

_There you are Jake!_ Jacob recognized the thoughts of Seth Clearwater. One of the more interesting parts of being a shape shifter was that when he was in wolf form, he could hear the thoughts of his fellow pack members. They could be hundreds of miles away from one another and still be able to communicate. When they were in battle they could quickly discuss game plans without the enemy having any clue. However, like most things to do with their phasing, it was both a blessing and a burden.

Probably the hardest part of sharing thoughts was the fact that they could never have any secrets from one another. They all knew each others, thoughts and memories. Whether the thought was embarrassing, or private didn't matter, it was all out in the open.

_Are we all here?_ Jacob asked.

_Everyone but Leah._ Embry answered.

_I'm here! Sorry, my mom forced me to go play 'the good neighbor' and visit the Littlecrow's with her and Charlie Swan. Boy that Charlotte is one strange cookie._ Leah announced breaking into Jacob's thoughts. Leah let the memory of her visit run quickly through her mind. Jacob involuntarily growled at the recollection.

_Wow Jake, you not a fan of the new girl?_ Leah asked jokingly. Jacob quickly filled them in on what he had learned earlier about Charlotte Littlecrow's special talent and his visit with the Cullen's. He tried to leave out his conflicted feelings for her but Leah picked up on them instantly.

_You like her_. She hissed.

_She is a threat to this pack Leah. Whether I like her or not isn't important_. Jacob growled back not wanting to discuss this issue openly.

_I can feel what you are feeling Jake, even Edward picked up on it. You haven't felt like this since – _

_Leah! I don't want to discuss it. _

_So what do we do now?_ Seth asked changing the subject. _She is a member of this tribe. _

_I want to tell Sam and his pack and get their take on the situation_. Sam Uley and Jacob were both what was known to the pack as alpha dogs. Since Sam had been the first of them to phase, he had stepped into the leadership position out of necessity. Jacob, being the great grandson of the last chief was genetically entitled to the alpha role. When Jacob finally phased Sam had gracefully offered to step down, however Jacob didn't feel right taking it from him. He had been perfectly content letting Sam continue to lead the pack unchallenged.

It wasn't until Jacob and Sam had an intense disagreement on how to handle a touchy situation involving the Cullen family that Jacob finally stood up to him and declared himself the rightful alpha. The moment Jacob had let the alpha in him loose, he found himself alone. Until that day, none of them had known that such a thing was even possible. Jacob had broken free from Sam's control and in the process had severed his mind from the minds of the rest of the pack. For the first time since he had first phased, Jacob could hear no thoughts but his own.

The peaceful silence did not last for long, and he soon found himself joined by Seth and Leah Clearwater. Each had split from Sam, and declared Jacob their new alpha. Seth had split because he had also disagreed with Sam, and Leah had split for her own personal reasons.

Nowhere in the tribal legends was there ever a time when a female had phased into a wolf. When Leah had first phased, none of them had known what to think. From the very beginning, Leah had made it perfectly clear that she resented her new double life and she did not make anything easy for any of them. Jacob was fairly sure the reason she had struggled in the beginning was because Leah and Sam had at one time been very much in love. When Sam had imprinted on, and fallen in love with Leah's cousin Emily, Leah had been crushed. Making a difficult situation worse, whenever Leah phased she had no choice but to feel and hear all of Sam's thoughts and memories, no matter how private or painful they might have been.

When Jacob split from the pack, he gave Leah the opportunity to be free from Sam. At first Jacob was annoyed that she had decided to follow him. She frustrated him, and he didn't have the patience to constantly babysit her. However, it was not long after she joined Jacobs's tiny pack that she began to change. She became less bitter, and even Jacob found himself appreciating her more and more each day. Even now, he didn't know what he would do without her in his pack. She had become a vital member of their little family.

Eventually Sam and Jacob mended their friendship, and in the process discovered that two alphas could communicate with one another making it again possible to have pack discussions. Now, even with the two separate packs, they all acted like one big happy family.

Jacob could see a clearing up ahead in the trees and he slowed to a trot and then to an unhurried walk. He could see Sam, a giant black wolf, in the middle of the clearing, the other members of his pack waiting just inside the cover of the forest surrounding him. Jacob came to a stop beside Sam.

_So, what news do you have for us Jake? _Sam asked eyeing Jacob carefully.

_I learned something about the Littlecrow's that could affect all of us. _Jacob's tone was serious and Sam leaned in to listen closely.

Jacob explained what had happened earlier that day. When he explained to him the details of her gift, he heard both packs growl simultaneously. The sound was frightening. When Jacob had finished speaking he turned respectfully to Sam, waiting for his response. Sam was silent for several moments.

_This is a difficult situation_. He said finally. _Charlotte is a member of our tribe. _

_I say we get rid of her. People go missing in these woods all the time._ Leah snickered, only half joking.

_Leah, you know that isn't an option_. Embry scolded Leah, who rolled her eyes at him.

_I personally agree with what the Cullen's told you Jake._ Seth offered.

_You would._ Leah hissed. Everyone knew Seth was notorious for siding with the vampires, and Leah was not shy about the fact that she disapproved.

_No, I think Seth is right_. Sam agreed. _She isn't a mind reader. She is only sensitive when someone near her is in a heightened emotional state. If we avoid her, or at least avoid becoming emotionally charged near her, we should be fine. Is everyone in agreement about this? _

For several moments Jacob couldn't hear anything except for the wind in the trees above him and the rhythmic breathing of the wolves surrounding him. When no one spoke with an alternative solution, Sam tossed his head to the sky and howled. The haunting sound of his cry was soon overpowered by the answering howls of his pack and Jacob's. There was no denying it - they agreed.

Even though he knew it was the right decision, Jacob couldn't help but feel disappointment that was soon followed by a churning painful ache in his chest that he knew well. He heard Leah growling and he turned to face her. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits and he didn't need her to speak for him to know what she was thinking.

_Stay away from her or I will make you stay away from her. _


	14. Deny Myself

**I don't own Twilight.**

**"He who angers you conquers you."  
Elizabeth Kenny**

**Chapter Fourteen: Jacob**

Jacob stormed into his house still fuming after the meeting of the packs. He gripped the handle of the refrigerator and yanked it open, glass bottles in the door clanking together loudly as he reached in and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"You had better get a glass for that."

Jacob heaved a sigh and turned to face his father who had rolled his wheelchair into the kitchen from the living room. He leaned against the counter and used his toe to kick the door to the fridge closed. He eyeballed his father and shook the carton.

"Almost gone. I'll just finish it off and save the glass."

"Did you see the Littlecrow girl today?"

The mention of Charli's name caused Jacob's breath to hitch in his throat and he choked on the orange juice as he took a swig from the open end of the carton. He coughed and wiped juice from his chin. Just like his dad to get right down to business.

"Yeah, I saw her."

"And?"

"And what? She's your typical teenager, what am I supposed to say?"

"Nothing strange or out of the ordinary?" His father's face gave away what Jacob already suspected.

"Who told you?" Jacob asked tossing the empty orange juice container into the waste basket and turning to face his father, arms crossed over his chest impatiently.

"Sam called."

"Yeah, he would." Jacob grumbled.

"She is a mind reader."

"No, not really. She's an empathy something or other. Dr. Cullen tried to explain it to me but I wasn't listening."

"You went to the Cullen's about this?" His father's eyes narrowed and his face become cloudy. Despite the fact that the Cullen's had helped Jacob more times than he could count, his father still had a difficult time getting past the fact that they were vampires and strongly disapproved of Jacob's relationship with them.

"Yeah. I hadn't been for awhile and I figured it was time to pay them a little visit. After all Dr. Cullen has done for me…for us."

"You know I don't like that."

"You don't like a lot of things. The Cullen's are my friends, end of story."

"Is this girl dangerous to us?"

"I'm not sure yet. We all agreed to start by staying away from her. We'll see how that goes."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I can't be. The packs are in danger of being exposed and that threat is a member of this tribe. What can I do? I can't just "accidentally" throw her off a cliff."

Jacob's father pressed his lips together in a thin line and his weathered face was twisted in deep concentration. He raised his eyebrows and looked up at Jacob.

"Accidents happen."  
"What the hell dad! She's a fucking innocent girl!'

"Calm down. We will try it your way, but if it does not work, you will have to make a choice." He shrugged. "Either way, I will talk to the elders tomorrow. We will have to stay clear of her father as well – we can't be too careful at this point."

"Whatever, do what you have to do." Jacob pushed off the counter and started heading towards his bedroom. He could feel his father's eyes boring holes in his back as he turned into his room and shut the door. He sat down on his bed and pressed the heels of his palms into his forehead, his heart thudding violently against his chest. This one, insignificant little girl was fucking up his whole world and he didn't know how to stop the steady unraveling that was gaining momentum with each breath that he took.

He was losing his grip.

"Get it together Jake, she's just a girl." He whispered to himself. But even he could hear it in his wavering voice. She wasn't just a girl, she was something else entirely and the power she held over him terrified him.


	15. The Grudge

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Again, thank you to all who have review, your kind words are what keep this story going.**

**Chapter Fifteen****: ****Charli**

"So, Charlie. How do you like school so far?" I heard Hannah ask me. She sounded like she was a million miles away. We had been sitting in the cafeteria for approximately half an hour and I had barely said two words to her. After the confrontation with Jacob Black on Monday I found myself having a difficult time staying focused long enough to pay attention to the conversations going on around me. Gathering my thoughts, I pushed around the remnants of my salad with my fork and glanced up at Hannah.

"Oh, everything is fine so far. School is school right?" I tried to laugh and force a smile for her benefit.

"Do you have a favorite class?" She asked leaning forward across the table grinning devilishly. "Or maybe a favorite boy...?" She raised and lowered her eyebrows comically. I saw a few curious faces at the table turn to look at me eagerly, almost expectantly. I began to get the feeling that they all knew something I didn't. I noticed that Zoey was practically bouncing out of her chair and I couldn't help but smile. I liked Zoey because she was quick witted, and wasn't wrapped up in the social popularity contest that was high school.

"I heard that Jacob Black walked you to your car on Monday!" Zoey blurted her words coming in a rush. I wondered how long she had been holding that one in. She was grinning at me wide eyed and I guessed that she had gotten tired of waiting for Hannah to bring it up. Zoey struck me as the type of person who preferred to get right to the point, and she was obviously not making any exceptions for the new girl.

I rolled my eyes and set my fork down. I didn't miss the fact that Rachel was pretending not to listen to our conversation from her seat at the other end of the table. I guessed she was the one who spilled the beans about Jacob Black walking me to my car.

"I wouldn't say it like that." I finally muttered.

"Like what?" Hannah probed.

"Like it was some big romantic gesture. He was kind of a jerk."

"He is always a jerk, and a hot jerk at that. What did he say to you?" Zoey asked leaning forward eagerly.

"Something along the lines of; stay away from me and my friends. . . or else." I answered bitterly.

"What!" Hannah practically shrieked. "Why would he say something like that?"

"Maybe because he and his friends took too many steroids with hormones and they are all turning into overgrown girls with inferiority complexes." I said sarcastically looking over at Zoey who was laughing so hard she was bent over in her chair.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ian Smith asked suddenly paying attention.

"Apparently Charli is too much woman for Jacob Black and his little gang to handle." Zoey answered between laughs.

"Maybe they think you are going to start trouble here." Hannah offered her tone indicating that there would be no other reason Jacob Black would talk to me unless I was a potential threat to his peaceful little tribe.

Zoey snorted and slapped her hand on the table.

"Why is that so funny?" Hannah asked giving Zoey an exasperated look.

"It is just that Charli is so far from a bad girl." She gasped trying to force her mouth to stop smiling. "Sorry Charli, no offense."

"Yeah, I have to agree with that one. No offense Charli." Ian smiled.

"Yeah, well what do you do?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. "I can't help it that he is a judgmental jackass."

"Oh come on now, let's not judge so hastily. Just look at him!" Zoey said nodding towards Jacob's lunch table - a table I had been purposely trying to ignore all lunch hour. "Jackass or not, I would love to have those muscled arms wrapped around me." She rested her chin on her hand and sighed dramatically.

Hannah and I followed her gaze. I found my eyes traveling from Jacob Blacks hands that were rested on the table in front of him, to his handsome face that was partially hidden behind his thick black hair. I felt a now familiar tingling spread through my body and I bit down on my lip attempting to drive the feeling away with the sharp pain.

"I honestly don't get what you girls see in that tool bag." Ian said his tone disgusted.

"Oh Ian, you boys just don't get it, he's just so -" Hannah began.

"Arrogant?" I mumbled under my breath. Hannah put her hands on her hips and gave me a distasteful look.

"Nice one!" Ian agreed holding his hand out for me to high five, leaning over Zoey and almost knocking over her water in the process. I slapped his hand with mine glad for the distraction from Jacob's table.

"I was going to say, enigmatically handsome." Hannah said dryly.

"To each his own I guess." I laughed and started gathering the remnants of my lunch together getting ready to stand up. I didn't want her to catch on to the fact that my heart was pounding loudly and that I was having difficulty catching my breath.

"Well you girls enjoy your Jacob Black-a-thon. Zac and I need to head to the office before class. Peace ladies." Ian said standing up.

"See ya Ian." I half heartedly waved at him and Zac who both turned to say their goodbyes to the rest of the group.

"Hey Charli, we were all thinking of catching a movie in Port Angeles this Friday, you in?" Zoey asked as she pushed her chair back from the table and swung her book bag over her shoulder. I shook my head apologetically.

"Actually there is a big car show in Port Angeles the same night. I promised the guys in my Auto class that we would take the Chevelle."

"Auto class? Good lord Charli that is social suicide." Hannah shook her head at me. "You had like, five other electives you could have chosen and you picked Auto?"

"I think it's cool that she does the whole car thing." Zoey said winking at me.

"I guess it is a great way to meet guys. Seeing them all shirtless and covered in oil…." Hannah let her voice trail off and I tried not to picture what images were playing in her head.

"Yeah it's really awesome Hannah. It is actually a pre-requisite that the guys in class have a six pack and they can't own any shirts." I said rolling my eyes.

I heard Zoey cough back a laugh.

Hannah glared at me. "Not funny."

"I think she's hilarious." Zoey glanced over her shoulder and suddenly jumped out of her chair. "Crap! I gotta go. Maybe we'll stop by the car show before the movie!"

Before I could answer her she had turned and started to run across the cafeteria towards Ian and Zac.

"She's trying to get Zac to ask her out." Hannah explained.  
"Not shy is she?" I had to laugh.

"Yeah, shy is not a word that you would ever use to describe Zoey." Hannah smiled at me. "So you are really ditching us for a car show, huh?"

"Yeah. I know you don't get it, but I've never taken the Chevelle to a real car show, and the guys in my class invited me first so…"

"I get it. I get it." Hannah held her hands up in surrender. "I may think it is a little weird, but I get it. So, what exactly do you do at a car show?"

"Nothing really. Just sit around and talk car." I shrugged.

"Holy snooze fest Batman." Hannah said jokingly. "Come on, let's get to class."

We both stood and let ourselves out of the cafeteria, still giggling over the idea of Hannah at a car show. As we entered the hallway of crowded students I glanced back through the small window in the cafeteria door, and caught a glimpse of Jacob Black watching us, his face dark and mouth twisted down in an angry scowl.

I took a deep breath and faced forward, pushing any thoughts of _him_ out of my head. I was not going to let an asshole like Jacob Black ruin my entire life.


	16. The Flame

**A/N: I dont own Twilight.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Jacob**

Jacob watched Charli as she walked out of the cafeteria with Hannah, holding his breath as she glanced over her shoulder at the last minute and caught his eye. He knew he had been caught staring at her but he didn't give a rat's ass. He loved the buzz of electricity that flowed through his body every time their eyes met and he was beginning to care less and less about what his friends thought. He gripped the edge of the table fighting the urge to stand up and follow her.

"Jake you have got to get away from here for a little bit." Embry said breaking into Jacob's thoughts. He turned around in his chair and lifted his eyes to meet his friends. They were all staring at him with looks of concern plastered on their faces. Their expressions reminded him of how family members looked during that TV show, Intervention and he wondered if maybe he needed one at this point.

"I agree with Embry. You are obsessing over her. It's worse than Bella dude, seriously. I'm going crazy just watching you." Seth agreed, his index finger tapping nervously on the table top.

Jacob really did feel bad that his friends were suffering because of him. This was one of those times that he really wished that he wasn't mentally connected to the other members of his pack. If he were any normal guy he could just suffer in silence, but no, he was forced to share every intimate detail of every fantasy with his best friends whether he wanted to or not. They all knew how deep his obsession really ran.

Jacob sighed and leaned back into his chair, kicking his long legs out before him and stretching them under the table. When he didn't say anything in response Embry tried again.

"Let's at least get out of the rez for a little bit. I heard Collin talking about a car show in Port Angeles on Friday. You want to go? Just the guys, hanging out like old times?"

"Whatever." Jacob answered not thrilled at the idea of leaving the reservation but not missing the point that his friends were trying to help him get his mind off of Charli. He figured he had better humor them before they really did contact Sam and have a genuine intervention. He had a strong suspicion that werewolf interventions were slightly more intense than your typical alcoholic's and he didn't really feel like confirming his suspicions.

"I'll take what I can get." Embry smiled taking Jacobs answer as a victory.

Jacob rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back and stood up smoothly. "You all better get going you are going to be late for class."

Jacob didn't even wait for any of his friends to respond before striding quickly out of the cafeteria. He headed for the parking lot with every intention of ditching school for the rest of the day. He felt like he was suffocating under the intense scrutiny of his friends and he was terrified that if he saw Charli one more time he was going to throw the rules out the window. He jumped on his bike and started driving away but as he turned the corner that led to the main road he caught sight of the bay doors to Auto Shop lifting and none other than the one person he was trying to avoid standing on the other side.

Charli was wearing a pair of blue coveralls over her jeans and had the front unzipped to her waist. Her white tank top was a striking contrast against her tanned skin. Jacob was pretty sure that she was the sexiest girl he had ever laid eyes on and wondered what it was about her that made him so desperate to just be near her. Sometimes he felt like a stalker the way he waited in the background watching her every move and wishing he could just talk to her.

Someone must have called her name because she turned around quickly and disappeared back into the shop. Jacob hit the brake on his bike and turned around not sure of what he was doing but not able to stop himself either.

He pulled up to the shop and slowly rolled the bike inside. He had taken Auto Shop his freshman and sophomore year so thankfully the teacher and most of the guys in the class knew who he was.

"Hey Jake!" Aaron Michaels called out as he walked towards him. "Is something up with the bike?"

Jacob smiled at Aaron and cut the engine before nudging the kickstand out with his toe.

"Nah. It needs an oil change though. I don't have time to do it and I thought some of the newbie's might like a shot at it."

"Well shit yeah! We don't get many bikes in here. We'll get you fixed up in a jiffy."

Jacob nodded and motioned for him to go ahead and take over the bike. He took a few steps back and casually glanced around hoping to catch glimpse of Charli. He was hoping she would be one of the students to work on his bike. He would give just about anything to see her bent over his motorcycle, her arms smeared with grease as she worked to change the oil.

"Um, excuse me I ah… I need to reach behind you if I can." Jacob looked up as he recognized her voice. Charli was standing in front of him nervously shifting her weight from her right foot to her left and back again her gaze focused on a spot behind his head. "I need the air compressor."

"Yeah. Sorry." Jacob said hoping he didn't sound like a complete moron. She reached over the work bench her arm brushing his lightly sending a jolt of electricity through his body. She paused and glanced at him for a moment and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Thanks." She whispered before pulling away from him dragging the hose of the air compressor behind her. Without even thinking, he followed her.

"What are you guys working on?" He asked hoping he sounded nonchalant. She stopped in front of the white Mustang she was working on and peered up at him.

"We are putting new Southside upper and lowers on Ben's Mustang." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah Jake check it out man! Charli knows a shit ton about cars. She is teaching half of us how to do this crap. She is going to get this baby to run a 10 on the strip this year." Ben Monahan jabbered excitedly. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of Charli's face and didn't even care when she noticed him staring. She turned her face away from his and he smiled as he saw a blush creep into her cheeks. "Check it out Jake! She already helped me replace the transmission and the headers. I'm going to have the fastest car on the track."

"Sounds like she's pretty good with a wrench." Jacob grinned glancing offhandedly at the engine but keeping his eye on Charli.

"Hey Jacob! Is there a trick to getting the cap off this oil tank?" Aaron called out from across the shop. He and four other students were crouched around his bike an array of tools lying on the ground around them.

"Come on Aaron I thought you were a pro!" Jacob called back jokingly. He knew the tank was old and a pain in the ass to get unscrewed.

"Actually, Aaron…the older Harley's are a little bit tricky. I can get it for you if you like." Charli's voice surprised him and he spun around to stare at her his eyes wide. She put down her tools and wiped her hands on her coveralls never breaking eye contact with him.

"Charli, will you marry me?" Ben teased.

For some reason the innocent comment sent a wave of rage coursing through Jacob's body. His gaze fixated on Ben who was staring at Charli in a way that made him want to punch the kid in the face. He heard a rumble start in his chest and he had to concentrate hard on keeping a growl from escaping his lips. His heart began pounding wildly in his chest and his eyes searched for Charli's knowing that she had to be picking up on his sudden switch in emotions.

She was watching him curiously, her head tilted to the side almost as if she were thinking about something amusing. The corners of her mouth twitched subtly and she gave him a quick sideways grin before walking towards him.

As she walked past him Charli lightly brushed her hand against his her fingertips grazing the inside of his palm. The quick physical contact distracted him enough that his anger disappeared as quickly as it had come. He gasped and looked up at her but she was already halfway to his bike.

"Here, don't use any tools you will ruin the cap itself." She said softly taking the vice grip out of Aarons hand. "Just a rag and some good old fashioned elbow grease, right Jacob?"

He felt his breath hitch in his throat when he heard his name on her lips. "Yeah…that's exactly right." Jacob stammered as he watched her. Almost the entire class was gathered around his bike at this point watching as Charli taught them how to properly change the oil. He loved how gentle she was with the old bike, treating it like it was an animal or a person rather than a machine. He winced when he saw her lean forward and the ends of her long hair dipped in a spilled puddle of oil.

"Hey, careful." He said softly leaning forward and gathering her hair in his hand. She turned abruptly and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" She hissed staring at him and then her hair which he was still holding clumsily in his big hand.

"The oil." Jacob mumbled dumbly. She tugged her hair out of his hand and ran it through a rag wiping the oil off. She then reached over and grabbed a pen out from behind Tommy Oden's ear and used it to pin her hair up in a messy pile on top of her head. "That's better."

"She is something isn't she?" Tommy said quietly to Jacob as Charli refocused her attention on the bike.

"What the bike or Charli?" Jacob asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, the bike is great but Charli…she's fucking amazing."

"Yeah, sure."

"What? You don't think so? Dude just look at her. She's perfect. Perfect body, she can turn a wrench, her car is a fucking masterpiece. You know we all convinced her to take it to the car show in Port Angeles this weekend."

This made Jacob perk up. "Really? And she said she would go?"

"Yeah dude. She actually seemed pretty psyched about it. We are going to trailer the car out there and she's riding in my truck with me. I think I'm going to ask her out. Maybe I'll get lucky."

Jacob felt the jealous anger begin boiling just under the surface.

"Don't you think she's a little out of your league?" He growled at Tommy.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Tommy glared at him and Jacob turned and leaned down getting right into his face.

"I think you should stay away from her." Jacob said angrily.

"I think you should mind your own business." Tommy took a ballsy step towards him.

"Um, Jacob?" Charli interrupted them. "The bike is done." Jacob looked over his shoulder at her and saw that she was watching them both with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jacob's shoulders dropped and he wanted to kick himself for losing control again. He nodded.

"Thanks." He said gruffly walking way from Tommy.

He pushed the kickstand up and started rolling the bike out of the garage. He noticed Charli was following him. When he reached the bay doors he stopped.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing, just a little disagreement."

"A disagreement about me?"

Jacob cringed. He should have figured she would have picked up on the fact that he and Tommy were arguing about her. She rolled her eyes and tugged on the sleeves of her coveralls and slipped her arms out. The coveralls fell and hung at her waist, and Jacob noticed that she had grease smeared across the front of her white tank top. As she took in a deep breath her breasts strained against the thin material and Jacob knew he needed to get away from her and fast.

"So you are going to the car show?" He asked tearing his eyes away from her body.

"So we are talking like old buddies now?" She threw the question right back in his face and he couldn't help but smile. She was not afraid of him.

"Yeah, you're right. I should go."

"Great. Go then." She glared at him and leaned her back against the brick wall of the school. The fiery look in her eye and the sly sarcastic smile on her face made Jacob want to push her up against the wall and kiss her until her lips were swollen. He imagined what it would be like to touch her and taste her and he had to force himself to keep his trembling hands on the handle bars of his bike.

She continued to glare at him her eyes and gift seeing more than what he was comfortable with. She was dangerous and Jacob new better than to be standing here playing with fire. He knew she picked up on his lust for her because she started laughing.

"Like you would ever have a chance." She said mockingly before spinning on her heel and sauntering back into the shop. Jacob huffed angrily and jumped on the kick start, the bike roaring to life. He revved the engine more times than what was necessary and burned out of the parking lot leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake.


	17. Everywhere I Go

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Seventeen: Charli**

"Hey Charli! How much horse power does this thing push?" Tommy Oden yelled to me over the roar of engines and the familiar sound of Elvis Presley belting out Heartbreak Hotel over the loud speakers. The Port Angeles car show was in full swing and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"Last time it was on the dyno we got 600." I yelled back from my seat in a folding lawn chair at the rear of the car.

Tommy gave me thumbs up and went back to talking to an older gentleman who was admiring my car. I had to laugh; the guys from my Auto class were spending more time talking about my car than I was. I didn't mind in the least, I was glad I could help them have such a great time. They were obviously head over heels for cars and standing around talking shop with some of the old timers that were wandering around was a treat for them.

I was perfectly happy relaxing in my chair, sipping an enormous chocolate shake and tapping my feet to the upbeat music. My nostrils were filled with the smell of gasoline and fried foods, and the eclectic mix of people surrounding me was good for an endless supply of entertainment.

"Thanks again for letting us bring your car Charli." John Morgan said gratefully, sitting down on the pavement beside my chair.

I looked down at him and grinned. "Trust me, it is my pleasure. This is great."

"You should go walk around and look at some of the other cars. There are some great vehicles out there."

"I wanted to give you guys a chance to check out the scene." I joked chewing on my straw absently.

"I will keep an eye on the car I promise." John said reading my mind. As if to emphasize his dedication to protecting the Chevelle he patted the rear fender gently. I winced slightly as I felt an unfamiliar wave of emotion reaching out to me from his general direction. I lifted my head and took note of the dopey smile plastered on his face. It didn't take an empath to figure out that he had a bit of a crush on me. It was harmless, but I knew that I would have to be careful not to lead him on at all.

While one would think my particular situation would be helpful when it came to the dating department, I found it to be more of a curse. I had to learn at a very early age what lust was. Because of this I never really felt attracted to any boys in my old school. The fact that I could feel their desire bombarding me constantly had, over the years, become tiring and sometimes disturbing. Any advances that any of them made were quickly shot down by me in an attempt to protect my own sanity. It really was disgusting how much teenage boys thought about sex.

"Charli!!!!!!" I heard a female voice shriek loudly. I leaned forward and started turning around looking for the owner of the voice. It wasn't long before I saw Zoey and Hannah pushing their way through the crowd, Zach Avery and Stan Beachnaw close behind them. Zoey reached me first and she plopped down in my lap and grabbed my shake out of my hands, sucking in a big gulp. She threw one arm around my shoulders and surveyed the scene surrounding her.

"How fun is this?" She asked her expression amused.

"See, I told you it was fun." I said snatching the cup out of her hand and pushing her off of my lap.

"I think you both are crazy." Hannah quipped carefully brushing off and then sitting down on the curb beside my chair.

"Oh come on Hannah! Just look at all of these incredible cars! And you can't deny it, the people watching is extraordinary." Zoey said grinning at me her hands on her hips.

"Hey isn't that Seth Clearwater?" Hannah asked pointing.

Both Zoey and I turned in the direction of Hannah's pointed finger. Sure enough Seth Clearwater was standing next to the food stand, a large beverage in his right hand, and two hamburgers stacked on top of each another in the left.

I wondered if he was really going to try to stuff the entire thing into his mouth and I almost started to laugh as he lifted the double-decker burger to his lips and took an enormous bite.

"Why yes it is." Zoey confirmed. She leaned forward squinting. "And if I'm not mistaken it looks like the whole gang is right behind him."

"I wonder how many hours those guys spend in the gym. I mean look at them they are clearly not natural." Zac grumbled pointing towards Seth and his friends.

"You are just jealous." Hannah teased.

"Not really. Even though they have the bods they don't have the ladies." Zac suavely wrapped his arm around Zoey who grinned happily.

"That's right they don't have the ladies. . .although I have to admit they sure are pretty to look at." She said and winced in mock pain as Zac pretended to punch her shoulder.

I found myself unable to concentrate on the conversation/flirt fest enfolding in front of me when a now familiar sensation crept over me like a chill, leaving the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I should have known he was here. I was honestly surprised I didn't feel him earlier. By now Jacob Black's mixed emotional signature was so familiar to me I could sense anytime he was near. I began scanning the faces of the crowd milling near the food stand until I saw him.

He was leaning against a telephone pole his hands in his pockets, a tight black t-shirt straining to cover his muscular chest. His jaw length dark hair was tucked behind his ears and he was staring directly at me. As our eyes met I felt my muscles instinctively tighten, anxiously awaiting the barrage of negative emotion I knew was coming. To my complete surprise, instead of the angry sneer I was expecting, his lips turned into a barely detectable smile.

I felt my lips compulsively smiling back. Instead of the resentment I normally sensed from him, he felt cool and composed. My eyes narrowed slightly and I wondered what he could possibly be thinking. I didn't understand how one moment he seemingly loathed my very existence, and the next he was softly smiling at me and holding my gaze so fixedly it felt like we were sharing an intimate, wordless conversation. I broke eye contact with him and stared down at my feet, my cheeks burning deeply with a blush I couldn't justify.

When I looked up again, he was gone.

"Um, what was that?" Hannah asked her high voice instantly clearing the thick fog clouding my mind.

"What?" I asked trying to pretend I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me. What was that thing between you and Jacob Black?"

Zoey perked up immediately. "What thing with Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, what thing?" I asked hoping I sounded indifferent. Hannah raised one eyebrow.

"Oh I guess it was nothing, but I could have sworn he just made out with you using only his eyes."

"That is ridiculous." I said sipping my shake and desperately trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest.

"Are you not telling us something?" Zoey asked suspiciously.

"I promise Zoey, if Jacob Black and I ever make out, whether it is with our eyes or by other means, you will be the first to know." Not wanting to have to respond to any more questions that I didn't know the answers to, I stood up and moved quickly to stand beside the small crowd that was gathering around the open hood of my car.

"She's hiding something." I heard Hannah whisper.

"I can still hear you." I called over my shoulder.

"I meant you to!" Hannah called back and I shook my head as I heard Zoey and Hannah burst into giggles.


	18. Keep Your Hands Off Her

**A/N:I dont own twilight - thanks goes to those who have read and reviewed so far. Your support means a great deal.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Jacob**

Jacob was glad Charli had broken eye contact with him. He briefly wondered if she hadn't been the first to sever the connection, would he have had the willpower to do it himself. Ever since he had heard she was going to be at the car show he had been impatiently waiting for the weekend. He wasn't denying that the cars themselves weren't motivation enough to come, but in the back of his mind he was still not convinced that they were the only reason he agreed to let Embry and Quil drag him here tonight.

Ever since their confrontation in Auto Shop he had been making a real effort to stay away from her. The rest of his pack didn't even want to phase anymore because they were tired of him thinking of nothing but her and they were really tired of his constant emotional rollercoaster. He couldn't explain his feelings for Charli, and he couldn't deny the fact that they were getting stronger and stronger despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't be thinking about her at all.

Before she could look up again, Jacob stepped behind the food stand and tried to blend into the crowd. He found himself standing behind a small utility shed with a perfect, unobstructed view of Charli's car.

He saw that she had gotten up from her chair and was chatting with a few men who were admiring her Chevelle. She smiled easily at them and was pointing out specific engine modifications that Jacob was curious to know himself. He watched her for a moment, jealous that he couldn't be one of the men surrounding her car listening to her talk. All of them were completely in awe of her and he couldn't blame them. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and she didn't even have a clue. For some reason this made her even more attractive to Jacob, and he could see he wasn't the only that felt that way.

One of the guys hanging around her car was younger, in his twenties and he seemed to be getting so physically close to Charli that it was making Jacob uneasy.

The man was standing so that his arms were brushing up against her, and Jacob could tell he wasn't listening to word she was saying. He was staring at her neck and her breasts and then at the rest of her body, a disquieting expression on his face. The man licked his lips and turned to his friends who were standing across the parking lot and made several rude, sexual gestures behind Charli when she wasn't looking. His friends broke out in loud, obnoxious laughter and raised their cups of beer as if to cheer him on.

Jacob clenched his fists to side and felt his body begin to shake angrily. He wanted to go stand beside her and protect her but his emotions were so charged right now one of two things were bound to happen. One he wouldn't be able to control himself and he would phase possibly hurting Charli or someone else completely innocent, or two his emotions would be so charged that Charli would be able to feel everything he was thinking and possibly uncover his secret. He decided to stand quietly out of view and continued to watch, feeling more like a stalker than a protector.

Charli moved around to the rear of the car still pointing out certain aspects of the car. The man, rather than paying attention to what she saying, was watching her backside making no real attempts to conceal what was actually motivating him to talk to her.

Charli turned to look at her tactless admirer with an odd expression on her face. Apparently Mr. Creepy wasn't doing a good job of hiding his actions or his emotions because it looked to Jacob like Charli had just picked up on something particularly unpleasant. Jacob didn't even want to know what word or images she had just pulled from his sleazy mind but it pissed him off to no end that this asshole was disrespecting her.

She started to back away from him politely trying to excuse herself but he reached out and grabbed her arm, wrapping his dirty thick fingers around her slender wrist. Charli's eyes widened in surprise and she tugged at her arm trying to pull out from his grip. The man laughed and pulled her closer to him, acting like he wanted her to dance with him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and slammed her body into his, his free hand sliding down her lower back and then resting on her ass.

Jacob felt a violent surge of anger and began anxiously searching for the guys that had come to the car show with Charli. Why weren't they paying attention to what was taking place right in front of them? They were supposed to be protecting her.

Jacob didn't realize it but he had slowly begun to move out from behind the utility shed and was deliberately making his way towards Charli.

"Please don't blow me off babe. Just dance with me I promise you won't regret it." Jacob heard the man saying when he was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Listen asshole, you had better let go of me!" She tried to twist her forearm out of his grip and Jacob saw her wince in pain.

"Don't even think about embarrassing me you little –" The man growled at her, baring his teeth in an eerie grimace.

"Little what?" She hissed bravely through gritted teeth as she yanked her hand out of his grasp. She took several steps towards him grinning manically.

"You _like _it rough don't you?" The man asked laughing at Charli's aggressive reaction. His fingers slid even further underneath her ass and between her legs lifting her into him roughly. "Do you think you are gonna fight me little girl?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." She shrugged. Jacob saw her slip her hand into her back pocket and pull it back out with a set of brass knuckles slid over her fingers.

"Fuck me." Jacob cursed under his breath as he closed the distance between himself and Charli in three long strides. He plowed into the man's shoulder surprising him enough to drop his hold on Charli. Jacob grabbed her arm and shoved her behind him before she could hurt herself or someone else. "Is there something I can do for you man?" Jacob interrupted his voice low and rumbling. He pulled Charli to him roughly and slipped his arm around her waist. He felt her body stiffen at his unexpected touch.

The man looked from Charli to Jacob and he saw his eyes get wide as he took in Jacob's entire 6'7" frame. He quickly began backing away.

"Naw, I was just checking out the car. Nice ride." He said still inching his way backwards.

Jacob sneered at him and reached forward using his free hand to grab onto the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you ever touch her again. Do you understand? Don't talk to her, don't think about her, and if I see you looking over here I will break you in half." He growled in the man's face. The guy nodded, his eyes filled with panic. Jacob released his grip on the man and pushed him with as much force as he could muster. The man stumbled backwards nearly falling and without another word or glance in Charli's direction, disappeared from sight.

Jacob took a deep breath to calm his nerves and with his arm still wrapped protectively around her waist he turned to study her expression.

To his surprise she looked angry.

"What? That guy was going to hurt you!" Jacob said defensively.

"Were you spying on me?" She scowled her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I wouldn't call it spying I was just hanging out by the food stand minding my own business and I saw that jerk manhandling you and…touching you."

"I had it under control."

"Yeah right." Jacob snorted and grabbed her arm with his hand and lifted it up. Red swollen marks in the shape of fingers were already raised on her skin. Jacob felt the anger resurfacing. He should have punched that guy in the face. "Who the fuck uses brass knuckles anymore anyway? Take those damn things off before someone see's them."

She ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"Calm down will you?" she hissed her eyes penetrating his. "I can almost taste how angry you are."

Jacob felt his heart pounding. He knew he was losing his control and should get away from her as fast as possible, but he didn't want to.

His right hand was still resting on her waist and he let his fingers slip just barely under the bottom hem of her t-shirt until they were touching her warm skin. He felt a powerful heat begin to spread from inside of his chest.

"I'm calm now." He said gently, noticing that Charli was holding her breath.

"You are by far the most irritating person I've ever met." She grumbled angrily.

"I know. I'm sorry." Was all Jacob could think to say to her. For the past week he had been avoiding her at all costs and anytime he did happen to see her, he sent nothing but hate and resentment her way hoping she wouldn't sense how he really felt and stay away from him. He didn't understand why he couldn't just leave well enough alone.

It had seemed so simple in the beginning; just ignore her. He had no problem ignoring every other girl in his life since Bella, what was different about this one?

"I feel like this is one big game to you, and I feel like you enjoy making me feel like an idiot." She said her chin jutting out stubbornly.

"Trust me, that isn't it." He said turning to face her. He hated himself for the pain that he saw burning in her eyes.

"Well, what is it then?" she demanded, her gaze not wavering from his.

He didn't know what to say to her. Her physical closeness was becoming so intoxicating that he was having a difficult time thinking clearly. Before he could stop himself he rested his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb over her pouted lips. She sighed and closed her eyes, her lips parting slightly. His body responded immediately to her reaction to his touch, and he found his desperate need for her almost unmanageable. He recklessly pulled her closer to him until her hips were pressing into his. His breathing quickened and he began leaning forward. He wanted to kiss her so badly it was hurting him. He hesitated and her eyes fluttered open, her expression bemused.

"You want to kiss me don't you?" She asked boldly her lips less than an inch from his. He smiled in spite of himself.

"I always want to kiss you." He heard himself whispering as he closed the distance between them.

"Jake! Jake what are you doing man?" The familiar voice broke Jacobs focus and he turned his head slightly to the side and glared at Quil.

"None of your business Quil."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everything going on right now is very much my business." Quil snapped back.

"Quil!"

"Damnit Jacob. You have to stop this right now. I am being serious I don't want to have to defend myself to the elders because you can't control yourself."

Jacob dropped his hands to his sides and backed away from Charli feeling his heart tearing painfully in the process. Why did she have to be an empath? Why couldn't she be a normal girl that wasn't a threat to his friends and family?

"Jacob. Wait. Please tell me what I did!" She pleaded, her expression wounded. Jacob couldn't bear to look her in the eye. It wasn't fair to yank her around like she was the rope in a sick game of tug of war.

He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to her ear. He felt her lean into him, her hands clasping onto his chest.

"You didn't do anything." He said whispering softly. "Promise me you will understand why I have to stay away from you. I can't lose myself again. "

"Lose yourself? I don't understand." She whispered back her breath warm on his neck. He growled hungrily as she stepped closer to him.

"Promise me." He begged her as he bit down on his lip. . . hard. He knew he needed to get away from her, as quickly as possible.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want you to…to lose yourself?" As she spoke the words she leaned in closer to him, her lips grazing the skin just below his ear. Goosebumps spread over every inch of his body and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Don't be stupid Charli, you have no idea what you are asking for. I'm not who you think I am. And if I were you, I would rethink wanting anything to do with me."

"I'm not going to rethink anything." She said through gritted teeth.

Jacob backed away from her frowning.

"Jake. Let's go. _Now._" Quil growled.

"For what it's worth, thanks for being there when I needed you." Charli said quietly. Jacob felt like an asshole as he turned his back on her and walked away.


	19. Ghost

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Nineteen: Charli**

I felt my heart begin to tear as Jacob walked away from me. I wanted to scream after him. I didn't understand why he hated me so much. And if it wasn't hate, than what was it? What else would compel someone to toy with another person's emotions the way he did with mine. I leaned against my car, my fingertips touching my lips where he had touched them.

"Charli!" I heard Zoey call to me breathlessly. She was pushing past Jacob and Quil and rushing towards me. "What just happened?" She asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." I said watching Jacob Black walk away . . . again.

***Six Weeks Later***

I couldn't believe six weeks had come and gone since I had first moved to La Push. I was pleasantly surprised to find myself having a fairly normal life, almost completely devoid of problems; except one.

Irritatingly enough that problem had a name, and that name was Jacob Black. After the incident at the car show Jacob and his friends avoided me like I had some kind of contagious fatal disease. If they caught sight of me in the hallway, they would turn and head in the opposite direction. Even Seth and Leah Clearwater refused to have anything to do with me or my dad despite the fact that we were technically family. I had a hard time pretending like I didn't notice them, and found it increasingly more difficult to tolerate their behavior towards me. I just didn't understand what I had done to any of them to deserve this kind of emotional torture.

Making the entire situation even more maddening was the fact that I couldn't get Jacob Black out of my mind. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw his face, and on the rare occasions I made eye contact with him at school my body would instantly prickle with electricity that would make my heart pound wildly. Any time my mind was idle I would involuntarily replay the night of the car show over and over in my head. It was impossible for me to forget the feeling of his arms protectively wrapped around my waist and his lips barely touching my skin as he whispered his excuses to me. Inevitably I would feel a nauseating ache that would snap me out of my painful fantasy and I would slip into a devastating depression. I tried to hide my unhappiness from my father and mostly talked to him about the friends I had made in school. I knew he was still adjusting to our new life, and I could tell he was happy; I didn't want to burden him with something so silly. What would I tell him? I'm depressed because the boys at school are ignoring me? I don't think so. He was thrilled that I was becoming more social. He knew how difficult it was for me, and when I asked him permission to go on an overnight camping trip at LaPush beach he was all for it. He practically packed my things for me and pushed me out the front door.

Apparently this camping trip was a fall tradition for the Quileute kids and Hannah had repeatedly stressed that "anyone who is anyone is going". Not being much of a social climber, I wasn't so much interested in going to win popularity points as I was to experience the actual act of camping. I was embarrassed to admit that I had never slept in a tent, or roasted marshmallows, or cooked on a campfire. My father had never really had the time to take me, and the city that we lived in hadn't offered much in the way of outdoorsy activities.

So this was how I found myself on my way into Forks to pick up some last minute camping supplies before I headed to meet Hannah and several others at La Push beach.

I pulled into the one and only gas station in Forks to fill my tank and I found myself having to do a double take when my eyes were immediately drawn to a sleek, canary yellow Porsche 911 parked next to one of the pumps. I was very surprised to see a car of this caliber in Forks. The most common cars in town were practical family and work vehicles; mini-vans, SUV's, pickups, and sedans. A car like this screamed "I am special" and demanded to be noticed.

I parked the Chevelle at the pump beside the flashy yellow car and started filling my tank. The girl who was leaning against the Porsche was one of the most interesting people I had ever seen. She was very tiny with spiky black hair and an incredibly pale and smooth complexion. She was so out-of-the-ordinary beautiful I had a hard time taking my eyes off of her.

I tried to remain inconspicuous as I studied her and was surprised when I began to feel like something was squeezing my lungs and cutting off my air supply. I stood completely still for several seconds trying to understand why an onset of anxiety had unexpectedly paralyzed me.

I presumed it had something to do with the striking girl standing beside the eye-catching Porsche, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was that was making my heart beat out of my chest. Like a light switch being flipped on, it finally clicked in my brain; her aura.

The first time I had seen a person without an aura, I was five years old and I was at my mother's funeral. As I sat curled up in my father's lap I had asked him why my mother's lights were gone. He of course had no idea what I was talking about, and at the time I had been too young to understand that when a person dies their aura is extinguished. I later learned that when your spirit leaves your body, so does the energy that creates your aura. Almost like the electricity being shut off.

My eyes flitted back to the Porsche girl. At first glance it appeared as if this she had no aura at all. I blinked my eyes several times trying to focus. If she had no aura, it would mean she was - dead. Curiosity getting the better of me, I took a few steps towards the front of my car and pretended to check the gas pump gauges more closely. And that was when I saw it.

"Oh!" I gasped and then ducked, my cheeks blazing in embarrassment. I hoped she hadn't heard me.

I had never witnessed anything like it before in my life. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come up with a color to describe it. It was translucent and it glittered like a cloud of thousands of tiny diamonds. Embarrassed by my creepy ogling, I carefully removed the nozzle from inside the Chevelle's tank and replaced it on its hook on the pump. I used the subtle movement to steal another glance at the peculiar girl, but realized with a sharp inhale of breath that she was gone.

"Hello there. I'm Alice Cullen."

I muffled a scream and turned to face the person who had spoken. It was the girl with the Porsche and she was standing only a few feet away from me her hand outstretched in polite greeting, and a brilliant smile on her face. I couldn't stop staring and felt like a complete idiot as I gaped at her, my arms frozen helplessly at my sides.

"I-I-Um...Hi...I'm sorry. You surprised me." I stammered trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest. Her answering laugh sounded like the soft tinkling of bells, it was beautiful and unnatural all at the same time.

"Sorry about that." She was still holding her hand out politely.

"Oh shit, erm…shoot, I'm sorry. I'm Charli." I grasped her hand awkwardly and immediately wished I hadn't. Her hand was cold like she had been holding onto ice cubes and her skin felt like smooth marble. I forced a smile and shook her hand lightly.

"Hi there Charli!" She chirped. "I have to say, this Chevelle is really quite beautiful." Alice slowly walked around the Chevelle with a look of knowing admiration on her face. She had a way of moving that was both graceful and deliberate, her fluid coordination something I could only dream about.

"Um, thank you."

"Oh, you are very welcome. I've been trying to talk my brother into getting a classic like this for years but he is partial to foreign cars." she shrugged and smiled. I tried to recover from my idiotic stupor.

"He doesn't know what he's missing."

This made Alice laugh again and the melodic sound sent shivers down my spine. "No, I'm guessing he doesn't." She smiled again, her dark eyes bright and friendly. She glanced down at a sparkling watch on her slender wrist and sniffed impatiently almost as if she didn't want to end our conversation.

She sighed and looked up at me. "Charli, it was an absolute pleasure meeting you. I am sure I will see you around. I really would love to stay and chat, but I have to get back home." Alice gave me a quick wave and disappeared behind the gas pump in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too!" I called after her. She slid into the driver's seat and the Porsche roared out of the gas station. "I think." I added as I watched the yellow car disappear out of town.


	20. Stories

Chapter Twenty: Charli

After I left the gas station, I made one last stop at Newton's sporting goods for a sleeping bag. I was sharing a tent with Hannah, and Zoey but I had to bring my own blanket. I didn't know what to expect the temperature inside the tent to be, but I knew that it was getting pretty cold at night so I ended up buying a big and bulky sub-zero insulated monstrosity that resembled a cocoon. I was sure I was going overboard, but I was also guaranteed to be warm.

I followed Hannah's sketchy directions to the edge of the reservation and was relieved when a narrow drive leading to a small dirt parking lot was exactly where she said it would be.

For a brief moment I found myself hoping that I would see Jacob's motorcycle parked somewhere amongst the cars and trucks. He never took part in any school or social activity so I highly doubted it, but I couldn't squash the little thrill I felt at the prospect of seeing him here tonight. I did a quick scan of the packed parking lot and felt an involuntary twinge of disappointment when I didn't see the familiar black bike.

As I pulled into one of the last empty parking spaces I saw both Hannah and Zoey waving in my direction, silly, excited grins plastered on their faces. I turned off the engine, and hauled my new sleeping bag and well used duffel out of the backseat.

"Hey there hot stuff." Ian Smith greeted me with a sly half-smile as he jogged up to my car. "You want me to carry all that for you?"

"If you could take my sleeping bag, I would be eternally grateful." I held out the bag as I crawled out of the car and locked the doors.

"Eternally huh? Sounds like a plan to me." he glanced down at my sleeping bag. "Holy sleeping bag batman! You plan on camping in the Arctic Circle Charli?"

"Shut-up. At least I'm going to be warm." I said as I shoved the rolled up blanket into his chest roughly.

"Oh I promise I will keep you warm." he winked and nudged me playfully. I rolled my eyes at him. Ian was funny and sweet and he could even be considered attractive, but I had made it perfectly clear from the first day I met him I was not interested in anything but friendship. However, despite my attempts to keep Ian in the friend zone, I had other sources working against me. Not only was Ian very determined, but Hannah had also tried numerous times to set us up by deliberately sitting us next to each other at the movies, and inviting us on double dates that she had tricked me into believing were group outings. I was flattered that he felt this way, but I did not have the same feelings for him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying can you?" He asked shrugging his shoulders dramatically.

"No, but I can blame a guy for stalking." I teased, and to my relief he laughed and nodded.

"You got me there."

"Charli! I am so glad you came! We are going to have such an awesome time." Hannah shrieked excitedly. I had never had many girlfriends in my life so this shrieking - jumping - hand waving behavior was alien to me. I didn't know how to take Hannah sometimes, but she admittedly made me laugh. I also couldn't help but appreciate her ability to turn a blind eye to the Jacob Black situation. Both Hannah and Zoey had been kind enough not to ask questions and had even started to direct me away from him whenever we were walking to class. If one of them saw him coming they would distract me until he was out of sight. I knew when they were doing it, but I pretended to be completely unaware of their "just say no to Jacob Black" scheme.

"I'll take that." Zoey said to Ian grabbing my sleeping bag from his arms. He gave her a dirty look and she shrugged and winked at him. I made a mental note to thank her later.

"I'm glad I came too. It feels good to get out of the house. I feel like I've been in prison." I took a deep breath and savored the sharp salty brine smell of the ocean. As I glanced down at the beach below us I was stunned at the natural beauty of it. Giant rocks jutted out of the water and towered over the rolling waves. Rocky cliffs and tall forest surrounded the tiny patch of sandy beach leaving a secluded and breathtaking wonderland. I immediately felt at home here. There were 15-20 colorful tents scattered along the edge of the beach where the trees met the sand and several of my friends and classmates were already gathered around a giant roaring bonfire.

"Our tent is over there." Hannah pointed towards a medium sized purple pop up tent. "Why don't you set down your stuff and then come join us?"

I nodded and Zoey and I headed across the beach stopping occasionally whenever someone waved us down to say hello. When we finally reached the purple bubble that was to be my bedroom for the night I slipped inside and began unrolling my sleeping bag.

I could hear a group of boys talking loudly in the tent beside ours. Normally I would have ignored them but when I heard my name I couldn't help but tune into their conversation.

"Who is the hot chick with Hannah Stillwell?" asked a boy whose voice I didn't recognize.

"That's Charlotte Littlecrow." Someone else answered.

"The principal's daughter?"

"Calm down there tough guy. I wouldn't touch that mess with a ten foot pole."

This made me grimace.

"She's the one Jacob Black and his posse refuses to even look at. If they are avoiding her, I'm avoiding her too."

I froze and listened more closely.

"I wonder what their beef with her is."

"I heard that they hate her because her dad jumped the shark and never came back to the reservation after he graduated high school. Like he "shunned" the tribe or something, so now she's guilty by association. You know how they all are about tribe pride and all that crap. Either way, no girl is worth getting on Jacob Black's bad side that is for sure."

"Yeah, well whatever. She's out of my league anyway. Let's get out to that fire. No offense but I am not spending this whole night in a tent with you."

I could hear the zipper on their tent being opened and then closed and their laughter slowly drifted off as they made their way to the fire.

With a huff I sat down on the tent floor and could feel my face flushing with anger. What did my dad have to do with any of this? Just because he decided to go to college and create a better life for himself didn't give Jacob and his stuck up friends the right to make my life miserable. If this is how reservation life was, I didn't blame my dad for leaving and never looking back.

"Hello in there...are you coming out or what?" Hannah asked as she poked her head into the tent.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I answered quickly tucking my pillow and duffel bag inside my sleeping bag. I had to shake this off. I had promised myself I wouldn't let Jacob Black ruin my life. I crawled out of the tent and stood, brushing the sand off of my pants and glanced around looking for Hannah. I began to head towards the other tents when a tug at my jacket stopped me short.

"There you are Charli! Come with me over here I want you to meet some people!" Hannah grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the bonfire. "There are some kids from Forks here. Some _boys_...." she giggled and said the word "boys" like they were an exotic animal I just had to see to believe. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to Hannah shamelessly flirt with every guy she met, but I didn't want to disappoint her either. She did invite me after all.

"Oh boy!" I said sarcastically as I followed her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"For someone as gorgeous as you, I don't understand your lack of interest in dating. I mean seriously Charli you could have the pick of the litter." As if to emphasize her point she waved her arm dramatically to indicate all of the boys who were hanging out by the fire.

"Yeah, that is some litter let me tell you." I mumbled under my breath as I noticed a group of them daring each other to jump over the fire.

"Hey guys!" Hannah announced as we finally reached our destination. A small group of guys, who were very obviously not from the reservation, were seated in lawn chairs around the fire. One of them, a tall scrawny boy with dyed black hair, and too tight pants, stood up and immediately offered his seat to Hannah. She giggled and sat down, smiling up at him through her eyelashes. I sighed because I knew I had lost Hannah for the rest of the night. I took a seat on the cool sand and stared into the fire which was growing brighter as the sun slowly dipped below the tree line. A few people I didn't know came up and introduced themselves; most of them were boys who looked scared to death to talk to me in the first place. I tried to be polite, but I think most of them got the hint right away.

"Hey there Charli. May I just say, you have an extremely attractive look of absolute boredom on your face right now." I jumped when Zoey nudged me with the toe of her Chuck Taylor's.

"Yeah, well, Hannah the love machine here appears to be too busy to hang with boring old me." I nodded towards Hannah who was now sitting in the lap of the skinny Forks boy.

"That's pretty much her m.o. She doesn't mean any offense."

"I'm sure."

"So, do you want to head over to my side of the fire? We are telling stories. Kind of lame, I know, but they are tribe legends...always good for entertainment." the look of pity on Zoey's face made me wonder how many times Hannah had left her high and dry on group outings. I reached up and grabbed the hand Zoey was offering me and pulled myself up. As I brushed the sand off of my behind I smiled at her.

"You all could be discussing nuclear physics and I would still come with you." For a moment I wondered if I should say goodbye to Hannah but Zoey answered that question for me. She walked right up to her and leaned in close to Hannah's ear.

"Peace out Hannah banana! I'm stealing Charli, she's tired of watching you suck face." Zoey took my arm and led me away without a second glance.

"She'll be alright, right?" I asked, still concerned that we were leaving Hannah alone with strange boys.

"She's fine. See Johnny over there," she pointed towards a heavy set boy from the reservation who was sitting on a cooler watching Hannah's every move "he has the biggest crush on her since first grade and he's been stalking her since we got here. If anything funky happens he'll see."

She led me to the opposite side of the fire where she had laid out a big flannel blanket on the sand. We both sat down and leaned against a large piece of pale white driftwood. I took a quick glance around and recognized about fifteen other kids from our school sitting close to us. They were all watching one boy who was standing close to the fire and talking animatedly. I watched him closely mesmerized by his performance. It was quickly obvious to me that he wasn't just telling a story, he was a storyteller.

Zoey leaned over and whispered to me, "That's Scotty Wheeler. He is telling the story of how our tribe came to be. Supposedly we are descended from wolves." She raised and lowered her eyebrows, a comical expression on her face. I laughed. It was obvious she didn't take much stake in the validity of the legends.

I smiled back at her and then wrapped my arms tightly around my knees excited to settle down beside the fire and listen to Scotty spin his tale.

Without missing a beat he segued into a new story. I could tell that this one was different from the one he had just finished because the atmosphere changed drastically with his first sentence. I felt everyone shift in their seats and lean forward with interest as Scotty's voice suddenly became very hushed and mysterious. Even the small groups that were sitting apart from us were abruptly silent, and some even moved closer to the fire hoping to get a better view.

It didn't take long for me to figure out why this legend was different than the others. It was not just a creation story, or a typical Native American myth that ended with a valuable lesson. This was a very dramatic legend that was complete with supernatural danger, war, love and loss. I felt myself easily becoming wrapped up in the tale. I could feel the fear of the tribe when terrifying blood thirsty monsters they called the "cold ones" found their way onto Quileute land and began killing senselessly. I felt the hopelessness of the warriors as they discovered no spear or arrow could destroy these monsters and their desperation as they realized they couldn't protect their people. And I felt the joy of victory when the warriors called upon the wolf spirits they descended from and they turned into giant wolves with the strength to destroy the cold ones and restore safety to their tribe. When the story ended Scotty jokingly took several dramatic bows, I found myself clapping excitedly along with everyone else who had been listening.

Zoey nudged me, "Aren't you glad I saved you from a night of watching Hannah hoover the lips off the gothy Forks kid?"

"Hell yes." I laughed.

"Are you ready to head to the tent and get some shut eye?"

"I'm exhausted." We said quick goodnights to everyone still hanging out at the fire and then walked back to the tent; our silence a good indicator of how tired we both were. I climbed into my thick sleeping bag and was asleep in minutes.


	21. Sinking Feeling

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Jacob**

Jacob growled angrily as watched the beach party from his hiding spot in the forest. In his wolf form, Jacob's hearing was more sensitive than when he was in his human form so he could hear with perfect clarity every conversation going on. He was particularly upset to hear Scott Wheeler telling the legend of the Quileute wolves. Normally he wouldn't care. It was typical for reservation kids to tell tribe legends, but this was the first time a psychic had been in the audience. He watched with interest as Charli leaned forward hanging on every one of Scotty's words. Her arms wrapped protectively around her knees, her long hair falling over her shoulders. He shivered when he recognized her voice as she laughed at something Zoey whispered into her ear. The sound made his heart beat faster and a thrill coursed through his entire body. He bit down hard and ground his teeth together angrily. _Get the hell out of my head._ He growled. No matter how hard he tried, his body and mind reacted to Charli in a way that he couldn't control and it pissed him off to no end.

Jacob hadn't spoken to Charli since the incident at the car show a few months ago. He had held up his end of the bargain and stayed away from her for both his sanity and the safety of his pack. He hated the look of confusion and hurt on her face each time he or one of his pack members blatantly avoided her in the hallways at school. He didn't feel good about himself, but he stuck by the decision of the pack. It wasn't safe to be caught close enough for her to tap into his emotions.

Now, all he could do was hope that her knowledge of the Quileute wolves wouldn't tip her off to the truth behind his behavior.


	22. Sinning Hands

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Charli**

With a gasp I sat straight up in the tent my heart hammering in my chest, my t-shirt soaked with sweat. I clutched my chest with my shaking hand and tried to calm myself. I had just had a horrible nightmare that I was being stalked in the dense forest by a terrifying wolf-man. The dream had seemed so real I could still hear the sound of a large dog panting in the still darkness.

I felt my whole body shiver involuntarily. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Inside the tent was hot and humid and I started to feel claustrophobic. I needed fresh air – now.

I crawled on my hands and knees in the direction of the door and felt around with my fingers until I located the cool metal zipper. I fumbled clumsily as I pulled it up, snagging it on the nylon flap more than once causing it to catch. With one final yank the zipper finally slid open easily, the familiar sound singing in the silent air like a bird. I practically fell out of the tent onto the cool sand and took a refreshing gulp of cool night air.

Pushing myself upright I pulled the zipper back down slowly, trying not to wake anyone. The silence surprised me and I scanned the camp site carefully. It looked like everyone had either left or gone to sleep and the only evidence of the evening's festivities was a smoldering pile of embers and ash. I turned my face upward to the sky enjoying the feeling of the cool wind coming off of the ocean as it skimmed over my flushed skin and tousled my sweat soaked hair. I walked at least five yards towards the ocean and sunk down onto the beach, burying my hands in the cool gritty sand. I smiled enjoying the feeling of it as it sifted through my fingers.

I leaned backwards until I was lying in the sand, my arms spread out at my sides as if I were making a snow angel. I was struck by the beauty and clarity of the millions of blinking twinkling lights illuminating the sky overhead. I wasn't sure how long I lay there, thinking about nothing but the sheer beauty of the world around me when the starlight was suddenly blocked out by a dark shadow.

My first instinct was to scream but as my eyes adjusted to the sudden dark, I recognized a familiar aura and an even more familiar emotional signature.

"What do you want?" I asked frostily not trying to hide my distaste for the person who had just rudely interrupted my peaceful respite. Just like him to ruin something so perfect.

"Hello to you too." Jacob's husky voice answered. I felt the sand shift beside me as he sat down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again hoping he didn't notice my voice quaking slightly. He chuckled softly.

"I was taking a midnight stroll and I saw you out here. It looked like you might need some company."

"A midnight stroll huh? How convenient."

"So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Jacob asked changing the subject.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business or ignoring me or doing whatever it is you do?" I hissed hoping I sounded dismissive.

"I've decided to take a short break from ignoring you."

"Lucky me."

"Yep. I think so."

I turned my head to the side so I could see him and my breath was knocked out of my chest in one foul swoop. He was sitting in the sand, his arms resting on his bent knees and despite the chilly night air, he was wearing nothing but a pair of cut off sweats. His russet skin was a striking contrast against the light colored sand. As my eyes traveled down his long legs I smiled slightly as I noticed his toes were buried in the grains just like mine. His heavily muscled chest rose and fell with each breath and his exquisite half naked body suddenly made me very aware of my own and I shivered in spite of myself.

"Shouldn't you have a boyfriend to help keep you warm at these campfire things?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"What, I thought you had guys standing in line."

I laughed. "Yeah right, boys just love a girl that is being publically shunned by the sons of the tribal elders."

"Yeah, I guess that might scare away any potential dates huh?"

"You are such an asshole." I hissed, staring fiercely at him.

He smiled and turned to stare at the ocean. "Yeah, I know."

I was taken aback. I hadn't expected him to agree with me and it pissed me off even more.

"No. I don't think you understand. If I had a chance to break your nose I wouldn't think twice about it."

He slowly turned to look at me and brushed his hair away from his face. I tried to ignore my heart as it began to beat faster.

"Go for it. I deserve it." He invited quietly.

"Yeah you do." I forced myself to tear my eyes from his perfect face.

We both sat in silence for several long moments listening to the waves as they gently lapped at the shore. I wondered what he was thinking and snuck a sideways glance in his direction. He was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked, my face flushing with embarrassment.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you are thinking about."

"I'm plotting ways to kick your ass."

"How's that going?"

"Not well. You are much bigger than I am so the odds of success are not in my favor; so I'm planning a surprise attack."

"Enlighten me."

"That kind of defeats the purpose of a surprise attack doesn't it?"

"Meh, I'll let you know if your plan has a chance."

"Considering my limited options I was leaning towards seduction." I shrugged nonchalantly.

He chuckled. "You are going to _seduce_ me?"

"Yepper."

"It wouldn't work."

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah right."

"Contrary to popular belief not all men are rendered completely helpless by an attractive female."

"So you think I'm attractive?" I glanced sideways at him. "See, my seduction plan already has merit."

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "Just punch me already and save yourself the trouble."

"I don't know. Your head is pretty big, I'd probably just hurt my hand."

"Yep."

"So, why _are_ you here? And please tell me the truth, no bullshit."

"The truth, huh? That might be difficult. I'd prefer it if you just punched me." He dug his hands into the sand.

"Well then," I yawned, "I guess I will just head on off to bed then. Have a great night." I started to stand up but he grabbed onto my wrist.

"Please don't." he nearly begged. With a frustrated sigh I sat back down.

"I will stay if you tell me the truth."

"Deal."

He released my hand and I absently rubbed my skin where he had touched it. My flesh tingled where his fingers had been wrapped around my wrist and I blushed involuntarily at the memory. In an attempt to hide my face I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and laid down with my back pressed into the cool sand. As I waited patiently for him to talk, I was surprised that the silence between us was not uncomfortable. I heard him take a deep breath before he began to speak.

"So I'm sure you've heard of us referred to as the La Push gang or the tribe protectors or something like that, right?" There was no point in denying it, Jacob and his friends were the eyes and ears of the school so nothing would have gotten past them, least of all a nickname the other students called them behind their backs.

"Sure." I agreed shrugging.

"Well that is what I am doing here." He said simply.

I furrowed my brow and thought for a moment. "I don't get it."

"The nickname is pretty much true. We are the tribe protectors. That is what the elders want us to be so that is who we are. So, it was our job to keep an eye on you and your group of delinquent friends during this little shin dig on the beach. We have been taking turns all night and I just so happened to volunteer for the night shift."

"Protecting us from what exactly?"

"Yourselves, evil spirits, monsters of the Pacific Northwest; you know the usual."

I turned to look up at him and saw that he was smiling at me, his eyes flashing mischievously. I rolled my eyes.

"You are not funny."

"I think I'm kind of funny."

"No, you are an asshole."

"Yeah, we established that earlier." Without a sound he swiftly laid down onto his side with his head propped up on his hand. He stared at me for a moment and then smiled. "Why are _you_ out here?"

"I couldn't sleep." I said pretending like I didn't notice the fact that my bare shoulder was lightly touching his chest. I could tell he was trying to intimidate me, make me uncomfortable. He wanted me to move away, to act insulted. I swallowed hard, and then held my breath unsure of what to do. I was still angry at him, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't muster up enough frustration to move away from him. In fact, I found myself desperately hoping this moment would never end.

"You have got to hate me." He mumbled. "It's ok; I totally get it if you do."

"I wouldn't call it hate, more like despise, detest, loathe..." I let my words trail off as I felt him tense. I stole a look at him and smiled. "But then again, I get a lot of mixed signals from you

So. . . most of the time I have no idea what to think. I almost wonder if you want me to be pissed at you, so that I won't bother to dig deeper."

I heard him suck in and hold his breath and felt a surge of intense tenderness radiate from him. I wasn't sure what to make of this new emotion so I remained silent waiting for him to explain. He didn't confirm or deny my theory and instead of speaking he absently caught a stray strand of my hair between his thumb and forefinger and gently tucked it behind my ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"I'm letting go."

"Letting go of what…exactly?"

"All of this pent up frustration. Charli, I can't tell you how tired I am of fighting." He let his finger linger on my jaw, tracing a line up and over my chin and then down my neck to my collar bone leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He whispered sounding concerned.

"No." I lied shaking my head. In truth I was extremely cold but I didn't want to move for fear of breaking the spell of the moment. I felt my body quake in another wave of reflexive tremors. I bit onto my bottom lip and he laughed quietly.

"You shouldn't lie to me like that." In one swift movement he pulled me into his body and wrapped himself around me. I gasped loudly.

"Jacob!" I protested as I balled my hands into fists and pushed against his chest.

"Quit squirming. Just wait a sec and you will get warm."

"Not if I kill you first!" I huffed angrily.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried. Seriously, just chill for a sec, I am like a walking space heater, I swear."

I was about to demand that he let me go when I gradually began to notice the searing warmth of his skin. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax.

"See. I told you so." He whispered into my hair.

"You are infuriating." I sighed as his body heat warmed my skin. I tried to ignore the voice yelling at me from some far place in my mind warning me that getting this close to Jacob Black was probably the dumbest idea I had ever had. However, like the foolish moron that I was, I let myself become wrapped up in his emotions. His longing was effectively blinding me from everything other than the feeling of his hard flesh pressed against mine and the deafening sound of his heart as it pounded in my ear.

"Charli?" He whispered softly.

"Hmmm?" I hummed into his chest, not wanting to move. I felt him brush my hair away from face and then to my complete surprise he pressed his lips to my temple. My eyes fluttered open and I sucked in an unsteady breath.

"Is that ok?" He asked gently his breath warm on my skin.

Was it ok? I wasn't sure. I tried to think but I couldn't clear my head long enough to make sense of my own thoughts.

"Y-yes." I finally stammered breathlessly. He shifted me in his arms and bent his head over my neck and pressed his warm mouth to the sensitive skin below my jaw line. His teeth grazed my flesh and I shuddered.

"Is that ok?" he asked, his voice muffled against my skin. My lips parted and I was planning on answering 'yes' but the only sound that came out of my mouth was a quiet moan. I heard a rumble in his chest and his mouth began to move with more urgency over my skin.

"Jacob." I gasped struggling to catch my breath. He lifted his head and studied my face. His eyes were dark and intense and I suddenly couldn't remember what I was going to say to him. Impulsively I arched my body into his and with feverish intensity he crushed his lips to mine moaning into my mouth as his tongue parted my lips and gently slid against mine.

I had never kissed anyone like this before and my mind was a swirling mess of fear, hesitation and a desire to give into the powerful emotions that were driving me. I tentatively slid my hand over his shoulders and pressed my palms into his warm flesh. He moved over me and forced my knees apart settling his long and lean body between them. He shifted his weight and I felt hardness in the front of his pants press against the intimate spot between my legs. I whimpered and angled my hips to meet his, the sensation sending waves of pleasure rolling through my body. Jacob let out a low and deep groan and the sound of his raw desire mixed with the lust that was oozing off of him and bombarding me made me cry out, the sound surprising both of us.

He covered my mouth with his hand and chuckled. "Shhh...You are going to wake up the entire camp."

"I'm sorry." I gasped biting my lip.

"Shit Charli, do you see what you do to me?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered again not sure what I was supposed to say. Jacob just smiled at me and laughed.

"That is something you never need to be sorry for."

"I… I'm not good….at this kind of thing. I don't…I don't know what to do. I –"

"Shhh. It's ok." He whispered softly staring down at me, a sideways smile lighting up his face.

I tried to hide my eyes, embarrassed at the tenderness in his tone. I wasn't used to this Jacob. I was used to the anger and the hatred. This new, affectionate and warm Jacob had me very confused.

A noise from the campsite made both of us tense and I could tell he was holding his breath. He shifted his weight, propping himself up on his arms to get a better view of the tents. Although his movement was innocent enough the way his body was angled made it so I could suddenly feel the length of his erection pressing against my abdomen. A sense of longing, and an ache I didn't recognized suddenly exploded inside me. It took me a moment, but I realized that this wasn't his lust that I was picking up on… it was all my own.

My face flushed and I sucked in a breath the sound attracting his attention. He stared down at me studying my expression, his brows knitted in concern. It took several seconds before recognition suddenly sparked in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"We really have to stop." He whispered his tone unsure and unconvincing.

"Jacob." I whimpered in protest reaching up and wrapping my hands around his shoulders.

"No. This isn't right." He shook his head and abruptly pulled himself away from me rolling onto his back.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." He said glancing over at me. "You have no idea how long I've been dying to kiss you."

"Then why did you stop?"

"It isn't fair to you."

"What are you talking about? I would venture to say I'm a pretty willing participant." I argued, but he shook his head.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. Instead of answering he put his arm around me and pulled me towards him until my head was resting on his chest. He held me like this for so long without speaking that I became desperate to break the silence.

"So does this, letting go thing mean on Monday you are going to start treating me like a human being?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wished I could take them back. He stiffened and then shifted uncomfortably as he unwound his arms from their protective embrace. The cold ocean wind stole the heat from my skin the instant he pulled away.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, my voice trembling as my body shook from the cold.

"No. You didn't say anything wrong but you should know that on Monday, I will pretend like this never happened." He said harshly and I felt my heart fall to my knees. "If you try to call me out I will deny anything you have to say."

Was this really happening? Was he really saying this? How could someone, just moments before, kiss me so that my lips were still hot and swollen from his unrestrained passion, and then in his next breath crush me so completely. Like a guitar string breaking mid song I suddenly snapped, my anger resonating in my voice.

"You know what? Fuck you." I hissed as I felt the raw anger come rushing back like a tidal wave. "You self centered, egotistical asshole." My words were acid on my tongue as I pushed myself into a standing position. Just like he had earlier, he grabbed onto my wrist.

"Charli, not yet. Please not yet." He pleaded. This time I looked down at him and sneered as I ripped my arm out of his grasp. He stared at me with hurt burning in his eyes before putting his head in his hands and growling. "God damn it I'm a fucking idiot."

"Idiot does not even come close to what you are Jacob Black. I thought maybe you had changed. I thought maybe you were finally going to admit that you cared about me but obviously I'm only good enough for you to use long enough to get your rocks off and then throw away without a second glance. Guys like you should be castrated and thrown into a pit. What makes you think you can just saunter in here, take advantage of a. . . a stupid girl –"

"You are not stupid." He interrupted, his voice catching in his throat. "Charli, please –"

"Just, stop. Stop talking." I held up my hands and started backing away. "I'm tired of you playing tug of war with my emotions, it isn't fair. You can't feel what I'm feeling, you don't know how heightened emotions effect me and drive me. You are like – Jacob the bi-polar giant."

He looked up at me shamefaced and furrowed his brow. _Fucking asshole_, I growled in my head as I reached back with my fist and with all of my strength, I punched him. I had been aiming for his nose but instead my fist collided with his lips. I heard a sickening crunch and for a moment I gleefully thought I had done some damage. Then, when the pain exploded in my own hand, I realized that all of the real damage had been done to me. I stumbled backwards and pressed my injured hand into my stomach. "Shit!"

"Damnit Charli." He took a step towards me, knelt down in the sand and reached for my hand. I snatched it away and hissed at him angrily.

"Get away from me."

"Charli please, let me see it."

"Not a chance." I felt tears welling in my eyes as my knuckles throbbed painfully. "Are you even hurt?"

"Truth?" He asked sheepishly wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "No, not really."

"Grrraagh!" I growled. "What is it you want from me?"

"Charli. . ." he pleaded quietly.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I asked again, taking a step closer to him my chin set stubbornly.

"You." He finally whispered the word coming in a whoosh as the breath escaped his lungs. "Can't you see that I want you?"

His voice was rough and heavy with emotion and more than anything I wanted to believe him. If I were weak-willed and corruptible I would easily give in and let myself continue to be a prisoner on his rollercoaster of love-hate and emotional torture; but I refused to let it happen. I refused to be the helpless one and let his strange power over me cripple me any longer.

"Just leave me alone." I demanded icily.

With that, I spun on my heel and marched back to the tent where I hastily gathered up my things leaving my sleeping bag behind. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face as I burst through the tent opening.

"Charli, please." Jacob pleaded.

"No. You are done talking." I pointed my finger at him and gritted my teeth. As I began climbing the hill to my car I heard a confused voice.

"Charli?" I recognized Zoey's voice and stopped, turning around slowly to face her. She was standing just outside the tent and her gaze slid from my tear stained face and rested on Jacob who was standing just a few feet away from her his bottom lip swollen and still oozing blood. "Is…everything ok?" She asked hesitantly.

"Everything is great. Jacob was just leaving." I said icily crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where are you going?" She asked me her expression worried.

"I am going home. I think I've had enough of camping for one night." I tried to smile at her reassuringly but I knew that the look on my face was anything but comforting.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She offered and I felt my heart swell with admiration for her.

"Thanks Zoey, but I'm ok. You should go back to sleep and I will see you Monday." She nodded and with one last confused glance at Jacob she disappeared back into the tent and zipped the flaps closed.

"Charli. I'm sorry." Jacob said sadly.

"I'm not." I snapped as I spun around and marched up the hill to my car. With tears streaming down my face I drove home wishing I had never decided to come on this stupid camping trip.


	23. Kiss And Tell

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Jacob**

"Jake, man what the hell?" Seth complained. Jacob had just spilled his guts to Seth, hoping to make him understand what had happened between him and Charli on the beach before the rest of the pack found out.

"I don't know why I did it. I knew it was a bad idea, I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway." Jacob sighed leaning his head against the back of the sofa in his small living room. Seth sat across from him in an overstuffed recliner shaking his head.

"Well, was it worth it?" he asked grinning. Jacob lifted his head and smirked at his friend.

"What do you think?" he asked Seth as he stretched his legs out.

"Did she really punch you?" Seth asked incredulously.

Jacob touched his lower lip and winced at the memory. He had already healed but her poorly aimed punch had left lips swollen and sore for at least an hour.

"Yeah, and she has got quite a right hook. I totally deserved it."

"I think you deserved a swift kick in the balls too."

"Probably."

"So what are you going to do?" Seth asked leaned forward in his chair.

"I don't know man. I can't get her out of my head, and then tonight. . ." Jacob let his words trail off as he smiled at the memory of her perfect lips and eager body pressed against his.

"Yeah, I get it. Spare me the details I'm sure I will get to relive them in your head for the next few months a hundred times over." Seth complained with a pained expression on his face.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I get it. . . I think; you are obsessed."

"Obsessed or possessed? I seriously don't even feel like myself most days. I feel like I'm slowly going insane."

"You know, it doesn't take Alice to predict where this whole thing is going." Seth stared at him fixedly. Jacob sighed and closed his eyes.

"You think I don't know it? I'm quickly losing control and I can't fight it for much longer Seth."

"So what now?"

"I wait for my world to unravel. What else?"


	24. Confrontation Connections

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Charli**

My eyes jolted open and I reached out from under my warm covers to hit the snooze on my alarm silencing its piercing scream. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Another Thursday morning, another day of school. I sighed and threw the covers back over my head. Ever since the camp out I had been having difficulty sleeping. It was a rarity that I had dreams that were vivid enough to keep me awake at night, but after the stories at the camp-fire about werewolves and bloodsucking monsters, I hadn't been able to shake the images from my mind.

"You awake Charli bear?" I heard my father call from down the hallway.

"Yeah Dad, I'm up." It took all my energy to swing my legs out from under the covers, and push myself off of the bed into an upright position. I shuffled out of my bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom. I was so sleepy I almost ran smack into my dad as he was coming out of his room.

"Whoops. Sorry about that. Hey Charli, can you tie my tie for me, I keep messing it up." He was dressed in his nicest black suit, which was unusual for him. Normally he wore a pair of dress khakis and a polo shirt to school.

"What's with the spiffy duds dad?" I joked as I reached up to straighten the mess he had made with his tie. I eyed my bandaged hand as it fumbled with the cloth and scowled. _Stupid Jacob Black_ I huffed angrily. Thankfully I hadn't broken any bones when I punched him, but I had done a pretty good job at bruising the entire top of my hand from my knuckles to my wrist. It had been swollen for several days and was now just a painful and glaring reminder of the night of the camping trip and my encounter with Jacob.

"Ugh...I have this meeting with the elders." My dad interrupted my thoughts. "Well, not really a meeting, I'm crashing their tribal council this morning." He said it like it was no big deal, like he crashed tribal councils every day. I stopped what I was doing and stared at him.

"Why are you crashing the council? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not really sure. They have been refusing to speak to me, and I plan on figuring out why." I wrapped the tie around itself and pulled it through creating a knot. I pulled on the silky ends until the tie was even and in place.

"What do you mean they refuse to speak to you?" I had an uneasy feeling that I knew exactly what he meant.

"They pretend like I don't exist. They refuse to acknowledge me, and even their sons ignore me in school. "

"Their sons?"

"Jacob Black, Quil Atterra, even Sue's son Seth Clearwater." I felt my stomach turn and my cheeks flush with anger. So they were doing it to him too.

"Why would they do something like that?"

"I have no idea, that is what I intend to find out today." He gave me a hug, "Don't worry. It will be fine. Maybe they are just sensitive to the fact that we are new. You know how tightly knit some of these reservation families are."

"Sure." I mumbled unconvinced. I watched my dad climb into his car and drive away honking the horn twice as he turned out of the small dirt driveway.

This was unbelievable. Not only was the La Push gang treating me like an outcast, they were doing it to my father as well. It was one thing to mess with me, but something else entirely to mess with my dad and his career. He would need to have ties with the tribal council to pass any financial or academic plans for the school. His career would be flattened if the elders refused to speak to him.

As I pulled into the school parking lot I was fuming. I stormed into the front doors and scanned the hallways looking for the first of the giant overgrown La Push boys I could find. It only took a few seconds for me to pick out Jacob Blacks enormous frame towering over all of the other students. I took a deep breath and plowed towards him, my eyes filled with blind rage. I wondered if he could feel my hatred boring holes into the back of his stupid head.

We had not spoken since the night on the beach and I would have been perfectly happy never looking at or speaking to him ever again but I knew that I needed to push aside my own pride and stand up for my dad no matter what the personal sacrifice.

"Jacob Black!" I shouted above the noise of the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks and I saw his muscles tighten. He turned slowly to face me. If I hadn't been so dead set on telling him off, the expression on his face would have been enough to send me high tailing it in the opposite direction. His eyes were dark and his expression was hard and angry. He didn't say a word and stood as still as a statue waiting for me to speak. I noticed his eyes flick from my face to my bandaged hand and back to my face. I gritted my teeth and glared at him. I slowly stepped forwards until I was so close I had to tilt my head up to see his face. He folded his arms over his broad chest, waiting.

~JACOB~

Jacob frantically tried to find an escape route to get away from Charli. His eyes darted right than left, but he realized he was trapped between the crowd and the brick wall of the school hallway. He folded his arms defensively across his chest as Charli kept moving closer and closer to him, her eyes flashing angrily. He glanced down and noticed her right hand was still bandaged and he felt a surge of regret. He knew he had deserved the punch in the face, but she didn't deserve to still be in pain because of him. He had an urge to lift her injured knuckles to his mouth and kiss them gently. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"You have no right...." She began slowly, and as she spoke each word she poked him square in his chest as if to emphasize her anger. Jacob winced but not because her finger jabbing hurt him, but because the pain laced in her voice made him feel incredibly guilty.

"You have no right to treat my father like an outcast because you and your stupid gang of 'roided out idiots disapprove of the fact that my father left the tribe when he was a kid and never came back. It is one thing to make my life a living hell, but now this crap is affecting my dad's career and I will be damned if I stand here and let you jerk off's take that away from him." I grinned arrogantly. "Does it make you nervous that my father is crashing the tribal council meeting this morning? I hope he rips your father and your little buddy's fathers a new one because lord knows you ignorant jerks deserve it." She hissed through clenched teeth. Jacob reached up and grabbed the hand that was repeatedly jabbing his chest. He started pushing her hand away, but she anticipated his every move.

"Oh no you don't. I am in control of this conversation, I will not let you or anyone else bully me around anymore." Charli flipped her hand in his and grabbed onto his index finger. She twisted it backwards and kept twisting. Her tactic reminded him of how he used to torture his sisters when they were kids. He wanted to laugh, but he knew that would just make her even more upset.

"Ok ok, geeeez! Let go." Jacob growled. She didn't let go.

"Tell me why you are doing this to us."

"I can't."

"Tell-me." she twisted his finger further.

"Charli, I really can't. You wouldn't understand. Please trust me when I tell you that this has nothing to do with your father leaving the tribe."

"Than what is this about? I don't understand! We have never done anything to you or your families. What did we do to deserve this?"

Jacobs heart ached as her eyes began filling with angry tears. He wished he could tell her something, something to ease her mind but he knew he couldn't.

He just stood before her like the dumb idiot she thought he was, and let her vent.

~Charli~

No matter how hard I tried not to cry in front of Jacob Black I couldn't stop the tears from pooling in my eyes. I concentrated on holding them back, but it was impossible. In a matter of seconds I felt the dam break and the tears began rolling down my cheeks. I looked down at my feet trying to hide my face from his critical gaze.

I was wasn't prepared at all when I felt his rough hand brush my cheek, softly wiping away the trail my tears had left behind, and I felt my already weakened walls begin crumbling. I had an impulsive and almost uncontrollable desire to throw myself into his arms and rest my head against his firm chest and let him comfort me. I quickly realized that it was his emotions and his yearning that was driving me yet again and I clenched my jaw uncomfortably tight.

"I am so sorry Charli." his voice was very quiet. I felt an odd and unfamiliar flutter in my stomach as I looked up and met his gaze. The darkness in his eyes was completely gone. Instead his expression looked pained and I almost felt sorry I had trapped and confronted him. He obviously wasn't proud of his behaviour, but that still didn't take away the fact that he had made my life and my father's life a living hell.

"Why?" I tried one more time, knowing that it was hopeless. Whatever it was that made the La Push elders, and their sons hate us so much was a secret that they were willing to suffer to protect.

"I can't." Jacob said. And his tone indicated that these were his final words on the subject. A feeling of searing warmth and heat in my right hand startled me. I looked down and realized I was still gripping his hand with mine.

"You are always so freaking warm. Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" I asked him quickly dropping his hand. He laughed as if he knew something I didn't.

"Something like that." he smiled a crooked smile at me.

"Will you please tell your father and the other elders to back off of my dad? He's a really great guy, and he needs this job. You can keep ignoring me. That's fine I can take it. But this job, and this last link to his past, is all he has. Don't take this away from him." I could hear the desperation in my voice. Jacob nodded.

"I will talk to them. I promise." he vowed, and for some reason I believed him.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, trying to calm myself. I focused on the sound of my own heartbeat and tried to block his emotions. I eventually felt myself begin to relax. I didn't even tense when he unexpectedly reached out and gently felt for my hand with his and held it softly. I couldn't figure out why this felt so natural. Jacob hated me and I hated him, so why did it seem like it was perfectly normal for me to be standing inches away from him holding his hand and letting him comfort me? I knew that every person in the school was probably watching us at this very moment, and I wasn't looking forward to explaining this to Hannah later today, but it felt so good being this close to him I couldn't find the energy to care.

I was about to force my hand out of his when out of the blue I picked up on a strange feeling. At first I thought I was losing my tenuously maintained block of Jacobs emotions, but I quickly realized that what I was feeling was nothing like I had ever experienced before. I could only describe it as a dull pulling sensation. Almost like Jacob had a string that he had attached to every part of my being and was slowly pulling me towards him. I could feel a strange heat begin to spread from his body to mine. I timidly took a step closer to him, my chest touching his and when I felt tugging sensation lessen I looked up at Jacob. When I saw that the expression on his face it confirmed my suspicion that I was not the only one who could feel the connection.

"What is it? Why do I feel -" I stopped mid-sentence and searched his eyes for answers.

"Stop, Charli. Just stop. I have to go. I will talk to my father ok? But nothing has changed. You have to stay away from me." He pushed his way around me and disappeared into the crowd without looking back. The second he dropped my hand I felt the pulling tighten painfully. I gasped and pressed my fist into my chest. I wanted to follow him. I wanted the pulling to go away.

Whatever had caused the strange sensation Jacob had been able to feel it as well. This was not only my gift acting this time it was something else entirely. So why had he run away so quickly? I would imagine that even he would want to figure out what was going on, but the second I had started feeling – it suddenly dawned on me. He and his friends were ignoring me because of my gift. They were afraid of me because I was sensitive. It all made sense now. Every time Jacob began opening up emotionally near me he always pushed me away. I felt the anger begin to boil again. I wanted to give him another piece of my mind; maybe this time I would punch him with a text book, or maybe a chair. Of all the ignorant things! My gift! Were they so wrapped up in stupid Native American superstitions that they thought that I was some kind of dangerous evil spirit? This was ridiculous.

I figured that my dad wouldn't be too happy with me if the teachers witnessed me pick up a big chair and violently beam Jacob over the head with it so I regained my composure, wiped my cheeks and instead of heading to class, I walked right past the office, out the main doors, and into the parking lot. I got into my car and flattened the accelerator to the floor, and recklessly fish tailed out of the parking lot.


	25. Looking for the Why

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**: Jacob

Jacob watched as Charli stormed out of the school, and as he stepped out into the cold fall air he could hear the snarl of her cars' engine as she raced away.

Jacob felt the pull in his chest urging him to follow her. He grimaced and tried to ignore it. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened in the hallway or why it suddenly felt like Charli was part of him rather than just the girl he was obsessing over.

At first he could have sworn he was imprinting on her which was why he had panicked and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. Imprinting was something that had happened to many of his brother wolves. After they had phased for the first time, something in their chemical make-up made them imprint on the first girl that they saw that would be the best mate to preserve and continue the line of future shape shifters. They did not imprint on just anyone and it was involuntary, immediate and irreversible. He had seen his brother wolves imprint on girls and their recollection of the experience was drastically different from what he had just felt with Charli. If he had truly imprinted on her it would have happened the first time he met her. This odd connection was something else entirely.

He jogged to the edge of the forest and waited until he was completely hidden under the cover of the trees before he phased. His mind numb, he ran and ran and ran, the pounding of his feet drowning out any thoughts he had swirling around in his head.

It wasn't long before a familiar glass wall of windows came into his line of vision. He hadn't known where else to go. He knew Dr. Cullen was fascinated by the whole concept of imprinting and had been doing research on the subject for several months. Jacob knew that what he had experienced with Charli was not imprinting, but he was hoping that the doctor would have some insight on what had happened and what Jacob should do about it now.

He phased into human form and walked around the house to the front door. Waiting to greet him was Nessie, who was standing in the doorway grinning happily. She looked at least a year older than the last time he saw her.

"Hey Ness. What's up?" Jacob asked ruffling her long reddish brown hair.

"Uncle Jake! Mommy and I are going to go hunting! Do you want to go?" She asked excitedly. Jacob thought of how odd it would look if someone from the outside saw little Nessie chasing after, killing, and then drinking the blood of a giant mountain lion. It was an image like this that reminded him of why he had to stay away from Charli Littlecrow, and why it was so important to protect the secret of his pack and his vampire friends.

"Not today little bit. Maybe next time though." Normally he would have loved to phase into wolf form and go chasing after big game in the woods with Nessie. But today he wanted to talk to Carlisle about the experience he had with Charli. He hoped he had some theory as to what had happened.

"Your loss!" she quipped. Jacob just laughed.

"You need to stop growing kid, seriously." Jacob stepped through the doorway and into the front room. He ignored the unpleasant burning vampire smell and smiled at Bella who was heading towards him so gracefully it was like she was floating. When Bella was human she was hopelessly clutzy and never did anything with grace. Jacob couldn't help but miss the tripping, falling, and balance challenged Bella.

"You sure you don't want to go hunting with us? Jasper smelled a bear yesterday and I know how you like a challenge." She teased as she passed him. She reached down and grabbed Nessie's hand.

"Nah, I need to talk to Carlisle. Anyway, isn't bear hunting more of Emmett's gig? I know he is still sore after fifty years." Jacob teased. Emmett had almost been killed by a bear when he was a human. Rosalie had found him in the woods and carried him back to Carlisle who changed him into a vampire saving his life.

"Hey I heard that Mutt Face." Emmett Cullen called out from his spot on the couch in front of the TV.

"Yeah, and what do you plan on doing about it?" Jacob challenged.

"Oh don't start that trash talking with me puppy. I _will_ neuter you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Emmett just shook his head and smirked. "Go talk to Carlisle before you get into some real trouble."

"Where is the good doctor?

"In his office." Emmett pointed towards the stairs.

"This isn't over leech. See ya Bells! Good luck Ness give that bear hell for me!"

"Jacob Black! Don't talk like that to her!" Bella protested covering her daughter's ears.

"Really Bella? I don't know why you are worried she's practically forty I'm sure she's fine." He winked at Nessie who giggled. Bella just scowled at him as he turned around and practically ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time. When he reached the heavy wooden door of Carlisle office he paused and raised his hand to knock. Before his knuckles even met wood he heard Dr. Cullen's voice welcoming him.

"Hey there Jacob, come on in." Carlisle was sitting at his desk, which was stacked with open books and scattered with papers. He leaned back in his office chair and gestured for Jacob to sit down.

"Hey Doc. I had something weird happen to me today and I was hoping to get your opinion."

"Weird huh? Well, let's hear it."

Jacob took a seat in the antique mahogany chair opposite the doctor. He was about to open his mouth to start talking when he heard a swish of fabric behind him and the familiar scent of Alice swirled into his nostrils.

"Hey Alice." He mumbled.

She danced into the room and wrapped her arms around Jacobs neck, pecking him quickly on his cheek. She cleared a small spot on the desk and sat on the edge.

"So Jakey..I met your girl the other day at the gas station." She watched his face closely waiting for his response, her mouth turned upwards in a wide grin.

"Charli?" Jacob looked up at her in surprise. She nodded emphatically.

"Oh yes. And can I just say, she is beeeeautiful." She said stretching the word beautiful out so that it had four syllables instead of three and rolling her eyes dramatically. "It's really not surprising you can't stay away from her."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Not much. But wow is she perceptive. She knew there was something up with me immediately. I really wish I would have had Edward with me so I could've known what she was thinking."

"Well, most people think there is something up with you. That isn't so odd is it?" Jacob asked looking from Carlisle to Alice and back again. He had noticed that most humans who came into contact with the vampires had a sense that something about them was dangerous. It was almost as if some kind of internal alarm went off whenever humans were around them.

"True. But this was totally different. She didn't run from me, she didn't seem frightened, she just caught sight of me and immediately I could tell she knew I was different."

"Alice, you really are careless sometimes aren't you?" Edward's voice was so cold the tone made the hairs on Jacob's neck stand up.

"Oh Edward, you really worry too much. I was watching myself. I didn't get all emotional or anything." Alice smiled and laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"It doesn't matter Alice. She is the one person we agreed to stay away from. And you go and seek her out. Do you not care about this family?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Of course I do. And to be perfectly clear I didn't go out looking for her. We are at the same place at the same time. And as you already know, nothing happened."

Edward pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"Alright, let's discuss this later ok? Jacob, you came to get my opinion on something. Let's hear it." Carlisle said quickly changing the subject. He folded his hands together and leaned forward on his desk eagerly awaiting Jacob's response.

"Yeah. Ok." Jacob glanced uneasily at Edward.  
"Would you like Edward to leave?" Carlisle asked out of politeness.

"No, I'm sure he already knows what I'm going to say." Jacob scowled.

Edward just grinned smugly. "Yep."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "So today at school Charli confronted me about how we've been acting around her. You know, ignoring and avoiding her."

"Well, certainly. It was only a matter of time. I'm sure she feels lonely and hurt by your behaviour." Carlisle said plainly.

"It was the only way, we made a decision-" Jacob began, but Carlisle interrupted him holding his hands out in surrender.

"No, no that's not what I'm saying Jacob. You have no need to be defensive. I just want you to look at it from her point of view."

Alice nodded in agreement, her face grim.

"Just put yourself in her shoes. She is a new girl, in a new school, and she has a gift that she is already self-conscious about, and then she is publicly shunned by the tribe elders' sons? That can't feel good."

"I know, I know. Don't remind me I already feel bad as it is." Jacob mumbled hanging his head.

"So what happened when she confronted you?" Alice asked.

"It sucked. She was pissed so I let her vent and say what she needed to say. But that wasn't the really weird part, it was what happened afterwards." Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "See, I know you've been sort of researching the whole imprinting thing-"

"Did you imprint on her!" Alice cried out "But how is that possible I thought you wolves imprinted on first sight?"

"They do." Carlisle interjected. "The whole imprinting phenomenon is due to some sort of hormonal mutation. When the boys first turn into wolves, their bodies undergo dramatic hormonal changes. It is almost as if their entire chemical make-up is changed overnight. With their new heightened senses and abilities, their bodies are able to sense when a potential mate is physically a perfect match. It is a preservation mechanism. They seek out the mate that will help better the line of shape shifters. It is really very fascinating." Carlisle explained excitedly. "So if you didn't imprint Jacob, what did you experience?"

Jacob didn't answer right away. He was still replaying the moment in his head trying to find the right words to describe it.

"It only lasted for a few seconds but there was a shock of energy. Like when you grab onto an electric fence, and then afterwards it felt like she was connected to me."

"Can you describe what you mean when you say; connected?" Carlisle asked very seriously.

"Connected as in…connected. I can still feel her now. The further I get away from her the more it pulls, the closer I get the…well you get the idea. What does it mean?"

"You feel a physical pull?"

"Yeah, it takes some concentration to ignore it."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and I saw him glance at Edward and then back at me.

"This is very odd Jacob. What you are describing is nothing like the imprint phenomenon, and yet it is similar enough to cause some concern."

"You need to stay away from her, now more than ever." Edward hissed quietly. Jacob turned to glare at Edward.

"Yeah, like you did with Bella? Come on Edward, you know better than anyone that sometimes you don't have a choice." Alice said defensively.

"Thanks Alice, but I know Edward is just trying to protect his family. I can't blame him."

Alice rolled her eyes and hopped off the desk.

"We can protect ourselves, and you guys aren't even letting Charli have a say in this matter. Maybe she wants nothing to do with you Jacob. You haven't exactly been nice to her."

"Yeah, about that. . ." Jacob glanced up sheepishly. He heard Edward hiss behind him.

"You are a fool." Edward growled taking a step into the room.

"What did you do Jake?" Alice asked calmly putting herself between Jacob and Edward.

"He hasn't been holding up his end of the bargain." Edward sneered.

Alice whipped around and stared at Jacob. "What happened? Good lord I hate not being able to see your future you infuriating mutt. What did you do?"

"Let's just say that we can be absolutely certain that she doesn't hate him." Edward snarled. Alice raised her eyebrows curiously and Jacob lowered his head and smiled at the memory.

"Did you kiss her?" She shrieked excitedly. "You did! Did she kiss you back? Oh Jake, let me just be the first to say that I just adore her. She is strong and beautiful and. . . could you possibly let her know that I have some clothes that would fit her just perfectly? She would look amazing in pretty much anything . . . argh, it makes me so jealous. I would just kill for her legs –"

"Alice . . . please." Edward interrupted. "This is a serious matter. She could possibly expose us all."

"And in the process expose herself? I highly doubt it. Trust me, she is smarter and more open minded then you idiots are giving her credit for. Give her a chance Jake. You won't regret it."

Jacob frowned and pressed his lips into a thin line. He stood up quickly.

"I have to get out of here. Charli's dad is about to interrupt the elders council meeting and I want to get to them before he does. Thanks Carlisle."

"I will do some research into this matter Jacob. Have you told Sam yet?"

"No, but I will."

"I wish you luck. And whatever decision you make we will support you." Carlisle shot a firm look at Edward. "All of us."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Because after all of this is over, you might be the only family I have left."

With that, Jacob ran down the stairs and out the front door throwing a wave to Emmett over his shoulder. He had to get to the cultural center before Charli's father did.

He phased just before he reached the woods and hit the ground running.

_What happened to you_? Of course Leah would be waiting for him. She almost always was. _Seth told __me the Littlecrow girl cornered you at school and you bolted. _

_Sounds about right_. He said vaguely making it clear he wasn't in the mood to talk.

_Holy crap. What the hell Jacob?_ He heard Leah protest as his mind recollected the day's events for her. _What is that?_

_I'm not sure._ Jacob said bluntly.

_Are you going to tell Sam? _

_Of course. _

_Where are you going now? You're not going to her are you? _

_Not yet. I'm going to the elders council meeting. _

_Not yet? Does that mean that you are planning on going to her?_

_Eventually. Yes._

_You can't Jacob. You know she is dangerous. Why would you risk everything for one silly girl. _

_I don't expect you to understand Leah. _

_You didn't imprint Jacob. You have a choice here. So choose us! _

_Tell the others for me ok?_ He said as he caught sight of the cultural center through a break in the trees. He knew Leah was frustrated with him and he didn't expect her to understand. _Bye Leah._

He phased back into human form at the edge of the woods and quickly pulled on the cut off shorts that were tied to his leg. He jogged to the front of the building and pulled open the door. It was a small wooden facility that reminded him a lot of a church. It was invaluable to the tribe as it was used for everything from birthday parties and seminars to weddings and elder council meetings. As he reached the tiny conference room he could already hear raised voices from behind the door.

He grasped the metal handle and pulled.

"What exactly are you doing here Mr. Littlecrow?" he heard his father's voice boom.

As he entered the room, he saw his father Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Old Quil Aterera, and Sam Uley seated around an oval desk all staring at Charli's father David Littlecrow, annoyed looks on their faces.

"Hey, dad. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jacob interrupted hoping to stop Mr. Littlecrow from getting eaten alive by the elders. Billy Black threw his hands up in the air.

"Did I miss a memo or something? What is this? When has it ever been OK to just barge in on the council meeting?"

"Dad." Jacob tried to make his voice as stern as possible. Something in his expression must have hinted that he was not here for a social visit.

"Mr. Littlecrow. Can you please step outside for a few moments and we will call you back in when we are ready?" Billy Black said calmly, his eyes still focused on Jacob.

Mr. Littlecrow gave Jacob an odd look before he left the room closing the door behind him. Once he heard the click of the door latch falling into place Jacob turned to his father.

"Sorry for the interruption. I was actually hoping to get here before Mr. Littlecrow did."

"You knew about this?" Sam asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. His daughter cornered me today at school. She isn't very happy with us."

"What is this about Jacob?" Sam asked coldly.

"I think that we have taken this whole thing with Charli too far."

"We have taken what too far Jacob? We made a decision as a pack to avoid anything and everything to do with the Littlecrow family for the safety of our secret and our loved ones." Sam argued knowing immediately where this line of conversation was headed.

"Her father is a good man. I don't think there is any reason why we should treat him like he is a danger. He is doing good things for the school, and we are punishing him because his daughter has an unusual gift. I don't think that is fair."

Jacob could see Sue Clearwater nodding.

"He is right. Pushing the Littlecrow family away is not fair to the school or the students. We hired him for a reason." She said speaking directly to Billy Black.

"But what about his daughter. If she is anything like the mind reader-" Sam began.

"She isn't a mind reader. She is nothing like Edward, Sam." Jacob saw Sam cringe at the mention of Edward's name.

"How can you be sure?"

"I trust her."

Sam pounded his fist on the wooden desk and glared at Jacob his eyes heated.

"Let me remind you that _you _were the one who came to me with this problem. _You_ are the one who told us we needed to stay as far away from her as possible. What has changed?"

"I'm not sure yet. But please don't take any of this out on her dad anymore ok?" he gave a pleading look to his father and Sue Clearwater. Sue nodded, and glanced at Jacob her eyes filled with a curious sadness.

"We will discuss this in detail later. For now, stay away from her Jacob." Sam warned.

"I don't know if I can do that anymore." Jacob said honestly. With all eyes on him he turned his back on the stunned elders and left quickly shutting the door behind him. He had expected the arguing to begin the second he left the room, but he heard nothing.

"Are they ready for me?" Mr. Littlecrow asked nervously. Jacob looked to his right and saw Charli's father sitting on a small bench with his head resting in his hands.

"Yeah, they are ready. And you better thank your daughter for what is about to happen in there."

"She said something to you?"

"Does she get her stubbornness from you?" Jacob asked his mouth twisted in a sideways smile.

"Her mother actually." Mr. Littlecrow laughed shaking his head. Jacob nodded and pointed at the closed door that led back into the meeting room.

"Good luck in there."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me." Jacob held his gaze for several moments before shoving his hands into his pockets and darting out the door.

As he stepped into the woods his mind was focused on one thing.

Charli.


	26. Release the Pressure

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Charli**

I stretched out on my bed willing my fingers and toes to reach as far as they possibly could and then curled back into a tight ball. I had been lying on my bed for several hours trying to get Jacob Black out of my head. It might have been easier if the aching pull in my chest would go away but ever since our confrontation in the hallway I felt like I was attached to him no matter how badly I didn't want to be.

I heard the kitchen door slam closed and I bolted out of bed my heart hammering in my chest.

"Charli!" I heard my Dad call out, his voice worried. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I'm here Dad." I opened my bedroom door and peeked my head out of the doorway. "You scared the crap out of me. Why aren't you at the school?"

"Geez Charli I was worried sick! You weren't at school and then Jacob said- " he stopped talking and his eyes narrowed. "Since when did you start talking to Jacob Black?"

I was taken aback.

"I wouldn't call it talking." I said sliding into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He took off his suit jacket and laid it across counter.

"Well, either you are lying or he is lying because I just got back from the most interesting meeting of my life."

I stiffened in my chair and I knew the look on my face was one of complete shock.

"He actually talked to the elders?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah. He did. That took a lot for him to stand up in front of that council and plead my case for me. His father even apologized!" My dad sat down in the empty chair beside mine and rested his elbows on the well worn table. He shook his head. "I know you threatened his life and all, but I wonder what would make him go out on a limb like that for me?" He glanced at me and raised one eyebrow quizzically. Then, I saw his expression change like a light bulb had just been switched on in his head.

"What?" I asked shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well, I was just wondering if he stood up to the elders for me, or did he do it for you?"

I felt my jaw drop. My father just grinned at me like a cat that had just caught a big mouse. I started shaking my head no.

"That is ridiculous. First of all I didn't threaten his life. And secondly Jacob Black is the biggest pigheaded jerk I've ever met and I really don't-"

"Ok, ok. I was just teasing." My dad chuckled leaning back in his chair studying my face. "So, is there any specific reason as to why you aren't in school right now?"

"I needed a personal day." I smiled shrugging my shoulders. My father nodded and stood up from his chair.

"Just try not to make a habit of personal days ok? And next time you leave school, please let someone know." He bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"I promise."

"I believe you." he said as he pulled his suit jacket back on. "I need to head back to work I'll see you later ok?"

"I will be here."

I heard the front door open and close and then sat in silence for several moments processing the conversation I had just had with my father. Jacob Black had actually come through. He had gone to his father and asked him to apologize to my dad.

I pressed my palm to my chest and focused on the aching pull that didn't seem like it was ever going to go away.

"I am going to go crazy sitting here." I said to no one. I got up quickly and stepped into my bedroom. Without hesitation I slid my hand under my pillow and wrapped my fingers around my MP3 player and pulled it out from its hiding place. I wiggled the ear pieces into place and tucked the tiny music player into my back pocket. I practically ran out of the house and into the open air, sighing with relief as the cool breeze hit my face and filled my lungs. It was silent outside except for the sound of the wind wafting lazily through the trees and the occasional car passing by on the main road.

I knew I needed to get my mind off of Jacob Black, and the odd feeling in my chest that was a constant reminder of him. I decided to do the only thing that kept me sane when my thoughts were driving me to distraction; the Chevelle.

When my father and I had first started building the Chevelle I had found an odd sort of peace when I was underneath the hood. Any anxiety or tension that I was carrying around was immediately lifted. I always looked forward to losing myself in grease and car parts.

I headed towards the small shed that was located in the side yard. Standing in front of it I held onto the metal handles and pulled open the rotting double wooden doors. Once inside I quickly located two old and rusty wheel ramps that my father had set in the corner and drug them out slowly. They weren't fancy by any means, but they lifted the car high enough for me to safely scoot underneath and do small repairs.

It didn't take me long find and open the box labelled "car stuff" and dig out fresh oil and a new oil filter. I set everything beside the ramps and reached into my pocket finding my keys with my index finger. I flipped them into the air and caught them in my palm. I felt my lips curved upwards in a smile. Finally, some peace and quiet.


	27. The Breaks

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Jacob

Jacob could feel the wind rushing through the fur on his back as he raced through the woods back to the high school. He was glad that Leah wasn't waiting for him in her wolf form. He didn't feel like answering her questions, or tolerating her temper.

He knew that he would eventually have to face the packs, and he knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience but he had made up his mind, and he wasn't going to change it no matter how upset they were with him.

When he reached the high school he phased back into human form, pulling on his cut off shorts. He jogged to his bike and opened up the duffel bag he had tied to the seat and pulled out a clean t-shirt and a pair of shoes. He dressed quickly, jumped on his bike and drove off heading for Charli's house.

As he pulled into her driveway with his bike thundering loudly, he half expected her to come out of the front door and command him to get off of her property. When no one came to the door or peered out of the small front windows he shut off his bike and leaned it onto its kickstand.

He walked quickly through the yard following the tree line until he saw Charli's Chevelle propped up on wheel ramps and her long legs sticking out from underneath the front end. He laughed as he immediately heard why she didn't notice him pull up despite the racket his bike had made.

She was singing "Sweet Home Alabama" so loudly there was no way she would have heard a plane crash let alone his bike. He stood for a moment watching her move her feet back in forth in time with the music until he heard a clunk and a mumbled curse under her breath.

"Where the hell did I put the wrench?" she grumbled to herself.

Jacob saw the silver wrench laying just out of her reach under the front wheel. He crouched down and glanced under the car. She was lying on her back, her hair spread around her head like a soft halo. She was blindly searching for the lost tool with her hand, her fingers reaching as far as she could stretch them.

Jacob nudged the wrench into her search path, holding onto the opposite end tightly. When her skin bumped up against the cool metal she tried to quickly flip the tool into her hand and pull it towards her. He heard her gasp and she immediately froze. She let her fingers slide up the handle until her flesh touched Jacob's. She instantly let go of the wrench and it clattered to the ground.

Jacob dropped onto his side, rolled onto his back and scooted himself under the car alongside Charli. He immediately felt the pull in his chest relax. His body was flooded with relief and a sense of completeness. _Amazing,_ he thought with a sigh.

She pulled the buds from her MP3 player out of her ears and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked heatedly.

"I came to see you." He answered hoping he didn't sound as lame as he felt.

"What the hell Jacob?" her eyes were boring holes into his "One second you are trying to be my friend, and then you tell me to stay away from you; yet…here you are!"

"Yeah. I know." He picked up the wrench and held it out to her. She stared at it for a moment like she couldn't decide whether or not to hit him over the head with it, or take it to finish fixing the car. With a 'humph', she snatched it out of his hand angrily.

"And you know what I think is really messed up? You are the one who keeps coming to me. So, if you don't mind let's just skip to the end where you get mad and tell me to stay away from you and I walk away hurt and angry."

"I don't expect you to understand." he said feeling guilty.

"I understand that all of this has to do with my gift." She said turning her attention back to securing the oil pan back into place.

"How did you…?"

She chose to ignore his question. "I just can't figure out why you are so freaked out by it in the first place. When I told you about my gift you weren't even the least bit sceptical. You acted like I had just told you that I have brown eyes or that the sky was blue."

"You aren't the first gifted person I've met."

"Yeah. I am beginning to figure that out. You seem to be pretty gun shy of mind readers."

"For good reason."

"I'm not a mind reader Jacob."

"Close enough."

"No. Not close enough. You have no clue what you are talking about. I am sensitive to emotions. I feel them, and I see them. I don't read minds."

"You knew I was thinking about Bella, in the parking lot."

"Yeah I did, because sometimes when a particularly strong emotion is attached to a particular person or thing, I can pick up on that. It was like you were screaming her name at me the entire time I was fixing Rachel's car. How can I ignore that?"

"And now? Do you see anything now?"

"No I don't. I don't _see_ anything Jacob. I'm not a psychic I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

"What do you mean when you say that you see colours?"

"Every emotion has a different energy, and every energy has a different colour. They are normally invisible, but not to me."

"So what emotions do you feel from me?" he asked still trying to wrap his head around the idea of her emotional empathy.

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Yes I do."

She took a deep breath. "Frustration…..and sadness."

"That sounds about right."

Her cheeks suddenly became red and she added quietly, "And desire."

Jacob laughed and stared up at the undercarriage of the car smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, well I guess that is about right too."

"Do you get it now? I'm not a mind reader."

Jacob sighed. No matter how badly he wanted to believe every word she was saying he knew in his heart that there was a chance, however small, that she might uncover the truth about he and his pack. And Jacob still wasn't sure if he wanted her to know the truth about his life. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her because of him. The one thing that was driving him towards giving up and telling her everything was something Alice had said when he was at the Cullen's. If she were to expose he and his friends for what they were, she would also be exposing herself and it was very obvious to him that that would be the last thing she would want to do. They day in the parking lot when she had confessed to him that she was gifted it had seemed almost painful for her to admit. He highly doubted she would have any problems keeping his secret as well as her own.

"I get it. But I don't know if everyone else will." He finally said choosing to be honest for once.

She rolled her eyes and started to scoot away from him. He immediately felt the wrenching in his chest return. He grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not falling for that move again." She tugged at her arm.

"Don't." he breathed. "I don't want the ache to come back already." With a sigh she scooted back up situating herself so that their shoulders were touching.

"You feel that too huh?" She asked her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah." He answered his voice heavy. "I don't want to hurt you again. You know that I hate myself for hurting you right?"

"You are going to run away again?" Although what she said was technically a question, it sounded more like a statement to Jacob. He tilted his head so he could see her face and almost immediately wished he hadn't when he saw the look in her eyes. He felt his heart drop straight to his toes. He had to admire her spirit. She was trying to be very tough, putting up walls left and right trying to keep him at a distance, but when he saw the emotion behind the look he knew it was all an attempt to protect herself from hurting more than she already was.

"I might have to." He answered truthfully.

"Why? I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to."

Her face suddenly hardened.

"Ugh! Nope I refuse to be the victim this time. I will not waste my time on you anymore." Charli swiftly slid out from under the car and Jacob followed quickly after her. He used the car's front bumper to hoist himself to a standing position and he glowered at her. She was standing several feet away from him pressing the heel of her palm into her chest. He knew she was trying to sooth the dull pain that had returned the second they were no longer touching.

"Charli-" he started to reach his hand out to her but she just stared at it like it was repulsive to her. "Charli. Come on."

"Stay away from me. I swear to god I will punch you with a hammer this time. I just can't deal with you messing with my head like this Jacob. I'm still not sure if you care about me or if you hate my guts." She stood with her hands on her hips her jaw clenched tightly. She still had oil from the car smeared on her arms and her long hair was caught in a gust of wind that was whipping it around her face wildly. Her raw beauty took his breath away.

"Please don't look at me like that." She said holding her hands out like she was trying to shield herself from him.

"What?" Jacob asked uncertain of what he was doing wrong.

"When you look at me like that I turn into an embarrassing pile of mush and it isn't fair. I can't fight you off."

"Then don't fight me off." He closed the gap between them in less than two strides. He was now standing so close to her that her windswept hair was blowing into his face stinging his skin. He reached out and gathered the lose strands, smoothing them against her head and then tucking them behind her ears. To his surprise she didn't move away from him.

"Believe me, I don't want to." She said breathlessly. She unsteadily took another step forward so that their bodies were now touching. "Something tells me that I should run away from this and never look back…but….."

Jacob laughed and traced her jaw line with his thumb. "But what?"


	28. Heavy Soul

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Charli

As I stared up at Jacob I was finding it nearly impossible to be angry with him. I had practised this moment so many times in my head, but the words I had rehearsed slipped from my mind completely. I wanted to yell at him and pound his chest with my fists. I wanted him to hurt the way he hurt me. But, every time he looked into my eyes or touched my skin, I was like putty in his hands. I had never felt this helpless around a man before and I wasn't sure if I liked it or hated it. Even now as he was gazing down at me I was a complete mess. I could feel my knees' slowly melting underneath me like they were made of wax and Jacob was the fire that was threatening to liquefy them.

He nervously put his hands on my waist and I held my breath as he leaned in closer to me; so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I let my eyes flutter closed, fully understanding that allowing myself to fall in deeper with Jacob Black was going to do nothing but cause me anguish.

"Are you ok?" He whispered his breath hot on my skin.

"I'm-I.." I ached for him to press his lips to mine and I tilted my face upwards waiting for the heat of his mouth to consume me.

"Jacob Black! What the hell do you think you are doing?" We both looked up abruptly and I was shocked to see Leah Clearwater standing a few feet away from us her hair dishevelled, and her feet dirty and bare. I looked up at Jacob confused.

"Leah. What are you doing here?" Jacob asked pushing me behind his body like he was shielding me from something. Leah crossed her arms and stared angrily at both of us. Her beautiful black eyes were fiery.

"I asked you first."

"Is she your girlfriend?" I whispered to Jacob mystified as to what would make Leah this furious. She laughed hysterically.

"Charli I wouldn't date Jacob if he were the last _dog _alive on this planet." She sneered staring me down.

"Leah. This isn't necessary." Jacob said firmly returning her glare.

"Not necessary? I would say that this is absolutely necessary! You are making a terrible decision here."

"Leah." I jumped in surprise when I heard Jacob growl her name. The sound was so raw and dangerous for a fleeting moment I was worried for her, but she didn't flinch.

"Are you really ready to lose everything for _this_?" When she said 'this' she looked directly at me.

"I will speak with you later do you understand me." Jacob spat through gritted teeth. I could feel his body shaking in anger and I couldn't deny the fact that I was frightened. I had never been around someone whose emotions were so palpable. The fact that I was sensitive made it that much worse. Normally I could block an unwanted emotion or even tune it out but there was something about Jacob's emotions that made me feel them like they were my own. His anger was bombarding me relentlessly hitting me like a series of mammoth waves one after the other crashing into my very core with no relief. I started to get light-headed and I knew I needed to pacify him somehow. I saw that he was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly so I gently slid my hand down his tense, forearm and twisted my fingers around his. To my relief the shaking subsided and he regained his composure almost instantly.

Exhausted after his emotional onslaught I leaned my forehead against his shoulder and breathed deeply.

"Thank you Charli." He whispered into my hair.

"Jacob!" Leah protested.

I heard a rumble start deep in Jacob's chest. I gripped his shoulders tightly pressing my fingers into his flesh praying that he wasn't going to make it start all over again.

"Leah. Leave right now. I am not going to say it again." His tone was different this time. His words rang with a sort of incontestable authority and I could tell that Leah noticed it to. She didn't respond to him at all and instead stood there gaping like the wind had been knocked out of her. She nodded once and then to my complete shock practically dove back into the woods disappearing from sight instantly.

"What was that about?" I asked still gripping onto Jacob trying to keep myself upright. Jacob slid his arm around me and supported most of my weight with extraordinary ease. He took a deep breath and looked back towards the woods where Leah had so quickly made her exit.

"She is like a sister to me. Whenever I am making what she considers a mistake she feels that is her duty to protect me from myself."

"Me being the current questionable mistake?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Is she the reason why you feel like you can't be with me?"

"One of many." He answered sadly turning towards me, the frown on his face triggering a familiar wave of nausea in the pit of my stomach. He wasn't going to stay with me. He couldn't stay with me and it wouldn't be right for me to ask him to. It was unfair that his family and friends were asking him to make a choice. They knew that he wouldn't be able to choose me. I was virtually a stranger, not to mention an outsider who had a gift that for some reason threatened them. On the off chance that he did sacrifice his family for me, I knew that I would never be able to live with myself. I took a step back and swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again after this? Or are you going to run away for good this time."

I watched his face carefully and the look of grief that froze his features let me know I wasn't going to like his answer.

"I don't know yet." he murmured quietly.

I felt my heart fall to my feet. With tears stinging in my eyes I knew what I had to do. I could never ask him to turn his back on his family so I turned around slowly and left Jacob standing alone, his arms hanging defeated at his sides.

I felt the tugging in my chest trying desperately to get me to turn back around but I ignored it. My heart hurt so much that it felt like it was tearing in two. No matter how badly I wanted to be with him I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle knowing that I was the reason his family abandoned him. I was sensitive to everyone else's emotions as it was and I didn't need any of my own guilt ridden emotional baggage dragging me down too. I walked towards the house without looking back.

"Charli!" I heard him call and the pain in his voice almost broke me. I stopped but didn't turn around to face him. If I saw his face I knew that I wouldn't be able to walk away. I would run back to him and I would let go completely giving all of myself to him. Right now I still had some control and I wasn't about to give it up no matter how hard he begged.

"Jacob, you can't just pick me up and play with me whenever it is a good time for you. So, do me a favour and don't come near me until you are 100% sure of what you want."

Without another word I marched into the house and slammed the door shut. As soon as I was inside I backed into the wall and slid to the ground tears streaming down my face.

I hoped I wasn't going to regret what I had just done.


	29. Them Against Me

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Jacob

Jacob stared after her his heart coming apart at the seams. He wanted to get angry and say that she was wrong about him or that she wasn't worth it but he knew that he would be lying to himself on both counts. She was worth it one thousand times over, and she was exactly right. He was being unfair to her and he needed to figure out what he wanted.

He drove home as fast as he could, parked the bike in the shed and stepped into the woods taking a deep breath before phasing into his wolf form. As he ran through the tree's he couldn't get Charli out of his head. His longing for her was so intense he almost couldn't stand it.

_Can you stop that please?_ Leah grumbled unhappily.

Jacob spitefully pulled into his mind images of Charli's face, her scent, the way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous, how soft her skin felt…

_I'm going to vomit_. Leah complained.

_Aw, you're just jealous Leah_. Quil laughed.

_You can't be enjoying this either_. Leah snapped.

_Well, she is pretty hot I can't say that I blame him_. Quil answered. _Too bad she's a mind_ _reader. _

_She's not a mind reader._ Jacob growled.

_Whatever man. Close enough. _

_No, it's not anything like mind reading. _Seth said defensively_. I just left the Cullen's and we were talking about her and they say that she is not anything like Edward. She has more in common with Jasper than Edward if you really want to compare gifts._

_Does Alice see anything? _Jacob asked curiously_. About Charli I mean. _

_Kind of. She saw her very clearly until a few days ago. She can still see her but bits and pieces are missing. She is assuming it is because she is with you. _

Jacob's heart soared at the possibility.

He soon found his way to the clearing where the packs always met and he jogged right up to Sam not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer than he had to.

_Please tell me what is going on Jacob_. Sam said breaking the silence. _After you interrupted the council meeting today I haven't been able to get a hold of you. No one has been able to find you. _

_I know, I'm sorry. I had to see her. _

He heard Sam growl_. I thought we had all agreed to stay away from her. _

_We did. But I couldn't do it anymore. She is connected to me Sam, and I'm connected to her. Dr. Cullen says it's almost like imprinting_-

_It is nothing like imprinting! You have a choice_! Sam roared infuriated.

_I'm not so sure that I do. _

_Jacob, you have had a crush like this before and I am not about to let your puppy love and carelessness create danger for your pack or mine. We made a decision as a group and I plan on sticking to it. _

_She isn't a crush. This isn't like Bella_. Jacob tried to explain but Sam turned his back to him. Jacob growled fiercely. _Don't turn your back on me! Can't you see what she means to me? I can't pretend like she doesn't exist when she _is_ my whole existence!_

_You need to take some time away from here. Clear your head. Figure out what is important to you_. Sam said turning around to glare at Jacob. _I think that you have forgotten what your obligations are. _

_I would never phase again if it meant that I could be with her._ Jacob hissed back his eyes burning intensely. There was an audible intake of breath from every wolf standing around them. They knew that being a wolf was very important to Jacob and he loved it probably more than any of them. He was the only one that would purposely spend weeks at a time in his wolf form just for the sheer joy of it. For him to say that he would give it up was very profound.

_Before you make any decisions spend at least a week away from her and away from us. Find out who you are and what you want and then make a choice. I don't want to lose you as a brother Jake. Not like this_. Sam said earnestly.

Jacob hung his head and nodded. He knew Sam was right. _Ok. One week._


	30. Hurt Like Mine

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty: Charli

The next day at school I obsessively searched for Jacob in the hallways. I knew in my heart he wasn't there but it didn't stop me from hoping that he would show up. Last night the wrenching in my chest had gotten progressively more and more intense and I assumed it was because he was getting further and further away.

Halfway through the day I couldn't take not knowing any longer. I waited in the doorway of one of the classrooms until I caught sight of Seth Clearwater. He had always been nice to me even sneaking the occasional smile when he was supposed to be ignoring me. I knew that if I was going to get any information it was going to be from him. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the hallway and merged with the flow of the crowd moving quickly to catch up with Seth. Thank goodness he was bigger than everyone else so he was easy to keep track of. I got right up behind him and then grabbed his arm shoving him into an open classroom doorway.

"Holy crap! What the hell!" He yelled trying to catch his balance. He whipped around swiftly and stared at me fixedly.

"Sorry Seth, I knew you wouldn't talk to me unless I forced you to." I apologized shrugging.

"Geez Charli you could have just asked nicely."

"Yeah, right." I sat down at one of the desks and crossed my arms over my chest. "He's gone isn't he?"

Seth sighed and pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down beside me.

"Yeah. He's gone."

I had already known the answer but hearing it from Seth sent a new wave of pain coursing through my body. I nodded.

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not entirely sure; somewhere north most likely." Seth answered honestly.

"For how long?"

"He didn't say. A week most likely, that was what he agreed to anyway."

"How was he when he left? Was he ok?"

This made Seth laugh. "Oh, he was Jacob when he left." I arched one questioning eyebrow. Seth shrugged. "You know, a big warm and fuzzy ball of emotional conflict."

"I'm really worried about him." I said uneasily. "How do you know that he's going to come back?"

"That one is easy." Seth nudged me with his shoulder. "Because you are still here."

I looked up at him my eyes wide.

"He told you about me?" I asked incredulously.

"He told all of us about you, but yeah. . . he confided in me a while back." Seth looked out into the hallway. "You know I'm not supposed to be talking to you. You are going to get me in trouble."

I followed his gaze and saw his two friends standing in the hallway watching us.

"Yeah I know. You never can tell when my gift will suddenly uncover the big secret your tribe is hiding and everyone will be exposed and I will be the one to blame."

"Did Jake tell you that?" Seth asked curiously.

"No. I may not be a mind reader, but I'm not stupid."

Seth laughed. "No, you are definitely not stupid."

I studied his face carefully. He was looking at me with a very concerned expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "You keep pushing on your heart with your fist."

I looked down. My fist was planted firmly on my chest and my knuckles were white from my attempts at soothing the ache. I hadn't even realized I was doing it.

"It's the connection." I tried to explain. "The further Jacob is away from me the worse it hurts. I'm sure he's feeling it too."

"Imprinting without imprinting." Seth mumbled so that I could barely hear him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

I put my hand on his arm and stared into his eyes.

"If you hear from him will you please tell him that I'm sorry."

Seth took my hand and squeezed it compassionately. "I promise I will."

"Thanks for talking to me. I hope they don't give you too much grief."

"Even if they do I don't care. I've never been one to listen to everything they tell me anyway so they are pretty used to me breaking the rules." He stood up and leaned over until his face was inches from mine and then whispered. "I'm the unexpected rebel."

He walked out of the classroom and started heading down the hallway completely ignoring his two friends who were shooting lasers at him with their eyes. I leaned back into my chair and sighed deeply. In one week he would be back. Could I manage for one whole week? I wasn't so sure.

For the rest of the week I felt like I was sleepwalking. On top of being an emotional wreck, I wasn't sleeping very well so I was also slightly delirious most of the time. Thankfully my father assumed I was going through some kind of female crisis and didn't ask very many questions. I spent most of my evenings in my room with the door closed and when I did come out he tiptoed around me like I was going to break into a thousand pieces if he wasn't careful.

The situation wasn't much different at school. I was only half awake during class and only spoke when someone asked me a direct question. Hannah gave up on me one day into my zombification and only talked to me when she had to. Zoey, on the other hand, was a dedicated friend who persistently tried to pull me out of my funk regardless of how many failed attempts she had to make trying to cheer me up.

Seth didn't speak to me again or offer any information concerning Jacob or his whereabouts. This was frustrating, but I didn't want to get him into trouble with his friends so I resisted the temptation to hold him hostage again. Once or twice he did catch my eye in the hallway and give me a reassuring smile which made me instantly feel better.

During one of her many attempts to pull me out of my funk, Zoey invited me to go for a walk on First Beach with her after school. I am sure she never expected me to accept her invitation because when I agreed to go the look of surprise on her face was almost laughable.

To my complete astonishment, not only did the trip to the beach save me from an evening locked in my tiny room with only my thoughts to keep my company, but I also made an interesting discovery.

When we stepped onto the sand and started making our way to the large rock formations, I felt the pull in my chest lessen slightly. The pain wasn't gone, but there was a noticeable change. I followed Zoey to the tallest of the rocks and felt the ache dissipate even more. I wasn't sure if my location placed me closer to where he was, or if I was imaging the change in the pull, either way I felt better than I had all week long.

"It is beautiful out here isn't it?" Zoey asked me grinning as she shaded her eyes from the rare sunshine that was beating down on the rocks and reflecting off the shallow tidal pools. I nodded silently and stood with my arms crossed over my chest. She turned to face me and set her hands on her hips.

"What is going on with you Charli?" she asked, her tone laced with genuine concern. I sighed and scuffed the sand with my shoe avoiding eye contact with her. "Seriously, you've been like a freakin' zombie all week. I'm starting to really worry about you."

"I'm fine." I lied, smiling a weak smile in an attempt to prove to her that I wasn't going to throw myself off a cliff any time soon.

"You don't look fine. I don't think you've brushed your hair in days, you are wearing sweatpants to school and you haven't made a sarcastic remark in so long I'm beginning to think that someone brainwashed you."

I laughed lightly. "I'm sorry Zoey, I really am. I'm just feeling kind of down in the dumps."

"Could that have anything to do with Jacob Black being absent from school? Seems to me like he has been gone for as many days as you have been brainwashed. Or is that just a freaky coincidence?"

I stared at her wide eyed. I should have known she would pick up on something like that.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." She smiled slyly, taking my silence and surprised expression as confirmation. "So what's the deal with you two anyway?"

"I have no idea." I answered honestly. "I hate him with a passion, and at the same time. . ." I let my words drift off, not wanting to go into too much detail. My eyes flicked to her face and I saw she was nodding slowly. She started walking and I followed her.

"I knew there was something going on between you two." She said with a smile.

"What makes you say that?" I asked curiously.

"I saw you two at the car show. It was like this creepy animal magnetism was pulling you two together. Weird as shit, I'm not going to lie. He looked like he wanted to kill you and fuck you all at the same time. I can see why you are a little put off about the whole ordeal. Where do you think he went?"

"He ran away from me, I think." I said figuring it was better not to lie at this point. She had already guessed so much on her own what was the point of trying to hide anything. When she looked confused I elaborated. "His friends and family don't approve of me. They told him it was them or me."

"So instead of making a decision he ran?" She said disbelievingly.

"No, I think he needed some time to think. The whole situation is frustratingly complicated so I can't really blame him for wanting some time to reflect."

"How long will he be gone for?"

"Seth told me he agreed to stay away for a week. And Zoey, I would appreciate it if you could keep this between the two of us."

She stopped and grinned at me. "Cross my heart hope to die! Come on poopie pants, let's go check out the tidal pools. You can usually find some awesome shit in them and it should take your mind off of the whole thing with you-know-who." When she saw the look on my face she started laughing. "Or I can go look at the tidal pools and you can go stretch out on the rocks and wallow in self-pity."

"Thanks Zoey, I really appreciate it."

"I know you do."


	31. Save Me

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty-One: Charli

Thanks to Zoey I had discovered a sanctuary. First Beach became my home away from home in the following days as I waited for Jacob to come home. Not only did I get some relief from the pull in my chest, but I also found peace in the solitude.

Every afternoon after school I would drive to the beach and climb up to the rocks where I would sit for hours waiting for Jacob. I thought about what I would say to him when we were finally face-to- face again. I worried that he might not want to talk to me at all since our last conversation had not ended favourably. I thought about how badly I wanted to feel his arms around me and how much I missed the look in his eyes that always sent lightning running through my veins.

I wouldn't move from my perch on the rocks until the sun dipped so low in the sky that it looked as though it was touching the water. As it slipped from view I would climb into my car and head home, ready to repeat the entire day all over again in the morning.

On Friday night my father had to go out of town for a teaching seminar in Seattle and I could tell that he was nervous about leaving me alone in my current state of mind. I'm sure he was having nightmares of me downing a bottle of aspirin or slitting my wrists in some self pitying and emo-tastic cry for help. I tried to ease his doubts by helping him pack his suitcase, coming up with as much perky conversation as I could manage without being so corny that I raised suspicions. I could tell he was feeling a little bit better about his trip as he kissed me goodbye and hit the road heading for Seattle.

I slipped into bed sometime around midnight and tried to fall asleep but whenever I closed my eyes I saw his chiselled face and brilliant smile and it always set off the painful ache like a trip wire. I drifted in and out of consciousness all night long and when the irritating red numbers on the alarm clock read 6:00AM I finally forced myself to get up. I pulled on a pair of old jeans and sneakers and yanked an old hoodie over my head. I locked the door behind me as I stepped out into the cool morning air and headed towards my car.

I barely noticed that I had started the engine, and began driving until I was pulling into the small parking lot at La Push beach. As I climbed out of the car I welcomed into my lungs a deep breath of the now familiar brine smell of the ocean mixed with the sweet smell of the forest along the shore.

I climbed up my favourite rock and sat in silence soaking in the early morning sun and letting the wind from the water blow a cool mist on my face. I leaned backwards until I was laying on the warm rock and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the pull in my chest and realized that it felt better than it had in days. Jacob must be coming back. I smiled to myself and spread my arms wide, my palms facing up, my heart soaring. He was finally coming back.

A loud screeching startled me so badly my eyes flew open and my muscles froze so that I couldn't move an inch. I held my breath as I waited for the sound to repeat itself. My eyes widened in panic when it finally registered in my brain that something wasn't quite right. I listened carefully. Normally I could hear the waves crashing onto the shore but they always sounded very far way, now they suddenly sounded like they were right next to me.

I sat up and squinted against the sun.

"Shit! Shit shit shit." I whispered struggling for breath.

My restless night had finally caught up with me and I had fallen asleep on the rock. While I had been sleeping the tide had come in and was now pooled around me trapping me on a rocky island that was getting smaller by the minute. I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest and a feeling of terror lodged an enormous lump in my throat.

I stood abruptly and began frantically searching for an escape route. I quickly realized I didn't have many options. I was going to have to jump from the rock I was standing on, to the next dry formation that was at least five feet away separated by a deep pool of freezing ocean water.

I began to feel dizzy as I struggled to catch my breath. The blood pounded in my ears and I looked down at my feet and choked as I noticed the water lapping at the soles of my shoes. At the rate the water was rising, the rock I was standing on was going to disappear in a matter of seconds.

Without a subsequent thought I rocked my weight onto the balls of my feet and with all the strength I could muster, I launched myself towards the nearest dry surface. My arms and chest slammed onto the rock, knocking the wind out of my lungs. My legs and feet crashed into the tidal pool, the icy water soaking through my clothes and painfully biting into my flesh numbing my limbs almost instantly. As I clung onto the thin edge I felt an explosion of pain in my side and I was almost certain I had broken some ribs

I clawed onto the rough surface of the rock with my fingers, desperately searching for something to grab onto. My shoulders burned with the strain of holding the weight of my body and I could feel my fingers losing their grip. I felt something warm slowly slide down my forehead and into my eyes. I wiped my face on my forearm trying to make the irritating sensation go away. I looked down at my sleeve and felt my stomach churn when I saw the cloth was streaked with blood. I must have hit my head and not realized it.

I heard an odd sound that rang loudly in my head and echoed in my ears. It took several seconds for me to realize that the ringing was the sound of my own screams. As my arms finally gave and my body slid into the dark pool, the water slid up over my head like an icy tomb. I floated down until my toes touched the slippery rock at the bottom and I pushed up and kicked my numb feet behind me hoping to propel myself back onto the rock ledge. My head broke the surface and I sucked in a desperate breath as I groped for the lip, hoping to find something that would hold me up enough to keep my head above water. My fingertips grazed the solid slope of the edge but my hands clutched feebly at the slippery wet rock unable to get a firm grip.

With a splash I disappeared under the surface, the brutal cold numbing my limbs to near paralysis. I was getting tired and it hurt to breathe and my frantically beating heart was becoming sluggish. I pushed off the bottom again, but this time I only stayed up long enough to grab one small gulp of air before the unforgiving water began pulling me back under. In my head my mind was screaming at me not to give up, but the severely cold water had already begun to cripple my body making fighting for my life futile. Like a warm blanket, a feeling of surrender began to enfold and muffle the hysterical thoughts in my head. Instead of feeling sorry for myself, I unquestioningly accepted the fact that I was going to die. My thoughts turned to my dad and my heart hurt for him. I wished I could help him through the fear he would feel when he came home to find his house empty and his daughter missing. I wanted to be there to comfort him when they finally found my body, to tell him he would be ok without me. I also thought of Jacob and wished I could tell him that I was sorry. It seemed unfair that I was never going to have the chance to tell him how I really felt. With a heavy heart I closed my eyes, and as the water slid silently over my face, I took one last breath.


	32. Have Mercy On Me

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Jacob

Jacob's heart was beating so hard he could hear his blood pounding in his ears. The pain ripping apart his chest was almost enough to pull him to his knees. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what was going on, but he had a feeling it involved Charli, and it wasn't good.

For the past few days Jacob had been racing along the shoreline heading back towards La Push as fast as his paws could carry him. He had tried to stay away for an entire week but the constant tugging in his chest was too much for him to bear and he decided he would rather deal with Sam's wrath, than stay away from Charli for another day.

The trees and forests had just started to look familiar telling him he was very close to home when an almost audible tearing sound in his chest caused him to howl in agony. He slid to a stop gasping for breath trying to focus on something other than the pain.

That was when he heard the screaming. It wasn't coming from any particular direction. In all honesty, he wasn't sure it was coming from anywhere other than in his own head. He tried to ignore the throbbing and focused on the screaming.

Just when he thought that there was no way he could listen to the tormented cries any longer they were suddenly silenced and one word was whispered in his ear: _Jacob_.

When he recognized Charli's voice he suddenly felt like he was living in a nightmare. He growled and lurched forward running through the trees faster than he had ever run before. He wasn't sure where she was, but he was determined to find her no matter what it took.

He crashed through the trees and onto La Push beach his paws digging deeply into the sand. He knew she was still alive because the ever present pull was still tugging painfully. He tried to focus in on it and use it to his advantage. He had a feeling that time was running out.

He had almost reached the end of the beach when he suddenly felt the pull begin to get stronger. He slid to a stop, wet sand spraying up all around him and landing in his windswept fur. He turned and faced the ocean smelling the air hesitantly. Something shiny on the top of the hill caught his eye and he squinted against the glare trying to figure out what he was looking at. As a cloud passed over the sun he recognized her Chevelle parked haphazardly at the edge of the parking lot. She had to be on the beach, there was no doubt in his mind.

_Jacob! You are back!_ Leah exclaimed happily.

Jacob had never been more relieved to hear her voice.

_Leah! You need to get Dr. Cullen! Charli is in trouble. I think she's dying_. He felt his stomach lurch sickeningly as he thought the words.

_Where are you? How do you know? _

_La Push Beach and please don't ask anymore questions. Just get them. _

Before she could protest, Jacob phased into his human form cutting off communication with her. He needed to concentrate on finding Charli without Leah interrupting. He climbed up to the top of the hill near the parking lot so he could get a better view of the rock formations. The fact that the tide was rapidly filling the pools and covering the rocks made Jacob feel uneasy.

He scanned the steep uneven rocks hurriedly looking for any sign of her.

In one of the dark pools, nestled between two particularly large rocks, was something bright white and floating like a bobber at the end of a fishing line. It was moving up and down rhythmically with the shallow waves coming in with the tide.

Jacob swiftly and inhumanly scrambled down the sheer cliff face and leapt more than ten feet into the air onto the jagged rocks below. He jumped from boulder to boulder hopping over freezing pools of water with ease, barely feeling the cold mist that was soaking his body.

He had finally reached the spot he was looking for and jumped down from a tall boulder onto a smaller one that was partially covered in water. He landed in a crouched position, his knees bent, icy water splashing up onto his skin. He peered over the edge and the sight made his breath catch in his throat. Charli was completely submerged in the water, her hair swirling around her face like a beautiful transparent veil. What he had seen from above was her shoe, which had somehow dislodged from her foot and was floating aimlessly around her.

Without a second thought he dove feet first into the water; barely noticing the bite of the bitter cold. He took a deep breath and plunged himself under the surface reaching out for Charli's floating body. He hooked his arms around her and kicked off the rocky bottom and hauling her upwards and out. She did not appear to be breathing, and he could hear himself growling with anxiety desperately wishing that Dr. Cullen was right beside him telling him what to do.

He used his right arm to pull them both over to the nearest rock that wasn't completely submerged and used his legs to kick with all of his strength, trying to get enough momentum to drag them both out. He swung her limp body around so that her head and torso were resting on the ledge and he began heaving her inch by inch out of the water. He knew he was probably hurting her the way he was shoving her as hard as he could, punching the heels of his hands into her soft flesh as he tried to push her out of the icy tomb.

When her entire body was safely out of the water he heaved himself out and collapsed beside her on the wet rocks. He leaned over her and pushed the wet hair out of her face. Her lips were blue and all of the colour had drained from her face. A feeling of helplessness swept over him causing bile to rise into his throat. Despite his incredible strength and abilities, he could do nothing for her. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her limp body pulling her close to him. She suddenly started coughing and retching violently. He quickly shifted her weight so that her head hung over his arm letting her empty her lungs and stomach of salt water. He held her steady as she hesitantly started pulling painful shallow breaths of air into her lungs. Jacob felt his heart ache for her as she began to shudder, her whole body convulsing forcefully. He gathered her into his arms and stood up preparing to move her further inland. It was easy for him to forget how cold she must be since his constant 108 degrees kept him warm in all climates.

He carried her to the beach and laid her on the sand. Her teeth were clattering together loudly and he knew he needed act quickly and find a way to warm her up. He yanked off her remaining shoe and both of her socks tossing them aside not caring where they landed. He stared down at the buttons on the front of her jeans and clenched his jaw uncomfortably. With a tense sigh he reached down and started unbuttoning her pants, his clumsy hands shaking nervously. He tugged on them until they slid over her hips and down her legs. He didn't bother trying to get her heavy sweatshirt off over her head; he simply gripped the collar with both hands and tore the fabric effortlessly, ripping her under-shirt with it. He pulled the wet cloth off of her arms and groaned as he saw the purple and black bruises staining her skin that had undoubtedly been the direct result of him roughly lifting her out of the water. He lay down beside her and listened to make sure she was still alive. Each breath she took sounded excruciating; he was worried that she still had water in her lungs so he turned her onto her side so that she was facing him and wrapped his body around hers.

"Hey!!!" He heard a voice call out behind him. "Hey come on! They are down here!"

Jacob jumped onto his feet and crouched defensively over Charli. He was so completely absorbed with saving her, he wasn't thinking rationally anymore. He could think of nothing but her, and he didn't want to let anyone take her away from him again. He didn't see the faces of the people surrounding him; he only perceived them as a threat to her safety.

"Jake! Dude it's me. It's Embry, come on man we've got Dr. Cullen waiting in the truck."

Jacob growled fiercely keeping one hand on Charli. He heard several people talking, but he couldn't focus on who the voices belonged to.

"He's gone wacko Seth. What the hell!"

"We've got to move the girl, she's going to die."

"It's crazy that he isn't phasing, look how angry he is."

"He's right on the edge, look at him shake."

"Jacob! Come on! She's going to freeze to death. Snap out of it!"

"Someone get the leech. Maybe she can bring him back, he sure isn't going to listen to any of us."

Jacob heard someone run away, their feet making soft crunching sounds in the grainy sand. Seconds later he heard them coming back, more footsteps this time. A sharp painful burning sensation assaulted his nostrils as they came closer.

"Jake? It's Bella." A soft female voice said delicately. Jacob immediately felt his muscles relax. "You have to let us take her to the truck."

"Please don't take her away from me." He pleaded focusing on Bella's golden eyes.

"I won't take her from you, I promise." She smiled at him and held her hands out, palms up, as if to prove that she was not a threat to him or Charli.

"I think she's dying. I don't know what to do."

"Carlisle is in the truck. He is waiting for her, he can save her ok?"

Jacob nodded and slipped his arms under Charli lifting her to his chest. Bella smiled reassuringly and led the way up the hill towards a black SUV that was parked beside the Chevelle. The back door was open and Jacob could see they had folded all the seats down so Charli could be laid out in the back. Carlisle was sitting inside, his doctors bag at his side.

Jacob saw Dr. Cullen's lips move as Bella approached, but he spoke so quickly he didn't hear what he said_. Damn vampire speak_, he thought to himself.

"Here Jacob, lay her down on these blankets." Bella said helping Jacob gently lay the limp Charli down. Carlisle felt for her pulse and did a lightning fast examination.

"Jacob, can you lay next to her, make sure as much of your flesh is touching hers? You are the best hot water bottle we have."

"A portable space heater, remember?" Bella winked at him. Jacob thought he heard a growl from front of the SUV and guessed that Edward was in the driver's seat. Less than a year ago, Jacob had lent his 108 degrees to Bella when she was still a human and trapped on a mountain during a blizzard. He was sure Edward still loathed that particular memory, but at the time, it had been the best night of Jacob's life.

Jacob climbed in the truck beside Charli and pressed himself against her. He wrapped his legs and arms around her body tightly. When he was comfortable, Carlisle and Bella packed hot water bottles around them both, and then wrapped them up with blankets.

Jacob sighed as the aching pull in his chest disappeared. The warmth created from their body heat and then contained by the blankets and hot water bottles started to make Jacob sleepy. He heard voices around him, but he didn't even pretend to follow them.

"We'll meet you back at the house. Rose is going to hot wire the Chevelle and bring it back with her." Jacob heard Emmett say before he closed the back of the SUV. He heard the passenger door open, and then close and assumed Bella had climbed in. The truck lurched forward and sped down the dirt drive faster than what was probably safe. _Edward is definitely driving_, Jacob thought with a small smile.

"She's got a pretty nasty gash on her forehead, and from what I saw, lots of bruising on her arms and torso."

"How do her lungs sound?"

"Clear, thank goodness, but you still better hurry Edward."

Jacob felt the SUV speed up even more.

"Jacob?" he heard a raspy voice ask so quietly he almost missed it. Jacob lifted his head and looked down at the battered girl in his arms. She had one eye open, the other covered in bandages Carlisle had hastily applied to the cut on her forehead.

"Charli! Yeah it's me. You are going to be ok, Dr. Cullen is here and I promise he will take great care of you. What the hell happened?" Jacob asked his words coming in a rush. He gently smoothed the hair out of her face and she attempted to smile.

"What? Not a good day for swimming?" she joked, her voice hoarse.

Everyone inside the truck laughed quietly.

"How are you feeling Charli?" Dr. Cullen asked her, shining a light into her eyes.

She squinted. "Peachy; never been better."

"Can you move your legs?" Carlisle asked ignoring her sarcasm.

"Well, I'm kind of incapacitated in this snugly cocoon but I can wiggle my toes." Charli pressed her hands to Jacob's bare chest and nestled her face into his neck. Jacob's heart soared. "I'm so tired." She mumbled against his skin.

"You can sleep Charli but one of us is going to wake you up every hour. You have a nasty cut on your head and I can't let you sleep for long periods of time if you have a concussion."

She nodded once.

"Such-strange-aura." She muttered, her words sounding broken.

"What?" Jacob whispered into her hair.

Only the soft sounds of her breathing responded and he guessed she had drifted off again. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.


	33. Coming Back

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Charli

I felt someone touch my forehead gently with icy cold hands. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking several times to clear the haze that was clouding the outer rim of my vision. I was lying in a large bed, covered by a luxuriously soft comforter. I could feel a depression nearest to my right side where someone was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi Charli." An almost musical female voice said quietly. My eyes shifted to the right until they rested on the face of my visitor. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her reddish brown hair fell in waves down past her shoulders, she had flawless ivory skin, and her warm golden eyes were concerned as they studied my expression carefully. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." I mumbled trying to smile.

She laughed softly. "I can imagine. You've had quite a day."

I suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain near my temples that was so strong I gasped and pressed my palms to my forehead. The girl sat up abruptly and leaned over me. "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice worried.

"I don't know. My head is killing me." As I finished speaking the words another jolt of pain coursed from temple to temple. I gritted my teeth waiting for the sensation to fade away. When the pain was gone I looked up at the stranger who was watching me closely.

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?" I asked not wanting to be rude, but I had no idea where I was, or why this person was taking care of me. She smiled.

"No, don't be sorry you are right, we haven't been introduced, and I've just heard so much about you from Jake I feel like I know you. I'm Bella."

"You know Jacob?"

"Yes. I know Jacob." She smiled warmly.

Suddenly the name Bella sparked something in my memory. She was the girl Jacob had been thinking of the day we had argued in the school parking lot. He had felt very strongly about her and the recollection of his emotions sent a peculiar bolt of jealously through my body. She was so beautiful; it was no wonder he was in love with her.

"Where am I?" I asked, suddenly realizing I had been staring at her in silence for an uncomfortably long time. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice.

"You are at Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's house just outside Forks."

"Is it normal for the doctor to take patients to his house instead of the hospital?" I asked confused.

"Well, you will find out soon enough that everything you thought you knew about normal…well….isn't." She whispered cryptically as she stood and gracefully started making her way to the open door. I stared at her curiously, trying to make sense of what she had just said.

"What does that mean, exactly?" I asked.

"Ask Jacob when he wakes up." She motioned towards the other side of the bed as she slipped quietly out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. I turned to my left and flattened the fluffy comforter that was blocking my view of the other side of the enormous bed. Sure enough, there was Jacob, sprawled out on his stomach, his long arms and legs spread haphazardly in every direction. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and I blushed a deep scarlet as my gaze lingered hungrily over every perfect chiselled plane of his body. I let my eyes wander over his muscled shoulders and then to his handsome face. I blushed even deeper when I saw the clever smile on his face as he watched my every move from his one open eye.

"You're awake." I said dumbly, wishing I could hide under the covers and never come back out.

He didn't respond.

In one swift movement he slid under the thick cover and I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his long body press against mine. I turned my body so that I could see his face clearly.

"Yeah, I'm awake." He whispered his lips inches from mine.

I looked up into his eyes shyly and bit onto my bottom lip, finding it incredibly difficult to breathe. The heat that was blazing between us was distracting me, making it impossible for me to think. I was sure I had something I had wanted to tell him but for the life of me I couldn't remember what it was.

"You came back." I managed to choke. He smiled brightly.

"Just in time apparently." He delicately traced the curves of my mouth with his index finger.

"I missed you." My voice was shaky and I was convinced my heart was going to hammer out of my chest. Jacob tilted his head until his lips found the soft skin just beneath my jaw line and I sighed deeply as I felt them work their way from my chin to my ear.

A quiet moan escaped my lips and I felt my body shudder involuntarily. Jacob hummed happily and pushed me onto my back his warm body pressing down heavily on mine. He grinned devilishly at me and lowered his lips so that they were just barely touching my own. I arched my back trying to get closer to him aching to kiss him.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered kissing the corners of my mouth. "You almost killed yourself in the process of missing me."

I had to laugh.

"It was all part of my master plan. I was your damsel in distress! Now I'm vulnerable and in debt to you for saving my life so I am letting you take advantage of me."

"You like it." He teased biting my bottom lip playfully.

"Please…" I begged growing impatient.

"What?" he asked pretending to be oblivious to my desperation.

"Please Jacob." I whispered.

The expression on his face changed and I heard a growl rumble deep in his chest. Without another word he lowered his mouth, all signs of the gentle teasing gone as his lips moved over mine passionately.

I pressed my palms flat on his chest and pushed away from him gasping for air. He chuckled quietly and angled his head so that he could trace my collar bones with his lips as I made several failed attempts to catch my breath.

"You ok?" He asked his mouth hot against my skin.

"Yes." I panted tangling my hands in his hair. "You have no idea-" My voice trailed off as his mouth brushed gently over my earlobe.

"Trust me, I have an idea."

"Jacob!!!!" I heard a booming voice call out from the other side of the closed bedroom door. "You better knock it off. We all know what's going on in there and Carlisle said the patient needs her rest."

Jacob lifted his head and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Emmett I think I've got it under control." He called back smiling at me as he lowered his lips back to mine.

After a few seconds of silence I heard someone snort with laughter.

"Are you sure? Do you need me to come in there and show you a thing or two?"

"Seriously leech, I am going to rip your head off if you don't go away." Jacob hissed throwing a pillow at the door.

"Oh I get it. You don't want me in there because she'll see what a real man looks like and decide she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Emmett. Please go downstairs and behave yourself." I heard another male voice say sternly.

"I'm just having some fun Carlisle."

"What's new? Back downstairs….now."

We heard heavy retreating footsteps and then a soft knock on the door.

"Come in doc." Jacob answered, rolling off of me and laying on his side smiling brightly. I sat up and rested my back against the pillows scooting so that Jacob and I were close enough to sooth the pull in my chest. He stole a glance at me as he pulled a pillow out from behind his head and covered his waist. He started laughing as my face flushed bright red.

"What? You have to know you drive me crazy."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not."


	34. Answers

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Jacob

Jacob watched Charli's face as Dr. Cullen glided into the room. Her eyes narrowed at the handsome doctor and then widened in surprise. Her eyes slid from his face to mine, her eyes not fearful like I expected. Instead they were filled with questions and curiosity.

Jacob wondered what it was about her that made her completely unafraid of the supernatural. Even when there was obvious danger, she wasn't frightened. He hoped that this peculiarity would work in his favour when he finally told her what he was, and what his friends were.

"Hey doc." Jacob greeted Dr. Cullen cheerfully. Carlisle's eyes flicked to the pillow that was covering Jacob's lap and he shook his head slightly, a knowing smile creeping into his face.

"Do you need a moment Jacob, I can come back."

"Meh, I'm good." Jacob shrugged confidently.

"I'm sure you are." Carlisle chuckled and turned to Charli. "Hello Charli. I'm Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you so much. . . for everything." She said to him her voice thick with emotion and sincerity.

"Well, I didn't do much more than stitch up that nasty gash on your head and give you some pain medicine. It is Jacob here you should be thanking. He is the one who saved your life."

Jacob squeezed her hand as she turned to smile at him.

"Thank you both." She said shyly.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked sitting on the edge of the bed and shining a penlight into Charli's eyes.

"My head hurts pretty bad." She said rubbing her temples. "Like someone is stabbing me in the brain."

"You hit your head pretty hard, you will most likely experience some discomfort for a while. You also have a few broken ribs, so make sure you take it easy. Those will heal on their own, but they will be pretty sore."

"Knock, knock!" A musical female voice chirped from the open doorway. "May I come in?"

Jacob perked up. He knew that voice. "Alice!" he said happily.

"Oh screw it I'm coming in." She bounded into the room with four shopping bags swinging at her sides. She hopped onto the bed and flashed a dazzling grin at Charli.

"It's you! I mean, you're the girl from the gas station." Charli stammered her eyes wide.

"You remembered me!" Alice clapped excitedly. "See, I told you we would see each other again."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "See Charli, you don't know it yet, but Alice knows everything." His tone was sarcastic and when Alice balled up her fist and punched him in the thigh he knew he deserved it. "Ouch! You are a hateful little pixie." He cursed rubbing his leg.

"Nice pillow." Alice snapped at him. She turned to Charli. "I am so glad Jacob finally got over his 'oh-woe-is-me-do-I-like-Charli-or-do-I-hate-her' phase. I have been dying to hang out with you for real – not in secret at the gas station – not that I planned that or anything."

Alice stared at Carlisle meaningfully and when he looked away she winked at Charli.

"Alice. Seriously don't scare her away." Jacob grumbled watching the expression on Charli's face go from polite grin to worried grimace.

"Oh I almost forgot!" She said patting Charli on her knee. "Take a look at what I brought for you."

Alice grabbed one of the shopping bags she had set beside her and emptied it out on the bed. Several shirts and one or two pairs of jeans tumbled out and landed in a heap on the comforter. Charli, looking amused, watched Alice carefully.

"You will have to forgive Alice." Dr. Cullen said to Charli, "She has a bit of a shopping obsession."

"That's putting it mildly." Jacob muttered under his breath earning him another sucker punch from Alice.

"I saw these t-shirts and I just knew I had to buy them for you." Alice said holding up a black graphic t-shirt that had a faded design that Jacob was pretty sure he had seen tattooed on some old biker's arm.

"That's Rock and Republic." Charli whispered in awe. Jacob, Carlisle and Alice all turned and stared at her. She stared back at them and shrugged. "What? That is an eighty dollar t-shirt!"

Alice continued to stare at Charli dumbfounded. Then Jacob roared with laughter as the little vampire threw herself at Charli hugging her tightly.

"Oh I've waited so long for you. You have no idea."

"And we've waited so long for someone to make Alice speechless." Jacob snorted.

Alice glared at him. "Anyway…since Jacob so kindly tore off your clothes at the beach, I decided to go on a quick shopping trip to Port Angeles so you wouldn't have to go home in one of the boys' outfits. Clearly you are too tall to fit into anything Bella or Rose might have."

"Port Angeles? That's a few hours away! How long have I been asleep?" Charli asked concerned.

"Oh, not for very long; a few hours at most. I drive fast." Alice explained.

"Charli, we had Leah call your father and let him know that you were spending the night at the Clearwater house tonight. We didn't feel it was necessary to worry him since he is out of town." Carlisle said to Charli. She smiled at him and sighed.

"Thank you."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Alice dumped out the other shopping bag and chucked the clothes one by one at Jacob. "I bought your giant ass some clothes too. And don't you worry, I didn't buy you anything good because I know how you treat your wardrobe."

Jacob ducked as a pair of jeans nearly hit him in the head. He couldn't help but adore Alice. She was spunky and sweet and best of all, she put up with him.

"Ok Alice. Let's get back downstairs and let them get dressed." Carlisle said ignoring the pout on Alice's face.

"Ok. You take whatever you want Charli." Alice said motioning to the pile of clothes on the bed and the other two full shopping bags sitting on the ground at her feet. "See you downstairs!" she waved as she jumped off the bed and disappeared into the hallway.

"Jacob. Please make sure you fill Charli in before coming downstairs to eat." Carlisle said firmly giving him a very serious look. Jacob hated that look; it reminded him that he still had to tell Charli the truth about himself and the Cullen's.

As the door to the bedroom closed he turned to look at Charli. She was watching him cautiously, not saying anything. He rolled out of bed and stood up wadding the clothes Alice had bought him in one hand. He turned away from her and pulled on the pair of jeans wondering how he was going to start this conversation. He took a deep breath and turned around; it was now or never.

"Charli, I need to tell you something. Something important."

Charli had her back to him and was pulling the t-shirt Alice had bought her over her head. He winced as his eyes travelled over the bright purple bruises that were covering her ribs and back. She turned and caught him staring and a smile warmed her face.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked softly taking a few steps towards him and resting her palms on his bare chest. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on what he wanted to say to her.

"Not too bad." He said covering her hands with his.

"Yeah right. What is it you need to tell me?"

"Charli, I know you have noticed something off about me and other La Push guys."

"The only thing I've noticed is your aura, it's the same. All of you have this deep purple glow that never changes even when your emotions change." She studied his face. "I guess I have always thought it was some kind of blood relation thing, but, that's not it is it?"

"No." Jacob replied quietly.

"What am I missing? If you aren't related…."

He saw Charli bite her bottom lip deep in thought. He wished for a brief second he had Edward's gift of mind reading so he would know what she was thinking.

"I don't know, um, were you all victims of a tragic toxic waste accident?" She smiled. "Do you have superpowers that I'm not aware of?"

Jacob just grimaced and shrugged. "Toxic waste…no."

She quirked one eyebrow and smirked. "So it's super powers then huh?"

He could tell from her tone that she thought he was kidding around.

"You think I'm joking, but I'm not."

Her smile faltered and she stared deep into his eyes, searching for answers. "Jacob, please just tell me already. I can feel that you are nervous and scared of something - although I'm not sure what - so, just say it."

Jacob stepped backwards and lifted his hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "It's not that easy Charli."

"Look. I understand that. Do you really think it was easy for me when I told you the truth about my gift?"

"No." Jacob mumbled dropping his hand. "I know it wasn't."

"I need you to trust me."

Jacob looked away from her and clenched and unclenched his jaw. His heart was pounding and he could feel his palms becoming damp and clammy. This was the moment he had been dreading since the first time he realized his feelings for Charli. He knew he was eventually going to have to tell her the truth, and he had practised his speech several times, but nothing seemed right to him

"I do trust you, it's just...it's complicated. Have you ever seen anyone else with our aura? Or maybe any_thing_..."

Suddenly her eyes widened and she stared up at him her lips forming a perfect 'O'.

"The first night I was here. I saw an animal in the woods. It was big, as tall as a horse, and it had a strange purple aura." She took a step backwards, her hands sliding off his chest and falling to her sides. She looked up at him her eyes filled with sudden clarity. "That wasn't an animal was it?"

He was glad it hadn't taken long for her to put two and two together. "Please don't be afraid." He begged reaching out to cup her cheek with his hand. She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just not sure I totally get where you are going with this."

"Ok, tell me this; do animals normally have auras?"

"Some people say they do." She shrugged. "I have never seen one, until that night."

"What would you think if I told you that animal you saw was Leah Clearwater?" Jacob asked holding his breath as he waited for her response.

She tilted her head and glanced over his shoulder contemplating the idea. The silence was almost unbearable and Jacob had to literally bite his tongue to keep from asking her what she was thinking. After what seemed like an eternity she turned her eyes back to his face and took a deep breath.

"You know, I would say that makes a heck of a lot of sense."

Jacob almost choked. That was not the response he had been expecting. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, it makes sense. The matching aura's, the fear of my gift uncovering your secret, Leah suddenly appearing out of the woods barefoot and pissed off at my house that day. I still am a little lost though…but do me a favour and just tell me, no more guessing games."

"Fair enough." Jacob said nodding. "We are all shape shifters. Do you remember the story about the Quileute warriors transforming into wolves?"

"You are a werewolf?" She asked sceptically.

He laughed.

"Kind of. We call ourselves werewolves sometimes but that isn't really the case. No full moons or silver bullets or anything like that."

"Does it hurt?" she asked inquisitively.

"Phasing? No, not really. It was a little weird at first but it is second nature now." He looked at her, his brows furrowed. "Are you sure you aren't totally freaked out right now? You aren't going to run screaming?"

She bit her bottom lip and reached forward with both of her hands hooking her index fingers in the front of his jeans and pulling him towards her. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"I'm terrified." She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"You are the weirdest girl I've ever met." He said putting his hands on either side of her face.

"You love it."

"Yeah, you got me there."


	35. A Stranger

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Charli

The look ok Jacob's face made butterflies explode in my stomach and spread from my midsection to every inch of my body. I hadn't quite processed the fact that the man that I was falling head over heels for could transform into giant wolf, but I wasn't afraid like I probably should have been. I attributed my lack of fear to the fact that I was – in my own way – just as abnormal as he was. It wasn't hard to see that Jacob and I were two peas in a very atypical pod.

"So, are you ready to go meet my family away from family?" He asked me wrapping his arms around my waist and sliding his hands up the back of my shirt.

"Do we have to?" I sighed burying my face in his chest. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet his friends, I was just selfishly holding onto every moment I had with him. Considering his track record, I was still a little gun shy when it came to the idea of him picking up and leaving me again at the drop of a hat.

"Yes, we have to. I have a feeling Esme cooked us a huge meal and she will be heartbroken if we don't go downstairs and eat it."

"Who is Esme?"

"Dr. Cullen's wife. She's pretty much like a second mom to me and the rest of the pack."

"Sheesh. No pressure, right?" I teased pushing away from him and picking up the t-shirt he had dropped on the floor. I handed it to him and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him as he pulled it over his head.

"So what do the Cullen's shift into?" I asked curiously trying to understand everything about this completely unorthodox group of friends.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked his tone unsure.

"Well they all have the same auras too. Different from yours, it is very transparent, almost non-existent. Kind of freaked me out at first because the only humans that don't have an aura are, well. . . dead."

Jacob laughed loudly and looked at his feet trying to hide his grin.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked folding my arms across my stomach defensively.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry you are just so dead on right now and the fact that you have no idea is just…funny."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to let Carlisle explain their side of the story, but I guess it won't hurt to spill the beans a little bit." He said still laughing.

"Why is their story funny?" I asked firmly feeling myself getting annoyed.

"Don't be upset. You will understand in a second." He sat down next to me on the bed. "So, I want you to think about the tribe legend again, the one with the werewolves. And this time think about who were the Quileute mortal enemies?"

I raised my eyebrows and I saw him fighting back a smile.

"The Cold Ones?" I asked unconvinced, having a hard time believing that these wonderfully sweet and caring people were the same monsters from the legend.

"Yep. You would probably know them by a different name though." He said leaning close to me and whispering in my ear. "Vampires."

"Shut up! You are just messing with me now aren't you?" I shoved him, my mind reeling at the thought of vampires being anything but imaginary. I kept waiting for him to tell me he was just kidding and then tease me for being so gullible; but he never did.

"No, I'm really not. I will let Dr. Cullen tell you the specifics but they really are honest to goodness vampires."

I sat in silence for several seconds processing this information. Then my head snapped up and looked at him, my eyes wide. That was why their aura's were nearly transparent. They were physically dead, but they still had a soul.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"See! I told you it was funny!" He said laughing with me.

"That explains the aura huh? Dead, but not dead. You do know that all of this sounds totally insane right?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Are you sure you aren't a member of a dungeons and dragons uber dork fantasy cult that has taken the role playing gig just a little too far and are planning to brain wash me and trap my in your lair; are you?"

"You think you're funny don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

We joked playfully as we pulled on the shoes Alice had left in the fourth shopping bag and I attempted to tame my hair by running my fingers through the tangles. I hoped I didn't look like a total train wreck. Despite my ratty hair and bandaged head, Alice's amazing taste in clothes helped immensely. The black Rock and Republic t-shirt was snug and hugged my curves, while the jeans - which I knew had to be expensive - fit me perfectly despite my height.

I turned to face Jacob and blushed when I saw he was staring at me intently.

"Knock it off you creeper." I teased hiding my face and tugging on my hair.

"I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah you are."

"No, I'm serious. Think of all the time I wasted pretending like I hated you. I almost lost you because I am a brainless idiot. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I really do understand so you should stop beating yourself up."

"If I would have lost you – the way it felt when I thought you were dead –"

"But I'm not dead. And I am totally convinced that the reason I'm not dead is because of this." As I said 'this' I pressed my hand to my chest and then reached out to touch his. He covered my hand with his own and we stood silently for several minutes. Finally he took a deep breath.

"You ready?"

I shrugged. "Seem's like as good a time as any."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Um, sure."

"After all I put you through. . . you didn't doubt me once when I told you about the werewolf thing, not to mention the vampire thing. Most girls would think I was mentally unstable but here you stand, acting like this is all just a walk in the park."

I paused for a moment and looked down at my hand on his chest. Why did I believe him? If I were normal I would think this entire thing was some kind of joke or that he was completely nuts. But that was just it; I wasn't normal. I was pretty far from normal actually.

"Jacob, don't you get it that I am not 'most girls'? I see fucking auras. Not only does that sound completely crazy, no one else can see the connections I do between you and your friends. I knew something was different about you all from day one, and now I have an explanation. Sure it might be kind of nuts but honestly, at this point I'm not very surprised that there is more to life that what meets the eye."

"You are amazing."

"No, not really, but you can keep telling yourself that."

He shook his head and grinned. "Let's go."

His smile calmed my nerves and he put one hand on my back and gently pushed me out of the bedroom and into the wide and spacious hallway. I nervously looked at my surroundings, marvelling over the beautiful and intricate paintings on the walls and the sophisticated decorating style of the doctor, or more likely, the doctor's wife. The entire house, down to the wall colours were something you would expect to see in a magazine, not in Forks, Washington.

As we stepped onto the landing, I was again awestruck by the simplistic natural beauty of the house. It was designed to be completely open and organic. It seemed as if it were built around the forest instead of in it, balancing a perfect mixture of the outdoors with the creature comforts of the indoors.

I took one uneasy step onto the wooden stairs and immediately felt my heart jump into my throat as I heard laughter and voices below me. Not only was I about to meet Jacob's "family way from family" as he liked to say, but I was about to walk into a room full of werewolves and vampires. These were creatures out of movies, and novels and my own imagination. Never in my life did I think I would be about to walk into a room full of them, let alone in love with one.

The word 'love' made me falter. Jacob put a hand under my elbow graciously trying to steady me. I'm sure he thought I was still a little woozy from the concussion, little did he know that I was falling all over myself because I had just made the most life changing discovery of my existence.

I loved Jacob Black.

I am guessing that I loved him from the first moment I saw him, and I foolishly mistook that love for loathing.

I gripped the railing tightly trying to gather my thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked, his voice full of concern. I almost melted at the sound of it. I took several deep breaths, trying to regain some composure. I was so mixed up that I was having a hard time deciphering which emotions were mine, and which were coming from the group of people who were waiting for us downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said when I finally managed to reorganize the emotions, calming my own, and blocking those of everyone else.

I looked up at him and almost immediately wished I hadn't. He was smiling at me, his face a mask of reassurance, but behind his eyes was the same smouldering desire that I was desperately trying to hold back. I knew he must have seen the same look mirrored in my own eyes because he instantly bent towards me and hungrily pressed his warm mouth to my lips sending shocks of pure bliss radiating through my body. He pushed my body against the railing and slid his hand under my shirt and up the bare skin of my back.

"Ahem." I heard someone deliberately clear their throat, announcing the fact that we now had an audience. I stiffened and Jacob reluctantly pulled away. We both turned to look at the bottom of the stairs.

Waiting there was a handsome man with heavily muscled arms crossed over his equally muscled chest, an amused grin on his face. His skin and aura were identical to the other Cullen's so I assumed he was another vampire. Despite his imposing size, I felt nothing but humour and a sense of contentedness from him. He reminded me of someone who was extremely good natured, and just along for the ride no matter where the ride might be going.

"Emmett." Jacob greeted the man and returned his mischievous grin. The look they exchanged reminded me of two young boys who were up to no good.

"Yeah, you need to detach yourself from her long enough to get her downstairs. Esme made you a feast and she is going to be pissed if you don't get down here and eat it."

"Ok, ok, I got it. We're coming." Without another word, Jacob picked me up and carried me the rest of the way down the stairs. He carefully set me down on the ground and rested his hand on the small of my back.

"Hi. I'm Emmett." The big vampire said, grinning at me.

"I'm Charli." I said pleasantly extending my hand for the traditional handshake and was taken off guard when he instead wrapped his burly arms around me in a bear hug of an embrace that lifted me off the ground. I could tell I was really going to like Emmett.

"Welcome to the family Charli!" he said putting me back down gently.

"I would say thank you," I gasped, "if I could breathe. My God you are huge." I stared at his arms and squeezed a bicep for effect. The hard, cold, and marble feeling of his skin no longer seemed odd to me.

"This is the chick you have all been so terrified of? Well fuuuuck me. She's hot and funny, I like her." Emmett said slapping Jacob on the back. "Come on lets go show her off to the rest of the family."

I looked at Jacob with a look of panic in my eyes. He just smiled at me and grabbed onto my hand as we followed Emmett down the hallway.

I could hear voices and the sounds of laughter coming from a warmly lit room that was just a few feet away. I felt my stomach tighten, and my heart rate increase as my nerves started to take over. I was terrified that his family wouldn't like me, or that they would still be fearful of my gift. I wasn't sure what I should say when I walked through that doorway. Should I be quiet and polite? Or go for the old standby of "be yourself."Then suddenly, as fast as the anxiety started, it was gone. I felt calm wash over me like a gentle wave.

"You feel that?" Jacob asked squeezing my hand. I looked up at him wondering if he could really be feeling the same thing I was.

"Feel what?" I whispered.

"Like someone just covered you with a warm fuzzy blanket of calm. That would be Jasper, Alice's husband. He can control the emotions of the room. Pretty cool huh?"

"It's weird."

"You see colours and you are calling him weird?"

"Yes."

He laughed.

As we were about to turn the corner I heard all conversation stop. I found myself standing in a warmly lit dining room with twelve faces looking up at me expectantly. They were all seated around a long antique wooden dining table and they were staring at me like they were waiting for me to sprout another head.

Unsure of what to do I searched out and found Alice's face and said, "Ta Da!"

She grinned and bounced up and down in her chair. "You look fantastic in that outfit Charli. Rocker chic is totally the right look for you."

"Thanks! I can't take credit though, so, mad props to my stylist." I said pointing at her.

Alice clapped. "Jacob, have I told you how much I love her?"

"You may have mentioned it."

"Charli, I would like to introduce you to my family." Dr. Cullen said standing up. "This is my wife, Esme." A beautiful woman smiled at me in greeting, her golden eyes were warm and compassionate.

"And you already know Alice, beside her is her husband Jasper. Now, Jasper has a bit in common with you. Although he doesn't see aura's like you, he is sensitive to emotion and can control the emotions of others." The blonde man seated beside Alice stood politely and nodded to me. I blushed at the old fashioned welcome.

"Yeah, I think I felt some of your handy work a few minutes ago." I said to him as he sat back down.

"I felt you were nervous, I thought it would help." He said quietly. Alice smiled at him and wrapped her hand around his.

"Thanks, it did help. I don't feel like I'm going to vomit anymore." I said jokingly.

"Sitting to Jasper's left is Rosalie and of course, Emmett." Carlisle continued the introductions.

A woman with long blonde hair, Hollywood calibre looks, and a body to match stared at me with cold eyes. Beside her, the ever happy-go-lucky Emmett turned his hat sideways and threw me his best impression of a gang sign which made him look utterly ridiculous. I giggled. Emmett made me laugh, I couldn't help it.

"You have already met Bella, and beside her is her husband Edward."

Bella waved shyly at me, her expression sweet and full of understanding. She was the one person sitting at the table who understood what I was going through. Her husband on the other hand, despite his good looks, scowled at me. I tried to smile at him but at that moment I felt another stab of pain in my head. I grabbed onto Jacob's arm and squeezed tightly waiting for the pain to subside.

"Are you ok?" he asked me when I finally released his arm. I blinked several times waiting for my eyes to refocus.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My head still hurts a little I think."

"Here Charli, please sit down." Carlisle said pulling out the last of the two empty chairs at the table. Jacob and I both sat down and I rubbed my temples absently. Underneath the table, Jacob hooked his leg around mine, making the pull in my chest disappear. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Well Jacob that was our family. Does she know everyone in yours?" Carlisle asked motioning towards the other people seated at the table.

"Well, you already know Seth and Leah. And then this is Quil, and Embry. I know you've seen them at school but I don't think you've ever been introduced." Each of the boys nodded in greeting when their names were called, their expressions good natured. Leah on the other hand opted to lean forward in her chair and shoot daggers at me with her eyes.

"Leah. Play nice." Seth said elbowing his sister. She glared at him.

Thankfully Dr. Cullen's wife took this as a cue to change the subject. She gracefully stood up and turned to me smiling.

"I cooked some dinner for you." She said softly. "I am sure you must be hungry."

I heard my stomach growl instinctively at the mention of food. I hadn't eaten at all today and I hadn't realized how famished I was until now.

I noticed everyone was holding back laughter.

"What?" I asked suddenly getting the feeling that they were sharing an inside joke and I was the punch line.

"Charli, I am sure Jacob has filled you in on our family's unique secrets, is that correct?" Carlisle asked studying us both carefully.

"You know I did." Jacob said turning to glare at Edward. "I'm sure he already filled you in on everything."

Carlisle ignored Jacobs comment and looked directly at me waiting for my answer.

"Yes. He has." I nodded smiling, hoping that I didn't look completely freaked out.

He nodded. "Good. One thing that you should know about us is that we all have very evolved senses. Our sense of smell, hearing, and sight is far and away more sensitive those of a human."

"Long story short, we can hear your stomach growling." Alice interrupted smiling.

"Well, that is embarrassing." I laughed wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"No it isn't." Esme said sweetly. "I will go bring you something to eat. Bella, do you mind helping me?"

Bella and Esme both left the dining room through a doorway that I assumed led to the kitchen. I watched them leave and then turned back to Carlisle.

"Before I do something else completely mortifying, is there anything I should know?" I asked sheepishly.

Carlisle smiled. "You will quickly find that there is much for you to learn about our kind, as well as Jacobs."

Alice grinned winking at me. "I'll give you the down low on some of the more important highlights. We are incredibly fast."

I screamed in surprise when suddenly Alice was no longer across the table in her seat but sitting beside me in Jacob's lap. It had taken less than a second for her to move and she had been so fast I hadn't even seen her do it.

"Holy crap Alice. Point taken." I said pressing my hand over my heart.

"We are super strong- I will have Emmett demonstrate later. We can't die unless you rip us apart and burn all the pieces, we don't age, and we have very hypersensitive hearing and sense of smell. Did I cover most of it?" she asked looking to the rest of her family.

"When can I demonstrate the strength portion?" Emmett asked rubbing his hands together excitedly. Rosalie glared at her husband and I couldn't help but suppress a laugh when he caught sight of her expression and immediately leaned back in his chair silenced but not before winking at me.

At that moment Bella and Esme came into the room carrying two plates heaping with fried chicken, mashed potatoes and biscuits. The smell made my mouth water and it must have had a similar effect on Jacob because he pushed Alice off his lap, scooted his chair forward and pressed both palms on the table top eagerly.

"Gee thanks." Alice scowled at him returning to her seat.

"Esme is the best cook." He said licking his lips.

"I'm surprised you even taste my food the way you wolf it down." Esme said as she placed one plate in front of me and one in front of Jacob. Bella followed close behind her with two glasses of ice water. "You see Charli, Leah and the boys have given me a reason to actually use the food I buy from the grocery store every week. We have to keep up normal activities for appearances sake, I'm just glad it isn't all going to waste."

"And we love you for it mom." Seth said reaching across the table and stealing a drumstick off of Jacob's plate. He growled at him and protectively wrapped his arms around his food.

The look on my face must have been confused because Esme smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Remember Charli, we don't eat regular food."

I blushed and tried to hide my face with my hair. "Oh, yeah. I guess I'm still getting used to that whole concept."

"Understandable." Carlisle said smiling reassuringly at me.

Slowly I lifted a mouthful of mashed potatoes to my lips, trying to act completely normal despite the questions burning in my mind; the most important one being, what _did_ the Cullen's eat?

I suddenly gasped and dropped my fork, mashed potatoes splattering all over the table. A sharp pain radiated from temple to temple causing me to see nothing but flashes of white. I could hear Jacob calling my name beside me but I couldn't answer him the pain was so intense.

Then, as quickly as it had started, the pain stopped. I opened and closed my jaws, and massaged my temples slowly. I couldn't figure out what was causing the pain. It felt like someone was slipping into my head and stabbing my brain with hundreds of needles. I suddenly tensed.

_Someone. _I thought as I slowly looked up, my teeth gritted angrily.

"Charli are you ok?" Jacob asked frantically. I studied the faces of everyone at the table until my eyes finally rested on the face of Edward Cullen. He was glaring at me his expression dark and cloudy. His brows were lowered and knitted together like he was deep in concentration.

"It's you!" I exclaimed pointing my finger accusingly at him. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest defensively. I heard Jacob growling beside me. I placed my hand on his shoulder hoping that my touch would prevent him from doing something he would regret.

"You are doing that aren't you?" I hissed at Edward.

"Doing what?" Carlisle asked glancing back and forth between the two of us.

"He's the one that has been stabbing me in my brain for the past few hours!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it stabbing." Edward said sceptically.

"Are you feeling it too? Because I can promise you it feels like stabbing." I could feel fire coursing through my veins. I couldn't believe he was being so nonchalant about the fact that he had been silently torturing me for several hours.

"Well, I apologize if that is how it felt to you." His words were sincere and I suddenly felt calmer. I also felt Jacob relax beside me and I realized what was going on. I turned and glared at Jasper. "Oh no you don't! You might be able to control everyone else's emotions but I have got some news - I can block you."

I heard a booming laugh come from Emmett.

"Hell yeah! She is a firecracker Jacob!"

"Can you really block Jasper?" Carlisle asked completely in awe.

"Yeah, if I know it is him doing it I can." I answered turning to continue glaring at Edward.

"Apparently Jasper isn't the only one she can block." Edward announced and every person in the room turned to look at him. He did not break my stare.

I folded my arms across my chest and shrugged.

"She, can block you Edward?" Carlisle asked completely flabbergasted. "Is it like Bella?"

I broke my Edward-aimed-death-stare and briefly glanced at Bella. She was watching me carefully and waiting for Edwards answer.

"No. Not like Bella." Edward finally responded. "I can actually get into Charli's mind, and I can hear and see some things but it is like her head is filled with a thick fog and the sounds are muffled almost like her thoughts are underwater. I've never experienced anything like it."

"Fascinating." Carlisle leaned back in his chair and stared at me like I was the most amazing science project he had ever seen. "And it causes you physical pain when he tries to read your mind?"

"Stabbing pain." Was all I said still upset that Edward had continued to try to read my mind even after he knew that it was hurting me.

"Charli, I really am sorry. I have just never met anyone like you and having you block me so easily and so unknowingly is maddening." Edward's apology was very earnest and I felt my face soften. "I won't do it again, I promise."

Something in his tone told me that he was being truthful. I nodded a silent thank you and we both shared a meaningful glance. For the first time in my life I felt understood. Every person at the table was out of the ordinary in their own special way and they accepted me for who I was rather than what I was. I felt my muscles relax and I allowed myself to let my guard down, I felt peaceful.

I nibbled on my food silently while the others talked amongst themselves. Seth, Jasper and Emmett were having an animated discussion about mixed martial arts fighting and Dr. Cullen and Edward continued to theorize about my gifts. I only half listened as I ate, relieved to have food in my stomach. When I couldn't eat anymore I tucked my feet under me and rested my head on Jacob's shoulder. He reached over and placed his hand on my thigh and gently kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling – for the first time in my life - comfortable in my own skin without having to hold back.


	36. Break On Through

Chapter Thirty-Six: Jacob

Jacob felt his heart stop beating as Charli leaned into his shoulder. He felt her long hair brush against his bare arm and he felt goose bumps rise on his skin that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. He swallowed nervously and slowly slid his hand over so that it could rest gently on her thigh. He felt a thrill at being able to touch her. He had spent so many months refusing to allow himself so much as look at her, that even seemingly insignificant contact was exhilarating.

He kissed the top of her head breathing in her intoxicating scent. He desperately wanted to kiss her and he found his mind wandering, replaying their previous kiss upstairs in the bedroom.

"Seriously Jake." Edward hissed interrupting his daydream.

"Dude, you can tune me out you know." Jacob said unapologetically.

"I can't tune you out when you are thinking so loudly."

Charli lifted her head from Jacob's shoulder and smiled at Edward.

"You can hear him and I can feel him." She laughed. "Which is worse?"

"Hear him, trust me." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"You should try double duty." Seth interjected grinning ear to ear. "When we are in wolf form we can hear _and_ feel him. You should have seen him a few months ago when he wasn't allowed to talk to her. It was like his brain was tuned to the Charli Littlecrow channel all day every day. None of us wanted to phase. It was even worse than the days of Bella."

The other wolves at the table nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you guys win that one." Edward laughed.

"Jasper can dump a big icy bucket of loathing on him if you want." Alice said cheerfully.

"Spare me." Jacob muttered glaring at Alice.

Charli turned in her chair so that she was facing Carlisle who was watching them silently, one hand gently holding Esme's in his lap. She leaned towards him her eyes filled with curiosity.

"So, something has been bothering me." She said to him boldly.

"I thought something might be. Ask me anything." Carlisle challenged, the grin on his face indicating that he had a good inclination as to what she was about to ask.

"So, if you all are vampires…what exactly do you eat?"

The room was suddenly silent. Everyone was watching Charli, waiting for her reaction to Carlisle's answer. He leaned towards her resting his elbows on the table.

"I was wondering when that question might pop up. First thing I want you to remember about us is that what we are is not as important as _who_ we are. Yes, we are vampires but we are not monsters. We are rare in the vampire world in the way that we have made a choice to preserve human life. We do not feel it is right to take the life of an innocent human when there is an alternative option. So, we only drink the blood of animals."

"It might be easier to think of us as vegetarians." Alice offered.

"And you all stick to this religiously?" Charli asked skeptically. Jacob was amazed that she was being so fearless.

"We are very dedicated to our decision. Now there are plenty of other vampires out there who do not share the same feelings. They look at humans as food. Most of them are not necessarily bad people; they just don't feel that our way of life is an option for them." Carlisle explained.

"Is it hard for you all to be around me?"

"We've gotten pretty used to the smell of humans. And you also have the added benefit of smelling like Jacob most of the time, so that helps curb temptation." Alice giggled.

"What exactly does Jacob smell like?" Charli asked wrinkling her nose comically.

"Wet dog." Emmett said with no hesitation.

Charli leaned over and smelled Jacob.

"Well, if it is any consolation, I think you smell fantastic." She punched his shoulder playfully.

"That's one for team werewolf!" Seth shouted throwing his hands in the air. "Take that bloodsuckers!"

Jacob leaned over the table and slapped hands with Seth before sitting back down and turning to Charli.

"Thanks." He grabbed her arm and smelled the inside of her wrist. "You smell pretty good yourself."

She snatched her arm out of his grip laughing.

"So, you are taking this pretty well for a clueless human." The beautiful, but icy cold voice of Rosalie sent chills through the entire room. Jacob turned and saw her staring at Charli angrily.

"Rose." Carlisle's tone was cautious.

"No I'm not going to just sit here and listen to all of you joke around about this. How do we even know she's trustworthy? I mean come on this is Jacob we are talking about here. Six months ago he was convinced he was in love with Bella! Then there is the little issue that he obviously has not imprinted on _this_ one so what happens when he does imprint and breaks her heart in the process?"

Charli turned to look at Jacob and he hated seeing the confused and wounded look in her eyes. He understood Rosalie's love for her family was sometimes revealed through bitterness and the occasional death threat, but this was going a little overboard.

"Rose, is this really necessary?" He asked her heatedly.

"Yes, I think it is. What happens if this _thing_ between the two of you doesn't work out? If you break her heart, how do you know she won't go public with this to get back at you? Are you prepared to pick up and move away from your family?"

"For her? Absolutely."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not going to betray any of you. No matter what happens. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Charli's words were obviously open and heartfelt but Rosalie ignored them completely.

"Look, Jacob you are like a brother to me; but I cannot willingly be a part of this. And frankly Carlisle I am surprised that you are permitting this. With all of the trouble we have had with the Volturi recently you are going to willingly tell our secret to a human." Rosalie stared at Carlisle.

"Rose. She is with Jacob, we can't keep our secret from family, and you know this."

"She is an outsider!" Rosalie pounded her fist on the table causing the entire thing to shake like a boulder had been dropped on top of it. "She just moved to the reservation she has no ties to them! You know the rules, if the Volturi ever found out - and you know they eventually will - that you told a human the truth they will kill her and us. I will leave before that happens."

"Wait!" Charli pleaded. "I don't want to be the reason any of you get hurt."

"No one is going to hurt us Charli -" Carlisle started before he was interrupted by an annoyed laugh from Rosalie.

"Don't lie to the girl Carlisle, she's not an idiot, she heard what I said." Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie, if you can't calm yourself down I will ask you to leave this table."

"What if I could prove it to you? What if I could prove that I'm not a danger to you or your family?" Charli's voice quietly and timidly broke the tense silence. She was staring directly at Rosalie, her hard expression unwavering.

"That is impossible." She hissed, her mouth twisted in a humorless grin her razor sharp teeth meant to look threatening. Jacob knew she was trying to intimidate Charli, and scare her so that she would want to run away and never look back. Jacob nervously waited for her response and smiled proudly at her when she didn't back down.

"I might have a way. Will you stay long enough for me to show you?"

"You have five minutes." Rosalie agreed and everyone turned to stare at Charli, wondering what she could possibly do to prove her loyalty to the cynical Rosalie.

"Edward. I'm going to need you for this one." She said surprising everyone including Edward.

"Me?" He pointed to himself his eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah you. Unless you know of another mind reading vampire at this table." She stood up and walked over to Edward.

Bella stood and offered her seat to Charli who thanked her before sitting down. She turned to face Edward and Jacob could see that she had an odd tension in her face, almost like she was anticipating something painful.

"What am I…" Edward started but Charli pressed her index finger to her lips to silence him. She gripped the arms of the chair tightly and closed her eyes.

"Ok, do your thing." She said grimacing.

"Charli, I'm not going to bite you if that is what you are getting at."

Charli's shoulders slumped and she opened her eyes to stare at Edward.

"Oh give me a break." She shook her head at him trying to hide her amused smile. "Read my mind already will you."

Alice and Carlisle both started laughing. Rosalie glared at both of them making it perfectly clear that this was not a game to her.

"I guess I don't understand, how can I read your mind?" Edward asked his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm going to let you in." She whispered back, her eyes searching his. "I will let you know when I've had enough ok?"

"You can do that? Are sure?"

"Positive."

Jacob held his breath as he watched Charli's eyes flutter closed. Edward leaned closer as he concentrated on trying to read her mind. Jacob felt himself tense.

Edward's eyes suddenly opened wide and an agonizing cry of pain escaped Charli's lips.

She gripped the arms of the chair tightly, her knuckles turning white. Her face was twisted into such a painful grimace that Jacob wanted to jump across the table and knock Edward over.

He felt a cool hand on his shoulder and as he looked up he found himself staring into Bella's eyes. She shook her head 'no'.

Just when he thought he couldn't take being an audience to her suffering any longer, Charli exhaled and leaned forward tapping Edwards's knee.

Edward held his arms out, supporting her so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Are you ok?" he asked his voice hushed.

She finally opened her eyes and even from his seat Jacob could see the wet tears on her thick eyelashes.

"Just promise me we won't ever do that again unless it is absolutely necessary." She tried to smile. "If what you were doing before was stabbing, that was like you were lighting the inside of my head on fire."

Edward chuckled and turned to Jacob. "She is special Jake."

"Yeah. I tried tell you all that a few months ago." Jacob grumbled.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. But I still don't think you understand exactly how special." Edward turned so that he was facing Rosalie. "Rose, you have my word that you have no reason to fear Charli. Every word she has spoken is sincere. The love she has for Jacob is not very different from the love you share with Emmett. She has given herself to him wholly and completely."

With these words Jacob felt his heart flutter oddly in his chest. He forced himself to swallow the lump that had suddenly surfaced in his throat and he nearly choked as his eyes found Charli's. She was studying his face warily, chewing on her bottom lip no doubt trying to gauge his reaction to Edwards comment. The love he felt for her was suddenly so overwhelming that he almost couldn't stay seated in his chair. He beamed at her and he felt his heart begin to pound as he watched her full lips curve into a shy smile and deep blush creep into her cheeks.

"Well Rose. It looks like you have your proof!" Alice squealed happily. "We get to keep her!" She was so excited she was nearly bouncing up and down in her chair. Jacob couldn't help but laugh.

"She isn't a my size Barbie that you get to play with whenever you want Alice."

"Oh don't worry Jakey, you can still play with her too." She winked.

Edward gave Charli a sideways smile and shrugged. "I'm sure if Alice had her way she would lock you in her walk in closet and use you as her own personal fashion model."

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad." Alice protested and even Jasper looked at her like she had just grown horns. "What?" She shrugged.

"Come on Rose, even you have to admit Charli's perfect for him, imprinting or not." Emmett said smirking. "She's into cars, she's just a little bit weird, and she's tall enough that he doesn't look freakish standing next to her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"Oh no." Charli suddenly gasped. She stood up and started looking around frantically. "My car! I can't leave it out at the beach, Jacob we have to go –"

"Charli! Charli, calm down. Rose hotwired it at the beach it's in the garage." Seth said reaching out to grab her arm.

"Yeah, Jake lost your keys when he ripped your pants off." Embry said struggling to keep a straight face. "Sorry."

The wolves all started cracking up and acting like they were ripping their clothes off in a heated frenzy. Jacob scowled at them, but that just made them laugh harder.

Charli turned and locked eyes with Rosalie. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what that car means to me."

Rosalie's expression softened. "I have an idea."

Charli returned to her seat next to Jacob and smiled at Rosalie.

Rosalie did not smile back, but she did nod slightly and Jacob knew that she had decided to trust what Edward had said at least for the time being.

"Jacob, we are going to head out, ok?" Leah said as she and the other wolves stood up. "I'm sure everyone is wondering what the hell happened by now, and you know Sam's pack isn't about to come up here looking for information unless they have to."

"Yeah, ok. Has anyone brought Sam up to speed yet?" Jacob asked her.

"He knows some of it, not all. Seth is going to head to his house and fill him in. You probably shouldn't wait forever to talk to him yourself though."

"I know." Jacob nodded. "Thank you all for helping me, and for Charli."

"Anytime man. Sorry we couldn't get our heads out of our asses sooner." Embry said slapping Jacob's shoulder's as he walked past. "See ya leeches!"

He felt his shoulders slump as he watched his pack members start leaving the room. Seth lingered behind for a moment to hug Esme and thank her for dinner before waving quickly and darting out into the hallway. Jacob really wasn't looking forward to having to explain himself to Sam. He knew that his pack had decided to accept Charli, but he wasn't sure about Sam's decision yet. He was glad it was Seth who was going to talk to him rather than Leah. She tended to be bitter when it came to matters of the heart, and he wasn't so sure she would have been the best person to break the news to Sam that Jacob was not going to change his mind about Charli.

"We need to head out too. We left Nessie with Charlie and Sue for the day and we need to go pick her up." Bella announced breaking into his thoughts.

"I was wondering where the kid was." Jacob said smiling. He turned to Charli. "They have the cutest little girl in the world. She's half human and half vampire, how awesome is that?"

Charli turned to stare at Bella dumbfounded.

"I know." Bella laughed. "We didn't know it was possible either. I can't wait for you to meet her she is going to adore you."

"I can't wait to meet her either."

"Well Charli, it was an absolute pleasure." Edward said to Charli as he stood up from the table. His perfectly chiseled face lit up in a rare smile. "And I really mean that. Thanks for letting me light your brain on fire."

"I would say anytime, but I would be lying." Charli smiled back warmly.

As Bella and Edward left the room Jacob turned to Charli.

"Are you ready to head home Charli?" Jacob asked impatient to be alone with her again and taking the departure of everyone else as a good excuse to leave. "I mean we can stay if you want, but I know you've got to be pretty tired."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure _she's _exhausted." Emmett said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Jacob threw a piece of half eaten chicken at him. He ducked and it smacked into the wall behind his head.

"Ok, ok, that is enough boys." Esme said glowering at both of them. "Charli, please feel free to stay here if that would be easier for you. We would love to have you."

"Oh, it really doesn't matter to me either way." Charli began to say but Jacob grabbed her thigh and squeezed causing her to gasp. "But, um, I think you all have done enough for me already. I couldn't possibly impose."

"There is no imposition Charli, really." Carlisle assured her.

"They want to go to her house and be _alone_." Emmett said bluntly. "Seriously. You guys are about as oblivious as real parents."

"Or are we?" Esme grinned at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh we are so out of here." Jacob said standing up. He held out his hand and helped Charli to her feet and then walked over to Esme and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for dinner mom."

She patted his arm. "Please be good Jacob."

"I'm always good."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I know what you are talking about." Jacob said unenthusiastically. "But remember we are hormonal teenagers, there is no telling what we will do."

Carlisle got to his feet and put his hand on Charli's shoulder. "If you have any questions please call me. The sutures in your head will need to come out in a few days but I am sure I will see you before then."

"I don't have enough words to properly thank you both, to thank all of you. I don't know what I can ever do to repay you." Charli said emotionally.

Esme put her hand over her heart and beamed at her. "You don't need to repay us. This is what family does for each other."

"Sorry babe. Whether you like it or not, you are part of the family now." Emmett grinned holding his arms wide.

"Oh she likes it just fine." Alice quipped jumping up to hug Charli. "Just promise me we can hang out together sometime?"

"Anytime." Charli answered hugging Alice back.

Jacob was so happy that she was getting along with everyone so well. He had been terrified that she would refuse to believe him, or worse. He was glad his fears were unfounded and she had taken to the whole idea of werewolves and vampires better than any human probably should.

"Thanks guys. We'll probably stop by tomorrow." Jacob put his arm around Charli's waist and they both waved goodbye to everyone.

Jacob held open the front door for her and they both stepped onto the porch. The cool air felt good on Jacob's skin, and he breathed deeply, happy to be rid of the burning vampire smell. It was early evening, and the sun was still peeking through the clouds despite the light misting rain hinting to an approaching storm. Rosalie must have snuck out of the dining room as they were saying their goodbyes and pulled the car out of the garage because it was running, and waiting for them near the front of the house.

Jacob started making his way towards the driver's seat eager to finally drive the beautiful Chevelle but Charli grabbed onto his arm stopping him mid-step.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked smirking at him.

"I'm driving."

"No you aren't."

"You hit your head, and you are on pain medicine. I'm not letting you anywhere near the driver's seat. Plus I may never get a better excuse to drive this thing so you better humor me here." He grinned at her twisting out of her grip and opening the driver's side door.

She rolled her eyes. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Jacob pulled open the door and slid into the bucket seat. He wrapped his hands around the steering wheel and grinned at Charli as she slid into the seat beside his.

"You are enjoying that too much. Should I be jealous?" Charli muttered sarcastically.

"Buckle your seat belt."

"Oh geez." Charli slid her arms into the five point racing harness and buckled it securely. Seconds later Jacob punched the accelerator pressing them both into the backs of their seats.

"So you took that pretty well for a human." Jacob commented as they wound through the forest on the dirt driveway that led to the main road.

"Took what well? The fact that you shamelessly used my head injury to steal my car?"

He laughed. "No, the whole concept of vampires and werewolves. You didn't even bat an eye."

"I'm a great actress." She said gripping the edge of her seat as the car slid wildly around a muddy corner narrowly missing a large oak tree. "Will you pay attention? I wasn't joking when I said I would kill you if you hurt the car."

"I know you weren't." He lifted his foot off the gas slowing the car in hopes that she would relax. "So the whole thing freaked you out a little then?" He hoped that wasn't the case. He didn't like the idea that she might be even just a little bit afraid or repulsed by the fact that he wasn't human.

"Not really freaked out no. Surprisingly it cleared up a lot of things. I always had a feeling that there was something about you and your friends that I was missing, but even I didn't see that one coming." She looked at him her eyes smiling. "I guess I'm still wrapping my mind around the whole concept. It feels like I might still be dreaming."

"That is fair. I just don't want you to be afraid of me or anything."

"You are pretty scary looking."

He elbowed her jokingly and she pushed him letting her hands linger on his bare forearm. He felt his skin tingle in the places her fingers had touched him.

"So, you ok if I stay at your place tonight?" He asked watching her out of the corner of his eye. She bit on her bottom lip and he smiled slightly.

"You think that is a wise idea?" She asked finally after several seconds.

"I will sleep on the couch. I swear." As if to emphasize his point he held both of his hands up in earnest and then put them back on the steering wheel before she killed him. "I'll be a good boy."

"What if I don't want you to be a good boy?" she whispered staring up at him from under her eyelashes.

Jacob felt a tightening in the front of his jeans and he chuckled nervously. "Don't say things you don't mean. Like I said, I will sleep on the couch."

"Who said I didn't mean it, and yeah right, you wouldn't fit on the couch." She grinned.

"We'll figure it out." Jacob promised as he slid his hand over to rest on her knee.

It wasn't long before he was turning onto the dirt road that led to her house. As he pulled into her driveway, fat drops of rain began to splatter onto the windshield and smack loudly on the roof. He slid to a stop a few feet from the shed and pulled the wires under the steering column apart shutting the engine off.

_ Thank goodness for Rosalie_, he thought.

"We better make a run for it before the storm really starts." Jacob barely had the words out of his mouth when the intermittent droplets evolved suddenly into a blinding downpour.

Charli shrieked and made a mad dash for the front door with Jacob not far behind her. As she ran she looked over her shoulder at him and he couldn't help but laugh at the delighted smile on her face. He was sure he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

He finally caught up with her under the short overhang at the side door and he started laughing when he saw how the heavy rain had soaked her to the bone and drenched her hair so that it stuck to her cheeks. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, goose bumps clearly visible on her forearms. She smiled as she shivered, little waterfalls of rain running down her face, droplets catching in her eyelashes, and spilling over her lips.

He stepped closer to her finding it impossible to take his eyes off of her mouth.

"You have that look." She said shivering leaning backwards slightly.

"What look?" He asked innocently.

"That look." She answered pointing at his face.

She trembled and reached out to him sliding her arms up and under his soaking wet shirt.

"I would say let's get you in the house but I'm not gonna lie, I kind of like you like this." He chuckled as she tried to press herself against as much of his bare skin as she could find.

"What? Trembling and soaking wet? Wait, don't answer that. How in the hell can you handle this cold?" she asked shivering.

"It's a wolf thing. I'm always about one hundred and eight degrees."

"Handy."

"I think so. Are you ready to go inside?" He asked reluctantly. He was enjoying the feeling of her hands on his bare chest, but he didn't want her to risk hypothermia again. Once was enough for him.

She slid her arms out from under his shirt and walked over to door. Standing on her tiptoes she removed the plastic cover off of a small spotlight that was attached to the corner of the overhang, and pulled out a small brass key. She looked up at Jacob and shrugged. "My house keys are in the same place as my car keys."

He sucked in a breath of air. "Yeah….sorry about that."

She smiled at him and slid the key in to the lock and pushed open the door. "You coming in?"

"As long as you are ok with it."

"I'm totally ok with it." She laughed stepping inside.


	37. Become The Waiting

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Charli

I looked over my shoulder waiting for Jacob to follow me into the house. I knew that inviting him in might be dangerous but I had just gotten him back I wasn't about to let him out of my sight. He ducked as he came through the doorway and I was again awestruck by how tall he was. He looked almost silly standing in my small kitchen, his hands in his pockets, his clothes completely drenched with rainwater.

"Let me get you some dry clothes." I said walking quickly into the hallway and going into my dad's bedroom. I knew my father had nothing that would fit Jacob, but I had to figure something out. I opened my father's dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants.

"At least these will stretch." I whispered closing the drawer and heading back towards the kitchen.

"Here. I know they won't fit very well but it is better than nothing. Go change so I can throw your clothes in the dryer."

He took the sweatpants from my hands and I pointed him in the direction of the bathroom before slipping into my room. I gratefully peeled off my wet clothes and put on a dry pair of stretch pants and a tank top.

"I had to rip the pants, I hope that is ok. I'll buy your dad another pair." Jacob said startling me. He was leaning casually against the door to my room, shirtless and barefoot wearing what was left of my father's sweat pants. He had torn them off at the knee making them into cut off shorts.

"I think that he will forgive you." I said folding my arms and smiling at him.

He was watching me so intently I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I shrugged my shoulders letting my arms drop to my sides. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" He chuckled and I felt my heart stutter as I studied the expression on his face.

"Should we have stayed at the Cullen's so Esme could keep an eye on you?" I teased, poking him in the chest as I slipped past him into the hallway. I stopped to throw my clothes and his into the dryer before making my way to the living room.

He followed behind me and laid down on the sofa stretching his legs out and leaning back into the cushions. I watched him with an amused look on my face.

"What?" He asked confused by my expression.

"I just can't get over how tall you are." I laughed turning to the collection of DVD's on top of the television.

"You are one to talk. How's the weather up there Amazon?" he shot back grinning smugly at his own joke.

"What would you like to watch? Are you a fan of Teen Wolf? Or maybe An American Werewolf in Paris?"

"Ha ha."

I spotted one of my favorite stand-by movies that I always fell back on when I wasn't sure what I wanted to watch. I pulled it out of its spot on the shelf and held it out so he could see it.

"Fast and Furious, excellent choice." He said nodding in approval.

"Hot cars, you can't go wrong there." I said as I slid the disc into the DVD player. I grabbed the remotes and lay down on the couch, curling my body up against his. I closed my eyes and smiled happily as he wrapped his arm around me and slid his hand under the hem of my shirt, his fingers hot on my skin. The pull in my chest quieted from the persistent angry snarl to a content and happy purr and I felt more at ease than I had in months.

~Jacob~

Jacob didn't have words to explain how he was feeling at that very moment. With Charli curled up beside him he had a hard time believing he ever thought she was a danger to the pack. A wave of guilt swept over him as he remembered how he acted towards her in the previous months. She should never have forgiven him, but for some reason beyond his comprehension, she had.

He wondered how Sam was taking the news that he was back in town and with Charli. He hoped that Seth was doing a good job of explaining what had happened and the circumstances surrounding the decision Jacob had made. He knew that no matter how angry the rest of the wolves would be with him, he was not going back now – he couldn't. He didn't care if he hadn't officially imprinted on Charli, the connection he had with her was just as strong if not stronger. He actually felt physical pain when he was not near her and he had never heard of any of the other wolves experiencing something like that. How could they expect him to turn his back on something that was out of his control?

He looked down at Charli and could tell by her breathing that she had fallen asleep. He gently stroked her long hair and marveled at how it felt like velvet against his skin. Her warm body pressed against his sent the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy. He leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. For the first time in months he felt content.

His peaceful moment was short lived because seconds after he closed his eyes a loud banging on the front door caused both he and Charli to jump in alarm. Jacob held his arm around her protectively and they both sat silently, listening.

"Who could-" Charli started to ask but he held his finger up to her lips to quiet her.

Again someone banged against the door.

"Jake, dude it is Seth. Open up for a sec."

Both Charli and Jacob looked at each other and smiled, relief obvious in their expressions. Jacob stood up and walked into the kitchen leaving Charli on the sofa. He unlocked and opened the door and started laughing.

A soaking wet, half-naked Seth stood on the door step looking like a drowned rat.

Jacob took a step back and waved Seth inside.

"Wow, it's still raining." Jacob commented still chuckling.

"You are such a douche." Seth growled shoving Jacob into the door as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh Seth! Here let me get you some towels and some dry pants." Charli exclaimed as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. She turned and disappeared into her father's room and re-emerged with a bath towel and another pair of athletic pants

"Thanks." Seth said gratefully taking first the towel and then the pants from her arms. "You guys cool if I change before I fill you in?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, we'll be in the living room."

Seth nodded and excused himself to the bathroom and changed quickly. He sauntered into the living room and collapsed into the recliner across from the sofa.

"How did it go?" Jacob asked finally unable to wait any longer.

"Well, it was fine. Sam is Sam you know?" Seth said throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "He's pissed obviously, but I think he understands that nothing is going to change."

"You _think_ he understands?" Jacob's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Emily was there and thank goodness she is on your side because otherwise Sam would probably be here instead of me."

"Who is Sam?" Charli asked, confused.

"He is the Alpha of the other pack. He was the first of us to change, the first of us to imprint, and the first Alpha." Seth explained quickly.

"Alpha?"

"Yeah, each pack has an Alpha, or a leader. In the past it was always the chief, but since Sam was the first he kind of fell into the position because of seniority. Technically Jacob is the direct descendant of the last chief so he is the true Alpha. That was why the packs split. Jacob and Sam disagreed on something major and Jacob stepped up and claimed his right as the true Alpha. Whenever new boys phase they have to make a choice whether to stay with Sam or break off to join Jacob."

Jacob studied Charli's face looking for any sign of fear or skepticism. He saw neither and as she turned to him he was surprised to see respect in her expression.

"That takes a lot to stand up for something you believe in." She said quietly and he was sure she wasn't just talking about his split from Sam's pack.

"Yeah it does." Seth said also picking up on the meaning of Charli's words.

"So what exactly did he say?" Jacob asked turning back to Seth.

"Well after a lot of cursing and yelling and a kick ass lecture from Emily about true love and acceptance, he said he wants you and Charli to come to their house tomorrow for dinner."

"Well. . . it could be worse right?" Jacob laughed humorlessly and leaned back into the sofa.

Seth nodded emphatically. "He could have disowned you, which would have sucked."

"Yeah. That would have sucked." Jacob agreed thoughtfully. He turned to Charli. "You up for dinner tomorrow?"

"At this point it is probably the least that I could do." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"You know, you are seriously taking this vampire-werewolf thing like a champ. It is really impressive." Seth said watching Charli with amazement. "Do you have a sister?"

She laughed. "No, I don't sorry Seth. And really how could I not take this like a champ? I mean sure it's a little weird, but then again I really don't have room to talk. I can feel what you are thinking, and see your emotions. Now who is the weird one?"

"True that." Seth laughed. With a groan he pulled himself to his feet. "Alright, I better get home before my mom freaks out. I guess I'll see you at Sam's tomorrow."

"You're going to be there?" Charli sounded surprised.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Seth exclaimed raising and lowering his eyebrows. "Thanks for the pants Charli – Jake, my mom told me to tell you to behave yourself or she will never make dad's fish fry for you again."

Jacob winced in mock pain. "Sheesh. Those are fighting words."

"Yeah they are. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Charli started to get up to walk Seth to the door but he waved his hand for her to stay seated. "Oh, I got it. You two get some sleep."

Jacob heard the front door open and close and could imagine Seth phasing as he reached the shadow of the trees behind the house.

"So do I need to be worried about this Sam guy?" Charli asked him, her tone serious. He turned to face her and saw that she was watching him carefully studying his every move. He was almost positive she could feel that he was nervous even thinking about tomorrow's dinner so he didn't think that reassuring her was going to do any good. He decided honesty was the best policy; probably something he was going to have to get used to since she could always tell what he was feeling.

"No use lying to you I guess huh?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "You learn quickly grasshopper."

"Yeah, I'm smart like that. I don't think you necessarily need to be worried. I mean we already have the upper hand since Emily is rooting for us."  
"Who is Emily?"

"Sam's wife." Jacob said quietly. He leaned his head back on the cushion and closed his eyes.

"So is she in on the whole vampire-werewolf thing then?" Charli asked. "I mean, I am assuming that she is, but just in case I need to know who I can and can't talk to."

Jacob opened his eyes and sighed deeply. "Yeah, she's in on it. And there is probably something you should know before you meet her." He sat up and leaned towards Charli. "I don't want to freak you out or anything, but sometimes we have a hard time controlling our tempers, the wolves I mean."

Jacob paused for a moment to search her eyes. He was trying to find the right way to explain to her how being closely associated with a werewolf could potentially be dangerous for her. Part of him wanted her to be afraid. He was terrified that he might hurt her one day unintentionally just because he couldn't control himself. On the other hand he didn't want her to leave him.

"What?" She asked staring back at him her eyes sparkling.

"I don't want to freak you out."

"Seriously? Jacob, if I haven't freaked out yet, chances are good I'm not going to now." He nodded and took a deep breath.

"When Sam first phased he was actually in love with Leah."

"Clearwater?" she asked sounding completely stunned.

"Yep. They started dating in high school and everyone was sure they were going to get married. Then, when Sam phased he unexpectedly imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily."

"I heard you all say that earlier; imprinting. What does that mean exactly?"

"Have you ever heard about a baby duck hatching and attaching itself to whatever it first lays eyes on?"

"Whatever they see first after hatching they assume is their mother, right?"

"Pretty much. Dr. Cullen has been doing a lot of research on the whole phenomenon and how it affects the werewolves and he explains it as a hormonal change in our bodies that happens after we shift that automatically selects the best mate for us. Once one of us imprints it can't be reversed, and we have no say in who we imprint on.

Emily felt badly for Leah in the beginning and tried to convince Sam to stay with her, but there was no reversing the imprint. From the moment he saw her, Sam dedicated his life to Emily no matter how painful it was for him or Leah."

"That is kind of sad."

"It is and it isn't. Sam and Emily's love is so pure and runs so deeply you can't help but understand why he couldn't stay with Leah. Anyway, when we are first newborn werewolves it is very tricky for us to manage our emotions. Everything is changing in our bodies and it is a mentally and emotionally tiring process. It is very easy to set us off and we can sometimes hurt people we are close to."

"You are afraid you are going to hurt me?" She asked, the expression on her face more curious than fearful.

"No, I don't think I ever would I am pretty good at being a wolf. But I don't want you to be startled when you see Emily."

Charli suddenly lifted her hand and held it over her mouth. "Oh no." she whispered.

Jacob nodded sadly. "She and Sam got in an argument and his anger caused him to phase. He didn't know how to control himself in his wolf form and he hurt Emily pretty badly. I just wanted you to know the truth."

Without breaking his gaze, she scooted closer to him and placed her hands on either side of his face. Her fingers felt cool against his warm skin. She leaned down and kissed him so gently her breath felt like a whisper on his lips. She let her hands slide to his shoulders and she moved so that she was sitting on his lap one leg on each side of his body. He slid his hands from her waist and up her back until he felt his fingers tangle themselves into her hair. She pressed her body into his and he nestled his face into her neck, his lips and tongue tracing a path from her ear to her mouth.

When his lips found hers she kissed him eagerly, the slow and easy tenderness gone as she hungrily forced his mouth open. She made a small noise as his tongue found hers and she leaned forward into him. Jacob could feel his head swimming. He didn't feel attached to his body anymore and he found the feeling exhilarating. He allowed himself to let go and surrendered to her completely. For several long moments he felt the pull in his chest disappear completely. They were one person, joined by some supernatural force that neither one of them fully understood.

He broke away from her lips, enjoying the fact that she was panting and unable to catch her breath. He gently tugged at her hair so that her head tilted backwards exposing her neck. He gently kissed from her lips down her neck to her shoulders, loving how the way she arched her back made her breasts strain against the thin fabric of her tank top. He groaned when he saw the rounded tip of brown flesh peeking out over the edge of her top. He wanted to pull the cloth down. He wanted to see her and taste her. His eyes flicked from the tempting bit of exposed flesh to her face and he almost choked when he saw that she was watching him.

"Sorry, I just...ahem..sorry." He smiled shyly not sure what to say.

Without a word Charli silently reached up and slowly slid the straps from her tank top down over her shoulders never breaking eye contact with him. Her expression was confident, almost cocky as she tugged the top down to her waist exposing her breasts. He sucked in a reflexive gasp.

"Charli, you don't- you don't have to...its fine..." Jacob stumbled over his words awkwardly his breath coming in a rush. "Fuck me you are beautiful."

Charli just smiled slyly and gently guided his hand to her body. She closed her eyes and sighed as his fingertips tentatively grazed her hardened nipple. With a burst of bravery and hormones he leaned forward and gently licked the hardened peak, watching her face carefully, hoping he wasn't taking anything too far. Charli sucked in her bottom lip and wound her hands into his hair pulling his face to her chest. He kissed every exposed inch of her using his tongue and his lips to tease first her left nipple, then her right, each movement causing a new sound of pleasure to escape her lips.

He suddenly felt very aware of her hands in his hair, her hips pressed against his and his erection throbbing painfully against her thigh. He felt like a runaway train that was slowly gaining momentum and soon would be impossible to stop.

"Charli." He panted, trying to catch his breath. "Charli, we have to stop or we aren't going to."

She made a noise that sounded like a whimper and collapsed against him resting her head on his shoulder, her body draped over his. He gently rubbed his hand s up and down her back.

"Fish fry means that much to you?" She asked finally, a twinge of sarcasm in her tone. Jacob kissed her forehead.

"No, absolutely not. You mean that much to me."

She laughed softly. "What, not a sex on the first date kind of guy?"

"I'm really not sure what kind of guy I am." He answered truthfully. "And I wouldn't know about sex on the first date. Or at all if you want to get really technical."

She sighed and he thought it sounded like relief.

"What about you?" He asked trying to feel her out.

"Are you kidding me? I was the freaky psychic girl who no boy would ever look at long enough to even consider having sex with me." She whispered.

He didn't get it. She was quite possibly the hottest girl he had ever laid eyes on and he knew he wasn't the only hormonal teenager in school to notice her. He saw the way the other guys watched her ass and how they talked about her when they thought no one was listening. Her confidence and unintentional sexuality would bring any man to his knees. He had a hard time believing she had never had a boyfriend before.

"I'm pretty sure they were looking." He said skeptically.

"Maybe. I tried not to pay attention. Unwanted lust from every hormone charged asshole that passes you is something you learn to block out."

"Well, I think you are the sexiest, most beautiful freaky psychic girl I've ever met."

She bit his shoulder playfully. "And you are the hottest half dog half human guy I've ever met."

"Yeah I totally am."

Charli laughed and shifted her body sideways so that she was laying in his arms. She was still topless and her warm flesh on his flesh was the most incredible feeling he could ever imagine. He gently ran his fingertip over her shoulder and down her arm and back up alongside her breast unable to keep his hands off her for even a few seconds.

"So what would happen if you imprinted on another girl?" She asked him and he could tell she was trying to sound unconcerned and casual.

"I'm not sure I would imprint on another girl honestly. This connection that we have is stronger in some aspects than imprinting."

"But it's like Rosalie said, there is a possibility that one day you could find someone who is your perfect physical match and you would imprint on her. Where would that leave me?"

The thought of imprinting on another girl make Jacob feel physically ill. He knew that there might be a possibility but he couldn't imagine, even for a second, being with someone other than Charli. She was more than just his physical match, she was spiritually and mentally bonded to him somehow, how could he imprint on top of having that kind of connection?

"I would never leave you." He said firmly.

"You don't know that."

"Charli, I would rather die than leave you."

"Now that is a little melodramatic don't you think?" she asked and he could picture the annoyed expression on her face.

"I guess it might sound like that. But I'm being serious. Just the thought of being with someone other than you hurts me like someone his trying to rip my heart out with a pair of rusty pliers."

She didn't answer and instead snuggled closer to him.

"You are not going to fit on my bed or on this couch." She mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to figure out where we are going to sleep. There is just so much of you, and not enough bed or sofa space."

"Where _we_ are going to sleep?" he repeated not sure if he'd heard her correctly.

"If you aren't cool with that I can just sleep in my room – "

"No, that's, ah – that's great actually."

She smiled and slowly started to stand. As she raised herself up off of the couch she placed a hand on each of his shoulders and purposely leaned in close letting her body rub slowly against his raising up and up until her right nipple was hovering just over his lips.

"You are not being very nice right now." Jacob whispered gently feeling his resolve beginning to crumble.

"I know."

"You like doing this to me don't you?" He leaned forward and drew her nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue over the hardened bud until she groaned.

"Maybe a little." She said throatily her breathing rapid and shallow.

Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. She knotted her fingers in his hair and he pressed his lips to her exposed stomach and then moved down to kiss the perfect curvy dip at her hipbone.

"Ok, unhand me sir. I really think I need to go get us a bed." She pulled away from him and he watched as she headed towards her room. He couldn't help but frown as she pulled her tank top back over her shoulders. Seconds later she re-entered the room dragging along with her a comforter and several extra blankets and pillows.

"If we can't find a bed big enough, we will make one." She declared as she dumped the pile in the middle of the living room floor.

"Excellent." He said as he stood up to help her.

When they had made a comfortable enough bed they both collapsed onto the pillows with exhausted sighs. Jacob wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her body into his, the angry pull in his chest satisfied and quiet.

"That feels so good." Charli mumbled sleepily.

"Mmhmmm." Jacob hummed in her ear.

Within seconds they were both asleep still clutching onto one another tightly.


	38. The Drama Never Ends

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Charli

I opened one eye slowly wondering if everything that had happened the day before had been nothing more than a dream. I saw the sun filtering through the living room window and heard the soft snoring of someone lying beside me on the floor.

I rolled over and found myself cuddled up to the firm body of Jacob Black. I smiled softly as I studied his features. When he was awake he always looked so fierce and in control, but when he was sleeping he seemed almost peaceful. I smiled as I made a mental note never to tell him that or he would find a way to look intimidating in his sleep ruining all of my fun.

I quietly lifted the blanket that was only half covering his body and slid underneath it immediately feeling the warmth radiating off of his skin. I took an unsteady and nervous breath and rolled on top of him. I had little to no experience with this sort of thing so I was shaking nervously trying my best to learn as I went along. Even last night I was completely surprised at my own bravery and utter lack of modesty. All I knew was that I wanted his mouth on me and I could see in his eyes he wanted it as well. The only logical thing to do was remove the one barrier that was preventing that from happening.

Smiling at the memory, I leaned into him kissing his perfectly muscled shoulders softly. I heard him moan, and the deep and husky sound made my body tremble.

"Damnit Charli, you really want to kill me don't you?" he asked wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Not kill you no." I whispered. I let my head lower enough so that my lips moved gently against his as I said the words.

He tried to kiss me but I lifted my head just enough so that he couldn't reach. I lowered my head again and let my lips graze his teasing him and enjoying every second of it.

"You are pure evil." He said breathlessly.

"I know. I'm sorry." I muttered into the warm skin of his neck.

I heard him growl and in one swift move he rolled over so he was on top of me, his arms bracing his weight so I wouldn't be crushed beneath him. I pressed my palms into his muscular chest in mock protest.

"Not fair." I pouted.

He bent down and bit my bottom lip playfully. "Oh it is fair."

He grabbed both of my hands in one of his and pinned them over my head so I couldn't move.

"Oh now _that_ really isn't fair."

His eyes were gleaming as his lips found mine.

I gasped suddenly as a loud and frantic knock on the door startled me so badly that I felt my heart stop beating for a moment.

"Jake! It's Alice you have to open up." Her voice sounded panicked. I looked up at Jacob and his expression told me that this wasn't typical Alice behavior.

He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm coming." He shouted as he started heading into the kitchen to let her in.

As the door opened I heard several footsteps and rushed voices.

"Alice just slow down. Let's sit down and you can explain it to me ok?" Jacob said patiently.

I tossed the blanket off of me and stood up and tried to smooth my hair into a somewhat presentable rat's nest. I walked over to the archway separating the living room from the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

Alice was seated at the table, and if it were possible she looked more pale than usual.

Edward and Carlisle were both seated next to her. They all looked up when I came in the room.

"How are you feeling Charli?" Carlisle asked me tapping his own head where I had stitches on mine.

"I feel fine. Thank you." I answered politely and then returned my focus to the fidgety little vampire who looked like she would vomit if she could.

"Alice saw something this morning and we wanted to let you know about it so you and your packs would be aware. We will all need to be on high alert these next few weeks." Edward said mostly to Jacob, but he made brief eye contact with me as well.

"Are we getting visitors?" Jacob asked, his voice suddenly shifting into the authoritative one I had heard him use once before when he was talking to Leah.

Alice looked up at him, her eyes wide and nodded.

"Unwanted visitors I'm gathering." Jacob added.

"I'm not sure yet. They keep changing their mind." Alice said absently her eyes seeing something the rest of us couldn't.

Jacob turned to Edward his eyes searching for answers.

"It is Amun, from the Egyptian coven." Edward said to Jacob, then shifted his gaze to me. I immediately felt that he was nervous, but not so much so that I was alarmed.

"Was that the guy with Benjamin?" Jacob asked.

Edward broke his stare with me and nodded at Jacob.

"I thought so. I really didn't like that guy, or his female."

"He was recently in Italy." Alice said quietly. "The Volturi have asked him to join them. Aro likes that Amun has a talent for finding gifted humans and turning them into vampires. Now he is headed here and we are not entirely sure why."

Jacob hissed. "Is he going to try to recruit both of you?"

"Possibly." Edward said solemnly.

"When are they coming?"

"Soon." Edward answered for Alice. "Possibly less than two weeks from now. They are moving fast."

"Now all of you keep in mind that Amun and his coven witnessed for us when we needed them most. So until they do something to prove otherwise we must assume they are neutral."

Jacob nodded and all three vampires stood up.

Alice's eyes suddenly widened and they she started smiling. "Oh! Before we leave I wanted to let you know that I brought over those clothes I bought the other day. I want you to have them."

"You really didn't have to do that." I tried to protest but she just smiled and winked.

"Trust me, it really was no problem."

"We have to go to dinner at Sam's today I will let everyone know then." Jacob said to Edward and Carlisle.

Carlisle turned to me before all three of them disappeared out the front door.

"I don't want you to worry Charli. I'm sure this is nothing, but we never can be too careful." He said to me attempting to be reassuring.

I put one hand on his arm. "I'm ok, I promise."

He smiled at me. "Yes, I see that you are."

"Just give me a call and let me know what you guys decide to do." Edward said to Jacob the expression on his face more serious than I had ever seen it. Jacob nodded and opened the door for them. They all stepped outside and disappeared into the woods.

Jacob turned to me and shook his head. "I swear the drama never ends."

"This kind of thing happens often?" I asked slightly amused.

"With the Cullen's it seems to. For some reason this incredibly old vampire coven in Italy hates their guts. I think it has something to do with the fact that they all love each other like a real family and prefer to live off of animals. The other vampires look at them like they are rejecting their true identities."

"That seems pretty harsh. They are so peaceful you would think that most people would leave them alone."

"Yeah, you would think."

"What time are we supposed to be at dinner?" I asked grabbing the shopping bags Alice had left on the dining room chair.

"I'm not sure. Can I use your phone?" he asked.

I nodded and pointed to the cordless hanging on the wall near the fridge.

He picked it up and started dialing while I picked up our mess in the living room. I'm sure my father wouldn't be too thrilled to come home and find a messy makeshift bed on the living room floor and a half naked Jacob in his kitchen.

He wasn't long on the phone and when he came to find me I handed him his clothes from the night before folded and dry.

"Thanks. Emily said it would be great if we could be there around two o'clock. She said our little dinner was quickly becoming a free for all barbeque so she decided to make it an afternoon cook out."

"Does she want us to bring anything?" I asked imagining that feeding a bunch of hungry wolves had to get a bit expensive. The least we could do is bring a dish to pass.

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone off the hook and hit redial.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Hi. Is this Emily?" I asked when a pleasant voice picked up the phone.

"Yes." The voice on the other end of the phone answered sounding suspicious.

"This is Charli Littlecrow."  
_"Hello Charli. Is everything ok?"_ she asked sounding worried.

"Oh, everything is fine. I heard that you have a few more people coming than you expected and I've seen the way these boys eat so if you need anything please let me know. Or if you need me to come early to help cook I would be more than happy."

She laughed. _"They are like feeding a – well, a pack of wolves. If you and Jacob could pick up sodas and some chips I would be very grateful. And I would love it if you wanted to come a bit early. Leah isn't exactly the best help in the kitchen."_

"Well I'm not making any promises either, but I am a whiz at making hamburger patties."

"_Thank you Charli. I am so glad you called and I'm looking forward to meeting you today." _

"Same here."

We said our goodbyes and I turned to Jacob who was watching me with an awed expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"That was impressive. What if Sam would have picked up the phone?"

"I would have asked the same question."

"You are fearless aren't you?" he took several steps towards me and lifted me into his arms.

"No, not fearless."

"You could've fooled me." He laughed as he kissed me.


	39. Acceptance

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Charli

As we made our way from the car to Sam's front door I could feel Jacob's anxiety start creeping in and taking over his normally steadfast resolve.

"Don't be nervous." I mumbled elbowing him.

"Ok Edward." He said sarcastically.

"I'm not reading your mind."

"Close enough."

I huffed at him and pursed my lips.

As we reached the front door Jacob raised his fist to knock but a beautiful woman opened the door before he had an opportunity.

"Hey Jacob!" She said smiling.

"Hey Emily. Emily this is Charli, Charli this is Emily." Jacob said introducing us. Emily grinned at me.

"It is really great to meet you. Why don't you both come in and put your stuff down." Emily stepped back into the kitchen and motioned for us to enter. As she turned I caught sight of her damaged face. Deep scars ran from her eye to her neck and then down her arm freezing one side of her face in a permanent frown.

Despite her scars I could see that she was drop dead gorgeous and had more compassion in her little finger than most people had in their entire bodies. The love that seemed to emanate from her in an almost constant surge reminded me very much of Esme.

"Thank you for bringing over the chips and soda. It seems like these packs get bigger and bigger every day." She sighed taking the bags from my arms and setting them on the counter.

"Is that Charli!" I heard a familiar voice call out excitedly. I turned just in time to see Seth bounding around the corner. He threw his arms around me and lifted me off the ground crushing me in a bear hug.

"Seth! I can't breathe!" I gasped pounding on his shoulders.

He laughed and put me down. "Sorry."

I bent over trying to catch my breath.

"Hey Sam." I heard Jacob say curtly.

I turned slowly and found myself staring into the eyes of who I assumed was Sam Uley.

He frowned at me and I could feel him sizing me up. I sent out my feelers trying to sense what kind of mood he was in and found him very fairly calm. He wasn't particularly upset, and yet he wasn't particularly thrilled to have me standing in his kitchen.

I slowly straightened myself and shifted my gaze to Jacob who was watching Sam intently and I got the feeling he was preparing himself to dive between the two of us to protect me if necessary.

"Sam, this is Charli. Charli, this is Sam." Emily said breaking the awkward silence. Her warm smile seemed to relax Sam because I reacted to his emotions and we both took deep breaths at the same time.

"Hi." I offered giving him a brief wave.

He ignored me and turned to Jacob. "Do you mind if Charli and I take a walk outside?"

I felt Jacob's anger hit me like I had just slammed head first into a brick wall. He narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Yeah, I mind."

"Jacob. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. If Sam needs to walk with me, let him." I put one hand on his shoulder and tried to send calm his way. I knew I couldn't influence his emotions like Jasper but I figured it never hurt to try.

"Not happening." Jacob said again his voice hardening.

I stepped beside Sam and crossed my arms over my chest glaring at him. "Jacob."

I saw Seth hide his face and cover his mouth in an attempt to smother a laugh that was about to escape his lips. Emily also had an amused smile on her face.

"I will break your neck Seth." Jacob hissed over his shoulder.

"Jacob, I can feel him. He's fine, he isn't upset." I said ignoring the stares of everyone in the room including Sam himself. "So, I am going to walk outside with him and you are going to stay in the house and help Emily get food ready. I promise you I will be ok, and if not you can valiantly avenge my death by ripping his head off with your bare hands. Deal?"

I saw his face crack into a barely detectable smile. "Ok." He finally agreed.

"Brass knuckles remember?" I grinned winking at him.

"More like brass balls." Seth snorted laughing.

I grinned at Seth as Jacob spun around and sucker punched his shoulder.

"Come on Jake. I need you to mix up the potato salad." Emily said pulling Jacob away so Sam and I could escape out the back door.

I tried to act like I wasn't nervous as I followed him out the door but I couldn't stop my heart from trying to beat out of my chest.

He walked several paces and then turned to face me.

"Do you love him?" He asked frankly his eyes burning into mine.

"Very much." I answered honestly figuring now was not the time to hold back.

"This isn't a game. You need to know that Jacob is in this forever and I need to know that you aren't going to get bored with him and move on in a few months."

"Well I did have my eye on the captain of the football team." I said sarcastically. I regretted my lame attempt at a joke when a wave of his anger pressed heavily on my chest.

"I'm not joking around here." He growled at me.

"I can tell." I said holding my hand out protectively. "Sorry, I sometimes use sarcasm as a safety blanket. It is kind of a defense mechanism."

"He just got over being hurt so badly I thought he would never recover. If you were to leave him I think it would destroy him. I want to prevent that from happening."

"I get that." I said taking a few brave steps towards him. "You are trying to protect him and I think that is honorable. You are a true friend Sam, but you need to understand that you can't protect him forever."

Sam's expression softened slightly. "I know that."

"I am not going to lie to you. I don't fully understand what is connecting Jacob and I, but I can tell you with absolute certainty that I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Seth tells me that you know about us and about the Cullen's."

"Yes I do." I confirmed. "But you also know about me. Remember I'm not your everyday run of the mill, girl next door."

"That is probably the understatement of the year." He chuckled.

"Sorry I caused you guys so much grief. If you would have just talked to me to begin with this probably would have been way easier on everyone."

"Hindsight." He nodded. "Did Jacob explain imprinting to you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Do you understand what that means for you?" he asked me, his eyes blazing holes into mine.

"I do."

"If he were to imprint on someone else not only would this be devastating for you, it would be even more so for him. He would be torn between this love, and one he has no control over."

"I understand." I could not only feel the sadness and desperation radiating from him, but I could also see the pain in his eyes as he spoke to me. I hoped I never had to see that look on Jacob's face, it would rip my heart to shreds.

"I hope you do. Like I said, this is not a game."

"I love him Sam. If it came down to it I would leave to protect him."

Sam nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. He seemed calmer, more reassured and I was glad he was beginning to accept me. I smiled at him and I was very relieved that he returned the gesture. I knew that Sam was really just trying to protect Jacob and none of his anger really had anything to do with me or my gift at this point.

"You ready to go back inside?" I asked pointing towards the small house. "I mean, I can't be the only one who is worried that Jacob is the one helping with dinner."

Sam laughed and we both started heading back to the house falling easily into conversation.


	40. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Forty: Jacob

Jacob watched Charli and Sam nervously from the small window in the kitchen.

Their conversation had started out fairly intense with Sam spending the majority of the time scowling at Charli angrily.

But slowly he watched Sam's resolve diminish as she spoke to him. The hardness in his face crumbled only to be replaced by what Jacob interpreted as a smile.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his forearm.

"Don't worry so much Jake. Sam isn't upset with her." Emily said to him softly, her voice full of warmth.

Jacob looked over at her. "He wouldn't be able to stay mad at her anyway. I don't think it is possible."

Emily laughed quietly. "I can see that. They've only been out there for five minutes and she already has him laughing. She is special isn't she?"

"I think so." Jacob answered looking back out the window and Sam and Charli who were now headed back to the house smiling and talking easily. "Do you know what he talked to her about?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not one hundred percent sure." Emily answered as she poured potato chips into a big plastic bowl.

"Well . . . are you going to share?" He asked slightly irritated.

"Jake, he's worried about you, not her."

"Me? But, why?"

"He saw what happened to you after Bella chose Edward and he is afraid that if Charli leaves you or if you – well, it doesn't matter he just doesn't want to see you hurt again."

"Or if I what?" Jacob asked firmly.

"Jacob." Emily pleaded not wanting to say the thought out loud.

"If I imprint on someone else." Jacob said it for her his words cutting the air like acid.

She nodded. "He knows how it feels to love someone and then have that all come crashing down because of imprinting. He doesn't want that for you."

"It worked out for you two."

"But look what it did to him, and look what it did to poor Leah." Emily whispered. "Sam is afraid that if something happens between you and Charli it will kill you."

"I can handle myself thank you very much. And I don't understand why you all can't understand that what is between Charli and I isn't some stupid crush. Do you feel physical pain when Sam isn't around you?"

"Well I miss him, and I worry about him sure." She answered her expression puzzled.

"No, I mean physical pain. Like there is a sharp piece of metal in your chest and the further Sam gets from you the more it feels like it is trying to rip its way out to get to him."

"Is that really what you feel Jacob?"

"Yes. She feels the same thing. That is why she almost drowned yesterday. The pull in her chest hurt less when she was near the ocean because I was following the coastline. She had been going to the beach everyday waiting for me."

Emily just stared at him with her mouth partially open.

"I told you!" Jacob said staring back. "Even Carlisle doesn't have any answers."

Jacob perked up when he heard the door open and Charli's familiar laugh ring through the house.

"No, I'm serious I was convinced they were all hooked on steroids. I mean do you really blame me? Look at you guys." She was saying cheerfully as they stepped into the kitchen and even the normally sullen Sam had a grin on his face.

Jacob caught his eye and Sam nodded once indicating that he had given his blessing. Jacob immediately felt relief wash over his entire body.

There was a knock at the door and then lots of loud voices and laughter as several people piled into the small house. Jacob heard Seth greet each person as they came through the door slapping hands and throwing jovial punches which landed with a loud thwack on muscled arms.

"Who's car is that in the driveway?" Jacob recognized Paul's voice.

"That is Charli's." Seth answered. Jacob wondered what Paul said in response because there was a sudden burst of laughter.

"Where is Jakey Poo?" Paul asked his voice sounding closer now.

"They are in the kitchen with Sam and Emily." Seth answered.

Jacob felt Charli's hand wrap around his arm and he sighed deeply savoring the peaceful respite from the painful pull in his chest.

Paul rounded the corner seconds later followed by three other members of Sam's pack Colin, Brady, and Jared. They all stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of Charli. None of them said a word, they just stood and stared dumbly with their mouths hanging open.

"Hey boys." She said smiling cheerfully trying to break the awkward silence.

They couldn't do anything but smile back at her.

"Hi, I'm Paul." Paul extended his hand which she took and shook politely. Paul looked up at Jacob and held his gaze for a moment.

"Charli, Paul is eventually going to be my brother in law. He kindly imprinted on my sister Rachel last summer." Jacob said bitterly.

"Where is Rachel Paul? Is she coming over?" Emily asked trying to change the subject.

"She is getting her dad. They both should be here any minute." Paul answered smiling at Charli again. "Have you met Billy yet?"

"No, she hasn't met my dad yet." Jacob answered for her.

"This is gonna be fun." Paul muttered slapping Jacob on his shoulder.

"I will break your hand." Jacob hissed. He felt Charli take a step closer, pressing her body against his trying to get him to calm down. He still found it difficult to keep in mind that everything he felt, she felt and since she was so in tune to him anyway his emotions were strong enough to influence her. The last thing he needed right now was for her to be as angry as he was.

"I'm calm, I'm calm." He reassured her. She still didn't back away.

"Does your dad know about her?" Paul asked pointing at Charli.

"He knows _of_ her yes."

"But not about the two of you?"

"No."

"Yep, really fun."

Jacob growled as Paul turned to Emily to give her a hug and snake a handful of chips out of the bowl she was filling.

"Jacob." Charli hissed squeezing his arm.

"Get out of here! All of you! Sam will you please start the grill, and Paul make yourself useful and start a fire in the backyard for later." Emily said directing the boys like they were her own sons. She turned and rolled her eyes at Charli. "They are a handful, but they mean well."

"Is your dad going to be ok with this?" Charli asked Jacob concerned.

"He is going to have to be isn't he?" Emily answered for him, gracefully carrying paper plates, cups, and the two bowls of chips to the kitchen table.

"Yep." Jacob agreed kissing the top of Charli's head.


	41. Meet The Parents

Chapter Forty-One: Charli

I shifted nervously as I stood beside Sam holding a plate of raw hamburgers as he lifted them one by one and placed them onto a very large grill. I obsessively kept looking up at the end of the driveway knowing that before long Jacob's father and sister would be joining us at our barbeque and I had never been so terrified in my life.

Jacob was standing close to me deep in conversation with one of the wolves I hadn't met before named Colin about how to add horsepower to an early nineties Mustang. Normally this would have been a conversation I would have been smack in the middle of, but I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than the impending arrival of Billy and Rachel Black.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as the crunch of wheels on gravel caused everyone to stop talking and turn to see who was pulling into the driveway. A gold Chevy pickup slowly pulled up to the house and parked close to the house.

A pretty girl, who I assumed was Rachel, stepped out of the passenger side and made her way around to the back of the truck lowering the rear gate with a clunk. Paul jogged up to help her pull a wheelchair out of the bed and set it beside the driver's side door.

I held my breath as the door opened and Billy Black swung his legs out. Paul helped lower him into his wheelchair and retrieved his black cowboy hat off of the front seat.

Even from a distance I could easily see the resemblance between Jacob and his father. They both had the same determined jaw and dark expressive eyes. Eyes that immediately found mine and made me want to cower behind Jacob like a scared child.

"Let me take those." Emily whispered taking the plate of hamburgers from my shaking hands. I nodded to her gratefully.

"Hey dad." Jacob called out waving to his father. "Hey Rach."

Rachel ran up and hugged her brother tightly.

"You are letting your hair get so long!" she cried out tugging on his shoulder length jet black hair. Jacob playfully batted her hand away.

"Rachel, this is Charli. Charli this is my sister Rachel." Jacob introduced us. His sister studied me skeptically for a moment and then smiled.

"Oh my! You are beautiful! It is no wonder he couldn't follow the rules." She teased wrapping her arms around me in a friendly hug. "Now dad isn't quite as thrilled at this whole thing, but please be patient with him, he will come around. He ultimately just wants to see Jake happy."

She squeezed my hand and then squealed as Paul lifted her up and kissed her passionately.

As happy as I was that Rachel accepted me no questions asked, her comment about her father did nothing to ease my nerves.

"Dad. I'd like you to meet Charli." Jacob said quietly as his father made his way to us. I could feel Jacob trying to calm his own nerves that were eating away at my own attempts at composure.

I looked down at Billy Black who was staring up at me with a stern look on his face.

"So I take it she knows everything now then?" Billy asked Jacob still staring at me.

"Yeah dad. She knows about us and about the Cullen's."

"Hmm." He nodded. "And the Cullen's have no problem with this?"

"No, they have been very understanding actually, as usual."

I could hear a sharp edge in Jacob's voice and I slid my hand into his trying to keep him from getting upset. I saw Billy's eyes rest on our intertwined hands and he scowled.

"Charli, my son has been through a lot this past year, I trust you understand that he is not your typical eighteen year old boy."

"Trust me sir, I am not your typical seventeen year old girl either." I looked up and noticed everyone was watching us and listening to our conversation. "I know all of you love him and I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt him, not if I can help it anyway. If I cause him pain, I cause myself pain. I hope you can all find a way to trust me when I say that."

I stared back at Billy Black determined to not back down. I loved Jacob and I wasn't about to let his father or an overgrown pack of wolves push me away from him. I could feel the emotions of everyone pounding into me from all angles and I took a deep breath trying to block everything but Jacob's father.

"Oh dad, give the girl a break will you?" Rachel said to her father standing beside me supportively. "She loves Jacob; that should be enough for you. So what if she is a little different? I mean, let's not forget that Jake turns into a giant furry wolf."

I looked up at her with a great amount of respect. It was almost as if she had read my mind. I turned back to Billy and found that he was watching me, his weathered face searching mine intently.

His expression softened slightly and he held his hand out to me. "Just don't break his heart ok kid? I don't think we can handle another round of heartbreak in the Black household."

I took his hand and shook it. "It's a deal."

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he was distracted by the arrival of Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan and I for one was glad for the diversion. I told Jacob I needed to use the bathroom and I disappeared into the house hoping for a few moments alone to gather my thoughts.

I quickly found the bathroom and ducked inside closing the door firmly behind me.

I leaned against the counter and stared at myself in the mirror, disappointed that I looked so strung out. I was usually the pinnacle of strength. I never let anything wear me down and I never backed away from a challenge.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Charli? Are you ok? " Jacob sounded concerned and the anxiety in his voice was palpable through the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered as I opened the door.

"Right." He said sarcastically as he slipped inside the bathroom and closed the door. "What's up?"

I turned around and leaned up against the counter folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing. I'm just tired I think." I shrugged knowing that he was going to see straight through my lie.

"Was it my dad?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"It's just a lot going on all at once. My brain is having a hard time processing everything. And then you add the fact that my gift is constantly draining me, I am just emotionally exhausted."

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to fight the break down I knew was coming, not wanting him to see any weakness on my part.

"Charli." He whispered into my hair as I leaned against him. "Charli you are ok. You don't have to be so tough all the time."

"But I am tough." I tried to force a smile, tears running freely down my cheeks. I felt him chuckle.

"I know that." He laughed.

"Everyone is so convinced that we are a mistake and I don't want to give them any reason to believe that might be true."

He pulled back and held me at arm's length. I tried to hide my face from him embarrassed by my tears.

"Charli, you are so incredible and you don't even know it. You are beautiful, you are funny, and you know how to rebuild a turbo transmission blindfolded. What else could a guy ask for?"

I looked up at him and laughed wiping at my tears. "I am pretty kick ass."

"Yeah you are." He put one of his enormous hands on my cheek and leaned down to kiss me. His lips moved gently at first and then with more intensity. I felt my face flush and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me onto the counter grinding his hips into mine, pressing himself into me intimately. His free hand slid up from its resting place on my leg and softly cupped my breast, his thumb absently circling my already hardened nipple through my shirt.

"Jacob, we have to get back out there. Someone will notice we are missing." I gasped my heart pounding erratically.

"I don't care." He replied sounding out of breath.

"Jake and Charli, I don't even want to know what is going on in there, but I do not feel like explaining why the two of you have in the bathroom together for so long." Quil said from the other side of the door. "Food is ready and everyone is starting to wonder."

"Thanks Quil." Jacob murmured against my neck his lips moving over my skin agonizingly slow.

"Jacob." I gasped wrapping my legs around his waist.

He just laughed and I could imagine his perfect smile as he kissed along my collarbone his hand dropping from my breast to my thigh, slowly sliding it upwards until I felt his thumb press against the most sensitive part of my body.

I heard a whimper escape my lips and my hips instinctively rocked against his hand.

"Fuck… Charli." He growled into my mouth as he tilted my head back and roughly thrust his tongue against mine. I kissed him back, trying not to cry out as his thumb continued to rub the now dampening spot between my legs. My body started to shudder and reached for the front of his jeans my fingers shaking as they desperately tried to undo the top button.

"Jacob please." I whispered into his ear as I finally tugged the button hard enough to pop it open.

"Charli stop. Not here." He grabbed my hands and held them both in his own. He brought my hands to his lips and kissed my fingertips. "Not in a bathroom, with Quil and the rest of the guys' right outside the door."

I ducked my head as my face flushed with embarrassment my hair falling in front of my eyes. He chuckled and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Come on you two! Seriously I do not want to be the one to tell Emily that she needs to go hose down her defiled bathroom." Quil yelled knocking heavily on the door.

I reluctantly pushed Jacob away and jumped off the counter spinning around to examine my face in the mirror.

"Do I look presentable?" I asked wiping at my eyes and straightening my hair.

"You look amazing." Jacob said his voice still husky. He pulled my hair to the side exposing my neck.

"Oh, no you don't." I said ducking away from him.

He laughed and followed behind me; still rebuttoning his pants as I yanked open the door. I tried to hide my blushing face from Quil but he obviously noticed.

"Shame, shame. . ." he tsk'd as we rushed past him on our way to the door leading to the back patio. The majority of the food had already been demolished by the time we stepped outside. Emily smiled at me apologetically as she handed us both paper plates.

"You two better hurry or there won't be anything left."

"Thanks Em." Jake said grabbing his plate and quickly piling food onto it. We went and sat near his father and the rest of his pack and despite the earlier tensions, we all got along very well. I did not experience the overburdening of emotions again and found it very easy to be around them all.

When we had finished eating, Embry leaned forward and smiled at me.

"So Charli, we all have been talking about your car for months now and we are dying to find out what's in it. Any chance you might let us take a peek?"

I stopped mid-chew and smiled. "You know I can't turn down a chance to talk car."

Embry grinned happily. "That is what I like to hear!"


	42. The Dinner

Chapter Forty-Two: Jacob

Jacob stood back and watched Charli pop the hood of the Chevelle while his friends crowded around the front end waiting to get a peek at the engine.

"It has a 496 4 bolt main with 400 turbo transmission." She said as she walked towards the car. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of her. Every word that came out of her mouth sounded so sexy he had to tune her out so that it didn't become obvious to everyone else exactly what he was thinking. She popped the hood and walked around to the front still talking about the car and as she lifted the hood her shirt rode up exposing her toned midsection. Jacob felt a surge of jealousy as every male standing around her stared and nudged each other knowingly. "Damn Jake." Jared grinned elbowing him."Where do I get me one of those?"

Jacob growled at him and Jared laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

"Have you ever run it on the track?" Colin asked quietly his body language indicating that he was just a little intimidated by Charli. Jacob couldn't say that he blamed him.

She turned to him eagerly and smiled.

"Yeah, back in Illinois I did all the time. It does a solid eight seconds in the quarter mile on engine only. If I spray my best time was six and a half."

"That is so badass." Brady said in awe.

"How did you get into cars?" Sue Clearwater asked standing beside Seth and watching the boys drool over the Chevelle...and Charli.

"My dad." Charli answered looking up at her. "After mom died I think he felt guilty that he didn't spend much time with me so he bought the Chevelle when I was fifteen and we completely restored it together. It just kind of became an obsession."

"You mother was born on a reservation too wasn't she?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, she was Achomawi. She lived on the Fall River Valley reservation in northern California until she met my father."

"Ah, the Achomawi. . . legend of the great white bird." Emily nodded smiling.

"Em is a bit of a nut when it comes to Native American legends." Jacob explained as he saw the shocked expression on Charli's face. He moved so that he was standing beside her and he wrapped his arm around her protectively purposely letting his hand slide slow on her hips. He wondered why he felt so compelled to make sure it was clear to the other guys that she was his.

"So was my mother. That legend is actually how I got my name. The Chief's wife was named Charlotte and she is my mother's great-great grandmother."

"That is fascinating!" Emily clapped excitedly.

"Oh great. We've lost Em." Jacob threw his free arm up in mock upset.

"So, if you guys are real, and vampires are real does that mean the monsters from that legend are real too?" Charli asked suddenly very serious.

"They are called Children of the Moon." Emily explained. "According to Dr. Cullen there aren't many more left."

"So it is possible the story of her turning into a white bird could possibly be true too."

Emily nodded grinning. "Isn't that exciting?"

"I honestly don't know what to think."

"And we may never know the truth of it." Emily added. "You don't know what has been changed or exaggerated over the years."

As Charli and Emily fell into conversation about Native American Myth's and legends Jacob closed the hood of the Chevelle and glanced at all of the pack members.

"Um, boys - and Leah" He added. "Can I steal you all for a minute? We have something we need to discuss." Jacob leaned down and gave Charli a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to go sit by the fire with Emily."

"Thanks."

Sue, Emily and Charli all turned to head back to the small fire that Paul had started earlier in the afternoon leaving the packs alone to discuss the matter of the impending arrival of the Egyptian vampires.

"So, Alice had a vision this morning that Amun, Kebi and a few others were going to be visiting from Italy sometime soon." He announced as soon as everyone was out of ear shot. He heard someone growl.

"Why?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"They aren't sure. Amun is the one that has an obsession with finding gifted humans and turning them into vampires. He recently was in Italy and Aro convinced him to work for the Volturi. His first mission is to come here for some reason."

"Is it because of Nessie?" Seth asked worriedly.

"They aren't sure." Jacob answered wishing he had more information for them. "As you know Amun and his coven witnessed for the Cullen's so until we are given evidence otherwise they should be considered neutral. They know they are not allowed to hunt anywhere near Forks or La Push."

"This isn't going to be another war is it?" Leah asked and Jacob could almost hear her grinding her teeth.

"Hopefully not. Carlisle is hoping that they are just passing through and nothing more. Edward is worried Amun is going to try to recruit both he and Alice to join the Volturi."

"Which will never happen." Quil said gruffly. "They would rather burn than join those sleaze balls."

"Exactly." Jacob nodded solemnly, knowing that if it came down to it, Edward and Alice would both rather die than be forced to work for the Volturi.

"When did she see them coming?" Embry asked.

"Soon. Edward thought less than two weeks. So we need to be on the lookout, start running perimeters. My pack will keep a watch on the Cullen's property. Sam, you all keep the rez covered."

"Got it."

"If Alice has anymore visions I will make sure I let Sam know right away." Jacob promised. He hoped that the Egyptians were just paying the Cullen's a visit, but he had been around enough vampires to know that probably wasn't the case.

The rest of the afternoon went by without incident. Emily and Charli had hit it off so well they spent most of the time talking quietly with each other near the fire. Even his father had seemed to push aside his earlier doubts and reservations and seemed to be happy and even jovial as he talked sports with Charlie Swan.

As the sun started to dip behind the trees Jacob leaned towards Charli and whispered in her ear, "You ready to go? I'm sure your dad is home by now."

She turned her face to him slightly and nodded.

Jacob stood up and took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Alright everyone, I have to get this one home." He announced. "Thanks for a great dinner Em."

"Thanks for introducing us to Charli." Emily smiled standing up and throwing her arms around Jacob.

"I am so glad I got to meet everyone! I was a total mess earlier you have no idea. But that was just me being paranoid." Charli laughed waving to everyone. Emily reached over to give her a hug and even Sam stood to see them off.

"Well in all fairness we did spend the past two months treating you like you were an outcast with a contagious disease." Seth said grinning impishly.

"True. You did do that." Charli agreed shaking Sam's hand. "Thank you so much for dinner."

"I'll be home at some point tonight." Jacob told his father, not sure how true that statement was. He knew now that Charli's father was home he wouldn't be spending the night at her house again, but he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to stray too far from her. He had been contemplating the dilemma all night and was almost one hundred percent sure he was going to phase into wolf form and spend the night outside her bedroom window where he could keep an eye on her.

"Charli, I'm sorry I was so hard on you earlier." Billy Black said to Charli taking her hands in his.

"It's ok. I know how much you love him and I can't fault you for trying to protect him." She smiled at him sweetly and Jacob could see in his father's face that she had completely won him over. She leaned down and gave him a quick hug and Jacob saw his father's face crack into a small grin.

"Bye everyone!" Charli and Jacob both waved as they headed towards the Chevelle.

As Jacob pulled out of the driveway he honked the horn in a final goodbye. He turned to look at Charli.

"Not so bad right?" he joked putting his hand on her knee. She sighed deeply and leaned her head against the leather headrest.

"At the end no. I really like Emily."

"I could tell."

She turned her head to the side and watched him silently.

"What?" He finally asked finding her silence unnerving.

"What did they say about the Egyptians?" she asked quietly.

"What can they say? They all know how accurate Alice's visions are; there really isn't anything to debate. We decided that my pack is going to keep an eye on the Cullen's property and Sam's will protect the reservation since there are more of them."

She nodded and faced forward again. "Do you think they are coming here for less than friendly reasons?"

"Probably, knowing bloodsuckers. They aren't anything like the Cullen's. Just wait until you get a load of those emotions."

"What did you mean when you said "recruiting" Edward and Alice?"

Jacob sighed. She would pick up on a subtle question like that wouldn't she? "Amun has a talent for hunting down gifted humans and turning them into vampires. Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi has been obsessed with building an army made up of gifted vampires and has been trying to convince Edward and Alice to join him for years. They are worried that Amun is using this little 'visit' to force them to join the Volturi and get into Aro's good graces."

"This Aro guy sounds pretty lame."

"The lamest of the lame." Jacob agreed chuckling.

"Are you going to just drop me off or are you coming inside?" she asked suddenly and Jacob realized that he was already pulling into her driveway.

"I guess I should come inside. We are going to have to explain this nasty cut on your head and it might sound a little better if it is coming from both of us."

"True that."

Jacob parked the Chevelle and as they climbed out of the car and started heading towards the house he saw her father sweep the curtains to the kitchen window aside and peer out.

"You ready for this?" Charli asked Jacob as she turned the doorknob.

"Oh yeah."

They both stepped hesitantly into the kitchen where Charli's father was leaning against the counter, waiting for them.

"Hey dad. How was Seattle?" Charli asked cheerfully trying to break the uncomfortable silence

"Don't try to distract me young lady. Before we discuss anything, I was hoping one of you two could tell me what happened to your head." Her father said pointing at the stitches on his daughter's forehead.

She laughed lightly. "Oh, it's nothing. I was at the beach and I slipped on one of the rocks and hit my head. Thank goodness Jacob was there, he took me to see Dr. Cullen and he fixed me right up."

Her father's eyes slid to Jacob's face and thankfully there was no hostility there, only relief.

"You know Jacob, right dad?" Charli asked when no one said anything. Jacob noticed that she was biting her bottom lip and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah. We've met." Her father said dryly.

"Hey Charli, I think I should probably head home. I'll see you tomorrow?" Jacob said not really wanting to leave, but knowing that Charli probably needed some time alone to talk to her dad. The expression on her face emulated what he was feeling inside. He smiled at her and winked hoping her father didn't catch the exchange.

"Yeah, ok. Let me walk you out." She said wringing her hands anxiously.

"Mr. Littlecrow, it was nice to see you again." Jacob said holding his hand out to Charli's father.

"Mr. Black, I will see you in school tomorrow. Thanks for taking care of Charli while I was gone." Dave Littlecrow said shaking Jacob's hand.

"Anytime."

Charli walked Jacob to the kitchen door and stepped back into the cool night air. As the door closed behind them he turned around to face her and was taken aback when she threw her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest.

"I don't want you to leave me." She whispered.

"I know, I don't want to leave you either." He said softly stroking her hair. "But, I kind of doubt your dad would be cool with me spending the night."

"Can you come back later and I'll sneak you in?" She offered. For a moment Jacob was tempted – very tempted – to do just that. But he knew that if he got caught in her bedroom by her father any chances of him approving of Jacob being with Charli would be lost.

"Yeah, and risk getting shot in the leg by your father? I don't think so. I think we should let him warm up to the idea of us slowly."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. Where will you go now?"

"I am going to go to the Cullen's and update them on the pack's thoughts on the Egyptians coming to visit and then home." He conveniently left out the fact that he was most likely going to spend the majority of the night under her bedroom window.

"You are going to go to the Cullen's this late? Aren't they getting ready for bed?"

"Silly human, leeches don't sleep."

"Oh." She laughed and buried her face embarrassed. "How are you going to get there? Do you need a ride?"

"No, I am going to phase and just go on foot. It's faster."

"Ok." She took a deep breath and stepped backwards. "I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Jacob leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips and backing away slowly.

She stood in the threshold of the door watching him until he disappeared into the woods.


	43. Social Butterfly

Chapter Forty-Three: Charli

I watched sadly as Jacob stepped into the dark woods and disappeared quickly out of sight. I listened for the sounds of twigs snapping or the crunching of leaves, but heard nothing but silence.

I lifted my hand and pressed the heel of my palm into my chest as I felt the pulling become more and more noticeable the further he got from me. I started inviting the idea of running into the woods after him and abandoning the inevitable conversation with my father all together, but the silence of the evening was shattered by a mournful howling that sent chills down my spine. I knew it was Jacob, and I knew that he was feeling the same way I was.

For the first time since the connection happened I found myself thankful for the aching pull in my chest rather than loathing it. It meant that he was still alive, and he still loved me and that he would be coming back to me soon. Rather than bolting off into the woods and running blindly, I bravely opened the kitchen door and stepped inside preparing myself to have to do a lot of explaining to my father.

"Charlotte." My father's voice was firm and full of questions. I looked up at him and was surprised to see a smile on his face rather than the scowl I was expecting. "So I guess I missed a lot in the two days that I was gone huh?"

"Not really." I shrugged sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Not really? Charli two days ago you wanted Jacob Black's head on a platter and today it seems the two of you are well, how should I say... inseparable? What did I miss?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say dad." I said seriously.

"Is he the reason you were practically a zombie last week?" he asked me quizzically, barely making eye contact.

"Not really." I lied. I didn't want my father to know that Jacob could induce the walking comatose behavior that had possessed me the previous week. I knew that he wasn't going to oppose to me having a high school boyfriend, but I was almost certain he wouldn't approve of, or understand, the unnaturally deep and permanent bond that Jacob and I had formed in a matter of days.

"I knew there was something between the two of you though. Just remember you can't pull one over on your old man!" He laughed folding his arms over his chest and looking very proud of himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Jacob Black. When that kid stood up to his father for little old me, I knew there had to be more motivation there than just being a good Samaritan."

I blushed slightly. "Just be glad there is still a boy out there that hasn't forgotten the power of a grand gesture."

My father smiled at me his eyes still full of questions. I avoided eye contact hoping he would get the hint that I wasn't prepared to answer any more questions about Jacob Black.

"So did you have to go to Forks hospital for those?" he asked pointing at my stitches. Grateful that the third degree interrogation was over and was not nearly as bad as I had envisioned it I smiled.

"No, actually Jacob is close friends with Dr. Cullen and his family and he just took me to their house. Dr. Cullen did them there."

"He is the young blonde doctor right?"

"Yep. The whole family is incredibly sweet. I really like his daughter Alice. We are planning to go shopping in Port Angeles sometime soon...well, as long as that is ok with you of course."

"Aren't his kids quite a bit older than you?"

"Alice, Edward and Bella graduated last year." I answered not wanting to get into too much detail about the Cullen's. "I also met all of Jacob's friends today, and his sister and father."

"Aren't you the social butterfly?" he teased.

"I'm really glad we moved here dad." I said standing up. I leaned over and threw my arms around him and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"Me too honey." He returned the hug and I could feel that he was overwhelmed with love and happiness. I hadn't felt that much contentment from my father in many years and it made my heart swell.

"I'm going to go to bed if that's ok? I have had a little bit too much excitement this weekend I really need to get some sleep before school tomorrow."

"Sure." He answered looking at his watch. "I better hit the hay too."

I patted his shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I hoped I wasn't going to have trouble falling asleep because I knew the faster I went to sleep the faster I could wake up and see Jacob.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth I crawled into bed, pulled the blanket up to my chin and squeezed my eyes shut willing sleep to take over.


	44. Face The Crowds

Chapter Forty-Four: Charli

I hefted my book bag over my shoulder and swiped my spare car keys off the counter preparing to head out to my car. I was so excited to see Jacob I couldn't wipe the silly grin off my face and even my father noticed my eagerness as he left early to head to the school.

"Do you have springs in your feet today?" He asked watching me with an amused expression on his face.

"It feels like it!" I chirped handing him his coffee.

He had left the house shaking his head, chuckling, and mumbling something about "young love."

As I stepped out of the house locking the door behind me I suddenly felt the pull in my chest disappear as two blazing hot arms circled around me. I leaned backwards into him and sighed.

"That feels so much better." I mumbled.

"Doesn't it?" the sound of his deep voice was comforting. "I missed you."

I flipped around so that I was facing him and nestled my face into his chest. I breathed deeply loving the way he smelled - clean and masculine with a hint of the woods and the wind and the open skies.

"Are you riding with me to school?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nope. You are riding with me."

I followed his gaze and saw the motorcycle parked near the Chevelle. I jumped backwards and clapped my hands.

"Now _that_ is exciting."

His smile was contagious as he grinned down at me. "Your chariot awaits my lady."

I let him climb onto the motorcycle first and then swung my leg over the seat and settled down behind him. My heart skipped happily as I pressed my body against his and wrapped my arms around his waist. As the motorcycle roared to life I felt a thrill of excitement.

"Here." Jacob yelled over the noise of the motor. "For the breakable human."

He was holding a helmet in his right hand. I gave him a pitiful face.

"Don't give me that face. I will not be responsible for your death if you fall off."

I sighed and pulled the helmet onto my head.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded eagerly and I felt my heart jump into my throat as the bike lurched forward.

I couldn't stop smiling as we roared down the main road, the trees and houses whipping past us in a blur of colors. The wind felt like it was carrying us, surrounding us, and pushing on us from all angles. The deep throaty roar of the engine filled my ears and I felt like I was flying.

I was soaring like a bird high above my body, floating in and out of the clouds. I was happier than I had ever been and I could feel the same peaceful contentedness from Jacob. I wasn't ready for the moment to end and I frowned with disappointment as the school came into view.

I leaned with the bike as Jacob turned into the parking lot and circled to the front of the building.

I suddenly became very aware of everyone watching us, the expressions on their faces disbelieving like they had just seen a UFO instead of a motorcycle.

I saw that Jacob's friends were all waiting for him near his normal parking space.

As we pulled up and Jacob turned off the engine I heard Seth laughing.

"Well you two sure know how to make an entrance don't you?" he chuckled holding his hand out, graciously helping me steady myself as I slid off the bike.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I worked to unbuckle the chin strap on the helmet.

"I am pretty sure the entire school is watching both of you right now. I don't think anyone ever thought they would see the day that Jacob Black had a girlfriend."

"Is _that_ what I am?" I teased Jacob nudging him with my elbow. "I thought I was just a wolf groupie."

He responded by pulling the helmet off of my head and leaning down so that he could wrap his arms around my thighs tightly. Then he lifted me into the air and threw me over his shoulder.

"Nope. You are a Jacob Black groupie."

I shrieked with laughter as he playfully smacked me.

"Ouch! Jacob!"

"I can't help it, your ass is just so smackable."

"I concur!" Quil shouted as he high fived Embry. Jacob shot them both a dirty look and Quil just grinned. "What? The girl has a great ass."

"That's enough from the peanut gallery." I laughed as Jacob slowly slid me down to the ground keeping his arms tightly wound around my body. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"Oh come on if this is how you two are going to be all the time I'm going to vomit." Embry complained.

"I'll bring you a bucket to carry around." Jacob gave him a sideways grin and tucked my hair behind my ears. Embry rolled his eyes.

"We better get to class." Seth said looking down at his watch.

Jacob grabbed Seth's wrist and glanced at the time.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

As a group, we started making our way towards the rear entrance of the school. I couldn't help but become slightly unnerved by the unusual barrage of emotions combined with the whispers and stares from the other students who were milling around outside gawking at us as we walked towards the school.

I looked down at the ground trying to hide my face from the onlookers feeling more like a freak than I had on my first day of school.

"If you got it, flaunt it." Seth teased whispering in my ear. I turned to him and grinned.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked narrowing my eyes in mock seriousness.

"I'm just that good."

"Why are they staring?"

"I'd stare at you too. I mean think about it, hot girl leading a pack of – may I say – powerful and handsome men. . . you don't see _that_ every day."

"More like freakishly tall girl leading a pack of freakishly muscled, imposing man-boys."

"Hey, I take offense to that." Quil complained.

"What? The man-boys comment?" I asked laughing.

"No, the freakishly muscled comment – I am not ashamed to say that I am ripped and sexy." He lifted one arm and flexed, kissing his mammoth bicep for effect.

"Gross." I whined squeezing my eyes shut and pretending to shield myself from the nauseating scene of self worship. I couldn't hold the face for long and burst into giggles seconds later.

Quil and Seth both held the doors open for me and I passed through them into the building still laughing. As I stepped into the hallway I found my path blocked by a stony faced Zoey. She was glaring at me her arms folded across her chest defensively. I felt the smile melt from my face.

"Hey there Charli." Zoey's words were cheerful, but her tone was icy.

"Hey Zoey. What's up?" I tried to sound chipper but I had a feeling I knew what was coming. She was angry with me and I could feel it pulsating from her body.

I felt Jacob come up behind me and his anxious emotions mixed with Zoey's angry ones and I suddenly felt like the meat in a tense and angry sandwich.

"Will you both just stop already." I blurted accidentally throwing my arms out like I was physically trying to block both of them. I felt Jacob inch closer to me and wrap his arm around my waist, resting his hand on my stomach. His closeness calmed me and I managed to regain my composure.

"Stop what?" Zoey asked innocently. I saw her eyes flick from my face to Jacob's hand resting on my stomach.

"I can tell you are angry Zoey, just say what you want to say, ok?" I pleaded with her not wanting to drag out the clearly foreseeable confrontation.

I saw the corner of her mouth twitch and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It looked almost like she was battling internally with herself, trying to decide what to say to me.

"I've been trying to call you all weekend." Zoey finally said the hurt in her voice unmistakable.

"I'm sorry." I winced realizing that Zoey had been the only one who had stuck by my side the whole time Jacob had been gone, and was one of the only people to witness how truly inconsolable I had been. She probably thought the worst had happened to me.

"The way you were acting last week, I was worried that you were so depressed that you might. . . well, you know."

"Throw myself off a cliff?" I asked trying to smile. She laughed a little and dropped her arms to her side.

"Well, yeah." She shrugged. "What happened anyway? You were a totally different person last week. It kind of freaked me out a little bit...but now here you are, back to normal."

"It freaked me out too." I smiled. "I'm sorry Zoey. Thank you for not abandoning me, that really meant a lot, I could never thank you enough."

"So that whole fiasco was really just because of _him_?" She pointed at Jacob and her eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Sort of." I answered wishing I was able to explain everything, but knowing that would never be possible.

I saw her begin tapping her foot anxiously her eyes resting on first Jacob, then me, and then back again. I could tell that she was unsure of what to make of our sudden intimacy and was trying to find the right way to ask about it. "So, are you two a thing now, or what? I thought you hated him."

I turned my head sideways so that I could look up at Jacob who immediately started laughing.

"I'm pretty sure she did hate me." Jacob answered.

"And seriously, what is with you Jacob Black? I was pretty sure I had heard a rumor that you didn't date reservation girls."

"I don't." he replied his face completely serious. "We aren't dating."

"Will you two please be straight with me?" Zoey pleaded obviously tiring of the understated conversation.

"I am! We have never been on a date." Jacob chuckled. Zoey rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

"I give up! Charli, when you are ready to talk to me, let me know." She started to walk away but I couldn't stand to end the conversation that way. I broke away from Jacob and dashed after her grabbing onto her arm.

"Wait! Zoey, please hold on. I'm sorry. Yes, Jacob and I are – for lack of a better word – together. We have been - well... together for a while, but we were trying to keep it under wraps. When he left last week I was devastated and I turned into a totally morose heartbroken zombie and I am so sorry I couldn't tell you everything. I wanted to, and I hope you believe me when I say that, but I couldn't." I felt bad having to slightly bend the truth in order to keep Zoey in the loop, without telling her everything. I knew that she deserved some kind of explanation and just I hoped that this would satisfy her curiosity.

Zoey's anger suddenly vanished and I felt relief wash over her and then over me.

"I knew there was something going on with you two. Jacob never looks at any girls, let alone date them, and the way he always watched you when he thought no one was looking should have tipped me off right away." She wagged her finger at both of us like we were two naughty children that were being scolded for pulling one over on their parents. "Oh this is going to break some hearts." She suddenly said staring off thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Jacob looked at me for answers but I shrugged not sure what she was talking about either.

"Well, Jacob you have to know that every female in this school has been pining after you since you grew muscles and the only thing keeping them sane is the rumor that you don't date reservation girls. And then there is Charli, oh sweet Charli, the oblivious beauty that has no idea that every guy in this school has been trying for months to get up the nerve to ask you out. With you two going public you are going to pulverize some teenage hearts."

"You have way too much energy." Jacob frowned looking slightly amused.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Zoey answered grinning.

"She reminds me of Alice." Jacob said leaning down so he could whisper in my ear. His hot breath on my neck made me shiver and I leaned backwards into him.

"Yeah, only slightly more hateful and without a black American Express card." I joked, my knees having a difficult time keeping me in a standing position.

"Who is Alice?" Zoey demanded.

"Alice Cullen. Dr. Cullen's daughter – the doctor at the Forks hosp –" Jacob began but Zoey cut him off.

"Yeah, I know who the Cullen's are. Don't you gang boys hate them though? I thought that was one of the pre-requisites to be in your little club."

"Yeah, we've grown as people. We choose not to hate." Jacob snapped and I could tell he was getting irritated and didn't want to answer any more questions about his pack.

"Zoey, I will see you at lunch ok? I need to get to class." _And deal with Hannah_, I thought wistfully.

She pinched her lips into a thin line, clearly not wanting to end the conversation but deciding against arguing with us. She nodded and waved cheerfully before skipping away.

"Well, that was interesting." Jacob grumbled.

"She is really very sweet." I argued knowing that Zoey really just wanted to make sure I was ok and make it clear that I had hurt her feelings by not keeping her informed.

"If you say so."

Jacob walked me to my English class leaning down to kiss my cheek before heading off to his class. As I walked through the doorway and started making my way to my desk I felt the eyes of everyone in the room on me. Mildly horrified, I quickly sat down at my desk and began pulling out my books dead set on hiding my face in the pages of Jane Eyre in an attempt to avoid the stares and whispers. As I turned to the page I had dog eared I heard someone in front of me clear their throat.

I lowered the book and found myself staring into the curious eyes of Hannah Stillwater.

"Hey Hannah." I mumbled glancing back down at the ink on the pages in front of me but not actually seeing a single word.

"What happened to you?" She asked leaning onto my desk and pulling the book down so she could see my face. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my chair trying to create some space between the two of us.

"What are you talking about?" I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh come on. Last week you were like, invasion of the body snatchers, and I just heard from Rachel Owens that you came to school today on the back of Jacob Black's motorcycle! Isn't that crazy?" She obviously didn't believe the rumor.

"Totally insane." I agreed lifting my book back up.

"So you didn't come to school with Jacob then?"

"No, I did."

"Did your car break down or something? And he was giving you a ride?"

"Nope."

She paused and I almost looked back up at her. She drew in a deep breath and tried again only with a different approach.

"So, you seem like you are feeling better. What was going on last week? You seemed really depressed."

"Mmm Hmm."

"Are you mad at me or something?" Hannah asked bluntly, her velvety brown eyes boring holes into mine. I sighed and set my book down on my desk face down.

"No Hannah, I'm not mad."

"Then why won't you tell me about Jacob."

"I really don't know what you want me to say. Jacob gave me a ride to school today."

I shrugged and turned my attention to Mr. Brightpond who had entered the room and started writing on the chalk board. I pointed forward indicating to Hannah that she should probably do the same. She rolled her eyes and faced forward with a huff.

I felt my lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile, that hadn't been as bad as I thought.

Lunch was slightly more complicated for me. I found myself standing in the middle of the cafeteria frozen in place, and glancing from Jacob's table to my normal table trying to decide which way I was going to go.

Jacob was still walking towards his friends assuming that I was following behind him, and Zoey was waving like a happy lunatic from her perch on the edge of her chair at my normal lunch table.

I pursed my lips unsure of which way to go. On one hand I could feel how intensely I wanted to sit with Jacob and the rest of the boys, but on the other hand, those seated with Zoey were my first real friends in La Push. I felt a certain loyalty to them, and the idea of hurting Zoey anymore was not high on my list of things to do.

Jacob must have felt the pull in his chest suddenly sting because he stopped mid step and turned to look over his shoulder. I bit onto my bottom lip anxiously and nodded towards Zoey. His eyes slid to my grinning and waving friend and he turned back to me a scowl on his face. My eyes widened, silently pleading with him to not force me to make this decision.

He took the last few steps towards his table and leaned down and said something to his friends. All of them looked up at me at the same time. Only Seth's eyes met mine with any kind of understanding. Jacob spoke again this time pounding his fist on the table and I could tell by the looks on all of their faces that he had used his alpha voice and none of them could argue with him. Their expressions icy, they each silently grabbed their food trays and stood, their chair legs making obnoxious scraping sounds on the linoleum. Jacob straightened and gave me a little shrug along with a reassuring smile. As he passed me on his way to Zoey's lunch table, Seth bumped my shoulder and grinned.

"Come on little girl, let's make some new friends." He said happily.

Everyone at Zoey's table looked up with vacant expressions as Quil pushed a second table over to theirs and all of the La Push gang sat down silently and started eating. I sat at the end of the table nearest to Zoey, and Jacob took his place beside me. He wrapped his leg around mine under the table and I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I mouthed, and I winced to show him that I knew that it hadn't been easy to break tradition for me.

There were several minutes of complete silence as everyone became accustomed to the new seating arrangements. I quietly hoped that this hadn't been a complete mistake, but it wasn't long before each group began talking amongst themselves as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred.

"Hey Zoey. Are you still pissed?" Jacob surprised me by leaning over so he could see Zoey. His voice sounded strange as it broke the silence.

"No. Thank you very much." She answered winking at me. "I've decided you aren't an evil friend stealer after all."

"Well, thank goodness for that." Jacob said in mock relief. "I don't know what I would have done with myself if you hadn't accepted me."

She scowled at him. "You would have begged like a pathetic little puppy."

Jacob's entire pack suddenly looked up and stared at her. Quil was the first to snort and then the rest of them followed with loud table slapping laughter.

"Ok, that's enough. You guys are assholes." Jacob growled.

He cocked his head slightly towards me and winked.


	45. True Colours

Chapter Forty-Five: Charli

The next few days came and went without incident. School went back to normal, and thankfully most of the whispering about Jacob and I had died down. Zoey had told me that several girls were devastated and more than a little jealous that Jacob had chosen me over them, but I didn't let it bother me. If they only knew that choice was never a part of it.

After school we would usually go to Jacobs house or the Cullen's where we were free to be together without having to worry about the watchful and protective eyes of my father. I was becoming very close to the Cullen family and quickly found myself looking forward to spending time with them. The entire family was very welcoming with the exception of Rosalie who was warming up to the idea of me being around more and more as the days passed.

Edward and Carlisle often spent hours discussing my gifts and were even trying to help me further develop them. They were fascinated that for a human, I was so aware of my exceptional talents, and were determined to find out exactly how much control I did have.

During one of our sessions I explained to both of them how I was especially sensitive to Jacob and how his sudden bursts of emotions would often leave me exhausted and sometimes disoriented. Edward thought that since I already had a shield in place that it would be fairly easy for me to learn how to defend myself against unwanted emotions. That was how we began working on fortifying my defenses, and although it was sometimes painful I found it very helpful. Never before had I been so unguarded about my abilities and I found that I was so comforted by being around others who were so open to them that I felt almost normal.

Out of all of the members of the Cullen family I was probably closest with Alice. We had so much in common and she had so much love to give that I gravitated to her without even realizing it. I found that I could sit for hours with her talking about everything under the sun and never run out of things to say. She shared my goofy sense of humor and on more than one occasion we found ourselves collapsed on the living room floor laughing so hard we couldn't catch our breath. Jacob and the rest of the Cullen's had jokingly started calling us the conjoined twins because there was rarely an occasion when we weren't together.

The impending visit from the Egyptian vampires was still weighing heavily on everyone's minds and I could tell that daily life had been slightly disrupted for everyone. Jacob seemed very tired all the time from running patrols around the Cullen's house at night. He would often seem restless during the day and would frequently stand up and stare out the windows silently, his expression pensive. His moodiness made me thankful for the training I was getting from Edward. If I hadn't been learning how to block unwanted emotions Jacob's constant agitated state would be turning me into a nervous wreck.

With Jacob constantly running patrols and getting updates from his pack he was spending as much time in his wolf form as he was in his human form and this had begun to peak my curiosity. I had still never seen him as a wolf and he avoided the subject whenever I brought it up. I was sure he was afraid that I would run screaming in terror at the sight of him and I knew it was going to take some convincing to prove to him that wasn't the case.

Finding the entire subject irritating I had decided to drop it completely and wait for him to decide when the time was right. I had assumed it would be months or even years before he made up his mind to show me himself as a wolf, but I was very wrong. Not even two or three days later we were lying on the floor in the Cullen's living room listening to Edward play the piano and playing scrabble with Nessie, when I caught him looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked smiling at him, and then looking away to finish spelling my word on the scrabble board.

"Do you still want to see me as a wolf?" he asked watching me intently.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the two of us and even Edward faltered for a brief moment his fingers slipping on the keys of the piano.

"I do." I answered holding my breath.

He pushed himself off of the floor and indicated that I should follow him. I heard the quiet and rushed voices of the vampires around us but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

He took my hand and led me outside the Cullen's house and I saw that Bella and Edward were not far behind us.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked giving me an opportunity to chicken out if I wanted to. I nodded my head yes and swallowed nervously.

Bella came up behind me and put her hands on my arms.

"It is a little strange at first, but once you see him you will know right away that it is still Jacob." She leaned in close and whispered into my ear her breath icy on my skin. I was admittedly a little weirded out by the relationship Bella and Jacob shared, but I had come to really love her and trust her as a true friend. I was grateful for her most days because she could identify with me better than anyone else and could always be trusted to answer my questions in a way that I understood.

I sighed and nodded to her, "Thank you."

Edward put his arm around Bella and together they stood on the small hill leading to the house watching us like nervous parents.

Jacob gave them a sideways glance and then almost as if it were an afterthought, took my hand and led me into the dense forest.

"I want to do this alone." He explained as we stepped into the dark and damp sanctuary. I nodded and smiled encouragingly at him not wanting him to know that I was the least bit anxious.

After a few hundred yards he stopped and I realized that we were standing in a very small clearing. The ground was covered in thick moss and littered with fallen branches and dead leaves. Not even a sliver of sunshine was able to pierce through the thick canopy above us lending the perfect lighting to an already mysterious atmosphere. He let go of my hand and backed away from me slowly.

"Here goes nothing." he mumbled avoiding my eyes.

I'm not sure what I had been expecting; maybe a loud sound or a puff of smoke or something to indicate that he had phased, however, the reality of the change was not at all dramatic. If I had blinked I would have missed it altogether. One moment Jacob was standing quietly before me with a worried look on his face wearing nothing but a pair of cut off jeans, and the next there was a horse sized wolf where he had been just seconds before. The only sign that anything had happened at all were the shredded remains of his shorts that were scattered on the ground beneath his massive paws.

I took a step forward unable to take my eyes off of him. He was so huge I had a hard time believing that this was my Jacob, but when I looked in his eyes I saw instantly that it was without a doubt the man I loved. He nuzzled his gigantic furry head under my hand and I leaned against him and buried my hands in his fur marveling at how soft it was.

"I don't see why you were so worried." I said to him quietly, fighting to keep my voice even. I felt him sigh and his shoulders raise and lower in his version of a shrug.

"I still love you." I whispered to him pressing my lips against the side of his face.

At first I thought the rumble coming from deep within his chest was a growl and I took a step away from him as a precaution, but the reason for the sound became perfectly clear when a sudden wave of love and passion radiating from him hit me like a runaway train. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck and held him, burying my face into his fur.

We stood like this for so long I lost track of time. Eventually Jacob made a noise like he was clearing his throat and nodded his head in the direction of the Cullen house. I looked up and noticed that the sun was beginning to slip behind the trees.

"You want to go back?" I asked, and he nodded once. I pouted and nuzzled more deeply into his neck. He made a sound that sounded a little bit like a chuckle. I heaved a sigh and stepped back away from him. With one hand on his back he led me back to the house where Bella and Edward were still waiting, still as statues.

"Time means nothing to them does it? They could just stand still without moving for days and to them it would feel like minutes."

Jacob nodded once.

"Well she didn't run screaming." Edward called out when he caught sight of us coming out of the woods.

"Nope. He can't get rid of me that easily." I grinned.

Jacob came to a stop in front of Edward and he stared up at him intently and I realized that the two were having a silent conversation.

"He says that you two girls should go inside and we are going to take a quick run to find the rest of the pack to get a full report." Edward said to us after a moment of silence. "We'll be back in less than an hour."

Bella and I nodded and I followed her silently back into the Cullen's house as Jacob and Edward leapt stealthily into the woods.


	46. Touching Base

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Jacob**

Jacob was thrilled that Charli wasn't terrified of him in wolf form. He had been avoiding the subject for a very long time and finally decided that at some point he was going to have to reveal his true self to her and now was as good a time as any. He was in this for the long haul, and the truth was unavoidable. He decided it would be best to do it on his terms rather than shock the hell out of her if there was an emergency.

"So she took it ok?" Edward asked as he and Jacob waited in the clearing for Sam and the rest of the pack to meet them

_Better than I expected._ Jacob thought shrugging.

"She loves you."

_Yeah, I still don't get that_. Jacob couldn't help but laugh. He didn't deserve her. She was so perfect she could have her choice of any guy and she chose him.

"Don't sell yourself short Jake." Edward scoffed shoving his hands in his pockets.

_Look at me! I'm a gigantic wolf that is talking to a vampire who can read my mind! She is so out of my league, you should hear the way the guys in school talk about her. I swear there is someone everyday that is trying to get up the nerve to talk to her. And the way they talk about her body really pisses me off. I mean, I know she's hot but fuck me. _Jacob stood up and paced._ At least they are all scared of me so I'm hoping they leave her alone now. _

Edward just laughed. "You should try being in their head. You also don't have room to talk. Bella, tent, space heater…that is all have to say."

_Yeah, sorry about that. _

"It's history. We both got the girl so I can forgive and forget."

_Sure you can. _

"Here comes Sam and the rest of the guys." Edward announced seconds before the other pack crashed through the woods.

Sam nodded at Edward and turned to Jacob.

_Anything? _Jacob asked.

_Nothing. _Sam sounded as disappointed as Jacob felt. He knew everyone one of the guys were sick of tracking and running perimeters. They were all exhausted and missing their families. Jacob had barely had a moment alone with Charli since the day he had pulled her out of the water and this frustrated him. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and grope her inappropriately like a normal boyfriend, but his obligations were keeping him occupied and his heart ached for her. He knew how important it was to keep the packs and the Cullen's safe, but he also desperately wanted to spend time alone with his girl.

_It won't be long before they arrive. According to Alice and Edward we shouldn't have to wait much longer. _

_Good. _Sam grunted.

_We will touch base again in the morning. _Jacob said making eye contact with all of the wolves and Edward. They all nodded and Sam's pack slowly disappeared back into the woods. Jacob turned to Edward.

_Ready to head back? _

"Of course."

~Charli~

"Oh Charli!" Alice called from the living room where she was sitting on the sofa her laptop resting on her knees. "You have got to see this."

"Hey Alice, what are you looking at?" I asked kicking off my shoes and curling up beside her on the sofa. I rested against her shoulder and peered at her computer screen. "Oh! Jill Stewart! I love her."

Alice clapped excitedly. "Me too! Her use of color this season is to die for. I want to buy one of everything in her spring collection."

"Oh me too. Especially that halter top right there, in pink for sure." Emmett said surprising us both as he leaned over the back of the sofa.

"Pink is so not your color." Alice said smacking his forehead.

"I beg to differ." He answered batting his eyelashes. "What's up Charlibear? Did Jake finally show you his dog suit?"

Emmett leapt over the back of the overstuffed chair beside the sofa and landed with surprising grace on the thick cushions.

"Hey Emmett. Yeah, he finally did."

"What did you think of that?" he asked watching me closely.

"It wasn't at all like I thought. I had expected a really dramatic transformation with twisting bone and grotesque muscle tearing."

"You watch too much TV." Alice laughed turning her attention back to her computer screen.

"I guess so." I agreed. "Other than that it didn't seem all that freaky. It was still Jacob."

"Only fuzzier." Alice quipped.

"Yes, that is true."

Alice and I spent the next hour watching video clips from Milan Fashion Week and joking around with Emmett. When Jacob and Edward finally came back they seemed jovial and their shared laughter carried from the back door into the living room.

I stretched my arms wide and yawned.

"Jacob, you better get this girl home. She's going to fall asleep sitting up." Alice said closing her laptop and setting it on the coffee table.

"We can't all be immortal non-sleepers." I smiled closing my eyes drowsily.

Jacob came across the room and sat beside me, pulling me into his lap. I could feel the heat of his skin through my own clothes and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I wasn't entirely sure if the feeling of desire was coming from him or if it was purely my own emotional reaction to him. Either way I found myself having a difficult time concentrating.

I leaned into him and closed my eyes sighing contentedly.

"Are you ready for bed?" He whispered into my hair.

"Yes please." I whispered back sleepily.

"Alright leeches. I guess we will see you later." Jacob said standing up, still supporting me in his arms.

"Hey Jake, do you mind if I steal your girl for a few hours of shopping in Port Angeles this week?" Alice asked hopefully as we started heading for the front door.

"Just as long as you bring her back." He winked giving me a gentle squeeze.

"It's a deal! I'll swing by after school and pick you up on Thursday." She told me, grinning brightly.


	47. Premonition

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Charli**

When school on Thursday finally came to an end and Jacob and I were making our way through the heavy glass doors that led to the parking lot I caught sight of the familiar sleek silver Volvo C30 parked just outside the school's rear entrance. Leaning against the driver's side door was Alice Cullen dressed so stylishly she looked like she had just stepped off a runway in New York. I gripped onto Jacob's arm and squeezed excitedly.

"What? Are you that thrilled to spend the day away from me?" he pouted as he held the glass doors open for me.

"Never." I said spinning around and jumping into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my lips to his. He carried me like this all the way to Alice who gave us an impatient look.

"Do you think you can separate long enough for me to take Charli shopping?" she asked her tone biting with mock annoyance.

"Maybe." Jacob mumbled as he pressed well placed kisses along my neck and jaw line.

Alice rolled her eyes and I threw my head back laughing gleefully.

"Now that everyone in the entire school is watching you two, I think it might be a good time for us to get the heck out of dodge." Alice said glancing around at the students leaving the school who were watching the three of us with voyeuristic curiosity.

Jacob gave her a sideways smile and lowered me to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't be home late ok? I can only handle it for so long." Jacob pressed his palm to the middle of my chest and I knew he was talking about the pull. I put my hand over his and smiled.

"Not too late. Right Alice?"

Alice looked in the other direction pretending not to hear us. She obviously did not want a part of any promise that threatened to cut her shopping time short.

"Alice." Jacob growled.

"Geez!" She cried out throwing her arms in the air. "I promise! The mall is only open until 9 anyway." She winked at me and opened the driver's side door.

"Bye." I leaned through the open window and kissed him sweetly.

"See ya Jake." Alice revved the engine and the Volvo leapt forward forcing Jacob to jump back to avoid getting his foot squashed by the rear wheel. Alice laughed joyfully.

"Alice!" I cried out looking behind us as we drove away to make sure he was ok.

"He deserved it. He can't horde you." She gave me a crooked smile.

I leaned back in the leather seats and tried to relax. "So why did you steal Edwards car?"

She shrugged. "More trunk space."

I laughed and closed my eyes trying to focus on anything other than the pull in my chest.

"Does it hurt?" Alice asked watching me out of the corner of her eye.

I rolled my head to the side so I could see her face. "Always."

"When he is close to you it still hurts?"

"It's more of a gentle reminder when he is close to me. It starts to get painful the further we're apart."

"How painful?"

"It's tolerable. But it's constant and I can't ignore it."

"It is so weird that he didn't just imprint on you." She said absently.

"That is what everyone keeps saying. I don't really care either way. It is what it is. . . you know?"

She nodded. "I just can't help but think that there is a reason for it. Like there is a piece to this whole puzzle that we are still missing. Do you ever worry that he will imprint on someone else?"

No one had ever asked me the question point blank and it took me a moment to find the right words. I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me – because it did – however, another part of me couldn't imagine him imprinting on anyone else while this connection still existed.

"I have thought about it, but I don't dwell on it. I'm pretty sure that at this point there is no turning back. Even if he were to imprint on someone else, our connection wouldn't die, and I would have to learn to deal with it and so would he. I know it might mean intolerable pain for the both of us, but then again it might not. So why give up just because of what 'might' be?"

"Eloquently put." She smiled at me brightly. I couldn't help but stare at her perfect brilliantly white teeth.

"Now you need to tell me about this Bella and Jacob relationship."

"Oy, he hasn't told you?" she rolled her eyes.

"Not in detail. I know that there is a history there but I don't know how much of a history."

"Long story short: Bella and Jacob grew up together - she moved back to Forks -he fell for her - she fell for Edward – Edward left Bella in order to protect her from herself – Bella broke into a million pieces and Jacob was there to pick them up and put them back together."

"So they fell in love while Edward was gone?"

"Sort of. Bella never stopped loving Edward but she allowed herself to love Jacob in the only way she could. Of course Jacob never gave up on her until she married Edward, had Nessie, and became a vampire. Then he was broken for a very long time. I thought he would never love anyone other than Bella, and then you came along."

"Did you see me coming?"

She nodded. "I couldn't see you with Jacob of course, but I saw glimpses of you in our lives."

"It must be very helpful to see the future." I commented watching the highway fly beneath the Volvo as Alice drove well above the speed limit.

"Eh. Sometimes." She admitted. "Usually it's just a nuisance. It's really hard not to interfere in everyone's lives you know? But, you have to let people make their own mistakes, so they can learn."

"I would say that makes perfect sense."

We chatted easily for the next hour as we headed towards Port Angeles. The drive would have normally taken two hours but with Alice being able to see the future and her superb reaction times allowed us to drive several miles over the speed limit cutting our travel time down to an hour.

We pulled into the parking lot of the mall and I had to run to keep up with Alice as she skipped into the main entrance a look of manic determination on her face.

We went to every clothing store trying on countless outfits and hats and shoes. She even managed to dazzle a mall security guard into carrying around our multiple bags as she zipped around buying up everything in sight.

I had asked her not to buy anything for me but she begged me to not to ruin her fun and told me that she would just die if she couldn't buy me a new wardrobe.

We were knee deep in shoe boxes at Macy's when the carefree shopping spree came to a sudden and screeching halt. Alice was leaning over a pair of ribbon sandals lacing them around her slender ankle when she suddenly bent over like she was in pain and grasped towards me blindly.

At first I wasn't sure what was going on and I reached my hand out to her and held her steady. She clasped onto my hand with such an iron grip that I could feel my bones getting crushed.

"Alice." I hissed. "Let go of my hand."

I wiggled out of her grip and knelt beside her my hands on her shoulders.

"Miss? Is your friend ok?" a salesperson asked staying a good distance away but still watching Alice with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh, she's fine. She gets horrible heartburn; it will pass in just a second." I lied hoping the woman would believe me and walk away. She nodded and excused herself throwing one last hesitant look over her shoulder before disappearing into one of the stock rooms.

"Charli, we have to get back to the house." Alice said unsteadily.

I turned back around and was immediately shaken by the look of complete horror on her face.

"What is it?" I asked untying the sandal from her foot as quickly as I could manage.

"I saw the Egyptians. They've been changing their minds, avoiding me, Amun knows how my gift works. He has Kebi and another female with him and they are coming now."

"What else? That can't be it Alice, please don't lie to me." I slipped her own shoe back on her foot and threw the sandal into an open box. I knew that her reaction had not been typical. I had been around her before when she experienced her visions and none of them had affected her so profoundly.

She stared up at me her eyes filled with sadness. "I lost you."

The words were barely audible and I immediately felt my heart begin pounding erratically.

"What does that mean? You lost me?"

"I can't see you anymore. I mean, it has always been difficult since you are always with Jacob but I at least had glimpses of you here and there with me or the rest of the family. But now you are gone."

"Is it because of the Egyptians?"

She shrugged. "I can't tell. You are so fuzzy."

I put my hands on her knees and swallowed hard. "Do I die?"

I heard a little cry of panic escape her lips. "I don't know. I've jumped to conclusions before in a similar situation and it turned out to be nothing at all so I'm not going to do it again now. We need to get home."

With both of our arms heavily burdened with shopping bags we rushed out of the mall and into the parking lot. As we threw the bags into the back of the Volvo I noticed Alice was near hysterics.

"Give me the keys." I demanded holding out my hand.

"Absolutely not. If you crash this thing Edward will –"

"Alice you are not in any mental state to drive. Give me the keys."

"You won't be able to drive as fast-"

"Watch me." I dared her. "Now toss me the keys and keep your future vision tuned to the police so I don't get pulled over."

With a great deal of reluctance she tossed me the keys and I caught them mid air, my lips curling into a sideways smile. I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes and twirled the keys on my finger as I climbed into the driver's seat.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked me sounding irritated.

"Well, if I'm going to die I might as well have a little bit of fun in the process right?"

"You are not going to die. Not if I have anything to say about it." She vowed.

With a humorless laugh I punched the accelerator to the floor and felt the Volvo respond immediately. Despite the fact that the engine wasn't pushing more than 350 horsepower the little car had some get up and go. I wound my way through traffic easily, speeding my way to the highway. Once we were on the main road I opened the car up and flew past the other vehicles blindingly fast.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" Alice asked pointedly.

"Hell yes."

"Even though there is a very real possibility that you might be racing head first to your demise?"

"That makes it that much more thrilling."

"You are not right in the head."

"Maybe not, but it's all part of my charm."

"You really are meant for Jacob." She mumbled as she turned forward and didn't speak for the rest of the trip. I knew she was sick with worry and I was too but I didn't think that talking about it or me giving her false reassurances was going to make either of us feel better, so I resisted the temptation to ask her what she was thinking.

We made it back to the Cullen's in record time and even Alice was surprised.

"I think you may have just broken Edward's record. He isn't going to be pleased to hear that."

"Hmm, beat by a girl, and a human girl at that. That really sucks for him."

We left our bags in the car anxious to get into the house to warn the rest of the family of the earlier than expected arrival of the vampires. As we opened the front door Alice froze mid-step and grabbed onto my arm.

"They are here." She hissed so quietly I almost mistook her words for a sigh. It took me a moment to register what she had just said. _They are here_.

My eyes got wide and I clasped her hand in mine tightly. She led me forward and I realized there was nothing we could do. They would know we had walked in the door and turning around and running would just raise suspicions. We could hear voices coming from the kitchen and I suddenly felt a presence at my side and instantly felt the pull in my chest quiet itself. I took my other hand and fit it inside Jacobs. The warmth of his flesh in my right hand, contrasting with the ice cold of Alice's in my left felt oddly balanced to me. My heart hurt for both of them as I felt the worry and anxiety seep from their bodies to mine. I squeezed their hands as we all walked into the kitchen.


	48. Unwelcome Guests

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Jacob**

Jacob felt better having Charli beside him. He had spent the entire afternoon worrying about her and as soon as he had caught the scent of the Egyptian vampires his anxiety had increased to an almost intolerable level.

The Egyptians had come straight to the Cullen's house cutting through the woods on foot, not detouring near town at all. Jacob had caught their sent and warned the Cullen's of their arrival only minutes before they showed up at the door.

Carlisle, always the gracious host, had welcomed them with open arms, politely offering to let them stay as long as they needed to.

As Jacob slid his hand into Charli's he looked down and noticed that Alice was holding tightly onto her other hand. He caught Alice's eye and felt his heart start beating faster as the worried expression on her face made him suddenly feel extremely uneasy. He wanted to turn around and take Charli as far away from the vampires as possible but he knew that they would have caught her scent by now and leaving would be a huge mistake.

Everyone in the kitchen looked up as the tiny vampire, the larger than life shape shifter, and the human all walked through the archway hand in hand. Jacob almost laughed as he pictured the three of them and imagined that they probably looked like some kind of twisted public service announcement encouraging everyone to "just get along" despite their supernatural differences.

The three new vampires all turned and stared at Charli, their disturbingly bright red eyes wide with interest. He wanted to growl at them and threaten to rip their heads off for even entertaining the idea of drinking her blood, but he felt her gently squeeze his hand and he immediately calmed himself.

"I see you are still collecting humans Carlisle." Amun said smugly his eyes not drifting from Charli's face.

"Not collecting Amun, this is Charli and she is Jacob's mate. You remember Jacob don't you?" Carlisle asked gesturing his hand in Jacob's direction. Amun's red eyes slid to Jacobs face and he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Ah yes, the guard dog. How could I forget? Tell me Carlisle how _do_ you stand that smell?"

Jacob growled and stepped forward defensively. Almost immediately the mood in the room changed from an uncomfortable but tolerable apprehension to almost palpable hostility. Emmet pushed his stool back from the bar and stood straight clenching and unclenching his jaw, his massive arms taught and ready for a fight.

Amun just laughed. "Calm down young ones. No sense of humor around here is there?"

Carlisle ignored the question. "So what brings you here Amun?"

Jacob felt Charli tugging on his arm and he stepped backwards and sighed as she leaned her body into his. He could feel Jasper sending waves of calm through the room and he let them surround him and cool the angry flames that were smoldering just under the surface. One more disrespectful comment from the unwelcome leech would send him over the edge and he did not want to be responsible for getting any of his friends hurt.

"Well, recently we found ourselves in Italy and decided to pay the Volturi a visit – as is customary when our kind are in Italy, as you very well know; and I have to say I was impressed with Aro and his coven and the progress they have made building their own little family."

"More like army." Alice hissed under her breath.

"Impressed with what exactly?" Edward asked bitterly.

"Aro and I share a common interest in finding gifted vampires - like you -and helping them to realize all of their potential. After meeting many of his coven that were gifted we got to talking and Aro decided to entrust me with a mission to seek out gifted vampires all over the world and present them with this wonderful opportunity in Voltera."

"Just gifted vampires?" Carlisle asked unconvinced.

"Of course!" Amun unpersuasively acted as if he were offended by Carlisle's implication that he would be seeking out gifted humans and changing them into vampires in order to benefit Aro and the rest of the Volturi.

"So why are you here?" Emmett repeated Carlisle's earlier question only he did not make any attempt to hide his dislike for Amun.

"During our conversations Aro mentioned how much he admired the gifts of Edward and Alice and how much he wants to show you both his vision for gifted vampires. He asked me to come here and try to convince you both to visit Italy and speak with him. He doesn't expect you to stay of course, this is merely a little holiday to Italy to meet with old friends."

Jacob knew the vampire was lying through his shiny razor sharp teeth and that what Aro really wanted was to force Edward and Alice to become part of his evil master plan. Their gifts would give him the upper hand in almost every situation. He also knew that Edward would not go without Bella and so he would be getting a two for one deal. Bella's ability to shield was extremely useful and Aro knew it.

"Well, you can tell him thank you for the offer, but we will unfortunately have to decline the invitation." Edward said as politely as he could manage. Amun leaned back on his stool and sighed.

"Well that is too bad. I hope he will be able to accept no for an answer."

"He will have to." Alice added coldly.

"Yes, I suppose he will." Amun nodded and slid from his stool so that he was standing. His mate Kebi, and the other female vampire followed suit neither of them speaking a word. "Well Carlisle, thank you for your hospitality, as always it was a pleasure."

"Where will you be heading next?" Carlisle asked stepping forward, preparing himself to show them to the door.

"South most likely, and don't worry Carlisle, we will not feed until we are far from your sleepy little town." Amun said elbowing Carlisle as if they were old friends sharing an inside joke. Carlisle did not smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate your discretion."

"Goodbye Cullen's I'm sure we will meet again." Amun said glancing around the room, his gaze resting on Charli. "You are a beautiful and fragile thing aren't you? Too bad you've decided to waste your life for this flea bitten mutt, you would make a lovely vampire."

"Thanks but no thanks." Charli said bravely flashing him a brilliant smile. "I prefer my men big, warm and furry."

This made Jacob smile.

Amun laughed quietly not shifting his gaze from her for several moments.

"Well, if you ever change your mind. . ." he said smiling at her.

"Not happening. Sorry." She shrugged leaning even further into Jacob.

He nodded and turned his attention back to Carlisle. "Well, thank you again for your time and I wish you and your family well."

"Same to you Amun, I'll see you to the door." Carlisle stepped passed Jacob and Charli and led the three visitors to the front door. As they passed through the archway, the new vampire that Jacob had never met before stopped in front of them and rested her hand on Charli's cheek.

"Exquisite." She whispered staring into Charli's eyes.

Charli didn't speak and Jacob could tell she wasn't breathing.

"Come along Ashley, it's time to go." Amun commanded. The woman dropped her hand and smiled at Charli.

"Goodbye child, I hope we meet again." Her soft and angelic voice seemed out of place considering the woman's blood red eyes and dark features. She backed away and fell in step behind Amun and Kebi.

Jacob could hear Carlisle saying his farewell's, and then the heavy wood door clicked closed and the metal locks slid securely into place. Charli let out her breath.

"Wow." She laughed nervously. "What _was_ that?"

"I think Charli has a girlfriend." Emmett teased.

"She knows Charli is gifted." Edward said somberly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"How?" Jacob demanded a lump forming in his throat.

"That is her gift." He said simply. "She can tell when someone is gifted."

A small cry escaped Alice's lips and she fell to the side supporting her weight against the wall. Jasper ran to her side and held onto her arms.

"What is it Alice?"

"Earlier, I. . .I saw Charli – " she stammered not able to finish her sentence.

Alice looked towards Jacob her eyes filled with overwhelming panic.

"She has been kind of fuzzy for me since the beginning. I had just assumed it was because she was with Jacob all the time but now I'm wondering if it has something to do with her gift." Her words came in a rush. She was speaking so quickly it was difficult to keep up with her. "But today, when we were at the mall, she disappeared completely. I don't know what happened, but I can't see her anymore!"

Alice choked on her words.

"Can't see her . . . like she dies?" Jacob roared his mind reeling.

"I don't know. This happened before with Bella so I'm not jumping to any conclusions. It is just so hard to see clearly what will happen when she is around you so much. It clouds my visions." She said to Jacob her voice strained.

"Does this have anything to do with the Egyptians visiting?" Jacob asked Alice.

"I don't know." She answered her voice barely audible. "I see them here and then she disappears. I can't tell if it is related or just coincidence. Everything is so mottled in my head I can't make heads or tails of anything."

" Jacob I think that Charli should stay with us until they are long gone." Edward suggested.

"Why? Don't you think we can protect her just fine?" Jacob sounded offended.

"I don't doubt that you can." Edward answered trying to keep some control. "I just think the chances are greater if she is in our house with our family with your pack on the perimeter. It is the best of both worlds."

Jacob nodded. "I can't deny the truth of that. Were you able to read her mind? Did Amun know Charli was gifted?"

"He had an inkling. Amun has sort of an odd gift. He is drawn to gifted people but he doesn't necessarily know exactly who it is. In the past he has had to just wait around until he discovered who it was he was looking for. But now he has Ashley. He found her in Voltera with Aro and she is able to tell when a human or vampire is gifted and has a pretty good inclination of what exactly the gift is." Edward explained. "Amun was being honest when he said he came here to try to convince Alice and I to go to Italy, but I don't think he realized that he may have been drawn here for other reasons."

"And you can't see whether or not they came for her?" Jacob asked Alice his tone menacing.

Alice took one look at me and flung her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry Charli. I can't see what happens. I can't see anything right now."

"Alice, it's ok! I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Jacob, go update your pack and have them track Amun. Make sure that all three of them leave the area." Edward said to Jacob. Jacob nodded and wrapped his arms around Charli burying his face into her hair.

"I will keep you safe." He whispered. "I promise."

"Keep yourself safe." She whispered back. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Seth is outside waiting for you Jake." Edward said standing at the window. "He said that they saw them leave and Leah and Paul are hot on their trail now."

Jacob kissed Charli's nose and locked eyes with Edward.

"I am going to tell Leah to stay with them until they are far away and I am going to take Seth to warn Sam. We will circle back around and keep a perimeter around the house." He paused and looked at Edward his eyes narrowed. "Keep her safe for me?"

"I owe you don't I?" Edward asked him.

"Wait, what are we going to tell my dad?" Charli interjected. "It is a school night and remember you are dealing with Mr. Principal Man. He will never let me miss school unless I'm dying."

"Will he let me spend the night at your house?" Alice asked. "I can protect her from her there and we can post a wolf or two outside the house."

Jacob nodded. "That might work, what do you think Charli? Will your dad go for that?"

"I'm sure I can convince him."

"It's settled then." Carlisle said. "Alice take Charli home and stay put. Jacob have Sam put a few of the pack members outside of the house and on red alert."

"It's done. Charli, I'll come check on you later ok?" Jacob leaned over and pulled her into his arms lifting her off the ground.

"I'll see ya later. Be careful ok?"

"Always."


	49. Nightmares

******A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Charli**

After Jacob and Edward left the house Alice and I said our goodbyes to the rest of the Cullen's and climbed back into the Volvo.

"So what are we going to do at our slumber party?" Alice asked trying to feign excitement.

"Worry about Jacob." I replied not hiding the fact that I was more than a little worried that he was out there hunting down three vampires with less than good intentions.

"Oh come on. Jacob has been through much worse. I have seen him fight twenty newborn vampires and stand up to the entire Volturi coven without blinking. And he's still here isn't he? Three vamps against all of those wolves don't stand a chance."

I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the seat and I could tell by the queasiness in my stomach that I was still unconvinced.

It didn't take much to convince my father to let Alice stay the night. She flashed him her brilliant smile and told him that her family was going out of town for the weekend and she was very lonely in the big house all by herself.

She won him over easily and he agreed without even a question. I shouldn't have doubted her even a little bit because who could resist her adorable pout and dazzling smile.

After my dad went to bed we shut ourselves into my room and talked quietly for a while as I tried to fall asleep. I worried that Alice would be bored sitting around watching me sleep but she assured me that she didn't mind and she had brought her iPhone along so that she could do some late night shopping. And to my complete horror she also told me she was planning on rearranging my closet if she ran out of things to do.

As I settled down into my bed I focused on the empty pull in my chest and continued to remind myself that as long as I could feel it, Jacob was still alive. I rolled over onto my side and tucked my pillow underneath my head. Alice looked up at me and folded her arms across her chest.

"Will you wake me up if he calls?" I asked her mid yawn.

She smiled as she watched me strain to keep my eyes open.

"You should sleep."

"I know. But promise me you will wake me up if he calls. I need to hear his voice."

"Ok, it's a deal." She assured me. "Now, please go to sleep. If you are too tired to stand straight I will never hear the end of it from Jacob."

As I pulled my blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes it took mere seconds for sleep to find me.

***

"Charli." I heard someone whisper softly in my ear. I was not expecting the smooth and velvety voice and I was startled awake, my heart pounding in my ears deafening me to any other sounds. I felt my muscles stiffen defensively as held my breath and looked around cautiously feeling more than a little unsettled by the feeling in the room. Slowly I sat upright and pulled my legs to my chest protectively. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I realized I didn't recognize the room I was in. None of the furniture seemed familiar and the wet, moldy and musty smell was a good indicator that no one had stepped foot in this room for many years. I noticed the chairs in the corner as well as the bed were both wrapped in white drop cloths which were covered with a thick, pillowy layer of dust.

I reached out tentatively with my gift trying to locate the emotions of the person I knew was there but couldn't see.

I swung my leg over the edge of the bed and felt soft, carpeting tickle my toes. I crept forward into the dark space one foot carefully placed in front of the other, feeling the soft threads of the carpet giving way under each step.

I found myself very disoriented considering the fact that I could tell that someone was in the room with me, but I couldn't tap into their emotions or see any kind of aura. It was simply my heartbeat and my breath matching their breath. I blinked against the darkness trying to get my eyes to focus on something. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a slight movement and then I screamed as two bright blood-red eyes suddenly flashed in front of me.

"Charli! Wake up!" I heard Alice hissing in my ear. She was shaking me violently and I threw my arms up to block her, my actions driven by unadulterated panic. I stared at her wide eyed still seeing the images from my dream, my mind not quite back to full alertness. "Charli, it's me, Alice. Stop punching me or I will punch you back and trust me you don't want that."

She held my hands together tightly preventing me from throwing my balled up fists at her face. I shook my head trying to erase the picture of the frighteningly red eyes from my mind.

"I'm sorry." I finally gasped and I felt my muscles begin to relax and my heart returned to its normal pace. Alice studied me carefully and when she decided that I was calm enough, she let go of my hands and sat beside me on the bed. I leaned back and rested the heels of my palms over my eyes and pressed firmly.

"Check your hands, you were hitting me pretty hard and that couldn't have felt nice." Alice said as she took my right hand in hers and flipped it over so she could see my knuckles. Sure enough many of them were split open and oozing blood. "Geez Charli, you are something else. Please go put band aids on that or I am going to have to call Carlisle to come baby-sit you."

"I'm so sorry Alice. I was having a horrible dream."

"I could tell. Go clean up that blood. The smell is starting to get to me."

Alice sat back down in the chair beside my bed and picked up a small rectangular object.

The pitch black of the room was suddenly lit up by the bluish light coming from her iPhone.

"What time is it?" I asked stretching and swinging my legs out from under the covers.

"About three in the morning." She said putting her phone on her lap.

"Did Jacob call?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but Seth did. Everything is fine, they are just running the perimeter. Leah and Paul trailed them halfway to Seattle and are keeping a lookout."

"I'm worried about him out there. I'm sure he is exhausted and he's barely had any sleep." I said pulling my hair to the side and twisting it nervously.

"Go to the bathroom and fix your hands and then get back in bed, I promise I will let you know when Jacob calls ok?" she vowed as she picked up her phone and looked down at it ignoring me as I yawned and stood up.

The cold air was a shock on my skin and I wrapped my arms around my torso shivering as I carefully picked my way to the door in the darkness. I opened the bedroom door and started to turn left heading towards the bathroom when I heard a noise in the kitchen. I stopped and listened, speculating as to what my dad could possibly be doing in the kitchen at this hour. I worried that my screams had disturbed his sleep so I decided to tell him that I was sorry for waking him and assure him that everything was ok. Instead of turning left to head to the bathroom, I turned right and took small careful steps towards the kitchen. I shivered involuntarily as I felt my toes leave the carpet of the hallway and curl against the cold linoleum. I stood very still listening for my dad but only heard the sound of the automatic ice machine dumping ice cubes into the tray.

"Hello Charli."

I froze and felt my breath catch in my throat. The voice was female and although it was soft and musical there was something menacing in the undertones. I slowly turned towards the voice, and as my hands wound themselves defensively into fists I could feel the cuts on my knuckles splitting open from the tension. Ignoring the sting I searched the room with my eyes looking for the owner of the voice in the darkness. Tucked in the back corner of the kitchen seated on one of the dining room chairs was a very pale woman with blonde hair that fell in waves down to her waist. She was beautiful in a strange and alien sort of way and I found myself unable to look away from her pale skin and her pale hair and her angelic features. She leaned back in her chair and watched me carefully, her red eyes intelligent and frightening.

"How did you get in here?" I asked trying to decide if I should yell for Alice or run for my bedroom.

"The door." She answered in her melodic voice her words bitterly sarcastic. I just stared at her unsure of what to do. She smiled. "Oh you mean, how did I get in here without your babysitter the tiny little non-vampire catching on?"

"Yes."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Charli, but explanations will have to wait." She leaned forward resting her elbows on the table. "You have something we want and I'm afraid until we get it you will have to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said setting my chin stubbornly.

She laughed humorlessly. "Silly human child. Haven't you figured out that you don't have a choice in the matter?"

Like liquid mercury she slid out of her seat and walked towards me so gracefully I could have sworn she had floated.

"There is always a choice." I argued crossing my arms across my chest defensively.

Again she laughed coldly her eyes dancing with anticipation. "I suppose you are right. And your choice is to come with me alive or come with me dead. I am truly fine with either option so I will let you decide on your own."

My mind was reeling. How did Alice not hear her? How did she not smell her? Couldn't Alice see the future? I needed to get away from her, or at least find a way to get a message to Alice.

The woman snapped her fingers like she was irritated and trying to get my attention. She smiled brightly at me, her perfect white teeth glinting dangerously. I felt a chill start at the back of my neck and travel like a bolt of lightning down my spine.

"I can see the wheels and cogs turning my darling and I can promise you it is all worthless. You are coming with me like it or not." With this statement she rushed at me so quickly I never saw her coming. The last thing I saw were two blood-red eyes before everything went dark.


	50. Missing

******A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Fifty: Jacob**

"ALICE WHAT!!!???" Jacob roared at Edward his teeth bared, and the vein in his forehead pulsing angrily. He felt Emmett's hands pressing down on his shoulders in an attempt to prevent him from lunging at Edward.

Alice fell to her knees in front of him her body racked with tearless sobs. Jasper rushed to her side and lifted her tiny broken body into his arms.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." She gasped hysterically.

"How in the hell Alice? You can see the fucking future! How do you lose a whole person?" Jacob demanded as he broke away from Emmett's death grip and began pacing back and forth in front of the window in the Cullen's living room. The sun was beginning to rise, and the blackness of night was beginning to give way to the hazy grey light of daybreak. Jacob was trying hard to calm himself but under the circumstances he wasn't sure he was going to have much luck. Just when he thought he was under control he would replay Alice rushing through the door in a panicked frenzy and announcing that she had managed to lose Charli and wasn't sure who or what had kidnapped her right from under her nose. He knew that directing his anger towards Alice was unfair but the pain tearing into his heart at that moment was more than he was prepared to deal with and he needed someone to blame. However, one look at Alice's face made him immediately regret his furious ranting.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm just- I'm-" he tried to apologize but the words weren't coming out right. He felt like he was going to scream with rage or break down and sob until he had no tears left. He pressed the heel of his palm into his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the pain that was searing through his chest.

Alice slid out of Jasper's arms and held her hands out to him in a small gesture of surrender. "Please don't apologize I deserved every bit of it. I really don't know what happened. She left the room to go to the bathroom and when she didn't come back I went looking for her, but she was gone. She wasn't in the house and she wasn't outside. . . Oh Jake I'm so sorry!" she wailed burying her head in her hands and sliding them through her hair anxiously.

He took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok Alice."

"Not it's not. I lost her Jake." She said to him, her voice tortured and shaky.

"You didn't catch the scent of anyone?" Edward asked patiently.

Alice shook her head. "No, it was very strange."

Edward nodded.

"Was it the Egyptians?" Jacob asked standing straighter, and clenching his fists. He stared intensely at Edward waiting for an answer.

"We can't be sure." Carlisle answered first. "Alice would have known their scent, she would have picked up on something."

"What if they covered it?" Jacob suggested.

Alice shook her head again. "Impossible."

"So what are we going to do?" Bella interjected linking her arm in Edwards. The room was silent as the seriousness of her question weighed heavily on everyone's minds. There was no scent, no note, nothing to help lead them to her.

"I say Rose and I head to her house after her dad leaves for work and poke around. I'm not saying you missed anything Alice, but it never hurts to double check." Emmett suggested.

Alice unwound her arms from around Jacob's waist and turned to face Emmett. "No, I understand I think that is a great idea. But you bring up another good point. What about her father? What do we tell him?"

"I can have Sue call him and say that she kidnapped all of us to go to Port Angeles for a skip day. That will get us out of going to class too." Jacob said reaching his hand out towards Alice who rolled her eyes and handed him her iPhone.

"You need to get one of your own." She said as he took it from her and started dialing.

"Can't carry a cell. I'd lose it every time I phased." He shrugged.

Jacob called Sue and quickly filled her in on what was going on. She agreed to call Charli's dad before he left for work and let him know that she was stealing the kids for a day of fun in Port Angeles.

As Jacob handed the phone back to Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were headed out the door to do a sweep at Charli's house. Jacob nodded his thanks to both of them before they pulled the door shut.

"I can't just stand here and wait." Jacob complained to Edward. "There has to be something we can do."

"Daddy. I have an idea." A little voice offered from the doorway.

Everyone looked up and smiled as they saw the little girl come into the room.

"Did we wake you up?" Bella asked bending down to kiss her daughters cheek.

"No." Nessie shrugged smiling. "I was listening."

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward. "There is a shocker."

"What is your idea?" Edward asked sounding genuinely interested in her answer. Even Jacob leaned forward curiously. He knew firsthand how intelligent she was, and how she usually had a unique and creative take on every situation.

Seeming to enjoy the attention Nessie smiled brightly and shrugged as if her answer was so obvious she thought the rest of them were silly for not coming up with it on their own.

"I think Daddy can hear her if he tries." She said simply. Jacob felt like the air was being let out of him. Nessie must not know about Charli's shield. He looked over at Edward who was still watching his daughter thoughtfully.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Bella asked looking from her husband to her daughter curiously.

"I know she can block you," Nessie said matter-of-factly, "but she can also lift that block if she tries hard enough. If I were her I would lift the block and try to call out to you. And since Uncle Jake can feel when he is close to her, he should be able lead daddy to her. When you are close enough, just listen for her."

The entire room sat in awed silence. Jacob reached down and picked up the little girl and hugged her tightly to him. He kissed her plump cheeks and set her back down.

"You are a genius, kid. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Uncle Jake." She turned to Bella, "I'm hungry mommy can I please have some breakfast?"

"You go with Jake." Bella said to Edward. "I will take Nessie hunting and we will meet up with you later."

Edward nodded and leaned down to kiss his daughter on the cheek and then he stood up and pressed his lips to Bella's passionately.

Jacob looked away and rolled his eyes at Nessie who giggled and tugged on her mother's hand impatiently. "Come on Mommy."

"Be careful." Bella mouthed to both he and Edward as Nessie pulled her away eagerly.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, arching one eyebrow.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Jacob answered him cracking his knuckles anxiously.

As Jacob studied Edwards stoic face he thought; _do you think this will work_?

Edward shrugged and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I hope so." He answered out loud the look in his eyes empathetic.

Jacob nodded accepting the fact that this way of finding Charli was a shot in the dark. But it was a shot he was more than willing to take considering the alternative.

"Keep your phone on Alice, if we find her we will call for back up." Edward said to his sister. She nodded and held up her phone.

"Got it."

As they stepped outside onto the front porch Jacob thought; _what's the game plan leech? I think we will move faster if I phase. _

Edward nodded once indicating silently that he agreed. Jacob slapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Here goes nothin'." He said as he launched himself off of the steps phasing mid-air. As his paws hit the soft earth he spun around to look back at Edward and saw him shaking his head.

_What? _

"Nothing. Let's go." Edward leapt off the porch and landed beside Jacob. His movements were smooth and fluid and if he hadn't been paying attention Jacob would have missed the movement all together.

He lifted his lip in a grimace of a smile. _Slinky vamp. _

Edward just smiled in response.

_Let's go get my girl back_. Jacob thought, and with that both vampire and wolf tore into the forest guided by nothing more than the tugging in Jacob's chest.


	51. The Forgotten Woman

******A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Fifty-One: Charli**

I have no idea how much time had passed when consciousness gradually found its way back to me. I decided to keep my eyes closed and my body as still as I could manage so that I wouldn't alert my captors to the fact that I was awake. I couldn't remember how I got here or who had kidnapped me. The last thing that I could pull from my memory was walking into my kitchen looking for my father and then blood red eyes and blackness.

"So what do we do with her now?" a silky female voice asked, her tone filled with distaste.

"We wait. They will come looking for her." A male voice said matter-of-factly. His voice – mainly his accent - sounded familiar and I focused on it trying to place where I had heard it before.

"Ugh, I just can't understand how the Cullen's put up with that foul wolf stench. She positively reeks of it and she isn't even a phaser." The voice was thin and airy and I immediately recognized it as belonging to the vampire named Ashley who had called me out at the Cullen's as the Egyptians were leaving.

Like a light switch had suddenly been flipped to the 'on' position in my head I realized why I was here. I was about to become a pawn in the Egyptians quest to collect gifted humans and vampires. And something told me that they probably wanted Edward and Alice far more than they wanted me.

I was the bait.

I opened my eyes just enough be able to see my surroundings. We were in a barn or a shed or some kind of dilapidated shelter. There were holes and gaps in the rotting wooden walls and I could see daylight filtering in leaving patterns on the dirt floor. I was laying on my side in the corner of the room, my face and hands pressed into the cool soil. My head was throbbing excruciatingly and I desperately wanted to reach up to touch my forehead and check for any wounds or blood but I was terrified to alert them to the fact that I was no longer out cold.

"And you are certain that the Cullen's will come for her." The voice was Ashley's and she sounded very skeptical.

"I've known Carlisle for a very long time and I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that his loyalty to humans and his need to protect human life will bring all of them rushing to her aid. It is only a matter of time." The man – whom I now knew to be Amun - explained sounding smugly confident.

"And you really think they will sacrifice their family members to the Volturi in order to protect _her_?" the disgust in Ashley's voice was transparent. I could almost see her perfect face twisted into a sour grimace as she studied my limp form lying in a heap in the dirt.

"Why don't we just turn her and take her to Aro, he will be pleased with an empath." Another woman suggested, and I didn't recognize the voice. I guessed it was Amun's mate Kebi that hadn't spoken a single word at the Cullen's.

Amun guffawed at her suggestion. "And miss out on the chance to deliver Alice and Edward Cullen? I would never even consider it. We can always come back for her if we feel the need."

This comment made my heart stop and skip several beats. I was on their radar now, this meant eventually they would come for me no matter what happened with Edward and Alice.

"I think our little prisoner is finally awake." A silken voice said suddenly. I could feel someone hovering over me and I sucked in a surprised breath when a cool hand gently brushed my hair from my face. "Good morning sunshine." She purred softly.

I thought I heard her stand and start walking away however, with no warning at all I felt something solid and unforgiving slam into my ribcage.

My eyes flew open in surprise and I clutched my side writhing in pain and gasping to find the breath that had been knocked out of me. I turned my head to the side trying to suck in as much air as I could when I caught the eye of the pretty little vampire leering over me with a wicked smile on her face.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked with mock concern.

I just stared up at her with hatred burning in my eyes.

"Lyra, please don't play with the prisoner. We want to make sure she is unharmed when we trade her back to the Cullen's. She is worth nothing to us broken." Amun scolded cheerfully obviously enjoying the little display of violence.

Still panting I dug my fingers into the dirt and pushed myself into a sitting position. I gasped as a sharp twinge shot lightning bolts of pain ripping through my side. Most likely I had a few broken ribs. I glowered up at the blonde vampire who I now knew was known as Lyra.

"How did you get into my house?" I rasped still curious as to how any of them managed to get past Alice.

Lyra giggled like a little girl. "Oh it was so easy. You see little human, I am what is known as an unseen."

She lowered herself so that she was sitting beside me in the dirt her face leaning in towards mine, an eager look on her face. I had a suspicion that her dramatic pause was to allow me time to ask her what exactly an 'unseen' was but I was not about to give her the satisfaction.

After a few moments of silence she rolled her eyes.

"Let me ask you something. Can you feel my emotions or see my aura?"

I shook my head no. In fact, I had been trying to figure out how I was able to easily detect three people in the room using my gift; however I was unable to tap into Lyra's emotions.

She saw me make the connection and smiled proudly. "You see, gifts do not work on me. Your little psychic vampire didn't see me coming and your gifts are worthless too."

"But she should have smelled you or heard you." I protested still not understanding how she had broken into my house and gotten past a very astute Alice.

"Another part of being an unseen is the fact that once you are no longer looking at me you forget you've ever seen me before. Do you remember me in your kitchen?" She asked the look on her face confident that she already knew the answer to her own question. I shrugged off a wave of irritation; of course I didn't remember her. I just gritted my teeth and glared at my hands in my lap, she took my silence as confirmation.

"I can have a full conversation with someone but they immediately forget ever having met me as soon as I'm out of their view. If I run into them again they might wonder where they know me from, or think they are having déjà vu, but it is really all because of my gift. Your little body guard couldn't smell me, or hear me because she is unable to see me. Handy isn't it?"

"How do they remember you?" I asked shifting my gaze to the other three vampires.

She sighed in mock frustration. "I have to remind them who I am every day. We have been together long enough that it doesn't take much convincing anymore."

"Sounds like a pretty bleak existence to me." I mumbled avoiding eye contact with her.

She sighed and then swiftly leaned forward and grabbed a handful of my hair. With unnecessary roughness she yanked my head down into her arms. She brushed the stray strands of hair from my neck and lowered her lips to my exposed skin.

"You have an awfully smart mouth for such a clueless human. You really should learn to watch your tongue." She hissed, and her breath was ice on my flesh. With a final tug of my hair she released me and then laughed manically – obviously amused with herself.

I righted myself and scowled at her hoping my expression said "is-that-all-you've-got?" and not "I-am-so-scared-right-now-I-might-have-just-pissed-myself".

Despite the fear that was pulsating through my veins I fought the tears stinging in my eyes and the instinct to cower from her. The last thing I wanted to do was show her that I was afraid. She would certainly thrive on it and use it to her advantage.

She smiled coyly at me and gracefully stood, swiping the dirt from her pants.

"Hmmm brave or stupid? I suppose only time will tell."

I leaned my head against the wall behind me and pulled my knees up to my chest, wondering how long it would take Jacob and the others to find me. I could feel the tugging in my chest getting less and less painful so I knew that it was only a matter of time

For hours I listened to the vampires talk about what they were going to do once the Cullen's arrived and how they would handle the wolves that would more than likely be accompanying them. I tried to pretend like I wasn't following every word as if my life depended on it and kept my eyes closed and my body relaxed. I also stayed in tune to the tugging in my chest and could tell that Jacob was getting very close now. My breath hitched at the thought of seeing his face and I wondered if I would ever get to hold him again, or feel his skin against my skin. I began picturing his hands, and his arms, and the crooked smile he gave me whenever I caught him staring at me. The memory made me smile slightly and my minute display of emotion was not lost on Lyra.

"What are you laughing about?" She sneered from across the room.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." I said opening my eyes and glaring at her boldly.

"Hmmm." She hummed thoughtfully still watching me.

When she didn't ask me anymore questions I shrugged and closed my eyes again tilting my head back until it was again resting on the worn wooden wall.

Bad idea.

Seconds later I felt something collide with my jaw and I immediately tasted blood as it oozed from my lip. Lyra had slapped me across the mouth with her open hand and her cold as ice, hard as stone skin made her slap feel more like I had just taken a two by four to the face.

"Thank goodness we fed last night, you smell delicious." She purred taking her index finger and wiping the blood off my chin. She held it up for me to see before she licked the red liquid off her fingertip. "Delightful."

She turned back to the other three vampires who were watching her disapprovingly. They all seemed to be annoyed by her constant display of violence and misuse of power. She very obviously took great pleasure in hurting others and I had no doubt that she most likely turned that anger on them when she was annoyed or bored.

I tried to relax again and resume my vigilant watch for Jacob, but I could tell my muscles were tense as I tried to anticipate Lyra's next outburst. I was so focused on the tugging in my chest and the almost undetectable changes as Jacob drew closer that I almost didn't recognize the gentle prodding in my head when it started.

At first I thought I was on the verge of getting a migraine, which wasn't surprising considering how many times I had been hit in the head in a twenty four hour period, but then I gasped when the sharpness of it suddenly sparked my memory.

Edward.

He was trying to pry into my head. My heart started beating more quickly and my mind raced. I was going to need to let him in.

I figured I should probably start with baby steps. I took several deep breaths and then grimaced as I tried to clear the fog.

_EDWARD!!!_

I thought as loudly as I could, letting the searing hot pain envelop me as I allowed him access to my mind. I cringed inwardly trying my hardest not to draw attention to myself. The last thing I needed was Lyra realizing I was up to something.

I let the fog in my head snap shut so I could get a moment of reprieve. I must have caught his attention because I could feel his gift impatiently prodding at my mind unaware of the danger that I was in at that very moment.

As quickly as I could I re-lifted my shield and through visuals explained to him that I was not in a situation where I could be writhing and screaming on the floor as he picked through my mind like he was taking a leisurely stroll through the park.

_Please give me a minute to recover_. I pleaded at the end of my montage.

Thankfully my mental slideshow and earnest pleading must have made an impact because I felt him let off enough for me to get a few moments of relief.

I sighed quietly and shifted in my seat preparing myself for the mental assault that would be coming. I sat in complete silence as the minutes ticked by slowly. . . waiting.

I flinched as I felt his gentle tapping on my mind almost as if he were knocking on my front door requesting permission to come in. Knowing I couldn't hold out any longer I prayed that they were ready to jump in and save me and then I gritted my teeth and lifted the fog.

I could hear myself screaming but I couldn't feel anything but the pain. I knew all four vampires were now aware of my deception and could only imagine what physical punishment Lyra had in store for me once I was conscious again.

Until then, I let the pain wash over me and I tried to tell Edward as much as I possibly could.


	52. The Hideout

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Jacob**

"What is she saying? Is she ok? Are they hurting her?" Jacob asked Edward his words coming in a jumbled rush.

Edward held up his hand to signal him to be quiet and this sent him over the edge. He threw his arms up and growled.

"She's asking me to let off for a minute." Edward finally whispered. He looked over at Jacob and grimaced. "Will you please phase again. I can't handle naked Jake standing this close to me."

Jacob rolled his eyes and stepped another foot away from Edward.

"I need to be able to talk to you." Jacob hissed. "Is she hurt?"

Edward didn't answer at first and instead ran his hands through his thick hair nervously. "Not badly." He answered quietly his eyes sliding to Jacob's face to gauge his reaction.

"What is not badly?" Jacob demanded his voice deep and menacing.

"There is a fourth female and she apparently has some sadistic tendencies."

"What do they want with her?"

"I'll give you two guesses."

"So it is the Egyptians."

"Yes."

Jacob spun around and angrily pounded his fist into a nearby tree his knuckles chipping away a formidable piece from the trunk. Edward frowned at him his expression critical but he didn't care. He should have hidden her or taken her away until he knew the stupid bloodsuckers were gone. It was his own damn fault that his girl was now at the mercy of four bloodthirsty leeches that were using her to get to his friends. He could feel the rage coursing through his veins and he feared he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. The shack that Charli was being held captive in was less than 100 yards from where he was standing. He was ready.

"Don't even think about it." Edward snarled.

"I hate when you do that."

"I hate that you have no clothes on, but you are my friend so I deal with it."

"Are you telling me I should deal with it?"

"In not so many words."

"Are you going to try to read her again?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"Yes. As soon as backup arrives."

"Which should be any second."

As soon as they knew they had found Charli's location they had contacted Jacob's pack and the rest of the Cullen's. Seth had told Jacob that they were not far away and would join him in minutes. Leah and Paul were already there and they were both pacing and eager for the fight to begin.

"When she does drop her barrier I'm going to try to get as much information to you as possible. This new female, the sadistic one, she is different Jake. I can't read her mind, I can't smell her, and if I hadn't seen her in Charli's memory I would've never even known she was there." Edward said to Jacob his tone full of caution. "Don't just jump in there balls out and ready for blood, the female won't hesitate to kill her."

Jacob could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he pictured Charli at the mercy of a monster. His stomach did sickening flip flops as he imagined what she might be enduring and he felt helpless not being able to protect her.

"Is she in there?" Jacob heard a familiar voice ask quietly. It was Alice, Jasper and Bella.

Edward nodded and Jacob could see the relief on his face.

"Carlisle, Em, Rosalie, and Esme are on the other side with most of Sam's pack." Alice explained when Edward shot her a puzzled look.

"Geez Jake will you please phase already?" Alice begged covering her eyes. With a huff Jacob phased back into wolf form and immediately was bombarded by his pack.

_What the effing hell is going on?_ Leah demanded angrily. _You can't just phase into human form and ignore us like that. What are you thinking!_

_Take it easy Leah, he's worried about Charli_. Seth defended.

_Thanks Seth_. Jacob muttered watching Edward for any sign that he was about to try to contact Charli again.

_So. . ._ Leah prompted impatiently.

_It is the Egyptians – _

_Duh, tell us something we don't already know_. Leah interrupted. _I knew those gross leeches were up to no good. _

_Leah I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now_. Jacob growled. _It is the Egyptians plus another female. Edward said that this female is different than any of the others. He can't read her mind, none of us can smell her, and she is dangerous. _

_Dangerous how?_ Embry asked.

_She is hurting Charli on purpose_. Jacob felt the bile rise in his throat at the thought.

_I will rip the sadistic bitch to pieces_. Leah spat her voice full of venom.

_Wow. Look who suddenly decided she liked Charli!_ Quil said in mock surprise.

Leah didn't respond but her silence said it all. Despite her rough exterior and outward display of hatred for Charli, Leah really cared about her just as much as the rest of them.

Jacob suddenly snapped to attention when he saw Edward lift his hand in warning. Jacob felt his muscles tensing and flexing beneath his fur ready to fight.

Seconds later the silence of the forest was shattered by Charli's shrill scream. The sound lasted for so long Jacob was afraid she would run out of air before it was over. He could feel a tear slide down his furry cheek as the sound bore its way into his chest and twisted around his heart squeezing it until he could barely breathe. The pain in her scream was almost tangible as is echoed through the forest and bounced off of the trees coming back to them like a sadistic boomerang. The rage he was suffering through at that moment was so blinding he felt like he wouldn't be able to sit still for even a second longer when he suddenly felt a cool hand on his neck.

"Don't Jake. You'll make things worse. She's ok, you need to listen to Edward." Bella's words did little to sooth his anxiety. Jacob shook his head trying to focus on something other than the rage and turned his attention to Edward. His pale face was twisted in a grimace and his eyebrows were knitted tightly together in a stern look of concentration. "She calls herself an unseen. Once she is out of our eyesight she also falls out of our memory. That is how she got past Alice. She likes to see others hurting – Charli doesn't think that they will let her go even if Alice and I agree to go with Amun. She will either come back for her, or she will kill her before it even gets to that. Amun, Kebi and Ashley have no idea what they've gotten themselves into." Edward whispered his tone making Jacob become less and less optimistic.

Almost as disturbing as the constant screaming was the abrupt silence that followed once it stopped. Jacob almost preferred hearing Charli's cries to the deafening stillness that now dominated the motionless air surrounding them.

_I hate waiting._ Jacob growled as he began pacing back and forth in front of his friends, his paws making no noise as he stepped carefully on the wet forest ground.

_I don't think you have an option._ Leah answered him her tone anxious.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked her voice high pitched and panicked.

"They are about to come out. I can read the minds of the other's but they are trying hard not to think about their plan." Edward answered sounding irritated. "When they do finally come out, we play it by ear."

"That's not much of a plan." Jasper whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Edward asked. "I'm all ears."

When Jasper didn't reply Edward nodded and turned his gaze back to the dilapidated shed.

"Do you see anything Alice?" Edward asked, not breaking his watchful stare.

"Yes." She answered quietly. " Everyone keeps changing their minds and it is getting very difficult to see a definitive ending but I can tell you absolute certainty that they are going to come out with her any second."

As the words came out of her mouth Jacob heard yelling from inside the shed and the door crashed open so violently that it was forced from its hinges, the rotted planks splintered and then showered to the ground.

"Conniving little bitch then is it? Letting your little mind reading vampire friend into your head?" A female voice roared with so much hatred Jacob could feel the hair on his shoulders standing as he let out a low growl. "Well then let's show them a little proof of life shall we?"

Jacob felt his muscles tighten as a small female vampire pushed Charli out of the doorway and kicked her viciously in her lower back sending her sprawling onto the ground.

"Lyra! She is no good to us dead." Amun lectured as he followed her out the door.

"Oh Amun you silly prick, do you really think that her gifted friends will give themselves up for her now? You really are an idiot aren't you? They know that we will come back for her even if they do come with us to Italy. All of that screaming earlier was what happens when the mind reader gets in her head." Lyra was shouting loud enough for the wolves and the Cullen's to hear. Her tone was dripping with sarcasm and vehemence.

Amun turned to Ashley who was staring blankly at Lyra. "Do you know what she is rambling on about? We've all taken extreme measures to keep our plans out of our minds, and she's a shield; Edward doesn't know anything."

"Actually, he might." Ashley grimaced as she slid her gaze to Amun's face. "Sometimes human shields experience pain when Aro tries to read their mind, it is very probable that the same thing happens to this girl when she lets Edward past her shield."

"They are going to fight us Amun." Lyra hissed gleefully. She turned to the woods and shouted. "Let's go you cowards! What is keeping you? Are you afraid to fight us? Perhaps you need some motivation?"

She casually backed up several steps until she was standing in front of where Charli lay silently on the ground, scrambling to get to her feet. She did not move quickly enough because with a humorless laugh Lyra swiftly spun around and kicked her in her ribs. With a rasping wheeze Charli whimpered as she panted in an attempt to catch her breath.

Jacob felt the bile rise in his throat and the rage begin to take hold.

_I'm not going to stand here anymore Edward, I'm going to fucking rip that leech's head off with my teeth_.

Edward held up a hand in caution, his face pleading for Jacob to wait just a few more moments.

_Fuck you._ Jacob snarled ignoring Edward as he sunk down onto his belly and started creeping towards the shed his eyes red with rage and his heart pounding so loudly in his ears he didn't hear the warnings his friends were frantically hissing at him. He was focused only on the face of the pale vampire and the pull in his chest that was so raw and so real he knew that if it were to ever go away he would have no reason to live anymore.

That was something worth fighting for.

"What? No takers? Perhaps I should break her arm, would that piss you off enough to stand up to me?" Lyra reached down and grabbed Charli's long hair and pulled. "Or maybe I should just break her cheekbones, make her face a little less perfect."

Jacob caught sight of Charli's face and his heart stopped. Despite the bruises, dirt and blood that was smeared over her cheeks and forehead, her eyes were strong and full of hate. She bared her teeth at Lyra and challenged her with her stare that showed that she was fearless and would not go down without a fight.

"Full of piss and vinegar aren't you? Seems like such a pity to waste all of this beauty and talent on a human. Maybe I should just change you and all of this would be over. Would you like that?"

Jacob watched as Lyra bent down and wrapped her hand around Charli's wrist pulling it backwards painfully and raising it to her mouth. She looked up into the woods and laughed maniacally.

"Here is your last chance! Fight you cowards! Fight for her!"

Just as she began lowering her lips Jacob dove from the woods and slammed into her tiny vampire body easily pinning her to the ground. With his claws digging into her shoulders he stared down at her growling, all of his teeth bared in a frightening grin.

"Hello puppy." She giggled and then like it was nothing at all to have a giant wolf pressing down on top of her she writhed out of his grip and pounced onto his back, her hands tangling in his hair and her teeth gnashing as she tried to bite down on his vulnerable neck.

The forest suddenly rang with the loud and deafening howls of the other wolves as they simultaneously dove from their hiding places. Jacob could hear them and see the flashes of grey and russet fur, but he had only one thing on his mind and that was the feverish desire to kill the evil that had hurt Charli. He could feel the monster clinging to his back and hear her teeth as they clashed together coming dangerously close to his neck and the warm rushing pulse of blood that was buried shallow beneath his fur and skin.

He could also hear the Cullen's as they rushed to his aid cornering Amun and Ashley easily as the wolves circled around him trying to find a point of entry to help pull Lyra off without hurting him.

"You are too late you stupid mutts." Lyra hissed as she swung her leg around Jacob's chest and bit down on his neck.

Jacob felt a burst of fire in his throat and then a spreading of warmth through the fur on his chest and neck. The metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils and turned his stomach as he realized that the blood was his own.

"No!!!!!" Edward roared launching himself towards Jacob and grabbing onto Lyra's shoulders, pulling them both to the ground in a grinding pile of fleshy stone. There was a nauseating sound of ripping flesh and the wet sound of liquid as blood trickled from the wound in Jacob's neck to the ground in thick crimson droplets.

Jacob coughed and he could taste the blood in his mouth. _This isn't good_. He thought to himself as he stumbled blindly towards Charli gasping for breath.

"She severed his jugular Carlisle!" he could hear Alice shrieking. "Carlisle!"

Jacob could feel himself getting weaker as he collapsed in a heap of fur and blood on the ground beside Charli. He felt her arms circle around him and her sweet breath on his face. Her voice was like a song as she stroked his cheek and murmured in his ear. He could hear screaming, but he tried to block it out as he focused on Charli's arms around his neck. His eyes fluttered shut and he tried to listen for her voice but all he could hear was the screaming.


	53. As Sadness Consumes Me

******A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Charli**

"Jacob!" I screamed as he leapt from the woods in a flash of fur and teeth. His growl was so deep it reverberated in my chest and I could feel his intense anger mixed with an intense desire to kill.

He easily flattened Lyra to the ground and my heart fluttered excitedly. _This is almost over_, I thought as he dug his claws into her shoulders and growled menacingly. To my complete surprise Lyra grinned back at him and like a flash of lightening she was on top of him her teeth gnashing dangerously close to his neck.

The chilling sound of multiple wolves howling in unison suddenly rang so loudly in my ears I couldn't even think. They came from all directions soaring out from the darkness of the woods like giant ghosts landing gracefully on enormous padded feet. They inched closer and closer to Jacob and the other vampires their grey and brown fur standing on end all along the length of their backs. Their growls were so loud that if I closed my eyes I could almost imagine it was thunder.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice whisper above my head. It was Alice and she was crouched in a powerful defensive stance her eyes never leaving the scene unfolding in front of her. She reminded me of a cat, poised and ready to strike at a moment's notice. I nodded even though I knew several ribs were broken and I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Please, help Jacob." I begged my eyes wide with fear as I watched Lyra cling, and lunge and snap at the brave russet wolf. Alice's eyes narrowed and she nodded.

"Ok." She whispered taking one last look at me to make sure I wasn't lying to her. Satisfied that I wasn't bleeding out or actively dying she disappeared from my sight and reappeared beside Jacob seconds later.

She looked like a tiny warrior standing amongst the circling wolves, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Carlisle pinning down Amun, and Rose and Esme cornering Kebi. I assumed Edward and Jasper were somewhere behind me fighting Ashley.

"You are too late mutts!" I heard a musical voice screech happily. I turned just in time to see Lyra swing her legs down and around Jacob's barrel chest, her body sliding so that she was hanging from him upside down. She leaned in and bit down on his fur covered neck and I could hear the sickening crunch from where I was sitting several feet away.

"No!!!" Edward roared as he jumped through the air his body slamming into Lyra's sending them both crashing to the ground. As she tore herself away from Jacob I heard the ripping sound of flesh being torn from flesh and I could see the fur and blood and meat that was clenched tightly in her blindingly white teeth as she fell, her limbs thrashing wildly as she and Edward tumbled into the muddy earth.

My eyes wide and my heart racing, I turned back to Jacob and was horrified to see a river of red pouring from the wound in his neck. He coughed and I saw saliva tinged with red foaming at the corners of his mouth and rolling off his tongue. He stumbled and his powerful shoulders slumped as he turned his head in my direction. As his eyes found mine I felt my stomach flip and I tasted vomit in my mouth. I spit and tried my hardest to hold back from getting sick.

"Carlisle! She severed his jugular!" I heard Alice screaming. "Carlisle!"

Her voice was frantic, and I wanted to look around to see how far Carlisle was from Jacob, but I couldn't tear my eyes from his. I felt tears pool in my eyes and spill over my cheeks and I forced myself to begin dragging my broken body towards his. With each movement I could feel my shattered ribs moving unnaturally in my side making me gasp for breath.

Jacob also took slow staggering steps towards me and then with a groan he collapsed in a heap a few feet from me. When I made it to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently stroked his cheek whispering in his ear that I loved him and I was there and everything was going to be ok. It had to be ok, I wasn't ready to lose him yet. I could feel my heart breaking with every ragged breath he took. My arms were covered in his blood, so much blood, could someone recover from an injury like this? His eyes fluttered closed and his body shook violently for several seconds and then became perfectly still.

Then all I could hear was screaming. Such terrible screaming it sounded like the heart was being cut out of a live animal. I wanted the screaming to stop but I didn't know how to make it go away. I wanted to hold Jacob, I wanted to feel him in my arms but all I could hear was the awful tortured screaming.

Then there was nothing.

Silence.

Wind on my face, cool and freeing; rushing past my ears with a loud whoosh.

Weightlessness, floating.

I wondered if I was dead. If I was dead where were the bright lights? Where was my mother? Where was my Jacob?

Falling.

I felt like I was in a dream and I had just jumped off a huge building and the earth was rushing towards me so quickly it was nothing more than a blur of colors and lights. _Wake up Charli_. I begged myself. _Wake up now_.

I spread my arms preparing for impact, praying that my death would be quick. Wasn't there an urban legend that said that if you dream you are falling and you don't wake up it means you die? _I welcome you death_, I murmured. To my complete surprise I felt the wind catch under my arms and the sensation of falling was abruptly replaced by weightless floating.

Soaring.

My eyes opened wide.

The earth was so far below me that trees were nothing but tiny flecks of green against snowy mountains. I felt my heart hammer wildly in my chest and I screamed. The unfamiliar screech that came from my mouth was so loud and so wild that I was startled and reflexively pulled in my arms and tried to cover my mouth with my hands.

Falling.

I was falling again. The wind was rushing past my ears, the earth rushing at me blindingly fast. I spread my arms and with a violent snap, returned to soaring.

What was happening to me?

I looked to my left expecting to see my hand and fingers fumbling through the air like I was a strange human bird and they were my fleshy wings. But instead of my hands I saw only snowy white feathers fluttering delicately in the air, cutting through the clouds like a knife to butter.

_I must be dead_, I thought, my mind racing. _I am dead and I'm in limbo between reality and the afterlife._ I could come up with no other explanation. At least no other explanation that actually made any sense.

Jacob was dead. The thought popped into my head like an unwanted memory that wouldn't stay buried. I felt my heart stutter and the pain that welled up in my chest was almost crippling. I felt like my heart was imploding and the air was slowly being squeezed from my lungs. Jacob is dead and it is all my fault.

I had a sudden and desperate need to get back to the ground. I tilted my body so that it was pointed downwards and I felt myself begin to drift towards the earth in a controlled descent.

As the trees came closer and closer I realized that I had no idea where I was. There was nothing familiar in sight. There were only trees and mountains and miles and miles of untamed wilderness.

I crashed to the earth with more speed than I had intended. In my mind I had planned a soft landing, my feet stretching out to meet the spongy earth, running for several steps until I could come to a graceful stop. My actual landing was not even close. I stretched my toes out as planned but realized, too late, that I was coming in to fast. My knees buckled as I touched the ground sending me hurdling forward like a cannon into the rocky bluffs.

There was a blinding flash of white light and then darkness.


	54. Changes

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Charli**

_Charli. _

I heard a familiar voice whispering quietly and it sounded like it was coming from far away. I laid completely still waiting for the sound to come again. I could hear so many sounds around me. Sounds that were familiar and others that were so alien I began to wonder where I was.

A soft clicking sound near my ear made me suck in a breath and hold it. I kept my eyes closed listening. The clicking continued and curiosity finally forced me to open my eyes. Directly in front of my nose was a small beetle that was crawling over the dark soil, his legs making the clicking noises as he took slow and deliberate steps, carefully choosing his path.

How could I hear a beetle's footsteps?

I held my breath as I looked down at my hands expecting to still see snowy feathers. I exhaled loudly with relief when I saw my dirty un-manicured hands that were red with dried blood.

Jacob.

The memory stabbed me in the heart so fiercely that I felt my body instinctively curl into the fetal position. I felt warm tears begin running down my cheeks and I turned my face so that it was pressed into the wet earth. My limbs were paralyzed as grief washed over my body.

Jacob.

The emptiness was so unbearable I wished I could just go to sleep and never wake up. Jacob was dead, why didn't they take me too? Why was I spared? So I could suffer this suffocating pain for every day of the rest of my life? I would rather be dead.

_Charli?_ Again the voice whispered sounding more urgent this time. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had heard the voice before. My eyes grew wide when it hit me.

"Edward!" I called out tentatively.

_Charli, where are you? How far did you go?_

"I have no idea, I was hoping you could tell me that."

_Wait, you can hear me?_ Edward asked incredulously the shock in his tone obvious.

"Well duh. Where are you?"

_Try thinking your answers Charli, they will be easier for me to hear and understand._ Edward's suggestion left me more confused than I already was. I just wanted to get home so I could crawl into bed and never wake up again. Maybe I could convince my dad to move back to Illinois. . .

"Edward I really don't understand what you are trying to tell me." I said frustrated. "Please just come get me so I can go home. I want to go to sleep and never wake up again. I can't even breathe."

My words brought the pain back in an unforgiving wave. My body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs.

_Charli, can you please tell me where you are?_ Edward begged urgently.

"Tell you where I am? Aren't you here? Can't you see me?" I asked.

_No I'm not and I can't. Now, please think your answers, I can only pick up bits and pieces when you talk out loud like that. _

_Fine, have it your way. Is this really happening? Am I dead?_

_You are not dead. I need you to think about the last thing you saw. Think hard. _

I thought about the sight of the trees far below me, the mountains jutting high into the clouds, the ridge that I finally landed on clumsily knocking myself out for who knows how long. It was almost dark now.

_Wait, how can you hear me? How can I hear you? Why doesn't it hurt?_ I asked in a rush realizing what was happening. Edward couldn't read my mind without it hurting me so badly I could barely stay conscious. Now we were talking back and forth like we had telepathic walkie talkies.

_I have no idea Charli. But we can figure that out later, right now we need to find you. I think I know where you are so sit tight. We are coming for you. No matter what, do not move. Got it?_

_No problem_. I said sleepily.

_Don't go to sleep. I might need to talk to you to find you. _

I heard Edward's words but I ignored them. If sleep wanted to find me, I would let it. Sleep was the only thing that kept the pain at bay. I felt my eyelids droop heavily, and my breathing become steady and slow.

Darkness.

"Over here! Hey Jasper, over here!"

I could hear the voices but I didn't want to wake up. I knew they had found me and I should sit up and call out to them, tell them I was unharmed, but I couldn't. . . I wouldn't. I just lay there like a broken doll, not feeling anything but my own paralyzing pain.

"Is she in human form?" I heard someone ask and I wondered briefly what they were talking about but I remembered that I didn't really care so I drifted back off into the tolerable numbness.

"Yeah, she is. She looks pretty bad Edward."

Edward. Edward had found me.

"Let me examine her before we move her."

I felt icy cold hands on my neck and then my arms and legs. Edward took my pulse and examined my body for broken bones. He pressed down onto my ribs gently and then with more force.

"Does that hurt?" he asked me. I let my eyes flutter open slightly.

"I don't feel anything." I whispered and then fell back into my trance.

"Ok, we can move her." Edward said confidently.

Someone was stroking my hair gently.

"Edward, please give me your shirt so I can dress her in something." I heard Bella's soft voice above my head.

_Dress me in something_? I wondered lazily.

I felt cool hands pull sleeves onto my arms and then button down the front.

"She's covered in blood and dirt. Is she hurt badly?" Bella asked pulling my limp body into her lap, still stroking my hair.

"Not anymore. She's completely healed." Edward sounded excited and I wondered how he could be excited about anything right now when Jacob was dead.

That was when the pain came back, hitting me full force in the chest forcing me to double over and gasp for air.

"We need to get her home." Bella said worriedly. "If she can't control her emotions she is going to phase again and who knows when we might get her back."

I felt arms wrap themselves around my shoulders and behind my knees and I could tell that I was being lifted and pulled against a strong marble body. I rested my head on the granite shoulder and breathed deeply surprised by the sickeningly sweet smell that filled my nostrils. It was familiar only more potent than I had ever remembered.

_Keep your eyes closed. _Edward's quiet voice echoed in my mind like a whisper.

I sighed deeply and felt fat tears spill over my cheeks and soak into his thin black t-shirt as I nodded into his shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut.

We were running. I could feel the cool wind at my neck, blowing my hair so that it covered my face and flew over Edward's shoulders waving behind him as he ran like a silky black flag. Despite his warning I opened my eyes and through my curtain of hair saw flashes of trees and open sky and trees again. It reminded me of the dream I had earlier about flying. I smiled at the memory wishing I could just open my arms and fly away from here and never come back.

_Oh no you don't._ Edward said in warning. I felt his arms tighten around me protectively.

_No I don't what?_ I asked annoyed at the interruption of a perfectly good daydream that was doing a spectacular job of dulling the ripping and tearing pain.

_Eyes closed_. He demanded. I felt my eyelashes brush my cheeks as I squeezed my eyes closed like an obedient child.

***

"Is she still asleep?" Alice whispered close to my face, her nauseatingly sweet breath causing my stomach to turn. I was not asleep but I didn't feel like talking or moving so I kept my eyes shut tightly. Edward shifted me in his arms and I could hear a door opening and closing and I assumed we had finally arrived at Cullen's house.

"She's been in and out the whole way." Edward said quietly. "Is he upstairs?"

"Yes, he's in your old room."

I had no idea who 'he' was and I didn't really care. I assumed it was Carlisle waiting to give me a good physical and hopefully some pain medicine. I would welcome a large dose of whatever would stop me from feeling anything.

"Don't you think I should clean her up first?" Alice asked and I wondered how bad I really looked.

"No, I think it would be better if I just brought her straight upstairs."

I could feel the incline as Edward lugged me up the stairs and I couldn't help but marvel at his strength. He had just carried me like a helpless baby down a mountain and who knows how many miles through thick forest and he wasn't even winded.

"I need to lie down." I whispered hoarsely. "I want to sleep."

"We're almost there." He said his voice sympathetic.

I opened my eyes just as Alice pushed open a familiar looking wooden door. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting I could make out the shape of the enormous bed in the middle of the room and I immediately gasped as a raw and despairing wave of pain knocked me square in the stomach. It was the same bed that I shared with Jacob the day he saved me from drowning at First Beach. They couldn't put me in that bed, I wouldn't let them.

With my hands balled into fists I struggled wildly in Edwards arms.

"No!" I rasped desperately. "No, I can't! Please let me go!"

I kicked my legs until they slipped out of Edward's arms and touched the ground. He still had a good grip on my waist and one hand clasped my arm firmly.

"Charli, stop!" Edward demanded holding me more tightly. I could feel my body shaking violently as the pain washed over me like hot searing lava.

"You have to stop her Edward, she is going to phase." I recognized the voice of Sam Uley and my head snapped in his direction. He was watching me expectantly, his arms crossed over his enormous chest.

"I can see that. But there isn't much I can do now is there?" Edward's tone was irritated. I growled under my breath and pounded my fists on his stone chest, knowing that I wasn't going to hurt him, but unable to stop myself.

"Put her next to him." I heard Bella suggest quietly.

"What?"

"Pick her up, and lay her beside him. Don't you see Edward; she doesn't know he's alive."

_Stop hitting me Charli, let me take you to him_. I heard in my head.

I ignored Edward's voice, I didn't want to see Carlisle, I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted to sleep forever. I continued to struggle with him, trying to pull out of his grasp, when I felt someone come up behind me and pluck me from his arms like I was a little toy. They were cold arms, and they were thick and unforgiving.

Emmett…I thought. I wrenched my head around and found myself staring into the normally smiling face of Emmett.

"Stop being an idiot." He commanded. I immediately stopped flailing and collapsed against him, letting the tears flow freely. "Here, let me show you something."

I wasn't sure what he was going to show me, but I knew that I could care less.

He carried me over to the bed and I could feel the bile rising in my throat, but I didn't fight. I let him lay me down on the cool sheets and lower my head onto the soft as clouds pillow.

I stared at the ceiling trying not to feel, and wishing I were dead. No matter how hard I tried to push them away, unwanted memories started creeping into the corners of my mind. The familiar feel of the bed and the smells of the room brought them flooding back like a levy breaking in my mind. I closed my eyes and I could almost feel Jacob in the bed next to me. I turned to my side and curled into the fetal position planning on not moving ever again.

"I am so sorry Jacob. I hope you can forgive me." I whispered, the words catching in my throat as I sobbed. I imagined that I felt him squeeze my hand reassuringly and a mournful cry escaped my lips. It wasn't fair; he wasn't supposed to leave me yet.

I felt my body shaking again, vibrating, responding to the grief that was crippling me. I didn't fight it, I wanted to slip away again, and I wanted to forget. I could feel cold hands pressing down on me and Alice's musical voice trying to sooth me.

I ignored all of them and felt myself slipping further and further into the darkness. Then there was warmth. The icy hands were gone replaced by pressing heat that wrapped itself around me tenderly. I felt my trembling body shudder once and then rest still and peacefully. I breathed deeply and hummed happily as the familiar scent of musk mixed with the wind and the earth filled my nostrils. I must be dreaming. Carlisle must have given me a sedative.

"Charli." The voice was so faint and so gruff it sounded like a growling animal. My eyes opened abruptly and a jolt of electricity shocked me straight in my heart. I sucked in a breath and held it until it felt like my lungs were going to explode.

I slowly rolled over, my body stiffly twisting in the crisp cotton sheets until I felt warm flesh under my fingertips. I opened my eyes carefully unsure if the sight of my hands spread across a familiar muscled chest was real or just a drug induced fantasy.

I smiled softly and spread my fingers wide and pressed my palms more firmly into the warm Jacob-ghost. I decided to let myself believe for even a few seconds that he really was here, my Jacob. If I tried hard enough I could even feel his heartbeat under my palm, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed air in and out as if he were still alive.

Like a breeze blowing through my head I felt the fog clear rapidly and abruptly. I could see every color more brightly than I ever had before and every sound and smell was suddenly so tangible that I felt like I could reach out and touch it.

My face froze in a look of shock and then I could feel my lips turning upwards into a smile. His heart _was_ beating under my palm and his chest _was _rising and falling with each breath because he was alive.

The tears came freely as I dove into him, curling my quaking body against his. He grunted a quiet complaint but tightened his arms around me as I nuzzled myself into his chest covering every inch of his shoulders and neck with soft kisses. Shyly I looked up through my eyelashes, my bottom lip sandwiched between my teeth as I bit down nervously.

I searched for his warm brown eyes, eager to feel the familiar and intoxicating buzz of our connection. However, as our eyes met my body was rocked with such a shock it felt like I had been struck by lightning. I suddenly felt like the ground had been ripped out from underneath me and I couldn't decipher up from down and left from right. Like a scene straight from a sci-fi movie everything in my peripheral vision blurred like it was flying past me at lightening fast speeds while my body remained stationary, my eyes fixated on the one thing that could make my heart stop beating while simultaneously stealing the breath straight from my lungs – Jacob Black.

I was so entranced by his eyes and the flow of energy passing through our bodies that I became terrified that even the smallest distraction would break our connection. I could feel my muscles aching as they remained tensed and unmoving. I blinked several times trying to clear my head and gulped for breath as the odd feeling continued to swirl around in my body pulling me closer and closer to him. It became nearly impossible for me to feel where my body began and where Jacob's ended. Breath for breath and heartbeat for heartbeat, we were becoming one body and spirit. I didn't understand what was happening, and judging by the shocked expression on his face, he didn't either.


	55. Before They Rest

******A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Jacob**

He could hear Edward and Alice and a few others entering the room their voices hushed as they walked closer to the bed. He strained hoping to hear Charli's familiar voice. Esme had told him earlier that they had located her on the side of the mountain and that she was safe. He knew that she thought he was dead and by all accounts he should be. That feral bloodsucker had taken a big chunk out of his neck and punctured his jugular.

"No! No, I can't. Let me go!"

Jacob felt his heart stammer as he recognized Charli's panicked scream. He turned his head to the side ignoring the tearing pain in his neck trying to catch a glimpse of her. She was struggling in Edwards arms pounding his chest with her fists as he fought to keep her still, trying to prevent her from hurting herself.

"Charli, stop!" Edward demanded crushing her to his body.

"You have to stop her Edward, she is going to phase." Sam warned not moving from his watchful spot beside the bed. Jacob was grateful to his friend, who had swallowed his pride, and come into the Cullen's home to keep vigil while Carlisle worked with feverish determination to close the wound in Jacob's neck.

"I see that. But there isn't much I can do now is there?" Edward said through gritted teeth. Jacob felt the corner of his mouth pull upwards into a barely detectable grin as he watched Charli pound on Edward's chest with her tightly clenched fists.

He tilted his head to the right and his eyes quickly found the one person he knew could help get Charli under control. Bella's golden eyes stared from Jacob's face to the scene unfolding before her and then back to Jacob and he raised his eyebrows in a silent question. With difficulty, Jacob lifted his arm and patted the empty space beside him in the bed. She nodded and took a step forward tentatively.

"Put her next to him." Bella suggested quietly.

"What?" Edward asked concentrating on keeping Charli contained and only half listening to Bella.

"Pick her up, and lay her beside him. Don't you see Edward, she doesn't know he's alive."

"For the love of all things sacred." Emmett grumbled impatiently from where he was standing beside the bed watching with his arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head and took three large strides forward and wrapped his arms around Charli plucking her from Edwards grip like she was a small child throwing a tantrum.

She twisted around in his arms and scowled when she recognized her captor. Jacob could tell that Emmett was not his normal smiling self and the sadness and compassion in his expression was very much out of character for him.

"Stop being an idiot." He commanded gruffly and to Jacob's amazement she immediately stopped flailing and collapsed against him. Emmett's cloudy expression softened at her instant and obedient surrender, and he leaned down and whispered quietly in her ear as he carried her to the bed.

Emmett gently lowered her onto the mattress and Jacob could hear her sigh sadly. She lay completely motionless staring up at the ceiling her chest rising and falling with the steady rhythm of her breathing. Her hair pooled out from her head and spilled onto the pillow like shiny black silk. Jacob ached to lean over and press his lips to her forehead and tangle his fingers in her hair, but he was still too weak to move.

He bit his lip when he heard her whimper softly, the painful sound cutting straight into his heart. She turned away from him onto her side and pulled her knees up to her chest her eyes squeezed shut tightly, tears making a trail down her cheeks and soaking into the pillow.

"I am so sorry Jacob. I hope you can forgive me." Her whispered voice was laced with pain and Jacob struggled to open his mouth and call out to her, but his vocal cords were too damaged to make more than a raspy croak.

He watched her hand fall from its resting place on her hip and onto the bed behind her. She began to slide it towards him over the crisp white sheets, reflexively reaching for him; her fingers lightly grazing his upturned palm. He winced as white hot pain shot up his arm as he wrapped his hand around hers. He squeezed gently and nearly smiled as the pull in his chest hummed contentedly.

Another sad whimper rushed past her lips and her body began trembling. Her eyes were still squeezed shut tightly and her long eyelashes were wet with tears.

"She is going to phase Jake." Sam warned taking a careful step towards the bed. Before he could even get close, Alice pushed him aside and leaned over Charli, pressing her hands on her cheeks and whispering softly to her.

Charli's body convulsed so roughly the bed shook beneath her and Jacob took a deep breath and heaved himself around her shuddering body trying to use himself as a human shield. As soon as his body was wrapped tightly around hers the shuddering stopped, however he could tell she was still not fully out of danger. He tentatively cleared his throat hoping that he could make some kind of noise that would sound familiar to her, however the simple contraction of his neck muscles burned like he was swallowing flaming sandpaper rather than trying to speak.

"Careful Jake, you are still healing." Carlisle warned under his breath and Jacob narrowed his eyes the expression on his face cloudy with irritation. He already knew he wasn't healed enough to talk, and he didn't need Dr. Cullen reminding him. The constant surges of pain were reminder enough. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he felt his frustration bubbling carelessly under the surface of his forced calm.

Jacob saw Sam move from his detached but watchful position in the corner of the room to more of a protective hovering right beside the bed. Jacob knew that he was anticipating one or both of them to explode in a fury of feathers and fur at any moment.

"She won't snap out of it." Alice said worriedly, her hands still cradling Charli's face gently. Her eyes lifted and found Jacobs. "You have to get her to snap out of it."

Jacob scowled. _I would if I could you idiots._

Jacob could feel her body tensing under his indicating that she was getting closer and closer to losing control and he knew it was now or never. With a deep breath he parted his dry and cracked lips and croaked, "Charli."

With a gasp Charli's body twisted in his arms so that she was facing him. His heart was singing as he took in the sight of her beautiful face resting on the pillow inches from his own. His breath came fast as her eyes fluttered open and she stared dreamily at her hands as they pressed into his bare chest. It appeared as though she was debating with herself whether or not this moment was actually happening or if she were dreaming.

As his chest rose and fell with the steady rhythm of his breath and his heart thumped under her pressing palm; he watched her face change from the dreamy unfocused stare to one of attentive disbelief. With a gasp she threw herself into him with astonishing strength. Jacob grunted as she vaulted herself into his chest, blindsided by the pain of the forceful contact. She slithered as close to him as possible tucking her face into the crook of his neck just like he knew she loved to do. She breathed deeply and then pushed back just enough to look up at him from beneath her thick lashes.

The second their eyes met Jacob felt like he had stuck his finger in a light socket. The surge of electricity that slammed through his body knocked the wind out of his lungs and left him gasping for air. He recognized the sensation, it was the same sensation he always got anytime he looked at Charli, only now it was multiplied tenfold and he had a feeling he knew why.

He had heard his friends describe imprinting before, and he had always half-listened not really paying attention to their experiences positive it would never happen to him. Now, like being caught in a flash flood, all of their descriptions came flooding back into his memory running over and over like a broken record until there was no doubt in Jacob's mind; he had imprinted.

As he stared into her eyes he knew that he would never have any desire to ever look at anyone else ever again. The adoration mirrored in her eyes told him that she felt exactly the same way.

"Are you ok Edward?" Jacob heard Bella ask.

"I'm fine. I'm trying to block them both. Can't you feel that?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I can. I'm shielding." Bella answered with a soft laugh.

"She's quite powerful." Jasper added from across the room.

"You got that right." Emmett grunted.

"Jake, you should just try talking to her like you talk to Sam." Edward suggested, "She could hear me in her head earlier, that's how we found her. Trust me, she's changed in more ways than just the shift."

"What shift?" Charli asked lazily still staring at Jacob like it was the first time she had ever laid eyes on him. Jacob stared back loving every second.

"Holy shit! She has no idea." Emmett hooted clapping his hands together in disbelief. Everyone, including Rosalie scowled at him.

"I have no idea about what?" Charli asked, her tone indicating that the fog had been lifted from her head and she had snapped out of her dreamy state quite abruptly. She turned slightly so she could see Emmett's face and repeated more firmly this time, "No idea about what?"

Emmett shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor avoiding Charli's eyes. "It's nothing."

"It's obviously not 'nothing'. Now spill it." She demanded forcefully. Jacob put his hand on her shoulder trying to draw her back into him but she held steady and strong refusing to budge.

"Charli, do you remember anything about the fight in the woods?" Alice asked sweetly sitting at the foot of the bed and curling her legs underneath her comfortably.

"No, not really." Charli admitted. "I remember Lyra kicked me and I fell on the ground. Then Jacob jumped out of the woods to save me and she attacked him. I remember her ripping his throat out with her teeth, and I remember him crawling to me and – " Charli choked on the last part of her sentence unable to say the worlds aloud. She turned to Jacob wide eyed. "I thought you died." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's all you remember?" Alice prompted.

"I remember someone was screaming. I thought it was the other vampires dying but I don't know for sure, I didn't care at the time all I cared about was Jacob. Did you kill Lyra?" Charli asked now looking directly at Edward. He raked his hand through is hair and looked up at her smiling sheepishly.

"Hell yeah he did!" Emmett interrupted loudly before Edward could answer. "He saved Jake's ass! Bros before ho's right man? And that ho was gonna frickin' _kill_ Jake! She took a _huge_ chunk out of his neck - you should've seen it - and then Edward just came flying out of nowhere and WHAM! Right into that crazy bitch –"

"Emmett, please." Carlisle begged.

"Sorry."

Alice leaned forward and put a hand on Charli's leg. Her dark eyes were very serious. "Promise me you won't freak out when I tell you what happened."

Charli tilted her head and studied Alice's face skeptically. "Why would I freak out?"

"I don't think you will. I'm just covering my ass here."

Charli nodded for Alice to continue and Jacob squeezed her hand.

"So - as Emmett so colorfully explained - Lyra attacked Jacob and she injured him very badly. He lost a lot of blood and he somehow managed to crawl to you before he passed out. You thought he had died in your arms and I can understand why. A human would not have been able to detect his pulse, it was so weak." Alice paused leaned forward speaking very quietly. "Charli, the screaming you heard was you. You screamed like you were being burned alive. I think I speak for all of us when I say that the sound ripped our souls to shreds. It was so. . . broken.

And. . . That was when you phased. I have never seen anything like it and that is saying a lot coming from me because I've seen some pretty crazy stuff. You just folded your body into itself and when you unfolded you were the biggest and most beautiful bird I have ever seen."

"I – I – changed into a bird?" Charli stammered breathlessly.

"A magnificent bird." Bella added softly.

"You really don't remember any of this?" Edward asked skeptically.

"I remember waking up and feeling like I was flying. I remember looking down at the mountain side and seeing the trees below me but I thought I was dreaming."

"You gave us a fright." Esme laughed softly. "You just flew off, up and up and so far above the trees we couldn't see you anymore. Some of us went searching for you, others stayed behind to take care of the Egyptian vampires and the rest of us rushed Jacob to the house. We weren't sure we would ever be able to find you."

"And that was where the other little surprise came in pretty handy." Edward said smiling. "Now that you are no longer human, your gifts are easier to control and far more advanced. You haven't had a chance to figure that out yet, but I can tell and so can Jasper."

All eyes in the room turned to Jasper who was sitting quietly on the loveseat at the end of the room. He had his hands in his lap and his ankle resting on his knee comfortably. He nodded once and smiled a crooked smile.

"I'm not the only one who can project emotions anymore." His simple reply did not match the enormity of the statement itself. Charli bit down on her lip and furrowed her eyebrows.

"This also explains why I couldn't see you anymore." Alice said tapping Charli's knee excitedly. "It wasn't because you died, it was because you shifted and I can't see half breeds."

"I'm a half breed?" Charli asked disbelievingly.

"Sort of." Carlisle jumped in. "You have a different genetic makeup than humans. You are very much like Jacob and Sam here. I wouldn't be surprised if you had the same number of chromosomes and had similar extraordinary abilities. Have you noticed anything different other than the obvious?"

Charli shifted in the bed and thought for a moment silently. Her eyes popped open and she gasped. "I can hear _everything_ . . . and smell _everything_ . . . and everything is so _bright_!"

"You also heal incredibly fast like Jacob and the wolves. As you can see, all of your injuries are completely healed." Carlisle pointed out.

"Why is it that I can remember Lyra?" Charli suddenly asked. "I thought part of being an unseen was the ability to disappear from people's memories."

"Not after you are torn up into little tiny pieces and burned in a vamptastic bonfire!" Emmett said happily.

"What Emmett is trying to say is that once Lyra was destroyed, her gift no longer affected any of us." Carlisle said giving Emmett a tone-it-down look.

Jacob watched as Charli sat quietly, processing the information she had just learned. He knew how confusing it was the first time he phased he could only imagine what she was going through considering the circumstances.

Charli sat silently for several seconds staring at nothing. Jacob was sure her mind was racing a mile a minute. After a while she turned to look at Jacob.

"Are you ok?" her voice was so full of love and the surge of emotion that she sent out hit him square in his chest and warmed his entire body. The feeling made him want to wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

"Holy crap." Alice laughed holding her hand over her chest. "That one felt like a punch in the chest."

"Yes. I can see that she benefit from spending some time practicing _that _particular gift with you Jasper." Carlisle smiled.

"Her projections are much stronger than mine." Jasper chuckled. "It's gonna take some time and lots of work."

Charli leaned backwards into Jacob and yawned, her eyes drooping heavily. Jacob nuzzled his face into her hair and wished everyone would just leave them alone even if it were just for a few hours. He could tell that she needed to rest, and he desperately wanted some time to hold her and enjoy her. Not to mention the fact that when she finally woke up he was going to have to explain the whole imprinting thing and he really didn't want an audience for that.

"Um...I think maybe we should step outside for a bit. I think Charli would probably appreciate the time to rest." Edward said suddenly, his gaze fixated on the sleepy girl wrapped in Jacob's arms. Jacob looked up at his friend gratefully.

_Thank you. _He thought, and Edward winked in response.

"Are you feeling ok Charli? Do you need anything? How about you Jacob?" Carlisle asked peering into Charli's eyes and then doing a quick exam of Jacob's neck. Jacob shook his head no and Charli mumbled something unintelligible and closed her eyes. She turned over so that her head was resting on Jacob's shoulder and she promptly fell asleep.

"I will take that as a no." Carlisle chuckled softly. "You are sure you are ok Jake?"

"Fine." Jacob rasped. "Hey doc?"

"What's up?"

Jacob smiled and pointed at the sleeping Charli. "Imprinted."

Carlisle looked confused for a second and then his eyes grew wide. "You did? Are you sure?"

He nodded and gently pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Well, isn't that something?" Carlisle patted Jacob's shoulder and stood up. "Alright, everybody out! These two need to rest."

"Wait!" Alice cried out pulling something out of her pocket. She fumbled with a small piece of fabric until she found a tag which she snapped off quickly. She held the fabric up so Jacob could see. "The girl is naked from the waist down, let me at least dress her."

Jacob laughed as Alice dove under the covers and slipped the underwear on the sleeping Charli.

"I didn't mind." Jacob rasped trying not to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, you wouldn't. I know if I were her I would not want to wake up with no pants on next to a half naked you."

One by one each of the vampires filed out of the room muttering quiet goodbyes as they left. Sam was the last to leave.

"I heard what you said to the doctor." He said quietly as he leaned over Jacob staring him in the eye intensely.

"I thought you might have." Jacob whispered.

"So you are absolutely sure?"

"Beyond a doubt."

"Congratulations then." Sam said finally breaking eye contact. "Emily will be pleased."

"Thank you Sam."

"Take care of that one. I kind of like her." Sam said jokingly as made his way to the door. With one last wave he stepped into the hall closing the door behind him.


	56. Jump to Conclusions

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Charli**

When I finally opened my eyes it was completely dark outside. Slivers of moonlight were peeking through the slow moving clouds and shining into the large window of Edward's bedroom casting oddly shaped shadows onto the walls and comforter.

I wondered how long I had been asleep and what had finally awakened me when I felt someone grab the blanket that was covering my body and toss it completely off the bed. I gasped and then smiled when I felt Jacob's familiar emotional signature before I even saw him. He was kneeling next to me on the bed, his perfectly chiseled body illuminated by the pale glow of moonlight. He placed one knee between my legs and then the other. I sighed as he leaned down, slowly pushing Edwards borrowed button down shirt up so that my stomach was bare and exposed.

"What you don't like me wearing your friend's shirt?"

"Smells like vampire. I think we should take it off." He mumbled hoarsely as he pressed his lips to my stomach. His kisses moved agonizingly slow from my navel to my ribs and then to my chest where he stopped and looked up at me.

I reached down and wound my hands into his hair and he hummed happily.

"I guess you are feeling better?"

"You have no idea." He turned his head and gently bit down on the soft round flesh of my breast. I whimpered softly and tightened my grip on his hair. He responded by taking fistfuls of Edwards borrowed shirt and ripping it open in one swift movement. Buttons went flying in every direction and clattered on the hardwood floor throughout the room.

"Um, I think we owe Edward a shirt." I smiled trying to lighten the mood. The look of desperation in his eyes was frightening and exciting all at the same time and I was unsure how to deal with the two combating emotions. He gave me a sly sideways smile and leaned forward sliding one hand over my now exposed breast and pressing his lips to mine heavily.

"Fuck Edward." he growled into my mouth. "Now please kiss me back before I go completely insane."

I kissed him back...hard. I felt like things were spinning out of control and I loved every second of it. My attraction to Jacob had always been curiously strong, but now it seemed like we were one perfect organism. We were meant to be together and the need I had for him was stronger than anything I had ever experienced. I was no longer worrying about the awkwardness of my inexperience or how strange it felt to have his body pressed against mine. I didn't care that I was exposed to him physically and emotionally, I didn't wonder if he found me attractive or if I was doing everything right. It felt like our bodies and minds were melded together and he could feel everything I was feeling just like I could feel everything he was feeling.

_Seriously Charli, you two have to stop we are all about to go insane down here_. Edwards familiar voice suddenly echoed in my head. _Bella had to take Nessie to the cottage to get her out of your range. Remember you are projecting now - powerfully I might add. _

"Sorry!" I said out loud gasping for breath.

"What? What's wrong?" Jacob asked panting heavily, his eyes wide with concern.

_Think it Charli, I can still hear you. _

"Sorry...shit, I mean.." _Sorry_...I stammered. "It's fine Jacob, I'm fine."

"He's in your head isn't he?" Jacob narrowed his eyes at me and I rested my hand on his cheek hoping to calm him. "They told me you could hear him in your head now. Seriously can we not get a second away from Edward Cullen?"

_Tell him sorry_. Edward chuckled. _Remind him he needs to tell you something. _

"He said sorry and to remind you that you need to tell me something?"

"I will when he butts out and stops giving you a running commentary in your head."

_I'm going, I'm going. But tell him to get both of you downstairs, Esme made food and most of your brothers are here so I'm not promising any leftovers._

"He's gone. But he said to hurry or your friends are going to eat all of Esme's food and I for one can tell you that I am effing starving."

I pushed myself into a sitting position and pulled what was left of Edwards torn shirt off of my arms and tossed it on the ground. I felt Jacob's eyes on me but I felt oddly comfortable with him. I wasn't self conscious at all. I turned my head slightly and peered at him from behind a curtain of my tangled hair.

"You do know what you are doing to me right now don't you? You have to know." Jacob whispered the gravely sound of his still healing voice sent chills through my body.

"I can venture a guess." I teased as I slid next to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. "Now what do you need to tell me?"

Jacob sighed and rolled over onto his side so he was facing me. He slid his leg between mine and wrapped his free arm around my waist. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach and it made it extremely difficult to concentrate. All I could think of was how badly I wanted to reach down and touch him and the realization made me gasp. I had always been terrified to make that first move and here I was boldly considering just that.

_Charli_. Edwards warning reverberated in my head. My cheeks flushed red.

_Sorry. I can't help it._

_I know. I understand but until you control your projections you need to be conscious of how they effect everyone around you. Ok, ok, I got it now get out of my head before the super sensitive wolf next to me figures it out again. _

"What are you thinking right now? You have the weirdest expression on your face." Jacob laughed.

I cleared my throat. "I'm just still blown away by how different I feel."

"Yeah, that takes some time getting used to. And you have your gift on top of it."

"So quit stalling, what is it you need to tell me?"

Jacob's smile fell and I immediately felt him become nervous which in turn - made me nervous.

"It's about imprinting." He started slowly. "Do you remember what I told you about that?"

I immediately tensed up. He imprinted on someone. He was going to leave me and I would be stuck in this shape shifting body without him. The worst possible 'what if' scenario had really happened. I closed my eyes and tried to control my emotions. Waves of despair and loss washed over me relentlessly beating me down. I felt my body begin to tremor and Jacob tightened his hold on me.

"Charli stop. What's wrong? Charli you have to stop right now or you are going to phase."

"You said it wouldn't happen. You said our connection was strong enough." I whispered through gritted teeth.

"It is strong enough. It was about the connection all the time Charli. Don't you see?"

"I can't....I can't do this...not without you."

"Not without me? What are you talking about?"

_Charli_, listen to him. You are jumping to conclusions. Edward warned.

"Will everyone just get out of my head!!!" I screamed pushing on Jacob's chest trying to get some air. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Edward I swear to god I'm going to rip out your neck if you don't back off." Jacob yelled at the top of his lungs. "Please look at me."

Jacob put a hand on each side of my face and forced me to face him. I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"Who is who?" Jacob asked thoroughly confused.

"Who did you imprint on?" I growled and I felt the tremors start over again.

"Holy shit. Charli, seriously you remind me of Bella sometimes."

With that innocent comment the rage inside me spiked to an intolerable level and I pushed away from him as hard as I could and propelled myself off the bed. I crossed my arms over my chest and cursed myself for ever allowing myself to feel so safe with him.

"I'm not Bella." I hissed as I tried to stop myself from quaking.

Jacob struggled to untangle himself from the mess of sheets and comforter and leapt towards me. He put both hands on my shoulders and I ripped away from him knowing that I was projecting the hurt I was feeling. The pain of it was reflected in his eyes.

"Fuck Charli. I am so sorry. That isn't what I meant. I meant that you both always jump to the worst possible conclusion it is just so...well...never mind this isn't helping. Listen to me ok? Ask me who I imprinted on."

"Is this a joke?" I spat at him, my heart hammering in my chest.

"No. Ask me."

"Who is she?"

"She is you." His words came in a rush and the pure love that radiated from him took my breath away. He took a step towards me and threw his arms around my body holding me up so I didn't fall. His warm hands slid up and down my naked back and wound into my messy hair. "She has always been you."

"How? I don't understand?" As he held me I listened closely to his steady, even heartbeat and the tremors quickly began to slow and eventually stopped. When my body finally stilled he gently kissed the top of my head and loosened his hold.

"Yeah, I couldn't figure it out either but then it came to me. You shifted." Jacob looked at me expectantly like I should know what he was talking about. I tilted my head so I could see his face and furrowed my eyebrows.

"You lost me at 'you shifted'."

"When you shift your whole DNA changes. The connection was there because deep down our bodies knew, but you hadn't completely made the shift, it wasn't real yet."

"How do know you imprinted?"

"From the way the other guys described their experiences. Like, the world stops and starts around the other person, the ground falls out from under them and the only thing that matters is...well...is you. I feel like every part of me is connected to you. Like I breathe when you breathe, my heart beats when yours beats, it's fucking wild."

I held my breath and my eyes got big as I studied his face. "Do the girls say they experience the same thing? I mean, that would explain what I'm feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"When Sam imprinted on Emily did she ever say anything about having the same feelings that he did?"

"Not that I know of. All the girls have ever said is that they couldn't deny that kind of powerful love and devotion. Why?" Jacob watched me closely for a few seconds. An expression of understanding flickered across his face. "Are you saying you felt the same thing I did?"

I nodded and swallowed nervously.

"You, imprinted?"

Again, I nodded.

"Fuck me." He sighed running a hand through his hair. His gazed flicked from my face and then down to my bare shoulders before finally fixing on my lips. I couldn't help but smile at the lust he was exuding and how he was awkwardly trying to hide it.

"You aren't very stealthy about hiding that particular emotion you know." I teased playfully.

"You should talk."

"I have no idea what you are talking about you pervert." I slid my hands up around to the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pushed me forward until my back was pressed up against the wall. My heart started pounding erratically as he grabbed my thigh and hoisted it up so that it was resting high on his waist.

I wanted him.

I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything in my life and every part of me was aching for him.

"You know, having you this naked is very distracting." He panted into my ear.

"Now you know how I feel." I teased. Boldly I reached down and grabbed his left hand and brought it up to my breast. He sucked in a sharp breath when I guided his fingertips to my already hardened nipple.

"You are so fucking beautiful." His expression was almost painful as he gently rubbed my nipple with the flat of his palm.

There was a knock at the door.

"Seriously you guys. This is getting a bit unbearable." Alice's singsong voice protested from the other side of the bedroom door.

"No shit." Seth quipped. "I mean Charli is a like a beacon of sex and I'm pretty sure Emmett is going to start humping a chair in a few seconds if you two don't cool off. I mean I get it, you want to fuck like rabbits but we all need a break out here."

Jacob winked at me and I gasped when he lowered his head so my nipple was resting on his lips. He opened his mouth and licked the hardened peak gently. I writhed under him, my back arching against the wall and pressing into him forcefully.

"Damnit Jake!" Alice hissed. "I know you are the instigator in there, I may not be able to see your future but I'm not stupid."

"Jacob." I panted as I pulled on his hair. "Jacob stop."

"You don't really want me to stop."

I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip in response.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled.

"That's it I'm coming in." Alice growled and the door burst open. She stood in the doorway with her hand over her eyes. "I don't want to see but I want you both to get dressed and come downstairs."

"Alice! What the hell!" Jacob protested throwing his arms around me protectively. I giggled.

"It's just Alice Jacob. She has seen me with no clothes on. Hell she is the one who is always dressing me when I end up here all beat up and incapacitated."

"That is different."

"Alice, it's ok you can come in."

Alice lowered her hand and frowned. "Seth. Go back downstairs." She shut the bedroom door and turned to study the scene before her, her eyes resting on the torn button down shirt lying on the ground. "Jake! That shirt was Armani!"

"It was in the way." he shrugged.

"Well, in that case!" She mumbled sarcastically. "Just look at you two! You are both half naked and covered in blood and dirt. Charli come with me to my room and take a shower, I will get you some clothes. Jake, you stay here and use Edwards bathroom. I will leave a change on clothes on the dresser for you.."

Alice pulled a beautiful silk robe out of the closet and tossed it to me. Jacob, still protecting me, helped me into it and tied the front.

"See you in a bit?" he asked as he kissed my nose sweetly.

"I'll be here."

"Jake, I never thought I would see the day you turned into a pile of mush over a girl." Alice shook her head as she took my hand and led me out of the room.

***

"So you think you imprinted on him?" Alice asked me her voice high pitched and disbelieving.

"I can't figure out what else it could be. But you know, it makes total sense right?"

"Charli, all I know is that Jasper needs to teach you to rein in those emotions of yours." Alice raised her eyebrows and winked at me.

My face flushed red and I hid my face. "Sorry."

"Oh please! You're not sorry! You shouldn't be sorry I mean come on...he's your true love and you want his body." Alice made a face like she was going to vomit. She saw I was staring at her with one eyebrow arched high in question. "Sorry, the thought of doing _that _with Jacob makes me want to puke. Only because he is like a brother to me, and he smells like wet dog...but he can't help that."

"I think he smells fantastic."

"You would. Get in the shower."

Alice reached into her huge walk in shower and turned the nozzle. Steaming hot water came streaming out of nozzles conveniently placed at every angle imaginable. It was like the shower you dreamed of but could never afford.

"Do vampires take showers?" I asked as I untied the robe and let it slide to the floor.

"Of course." She stared matter of fact-ly and stared off into space and I immediately heard the name 'Jasper' tangled somewhere deep in her emotions. I smiled knowingly and slid my underwear off before stepping into the shower. Alice sat down on the toilet seat and quietly waited.

"There is something different about you." She said after a while.

"What? Like the fact that I can sprout wings? Or maybe it is the projection of emotions? What about the fact that I now have Edward on walkie talkie?"

She laughed. "No, besides all that stuff. Something about you is different."

I just rolled my eyes and massaged shampoo into my hair letting her mull it over

"So have you and Jake actually...you know..." her suggestive tone tipped me off immediately to what she was referring to.

"Not even close." I admitted with a sigh reaching for the conditioner.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means not even close." I repeated feeling slightly embarrassed by the conversation. Jacob had always taken it very slow with me, knowing that I had zero sexual experience and the fact that letting go would lead to full on sex and for some reason the timing had never seemed right for that, until now. After my shift and after the imprinting it was like a switch had suddenly been flipped in both of us. We were ready.

"But you want to right?"

"Very much. I just have no clue what I'm doing."

Alice giggled. "You will catch on fast don't worry."

"How will I know that I am doing everything right for...well...for him, you know?"

"Are you going to be naked?"

"Alice...come on I'm being serious."

"Me too, are you planning on being naked?"

"Obviously."

"You will be doing everything right then. He won't need anything else, trust me." Alice suddenly clapped her hands together. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"You are naked! That is what is different about you."

"You have seen me naked plenty of times before. I seem to end up here with no clothes on an awful lot. It's really pretty fucking embarrassing."

"Yeah, but you are always shy about it. Even when you try on clothes with me you turn your back. Today in Edward's bedroom you just oozed sex appeal and confidence. No wonder Jake can't keep his hands off of you."

"I couldn't keep my hands off of her before..." Jacobs deep voice from the other side of the bathroom door sent shivers rolling through my entire body. I closed my eyes and let the water run over me, warming me back up again as I daydreamed about letting him into the shower with me. I wanted to see his entire body. I wanted to touch each length of hard muscled flesh...

"Charli, please." Alice hissed. "Jacob go wait for us downstairs. You are distracting her."

"Ok, ok...I will see you down there."

I could still hear him chuckling as he walked out of Alice's bedroom.


	57. Thanks Is Given

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Jacob**

Even Jacob couldn't deny the shower felt good. He was clean and refreshed and he took care of a little personal business that was causing him a particular amount of uncomfortable tension. Having Charli respond to him even more now that they had imprinted was not doing him any favors in the sex department. The timid unsure Charli that he had come accustomed to over the past few weeks was completely gone and had been replaced by a new bold and determined one. He liked it.

He smiled as he dried himself off and pulled on the clothes Alice had left him. He kept thinking about his beautiful and sexy Charli sitting in the bed beside him and innocently pulling off what was left of the torn shirt that he had moments before dramatically ripped off her body like he was some sex god in a horrible soft core romance. She had no idea that she was torturing him. She had sat there, completely comfortable, and completely irresistible. He knew that if she kept this up he was not going to be able to control himself.

Trying to stop the flow of memories, Jacob pulled open the bedroom door and started off towards Alice's room. Her door was cracked open and he could see a sliver of light shining out from the crack at the bottom of the bathroom door. He heard Alice's musical voice saying something about being naked and he was pretty sure he needed to get in that bathroom as soon as possible.

He reached for the doorknob but it was locked.

"No wonder Jake can't keep his hands off of you!" he heard Alice exclaim like she had just made a brilliant discovery.

"I couldn't keep my hands off of her before!" Jacob teased with his face pressed in the corner of the door and the door frame. He immediately felt Charli project a wave of pure lust straight through the door and directly into his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Charli, please. Jacob go wait for us downstairs you are distracting her." Alice ordered him angrily.

_Good. _Jacob thought laughing to himself. "Ok, ok...I will see you down there."

He practically ran down the stairs and as he turned the corner he collided with Dr. Cullen.

"Sorry Jake! Looks like you are feeling better." Carlisle said cheerfully peering closely at Jacob's neck.

"Yeah, thanks to you Doc."

"I'm just glad I got all the tissue to close correctly before it healed. So I take it the imprinting conversation went well?"

"It went great. Actually you will probably get a kick out of this...Charli imprinted on me as well."

Carlisle grinned. "Now that is interesting. I wonder if that is what the connection was about this whole time. You all phase whenever a vampire is near and she phases when she finds her true match. Her body didn't start the transformation until she met you and that was when the connection was established."

"That is all I can figure."

"I wonder if she will have any more surprises up her sleeve. I think I am most curious to see how you two communicate when you are both in your animal forms."

"Jacob! Dude come and eat man!" Quil called out from the doorway in the kitchen.

"Go ahead. I am off to the hospital for my shift." Carlisle patted Jacob on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

Beaming like he had just won the lottery, Jacob practically ran into the kitchen which he immediately saw was packed to the gills with werewolves and vampires. They all looked up and grinned at him and Jacob prepared himself for the onslaught of teasing. Paul was the first to take a jab.

"I sure as hell hope you got some Jake. Fuck me we were all about to start making out with each other down here." Paul punched Jacob in the shoulder playfully.

"What the hell are you doing here man?" Jacob asked shoving Paul and rubbing his arm.

"Sam sent me to make sure everything was ok and bird girl didn't phase on the fly and wreck the house or something."

"She's fine. She is taking a shower."

"Here Jake, please eat some food before it's gone." Esme grabbed his hand and led him to a spot at the counter where she had a plate piled full of lasagna and garlic bread.

"Esme, you are my hero." Jacob sat quietly for a long time shoving forkfuls of pasta into his mouth and listening to his friends talk excitedly about the events of the day. Finally he slid the plate away and leaned back in his chair groaning at the discomfort of all the food packed in his belly.

"Feel better?" Rosalie asked snatching the plate away and setting it into the sink.

"Much, thanks leech."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hear you imprinted."

"You hear correctly. Looks like you never had anything to worry about."

"When you puppies are involved there is always something to worry about." Her tone was sharp and cool but she put one hand on his arm and smiled warmly at him, her eyes sparkling. Jacob wondered why she always had to put up such a tough front all the time. She was actually pretty cool once she let her guard down.

"Yeah, well...we like to keep things interesting. Unlike you boring bloodsuckers."

With a wave of her hand she walked away so she could stand beside Emmett. She weaved her fingers in his and leaned her head against his shoulder. Their loving display of affection made Jacob ache for Charli. Thankfully it was like Alice had been reading his mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand aside for the newest member of our supernatural family...Charli Littlecrow!!!" Alice cried out as she danced into the room her arms spread wide. "Beautiful girl by day, graceful bird by night!" Charli gracefully walked in behind her rolling her eyes at Alice's theatrics.

Her eyes scanned the room until they came to rest on Jacob's face and she quickly made a beeline for him.

"Hey there hot stuff." Jacob whispered as she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in his chest.

"You smell good." she mumbled into his arm. This made him laugh.

"I'm glad someone thinks I smell good."

"Charli, can I get you something to eat?" Esme asked sweetly the expression on her face warming Jacob's heart. She looked like she was about to burst into tears of joy as she smiled at both of them.

"Oh yes." Charli's enthusiastic answer made everyone laugh and Esme instantly placed a fresh plate of food in front of Charli. She sat down on Jacob's lap and immediately started devouring lasagna by the mouthfuls.

"So a bird huh?" Seth asked leaning on the counter in front of Charli. She looked up at him, red sauce dripping onto her chin. Seth reached forward to wipe the sauce off and Charli reeled back and hissed at him angrily. Jacob quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He felt her calm down instantly.

"Um...holy shit." Paul laughed clapping Jacob on the shoulder. "She's a spit fire."

Charli clamped her hands over her mouth and stared wide eyed and horrified at Seth. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. I have no idea what that was."

"That was you protecting your food. Welcome to the animal kingdom baby." Seth shrugged shaking it off like it was nothing. "You are going to notice lots of funky instincts like that now that you are a shifter. Your animal and human behaviors sort of blend until you can really get a hold of them."

"I don't know if I like that very much." she murmured still stunned.

"I can't wait to see what you do when someone tries to take a stab at Jacob." Emmett teased.

"Hey Em...let's not go there ok? Or you are going to have a big bird in your kitchen." Jacob warned.

"Big Bird." Emmett chuckled and turned to Charli. "Can I call you that?"

"Absolutely not." Esme protested for Charli smacking Emmett on his arm.

"How in the hell am I going to explain this to my dad?" Charli asked her eyes were wide open and panicked. "I mean, what do I say the first time I take a lunge at him? Or what if something sets me off and I phase in the house?"

"You are going to have to tell him." Jacob answered plainly. "You can try to keep it a secret but eventually he is going to notice something is way different about you."

Charli took another bite of food and chewed it thoughtfully. "So, I should just tell him. What do I say about the Cullens? And the wolves?"

"It will probably make your story more credible if the elders and all the packs are there to back you up. Especially since you probably won't be ready to phase in front of him yet." Seth suggested. The rest of the wolves nodded. "As for the Cullens...that is up to them."

Charli's eyes glided over the faces of the vampires in the room. "Where is Carlisle and Edward?"

"Carlisle is at the hospital and Edward is at the cottage with Bella and Nessie." Esme answered. "My opinion, for what it is worth, is that we tell your father only what he needs to know about us and nothing more. Kind of like what we did for Bella's father. He prefers the 'don't ask, don't tell' agreement. Perhaps your dad will be the same?"

Charli nodded. "I like that."

Charli quietly turned back to her food and didn't say another word as she finished eating. Jacob relaxed in his chair and softly ran his hands through her hair finding it hard to believe the intensity of the feelings he was having for her. He thought his obsession was bad before, it was ten times worse now and he felt incredibly bad for his pack members. Charli finally set her fork down on the empty plate with a clank and leaned back into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh my belly is full." she complained with a smile. "Esme you are amazing."

"I just got off the phone with my mom. She wants everyone to head to Emily and Sam's in about an hour and she is going to go get your dad and bring him over. She told him it is a tribe emergency and she needs him there." Seth announced handing Alice her cell phone back to her.

"Seriously. My phone is not the werewolf hotline." She teased slipping the phone into her pocket. "Do we get to go to this party?"

"Probably better if we keep the supernatural overload to a minimum for now." Jacob said rolling his eyes. "I'm sure Charli's dad will have enough trouble digesting the fact that his daughter is a shape shifter."

"Alright everyone, I suggest we wrap up this party and head over to Emily's before my mother has a nervous breakdown." Seth said loudly clapping his hands.

"When did you become such a mother hen?" Charli asked him sliding off of Jacobs lap.

"You should be one to talk...bird lady. Doesn't that automatically make _you_ our mother hen?"

"You better watch it or I will peck you in the eye." Charli threatened with a grin.

Charli and Jacob both followed the other pack members into the hallway and each took turns hugging Alice and Esme goodbye. Right before they walked out the door Charli tugged on his hand.

"Hold on." She unwound her hand from his and stepped back into the house walking straight for Emmett. She stood in front of him for a moment and chewed on her lip as if she were unsure of something. Then with a deep breath she threw her arms around him.

"Whoa baby doll. What is that for?" Emmett laughed returning the hug.

"I know it was you who put me in the bed with Jacob. I remember your face and your voice. I just wanted to say thank you. If you hadn't of grabbed me I might have phased and then...who knows what would have happened."

"Anytime kiddo."

Charli smiled at him and then turned to Rosalie. "Sorry. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind what?" Her tone was cool and indifferent.

"The hug thing, I am just really grateful for - "

"Oh please Charli, Rose doesn't give a crap." Emmett interrupted shooing Charli away. Jacob looked up and Rosalie caught his eye. She gave him a brief and fleeting smile before forcing the corners of her mouth back down into her classic Rosalie glare. Jacob shook his head and wrapped his arm around Charli when Emmett pushed her up against him. "Now go scare the shit out of your dad."

"Nice Emmett." Jacob said sarcastically.

"That's me, Emmett the Nice."

He led Charli to Edwards car which was parked and waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. He held open the door for her and then jogged to the driver's side and slid into the cool leather seat.

"Did Alice ever tell you I beat Edwards fastest time from Port Angeles to Forks?" Charli asked with a grin.

Jacob started laughing. "No. But I wouldn't doubt it."

They pulled out onto the main road and started heading towards Emily and Sam's house. Jacob was having a difficult time concentrating on the road because the physical closeness of Charli was becoming hard for him to handle. There seemed to be an electricity pulsing between the two seats and arching in the open air between them. Charli turned to look at him from the corner of her eye and the expression on his face must have been funny because she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"You look constipated." She gasped between laughs.

"No that is just how I look. I can't believe it has taken you this long to notice." He smiled at her and reached for her hand. She sighed and leaned her head against the seat. "You nervous?"

"You have no idea."

"Yeah. I do."

"Shit. Am I projecting? I seriously need to figure that out."

"What? Now you know how the rest of us feel around you. You can always tell what I'm feeling, now I can tell what you are feeling. Anyway, to answer your question, yes you are projecting but I also went through this with friends and family so I kind of know what you are going through."

She tilted her head to the side and stared at him. "Promise me you will never leave me."

"Where is this coming from?" He asked mildly concerned by the tone in her voice. She closed her eyes.

"Just promise me. The thought of losing you..." Her voice trailed off and he noticed that she was pressing her clenched fist into her lap, her knuckles white.

"Please don't phase in Edwards car. I seriously don't want to explain to him why all of his windows are busted out and there are feathers everywhere." Jacob said lightly hoping to calm her down. "Charli I am not going anywhere. I swear on my life. Where you go, I go."

He could feel her relaxing.

"You ready to face the rest of the pack?" He asked as he slowed the Volvo and turned into Emily and Sam's driveway. There was a roaring bonfire already going in the backyard and he could see Colin and Brady wrestling on the ground with several other boys standing around them cheering them on. Jacob smiled to himself. He loved his family no matter how abnormal they might be. He couldn't imagine any other life than this one and the fact that Charli was now a part of it in more ways than he could have ever hoped he was happier than he had ever been.

"You feel so happy." Charli whispered leaning over the seat and cupping his face in her hands.

"You have no idea."


	58. Dear Father

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Charli**

As I climbed out of the Volvo I suddenly found myself surrounded by at least fifteen people who were all talking at once, slapping Jacob on the shoulder and inspecting the still healing scar on his neck. Feeling a bit overwhelmed I ducked under Jacobs arm and took a few steps backwards and bumped right into Sam Uley.

"Oomph." I looked at him from over my shoulder. "Sorry."

He smiled at me but didn't say a word. Normally the silence would have made me uncomfortable but something about Sam made me feel secure and calm. Even his silence was comforting. I was beginning to understand why all the pack members from both sides had so much respect for him.

"Oh Charli!" Emily said lovingly as she came up behind Sam. She handed him the bowl of chips she was carrying and threw her arms around me. "I guess the legend was true, wasn't it?"

"I hope so or that is one hell of a coincidence." I laughed as she held me at arm's length staring at me like I was about to do a magic trick.

"It is just so fascinating. It makes me wonder how many of the legends are actually true." She took a step back and leaned against Sam still watching me. "Are you prepared to tell your dad?"

When she asked me the question Sam shifted slightly and leaned forward obvious that he too was interested in the answer to her question. I shrugged. "Not really, but what choice do I have?"

"You don't." Sam said, his deep voice ringing with the truth of his statement.

"Seth said his mom is on his way over with your dad." Jacob leaned over and whispered in my ear letting his lips linger on my earlobe longer than what was necessary. I took a deep breath and tried to control myself from projecting the fact that the sensation of his mouth on my skin sent waves of heat through my entire body. My face flushed and I ducked my head.

"Jacob." I protested and I could hear him chuckling lightly.

"What? I can't help it." His voice dropped to a low seductive rumble. "I want you completely naked and in my bed. Now."

I gasped and felt my knees buckle. He steadied me and laughed. "Come on, let's go sit by the fire." He took my hand and sat down on a foldout beach chair and pulled me onto his lap. "Any clue what you are going to tell your dad?"

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Hey dad, I just thought I would let you know that I turn into a giant chicken sometimes. I don't know, what do you say in a situation like that?"

"First of all you are no chicken." Leah Clearwater said from her seat across the fire. Her voice was clear and matter of fact and I sat up to study her face. She had barely ever spoken two words to me that weren't fueled by anger so her tone surprised me. She matched my gaze and shrugged. "What? You're not. You're actually really beautiful."

"Um, I'm going to be kind of blunt here, but why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me." I said boldly and I felt Jacob shaking with laughter.

"She's got you there Clearwater."

Leah turned and stared into the fire. "I guess it is nice to know I'm not the only girl anymore."

"See, I told you she had a heart in there somewhere." Jacob said still laughing.

"Good to know." I smiled at Leah and she smiled back and I wondered if I had finally managed to break through her tough exterior.

"Anyway, just be honest with him. We will back you up. We'll make Paul phase or something to prove a point if we have to." Leah said sounding very sure of herself. More confident than I felt that was for sure.

"Here they come!" I heard Seth shout and turned my head to the end of the driveway where I saw two bright headlights turning off the main road and onto the long dirt drive. My heart leapt into my throat and I felt like I was going to be sick. Jacob helped me to my feet and turned me around to face him.

"Look at me." He put his hands on either side of my face and stared into my eyes. "You can do this. You will be fine."

"At least one of us is confident." I mumbled swallowing hard. He gave me a crooked half smile and kissed my lips softly. We both turned our heads when we heard the car doors slam and my father's voice carry over the air to where we were standing. He sounded irritated.

"Ok Sue, I am here now what is the emergency?" I saw him scanning the faces in the crowd for me and when his gaze landed on my face a brief look of relief washed over him and then was immediately replaced by anger. He turned his gaze to Jacob and then back to me and I quickly realized how intimate our embrace must look to him. We had done a pretty good job of keeping the extent of our relationship hidden from my father spending most of our days at Jacob's house, or the Cullens. I hadn't wanted to alarm him with the intensity of our connection or alert him to anything that he might consider abnormal.

Jacob, sensing my panic, drew me even closer to his body and slid his hand under the back of my shirt so that his skin was touching my skin. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down my back soothingly. I knew that this was a habit of Jacobs and I was so used to it at this point I barely even noticed it until I saw the look on my dad's face. If he could have managed the guttural growl that the rest of the wolves could do I'm sure he would have at that very moment.

Sue reached over and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he tensed. "I think we need to let Charli explain." She said sweetly. Her words were meant to be calm and reassuring but they had the opposite effect on my father.

"What exactly is Charlotte explaining?" He glared at me and I broke eye contact with him and pressed my forehead into Jacob's chest taking comfort in the steady rhythm of his heart. "Oh my god you are pregnant aren't you?"

His words shocked me and I lifted my head in surprise. I was so worried about what he would say about me being a shape shifter I hadn't even paused to consider that he might have other ideas of what this emergency meeting was about.

"That's it, isn't' it?" He asked me point blank taking a step towards me.

"No! No dad. I'm not pregnant." I said finally holding one hand out defensively and using the other to push Jacob back putting myself between him and my father. Jacob quickly caught on and shoved me behind his body shielding me protectively.

"Don't you try to be a hero son. That is _my_ daughter." my dad shouted at Jacob and I was stunned by the venom in his voice.

"Dad." I pleaded sharply.

"Charlotte. I don't know what is going on here, and pregnant or not I can assure you that I am not comfortable with your behavior since you've been hanging out with this… delinquent."

I heard a low rumble from the members of Jacob's pack all around me and several of the wolves started stepping forwards. I could quickly feel the situation spinning out of control.

"Dad, don't."

"Look, I don't know what you all are pulling around here but I am not blind. Half of these kids should be in school but I don't recognize any of them. The ones I do know are constantly skipping class or not showing up at all and everyone seems to turn a blind eye! And I know that all the students call you the La Push gang. I don't know what that's all about but I am not comfortable with my daughter being a part of it. Charlotte we are going home." My dad held his hand out to me but Jacob pulled me close and stayed standing in front of me.

"Mr. Littlecrow, please just listen to what she has to say." Jacob pleaded through gritted teeth.

"I have heard enough." He responded icily. "I don't know what I was thinking moving us back to this reservation. I thought it would help us get a fresh start, but I can see now that it was a mistake."

"What are you saying?" I asked my voice strained.

"I am saying that we are moving back to Illinois. I have had enough of this. For almost a week you were so depressed I was worried that you were going to kill yourself, then I come home and you are suddenly in love with a boy I thought you hated. I never see you anymore; I have no idea where you are or what you are doing when you are with him-"

"Dad. It's not like that, you don't understand!" I cried out tears spilling over my cheeks. I could tell from his tone that he was serious and it scared me.

"I think everything is perfectly clear Charli. We are leaving as soon as possible." He closed the distance between the two of us and reached out for my arm grabbing onto my wrist. Jacob started growling under his breath.

"Dad." I pleaded as my body started to tremble. "Please don't."

"Now Charlotte. I'm not going to say it again."

"I can't." I could feel the tension inside of me building up and close to boiling over.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"She means she can't." Jacob snarled.

"That is enough out of you young man."

I felt Jacob take a threatening step towards my dad and I pulled on his arm. "No. Jacob. Don't."

With a whimper I dropped to my knees, unable to stop the shuddering.

"Charli." I felt Jacob kneel next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"What is wrong with her? Is she on drugs?"

"You need to back away Mr. Littlecrow." Sam Uley's voice took me by surprise and I looked up to see him with his hand on my father's shoulder pulling him away.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here but I am not leaving without my daughter!" My father roared.

"Dad! It's not like that. Please!" I begged.

"Sam, she's about to –" Jacob started but Sam cut him off.

"I know."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just let it happen."

"Let what happen!" my dad asked frantically.

It suddenly felt like time was moving very slow. I could see my father struggling as Quil and Sam held him back. I could feel Jacob's hand reassuringly stroking my hair. The ball of tension in the pit of my stomach felt like it was going to explode. I took rapid shallow breaths and my heart started to beat faster and faster. Then suddenly I felt release. The tension was gone and there was nothing but silence and cold wind on my face.


	59. Chaos

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Jacob**

Jacob knew Charli was going to phase. The second her father said he was going to take her away from La Push he had sealed the deal. Her body was convulsing so violently the only thing he could do was sit beside her and wait for it to happen.

"She's ok." Leah said to Jacob placing her hand on his shoulder. "Let her go."

Jacob took a deep breath and unwound his arms. Charli let out a wild shriek as he backed away from her and the sound made Jacob's heart break. Like the wolves, her shift was triggered by a specific emotion. The wolves phased whenever something made them upset or angry, Charli phased whenever she was experiencing feelings of grief or sadness. With another ear splitting shriek Charli shifted. Her snow white wings spread open and with a whoosh she rose high above the trees.

Jacob saw her father stagger backwards his face a mix of wonder and horror. Jacob turned his face upwards and watched as Charli flew higher and higher until she was just a shadow against the moonlight.

"Now do you see?" Jacob turned to glare at her father and took several anger fueled steps towards him. "She was trying to tell you and you wouldn't listen. She terrified to tell you the truth about what was happening to her and you wouldn't even let her talk. Now we have to go hunt her down and who knows how far she has gotten and if she is safe."

"Hey Jake, I just talked to Edward he is going to help us look for her." Seth said flipping a cell phone shut and handing it back to his mom. "You ready?"

"What is he talking about? Who is Edward? Why can't she just come back?" Dave Littlecrow's voice was shaking and panicked.

"She hasn't learned to control the phase yet." Emily explained to him softly. "She is too new at it. She can't phase from bird to human at will."

"I don't understand." He stammered. "How is this possible?"

"Have you ever heard of the Achowmi tribe legend of the great white bird?" Emily asked him.

He nodded. "My wife, she used to tell Charli that story over and over when she was a little girl."

"It turns out that story was true and since Charli is a direct descendant the gene was already in her blood. Meeting Jacob just put the transformation into effect."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Dave Littlecrow demanded breaking loose of Quil and Sam and stepping towards Jacob.

"Love. Real and pure love is what he has to do with it." Emily said with a smile. Jacob held Dave's gaze before turning to follow Seth.

"Jake! Wait! Hey Em, do you have any clothes we can give to Charli when they find her?" Leah asked jogging up to Emily.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Emily turned and disappeared into the house reemerging moments later holding a light summer dress. "I hope she won't be cold, but it's all I have that will be easy for Jake to carry."

She handed the cotton dress to Jacob who leaned down and tied the fabric to his leg with a thin leather cord.

"What is he doing?" Charli's dad asked watching Jacob closely and looking confused.

"What do you think happens to her clothes when she phases?" Leah asked bluntly. "She'll need something to wear when they finally find her."

"She's naked? He is going to see her without her clothes?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Leah said under her breath as she walked away.

"Leah! Not helping!" Sue Clearwater scolded glaring at her daughter. "Come on Dave, let's go have a little talk. I think there is a lot you need to hear from us and the rest we will save for Charli to tell you herself."

"Jacob!" Dave called out. Jacob turned around and glared at him. "Please tell her I'm sorry. And, I want to apologize to you too. You are right, I didn't give her a chance to explain."

Jacob nodded once before turning and sprinting towards the woods, his muscles tensing and flexing as they prepared for the phase. When he reached the edge of the woods he leapt and shifted mid air. Once he was in his wolf form he sat back on his haunches and let out an ear shattering howl and bolted deep into the dark forest the rest of his pack hot on his heels.

Jacob wasn't sure where to begin looking for Charli. He had no idea what direction she went and without Edward he wasn't very confident that he would be able to find her.

"Jacob!" Edwards voice rang out loudly through the woods and Jacob slid to a stop sending a spray of dirt and dead leaves up and over his body. "She's just a little bit further into the woods. She's in human form."

_Is she ok? _

"She's fine. Follow me."

Jacob sprinted after Edward finding it hard sometimes to keep up with him as he weaved in and out of trees at lightening fast speeds. He finally came to a sliding halt at the base of a steeply sloping hill.

"She's at the top." Edward said motion towards the top of the hill. Jacob looked at Jacob and then at the rest of his pack who were patiently waiting instructions. Edward read his mind and rolled his eyes. "We will wait here."

Jacob nodded a thank you and started the climb.

Jacob scaled the almost vertical slope with ease and as he reached the top he was shocked to find himself in a very small clearing that was eerily lit by the full moon. At first glance the small field appeared to be empty but as he scanned the tree line he saw her step into the light.

She stood perfectly still with her arms at her sides and her hair blowing softly around her bare shoulders. She smiled at him before taking a few graceful running steps forwards and throwing her arms around his neck. Unable to stand not being able to kiss her, he phased into human form and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine. Is my dad ok?" She asked tilting her chin up as his mouth covered her neck and shoulders with gentle kisses.

"Other than being shocked out of his mind?" Jacob smiled weaving his hands in her hair. "He's with Sue and Emily. I'm sure they are giving him a great education on how to be the parent or loved one of a shape shifter."

Charli laughed quietly. "Sounds like a really messed up self help group."

"At this point, it kind of is."

Jacob started laughing and Charli looked up at him a confused expression on her face.

"What's so funny." She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. It's just that…well, you have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment."

He could feel that his body was starting to react to the fact that they were both holding each other very intimately and they were both very naked. He felt his erection swelling and throbbing against her bare stomach and the fact that there was no clothing between the two of them made him hyperconscious of every movement she made no matter how slight it was. He imagined lifting her onto his waist and with a shift of his hips he would be inside of her. His cock twitched and hardened at the thought.

She made a little gasp and backed away slightly her eyes slowly traveling over his entire body. He watched her carefully, slightly amused at her reaction to him.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Um, there sure is a lot of…well…you." She stepped back into his arms and blushed deeply as she stared up at him.

"I guess that is a compliment?"

She started to laugh but then a look of concentration clouded her face. She shifted her gaze over his shoulder and she nodded once before biting onto her lip and gazing up at him.

"Edward just told me to tell you that he is sending Seth up to make sure we are ok." She sighed and then leaned forward so she could kiss his shoulder and then his chin.

"He knows we are fine. I'm pretty sure he is just trying to cock block me." Jacob scowled. "I'm sure he looks at this as payback for the hell I gave him and Bella."

"Well, if that is the case he should be aware that no one is allowed to do anything to your cock but me." Charli laughed and Jacob sucked in a sharp breath.

"What" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing." He cleared his throat. "Just, that is good information to know."

He felt Charli take a deep breath and then he froze as her hand slid from its resting place on his shoulder, down his chest and to his waist. She shifted her hips to allow access and her fingertips gently brushed up against his erection. He heard himself make an almost feral groan.

Jacob pulled her into him roughly and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She opened her mouth with a sigh giving him full access and he kissed her passionately. She stood on her tip toes to deepen the kiss and her hips bumped against him. Unable to stand it any longer he grabbed her leg and hoisted it up, the tip of his cock dangerously close to the heat of her opening. She made a small noise and tentatively wrapped her slender fingers around him and squeezed gently.

"Fuck." He growled into her mouth as he reflexively thrust himself into her hand. He looked down between them and when he saw what he looked like hard and throbbing against her palm he almost lost control. "Charli. Seth will be up here any second."

She pouted and then with a sly smile began stroking her hand up and down his cock staring boldly into his eyes. His body shuddered and with a moan he bent down and met her open mouth with his. Jacob wished more than anything that they were alone and his entire pack and his best friend weren't waiting at the bottom of the hill. He stepped backwards and Charli let her hand drop reluctantly.

He hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet hers and the look of disappointment on her face was heartbreaking.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck." He roared in frustration pressing the heel of his palm into his forehead. Charli reached out for his hand and placed his palm on her cheek.

"Do you think we ever going to be completely alone?"

"I promise." He whispered his voice still thick with need for her. "I will make time for us far away from everyone. But right now we need to make sure your dad isn't having a mental breakdown."

She slumped against him in defeat and Jacob pressed her head to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"I hear Seth." She whispered and Jacob nodded as he too heard the crashing of leaves and breaking of twigs as Seth deliberately tried to make his presence known. Jacob leaned down and untied the dress from his leg and handed it to Charli. She took it from him and slipped it over her head.

"It's a tad short." She laughed tugging at the hem that barely covered her.

"I like it." He said kissing the top of her head. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm beginning to guess that I am running about the same temperature as you now. Cold doesn't seem to bother me anymore."

"Hey Seth." Jacob greeted the lanky grey wolf as he stepped out from under the shadow of the trees.

"Are we really walking all the way back to the house? I wish I could figure this phasing thing out." Charli complained looking from Jacob to Seth.

"We are running." Jacob smiled.

"How do you expect me to keep up with you all?"

"Well, either Edward can carry you or…"

"Or?"

"You could jump on." Jacob gave her a sideways smile and quickly phased back into his wolf form.

"Jump on? As in…ride you?" She took several steps backwards with her palms facing forward as if to say, _hell no_.

Jacob gave her a slight encouraging nod and lay down so she could climb onto his back. She shifted her weight back and forth from right foot to left foot and he could tell she was contemplating walking the entire way back just to avoid having to make the decision to ride on his back or have Edward carry her like a baby.

Jacob huffed as he crawled along the ground closer to her. He bumped her with his nose and she laughed.

"Oh this is completely insane." She said as she hesitantly grabbed a fist full of his hair and climbed onto his shoulders. He slowly pushed his body up until he was in a standing position.

He felt Charli waver unsteadily on his back.

_Is she on? _Seth asked glancing up at Charli. _I hope she can hang on tight this is a steep fucking hill._

_She's ok. I won't let her fall off. _Jacob said as they started making their way to the edge of the hill.

"I'm not going to lie, this is really fucking weird." Charli said with a laugh. "And your fur tickles."

Jacob chuckled as he carefully made his way down the bottom of the hill where Edward and the rest of his pack were waiting. He paused for a moment in front of Edward.

_Thank you. I'm really sorry we had to tear you away from your family again. _

"Funny. Charli just said the same thing to me." Edward smiled. "You are both welcome."

_Are you heading home then?_

"No. I'm coming with you just in case."

Jacob nodded. _Probably a good idea. _

"Bella, Carlisle and Alice are already at Sam and Emily's waiting for us. When we got Seth's call Carlisle wanted to make sure everyone was still in one piece and you know Alice can't miss out on any of the fun."

Jacob nodded and tilted his head so he could see Charli.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready. But if I fall off I am never going to forgive you." She gathered handfuls of hair and leaned forward so she was lying on his back.

Jacob excitedly rocked back on his haunches and launched full tilt into the woods weaving smoothly in and out of trees and leaping over fallen branches. It was not long before he could see the twinkling of lights through the dark forest and the red glow from the bonfire. He slowed to a trot and then a walk and let out a short howl to alert the other wolves of their approach.

Slowly Jacob sauntered from the edge of the woods into Sam and Emily's backyard. Everyone who was seated around the fire stood to watch as they pack stepped out of the woods and judging by the look on Dave Littlecrows face they had to be quite a sight to someone who had never seen them before. Jacob came to a stop and Charli slid off of his back and threw her arms around him. She nuzzled into his neck and breathed a sigh into his fur.

"I love you." She whispered and Jacob hummed happily in response.

"Hey Charli, let's get you dressed." Alice chirped coming up behind her looking entirely too cheerful. She narrowed her eyes at Jacob and lowered her voice. "Jake, you all should go around front and phase. I don't know if Charli's dad can handle seeing all of you naked. After all, seeing you naked will make him think of all of you naked together and that really won't help your cause. If you know what I mean."

Jacob snorted and with a glance at Charli headed off to the front of the house with the rest of his pack to phase back into human form.


	60. Small Doses

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Sixty: Charli**

"Thanks Alice." I said as I pulled on a pair of jeans, shirt and jacket Alice had cleverly remembered to bring for me. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do when I have to phase all the time and I don't have you to dress me."

"Well, I think you and I should go shopping and buy you a phase worthy wardrobe." Alice suggested with a grin.

"Only you would be able to squeeze a shopping trip out of this whole ordeal."

"I can squeeze a shopping trip out of pretty much anything." Alice said her voice sounding amazed that I had even doubted this fact for a second.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You ready to go talk to your dad?" she asked handing me a pair of tennis shoes.

"What no heels?" I asked smiling at her mischievously.

"Don't change the subject missy, and I have a pair of heels in the car if you really want to go there."

"How is he?"

"He's a little shell shocked. But Sue and Emily really helped to calm him down. They haven't explained the connection between you and Jacob yet."

I felt a wave of nausea suddenly attack my stomach and I grimaced. "Great."

"Come on. You will be fine." Alice took my hand and led me out of the house and into the backyard. Jacob was already standing near the fire with Edward and Carlisle and he looked up as I came through the door. My eyes traveled over his body and my cheeks flushed at the memory of seeing him completely naked. I had never seen a man with no clothes on and I was more than a little shocked at how big he was. I wasn't really sure what I had been expecting and I probably should have guessed. Everything about Jacob was big why would his penis be an exception. A smile slowly crept into his eyes and his lips tugged upwards in a small goofy smile that made my heart flutter. I wanted to run to him but Alice tugged on my hand.

"I need him." I whispered to her my words having a double meaning that I am positive Alice picked up on because she rolled her eyes at me and tugged at my hand.

"You _need_ to talk to your father." She squeezed my hand tighter and dragged me to my dad.

"Ow you are crushing my fingers." I hissed at her.

"You are a shifter. Now quit complaining your bones will heal."

"Well then that makes it all ok."

"Don't you get all sarcastic with me." Alice warned me under her breath. We finally came to a stop in front of my father, Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, and Emily Uley. My dad stood up and stared at me for several long moments before wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry." He said hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you."

I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "It's ok dad. It was all my fault. I haven't been totally honest with you. I thought I was protecting you."

"I know baby. It's ok."

"Please don't be mad at Jacob he didn't do anything. This isn't his fault…well it is kind of…but he didn't do anything on purpose."

"I know, your friends here explained a lot of the technical details to me. I still don't know how he fits into the picture but I can see that he is important to you."

"Is everything ok Charli? Any bumps, bruises, breaks?" Dr. Cullen asked as he approached us a look of real concern on his face as he looked into my eyes. In typical Dr. Cullen fashion he automatically reached out towards me to do a lightning fast physical exam but I held my hands out and shook my head.

"Not this time." I smiled. "I'm really ok, I promise. Dr. Cullen have you met my father?"

"No, we haven't been properly introduced." Carlisle flashed a brilliant grin at my dad and extended his hand.

"Dad this is Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen this is my dad Dave Littlecrow."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

As they were shaking hands and exchanging hellos Jacob crept up behind me and slid his arms around my waist. He kissed my ear and I felt his tongue on my earlobe and I elbowed him in mock protest. I really wanted his tongue to continue its path from my earlobe to my mouth and down to my breasts and…

Jacob interrupted my fantasy when he leaned into me and pressed his lip to my ear his voice barely a whisper. "I keep thinking about how I felt in your hand. I want to finish what we started."

I sucked in a sharp breath and felt my knees buckle. Thankfully he was holding onto me because I am positive I would have fallen into a heap of mush if he hadn't been. I swallowed hard and reached up and behind my head to touch the side of his cheek. As I leaned backwards into him I closed my eyes and smiled as he rocked me back and forth.

"The shape shifters have so many unique gifts!" Carlisle was explaining to my father. "I have been studying them for a while now and I can say that from a medical and scientific standpoint, I am absolutely fascinated!"

"What kind of gifts?" My father asked nervously his gaze flicking from Dr. Cullen to Jacob and I and back to Dr. Cullen.

"They can heal incredibly fast, they are always running a temperature of 108 degrees, as long as they continue to shift they are immortal and they preserve the shape shifting gene by imprinting on their physically perfect mate!" The excitement in Carlisle voice was palpable and I couldn't help but smile.

"What is imprinting?" I heard my father ask and my eyes popped open as I sucked in a quick breath. Jacob gave me a reassuring squeeze. I let Dr. Cullen give my father the long winded, technical, medical response to that question and waited for my father to make the connection.

"So as you can see they don't have a choice in who they imprint on and the connection is so incredibly strong, it never goes away. They mate for life." Carlisle said meaningfully.

Emily put her hand on my father's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Imprinting is nothing like human love. It doesn't change, it doesn't weaken…it just grows stronger. Quite beautiful really."

My father turned to stare at Jacob and I and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I take it that is what happened here." My father sounded annoyed but he tried to put a smile on for my benefit.

"And what is incredibly unique about these two is that not only did Jacob imprint, Charli imprinted as well. This is the first time we have had this happen and we are still learning what it means. I can tell you that their connection is deeper than any of the imprints I have seen so far in that they both actually feel physical pain when they are apart." Carlisle continued to ramble excitedly.

"Is that what happened the week Jacob was missing from school?" My father asked sounding as if he already knew the answer to his own question.

I nodded.

"And you didn't think you could trust me with what was really going on?"

"Would you have believed her?" Alice asked boldly but sweetly.

"Probably not." My dad admitted with a laugh. "I would have thought she was on drugs and tried to move her back to Illinois."

"And she probably wouldn't have let you. I am almost willing to bet that threatening to remove her from Jacob would have triggered the phase even earlier." Carlisle said excitedly. "I really can't wait for her to start working with the Jacob and the wolves on her phasing and with my son Jasper on her projecting."

"Projecting?" my dad looked from Dr. Cullen to me and back again.

"Dad, I know you never really like to hear about my gift…" I saw him tense up immediately at the mention of my empath abilities. "Now that I am a shape shifter I not only detect the emotions of other's but I project my own as well. I can influence the emotions of the people around me."

"What does your son have to with her…abilities?" My dad looked at Carlisle his brows furrowed.

"As I'm sure you can guess by now, my family is no stranger to the supernatural." Carlisle said giving my dad a reassuring smile. "My son Edward here can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper's gift is very similar to Charli's. I am hoping he can work with her on how to control her projections because right now she has no way of reining them in and we can feel everything that she feels and her emotions influence our own."

"Do you want to sit down Dave?" Sue asked seeing that my dad was looking a little unsteady on his feet. He nodded slowly and sat back down on his chair and the rest of us followed suit. Jacob sat down on the ground between my legs and rested his head on my thigh.

I absently ran my fingers through his hair pulling out tangles as well as leaves and twigs. I laughed softly. "You storing these for later?"

He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "Nest building materials."

"Very funny."

I felt his shoulders shake in quiet laughter.

The rest of the evening went as well as it could. At least my dad didn't threaten to move us away again and he was as understanding as he could be of the entire situation. We decided not to tell him anything about the Cullen's being vampires and completely avoided any talk about me almost drowning in the tidal pool or nearly getting killed by the Egyptian coven.

_Small doses._ Edward had said to me with a reassuring smile as they were leaving.

I nodded and leaned over to hug Bella. "Thank you for letting me borrow Edward."

"You will get the hang of all of this stuff eventually. Until then you can borrow him whenever you need him as long as you bring him back."

"It's a deal." I laughed. I turned to hug Alice goodbye but before I could move she threw her arms around me and squeezed me like she was a vice grip.

"Promise me we can go shopping for a new wardrobe of phasing clothes and promise me you will let me buy you whatever I want and promise me we will leave Jacob and home and have a girls day. Promise me or I won't let you breathe." Her tone was sweet and I would have laughed if I could've gotten air into my lungs.

I nodded frantically and she let go. "See you soon then!"

Carlisle just shook his head as he shook Jacob's hand and pulled me in for a fatherly hug. "Sorry. Alice is very…passionate."

"Yeah, I've noticed." I hugged him back breathing in the sweet familiar smell of vampire wondering why Jacob found it so repulsive. "Thank you Carlisle…for helping my dad understand."

"You are welcome. Come visit soon ok? And be careful." He gave Jacob and I a meaningful look and we both looked at each other and started laughing. "I'm serious you two."

"Sue is driving me home too cupcake. I can assume you won't be far behind?" My dad said as we watched the Cullen's Mercedes pull out of the driveway and onto the main road.

I desperately wanted to stay with Jacob but I knew I had already pushed my luck enough for one night and I nodded. "I'll have Jacob drive me home."

His gaze slid to Jacob and I saw Jacob nod in agreement. My dad sighed and turned back to me. "Well kiddo, this has been one interesting night. I need to go to sleep and process all of this information."

"Mr. Littlecrow." Sam Uley interrupted. "I think this goes without saying but we would appreciate it if you would keep the things you saw and heard tonight to yourself. We could all be in danger if the wrong people discovered the truth about our tribe."

"Your secret is safe with me. This is my tribe too." My dad vowed putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam nodded in thanks.

"Goodnight dad. I'll see you at the house." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and he smiled warmly.

"Alright, the taxi is leaving!" Sue chirped from the driver's seat of her sedan. My dad laughed and opened the door and slid into the passenger's seat. Sue honked as she drove away into the darkness. The second the car was out of sight Jacob spun around and lifted me into his arms. My feet dangling inches above the ground, he pressed his lips to mine and I opened my mouth desperate to kiss him.

"Ahem." I heard someone clear their throat which was followed by quiet laughter. Jacob pulled away from me and I felt his shoulders tense.

"Can't you assholes mind your own business?"

"Can't you two get a fucking room?" Quil snapped back and Paul high fived him. Jacob lowered me to the ground and laughed.

"That would be great actually, wanna work on that for me?"

"Jacob Black." Emily scolded. "I think you should probably take Charli home don't you? Her dad is going to be pacing in front of the door waiting for her. I really don't think tonight is a good night to test his patience."

The air rang with the truth of her statement and I laid my head on Jacob's chest and sighed. "You know she is right. I'm sure he's going to have questions for me whenever I get home. I'm betting he is just sitting in the living room waiting."

"Ok, ok." Jacob conceded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to Edwards car. "I have to get the Volvo back to Edward tonight anyway. He might kill me if I keep it for much longer."

We said our goodbye's to Jacob's dad and the rest of the packs and finally climbed into Edwards car, alone.

"Fuck me this car ride is going to be long." Jacob chuckled as he turned the key in the ignition and put the car into drive.

"My house is only a few miles away." I said confused by his statement.

"Charli, it is taking all of my will power not to throw this car into park and rip all of your clothes off." His voice was deep and gravely and although it was tinged with humor I could tell by the desire radiating from him like a powerful force field that he was more than serious. The feeling made my stomach flutter.

"You know throwing this car into park at fifty miles an hour would do bad things to the transmission."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't worry. We just have to get through this night." I reached across the seat for his hand and weaved my fingers into his.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, both of us wishing the drive would never end. If being apart had been difficult before, now that we had imprinted, the idea separating seemed nearly impossible. When we finally reached my house I could see the light in the living room still on and imagined my dad sitting on the sofa with the TV on, not really paying attention to what he was watching, waiting for me.

"Sneak me in?" Jacob asked squeezing my hand.

"Yeah right. I have a feeling dad isn't going to sleep a wink tonight. The last thing I need is for him to catch you half naked in my bed."

"Who said anything about _half_ naked?" He unbuckled my seat belt and dragged me onto his lap. "I was thinking all naked."

"You are such a perv." I said teasingly as I kissed his chin.

"You love me."

I started into his eyes and rested my palm on his cheek gently. "Yeah, I really do."

He swallowed hard and hesitantly leaned down to kiss my lips. I prepared myself for a hard and hungry kiss that left me completely breathless, but he surprised me. This kiss was loving and gentle and absolutely beautiful. I felt my eyes become wet with tears and I smiled as I brought my hand up to brush them away.

"I need to get in the house before I decide to just run away into the woods with you." I laughed resting my cheek on his shoulder.

Jacob opened the door and helped me out. He straightened my hair for me and wiped the remaining tears off of my cheeks. "There. Now you look presentable."

"Thanks. When will I see you again?"

Jacob hooked his index fingers in the front of my jeans and pulled me forwards. His leaned down and tilted his head so that his lips were just grazing mine. "As soon as possible. I won't be able to wait long."

"And who am I to keep you waiting?"

With one last kiss I pulled myself away from him and forced my legs to take one step at a time towards the front door. I threw one last look over my shoulder and felt my breath hitch when I saw him standing there watching me, his hands in his pockets, his muscular and lanky form leaning up against the silver Volvo. I bit down on my lip and took in a deep breath. Time to face the music.

I reached for the door knob and felt it unlatch with a soft click.

"Charli, is that you?" My dad's voice called from inside the living room. I could see the blue flicker of light from the TV but there was no accompanying sound. I laughed to myself. Just like I thought.

"Yeah, it's me dad." I heard the Volvo's engine rev as Jacob sped out of the driveway on his way to the Cullen's. The pulling in my chest started almost immediately but it didn't seem as painful as before. Now it was more like a gentle reminder and I was honestly grateful for it.

I took off my jacket and set it on the table before turning the corner into the living room. Dad was sitting in the recliner staring at the TV but obviously not really seeing anything. His eyes flicked to my face and then back to the TV as I meandered lazily into the room and collapsed onto the couch. I stretched my legs out and groaned.

"I am so exhausted." I complained trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I imagine shape shifting is taxing business." He answered dully refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Dad." I grumbled. "Are you ok? Are you ok with all of this?"

He sighed and stared at me for a moment before speaking. "Charli, I don't really think I have a choice in the matter."

I hung my head and closed my eyes. "No. You really don't. But that doesn't mean you don't have an opinion. I want you to feel free to ask me anything or to get mad if you need to. I mean, after all you are still my dad."

"I'm not mad. It's just a lot to take in. My daughter is a shape shifter, her boyfriend…or whatever he is, is a werewolf, her friends can read minds and see the future…that's a lot for one night."

"I have a genetic condition and Jacob is for all intensive purposes, my boyfriend. As for the Cullen's, well they are just amazing, caring and special people and I hope you come to love them as much as I do."

"I just don't like the way the Black kid looks at you. I mean I was a hormonal teenager once too, I know what is going on in his mind when he looks at you. And I can't say that I am very comfortable with him seeing you with no clothes on. Can't Leah help you with that?"

"Dad, he isn't like that. Well not all the time anyway. I can handle myself and I really do trust him above anyone else to protect me."

"So this imprinting thing doesn't go away does it?"

"No. He is my entire life and I am his. I know it sounds super corny but it's true."

"And you feel physical pain when you are apart? What is that about?"

I looked up at him and pressed my fist into my chest. "It hurts now. The further he gets from me the worse it pulls."

"And from what I understand this isn't _normal_? Carlisle said you two were the first to have this happen."

"As far as we know, yes."

He nodded and leaned forward resting his head in his hands. "Just promise me you will keep me informed from now on. No disappearing, no hiding things. Deal?"

"Deal."

"And there is the little issue of you turning eighteen next month." He looked up at me with a very serious expression on his face. "You will be an adult and free to make your own decisions. I hope you don't take this to the extreme."

"Come on dad. Get serious. I'm not a bad kid, I'm just…different."

"I know that. I just want you to make good decisions. Don't forget your old dad back at home all alone."

With that, I jumped off the couch and threw my arms around his neck. "Dad! You know I love you."

"More than that Jacob kid?"

"I love him in a different way. I can say that I love both of you more than anything." I kissed the top of his head. "Anyway, you won't be alone forever. What is this I hear about you getting set up on a blind date with Embry Calls mom?"

"Who told you about that?" he asked lifting his head in surprise.

I rocked back on my heels and shrugged. "Remember I'm part of the La Push gang now. I have the elders in my back pocket so I'm privy to all sorts of classified information."

"Sue Clearwater."

"Possibly." I grinned ruffling his hair. "Are you done with the interrogation or can I go to sleep? I am about to pass out."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done. I will see you in the morning?"

"Maybe. Jacob is supposed to get me pretty early. We are going to the Cullen's to start my training. The sooner I get a hang of this shifting business the sooner life returns to normal. I don't want to miss too much school you know, I really don't want to start any rumors."

"Who said anything about missing school?"

"Well either I can miss a few days and learn how to properly phase or I can just wing it and possibly turn into a giant bird in the middle of Biology…you let me know what you want me to do."

"Alright. I'm sure we can feign some kind of illness." My dad didn't look happy about my absence from school but I could tell he understood why I couldn't risk going until I was ready. "Mono or something."

"Thanks dad. I love you." I slowly walked out of the living room and into my own bedroom. I didn't even bother to take my clothes off as I flopped onto my bed. I hummed happily as I nestled my head into the pillow and was asleep almost instantly.


	61. Protection

******A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Sixty-One: Jacob**

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth at the tree line next to Charli's house. The sun was just coming up over the trees and he was incredibly anxious to see her. So anxious in fact, he was debating whether or not to knock on her door but he really didn't want to be responsible for waking her dad.

"Mr. Black!" Jacob looked up when he heard a man call his name. Charli's father was leaning out of the kitchen door and yelling in his direction. "You've been pacing out here for the better part of an hour, would you like to come inside?"

Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. He nodded as he jogged towards the house. "Thanks." He forced a smile as he squeezed past her dad and stepped into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Dave asked as he poured himself a cup.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though." Jacob stood uncomfortably in the kitchen rocking back and forth on his heels. He tried to inconspicuously glance down the hall towards Charli's room but her father caught him.

"She's not awake yet." He said as he walked past him to the kitchen table. "Have a seat."

Jacob pulled out a chair and sat down and anxiously started tapping his fingers on his knee.

"So you are up awfully early." Dave said looking out from over the lip of his steaming coffee cup.

"Yeah. We are supposed to practice today."

"She may have mentioned that."

"I can come back later if you want." Jacob offered uneasily not sure if he wanted to spend the next hour or so having uncomfortable conversation with Charli's dad.

"No. I will be out of your hair in a minute or so. Chief Swan, your father and myself are supposed to go fishing."

"Oh boy are you ready for that?" Jacob asked with a half smile. He knew how competitive his father and Bella's father were. They have been friends for over twenty years and even Jacob couldn't stand to go fishing with them. "They bicker like an old married couple."

"So Sue tells me. I think I'm ready. They also seem to have some good advice on how to handle this whole situation." Jacob could only assume he was referring Charli.

"Yeah. Charlie Swan especially. He has just gone through it quite recently with Bella and everything." Jacob nodded. "Bella has been a big help for Charli too. She is the most recent non-human so she has had lots of coping advice."

"How exactly is Bella non-human?" Dave asked with one eyebrow cocked curiously. "I didn't quite catch that at the fire last night."

"That is probably one of those don't ask don't tell situations. You should probably just digest the shape shifting part first."

"Jacob, are you terrifying my dad this early in the morning?"

Jacob and Dave both turned at the sound of Charli's voice. She lumbered into the kitchen her face still puffy with sleep and her hair sticking out in every direction. Jacob's breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful.

"Just mild terror. Nothing too intolerable." Dave chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"

Charli reflexively pressed the heel of her palm to her chest and grimaced. "As well as I could."

Jacob knew exactly what she was talking about and immediately felt bad. He should have come back and slept under her window again instead of passing out on the Cullen's living room couch. Jacob caught a funny expression on her dad's face and guessed that he had also noticed Charli's gesture. He glanced at Jacob and an uneasy sadness flashed in his eyes. Jacob wasn't sure what that look was for but he wasn't about to start asking questions.

Charli filled a mug with coffee and sat down next to Jacob. He reached out and put his hand on her thigh and she covered his with her own. She gently rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand and he felt his heart sing.

"So your dad is going fishing with my dad and Charlie Swan today." Jacob told Charli breaking the silence.

Charli snorted into her coffee cup. "Really?" She glanced up at her dad and smiled. "You really think you are ready to put up with that Bickerfest?"

"They are that bad huh?"

"Just keeps getting worse the older they get." Jacob laughed.

"Where are you two going to go today?" Dave asked obviously trying to sound casual.

"Probably to the Cullen's house to start." Jacob turned to Charli. "Then probably out to the big clearing just west of La Push beach."

"They are a pretty important part to this puzzle aren't they? The Cullens I mean." Dave stood up from the table and set his empty mug in the sink.

Jacob nodded. "They are my family away from family."

"I see that." Dave walked over to the coat rack and pulled off a heavy down parka. "Well, wish me luck kids! I will make sure to keep the peace."

"Be careful dad. I love you." Charli jumped up and hugged her dad before he slipped out the side door. She turned around and slowly smiled at Jacob. He stood up and made a bee line for her but she threw her arms up in defense. "I need a shower first."

Jacob caught her around her waist and pulled her towards him kissing her neck. "Ok, so let's go."

"Oh no you don't."

"Please?" He begged clutching onto her while she pushed on his chest with her forearms.

"If I don't learn how to phase and get back to school as soon as possible my dad will not let us see each other."

Jacob threw his head back in frustration. "Alright, alright."

Charli kissed him and quickly dashed away from him down the hall and into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and he tried not to think about how badly he wanted to be in there with her. He wandered into her room and laid down on her bed stretching out until his feet were hanging off the edge. He closed his eyes for just a second and must have drifted off because the next thing he remembered was Charli sliding next to him on the bed.

He yawned and wrapped his arm around her. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You sure looked asleep." She whispered resting her head on his shoulder. "We really don't fit in this bed."

"No, we don't." He laughed as he gently rubbed her shoulders. His hand slid lower down her back and then froze as he realized she was wearing nothing but a damp towel. She must have felt his hesitation because she laughed.

"Sorry. You just looked so peaceful and I'm still pretty tired so I thought I would join you. I didn't think you would mind."

"You know I don't mind but now I really want to see what is under the towel."

"You already know what is under the towel." She grinned as he propped himself up on his elbow and playfully tugged on the edge of the towel.

"But it was dark last night and I really didn't get a good look. So I think that you should just let me take a small peek so that I'm not completely distracted later today." Jacob grabbed the towel and pulled it down far enough to expose one perfect breast. She shivered as she watched him her gaze intense.

"Nice try." She smiled blocking his hand but making no attempt to cover herself back up. Jacob leaned down and drew her nipple into his mouth feeling it harden on his tongue. She moaned and arched her back into him the towel slipping even further.

"I thought we had to leave soon." Jacob teased.

Charli responded by grabbing his head and forcing his mouth over her other breast. That was all the encouragement he needed. He used his free hand to push the towel open and off of her body. She was still damp from her shower and she smelled absolutely delicious. His hand roamed over her stomach and down her thigh purposefully avoiding the one spot he desperately wanted to touch.

Her hips rose to meet his hand each time he came close and he knew her body was begging for him to touch her whether she knew it or not. He leaned over so that he was on top of her and kissed her hard, not stopping for her to take a breath. She pushed him away and drew in a deep breath, her beautiful full lips swollen and red from the intensity of his kiss.

"That wasn't nice." She pouted sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

Jacob drew in a sharp breath completely mesmerized by her lips. He leaned down to kiss her again but she pressed forcefully on his chest pushing him away. He backed up and looked down at her confused.

She smiled slyly at him grabbed for his hand guiding his fingertips to her mouth. Then to his complete shock she slowly slid his index finger between her lips and circled it with her tongue. The sensation went straight to his cock and he felt it swell hard against the front of his jeans.

"_This_ isn't nice." Jacob complained gruffly biting his lip.

"You know you can touch me. If you...if you want to I mean. " She stammered stumbling shyly over her words.

Jacob leaned down and breathed a sigh into her neck. "You have no idea how bad I want to."

He felt her move closer to him pressing her body into his and she grabbed his hand and moved it slowly down to her stomach. He felt her back arch as his fingers slid lower and lower until his hand was resting between her legs. She whimpered and rocked her hips forward pressing herself against his palm.

"Please." She begged in a raspy whisper that took Jacob by surprise. The sound sent shivers down his spine and his desire mixed with her projecting was making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Hey kids! Are you still home? I forgot my lunch!" The sound of Dave Littlecrows voice echoed through the house as the front door opened and he his heavy footsteps clunked on the kitchen floor.

In one fluid movement Jacob launched himself off of Charli and ducked behind the bedroom door just as her father knocked. Charli shot a panicked glance at Jacob and quickly wrapped the towel around her body.

"Um, yeah I'm still here. Jacob went to go meet Edward in the woods. I'm just getting dressed." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Well, ok then. I will see you later tonight?" Her father asked through the door.

"Yeah, tonight. Actually…we will probably eat at the Cullen's. Esme has this thing about feeding us." Charli looked at Jacob and he shrugged. They probably would eat at the Cullens so that wasn't necessarily a lie.

"Alright then. And honey, please be careful. You know not just with the phasing thing. I know you are young and in love and you will want to ... experiment."

"Dad. Are you seriously having the birds and the bees talk with me right now?"

"I just want you to be prepared. If you need condoms or anything like that I will give you some money."

"Dad. I am about to learn how to fly and you are more worried about me getting an STD from the man that I imprinted on and will be with for the rest of my life because of some weird built in DNA match making gene?"

"Well, when you put it that way." Her dad cleared his throat and Jacob could see him hesitating to move away from the door. Jacob knew her dad wasn't stupid. He knew Jacob was nowhere near the woods. "Ok Charli. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

Charli and Jacob stared at each other barely able to contain their laughter as her father's footsteps retreated. Jacob leaned his head against the wall and waited until he heard the kitchen door open and close. He was going to suggest that she get dressed and they start heading over to the Cullen's but as he leaned forward to push away from the wall she crashed into him forcefully her crumpled towel laying in a discarded pile on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him his hands gripping onto her tightly.

"Hey, you heard your dad. You need protection to be around me." He laughed as she clutched onto him.

She gave him an annoyed look as she reached down between them and unbuttoned the top button of his shorts.

"You will need protection from me if you don't take these off right now."

"I don't think we have time for that, but I will make you a deal." Jacob's heart pounded in his throat as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so her back was up against the wall. She made a small noise as he reached down and grabbed her thigh and hitched it up over his hip roughly.

"What kind of deal is that?" She teased leaning forward to kiss his neck.

Jacob just smiled and stared down at her as he reached between her legs and slowly slid his fingers into her folds. He felt her tremble as his finger brushed against her hard and swollen clit.

"Oh shit." She whispered tilting her head back against the wall. Jacob slowly slid his fingers down until he felt her opening. She was slick and wet and he groaned at the realization that he had done that to her. She must have heard him because she lifted her head to peer at him curiously.

"Is this the deal?" She asked breathlessly licking her lips.

"This is just a preview of the deal." He said as he slowly moved his fingers inside of her as his thumb made small slow circles over her clit. She cried out and Jacob laughed, covering her mouth with his free hand. "Shhh."

"Jacob. Please…" She begged him and her body began to shudder. In a panic, Jacob quickly removed his hand and watched her carefully. He had never seen her body quake like that unless she was about to phase. Her head snapped up abruptly and she stared at him wide eyed and panting.

"Are you ok?" He asked cautiously.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought you were going to phase." He explained studying her face. He could have been wrong but she looked frustrated.

"I most definitely was not going to phase." She rolled her eyes and rested her forehead on his chest. Jacob stood there in confused silence not sure what say to her.

"Oh." He said dumbly still thinking. He was so sure she was going to phase. She had all the symptoms. Nothing else would make her… then it hit him. "Oh."

"Yeah. 'O' is defiantly the right word choice." She laughed as she pushed past him and headed for her dresser.

"Fuck I'm sorry." He tried to apologize. She threw a glance over her shoulder and smiled.

"It's really ok. I guess it really was a preview huh?" She laughed as she pulled a t-shirt over her head. Jacob sat down on her bed and gave her a sheepish grin. She just shook her head and rummaged through her drawer until she found a pair of black stretch pants. "I figure I should just wear some crappy clothes. Chances are good that they will be ripped to shreds at some point today, right?"

"Either I will rip them off or phasing will so I would say chances are very good." Jacob stood up and made his way to the bedroom door. "You ready?"

She hopped on one leg pulling the pants over her knees and her thighs and then at last over her hips. Jacob was personally sad to see so much clothing on her.

"Yeah I'm ready." She slipped on a pair of flip flops and skipped after him down the hallway. "I'm super nervous." She admitted reaching out to grab onto his arm. Jacob gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I have a feeling once you really try to phase without a bunch of pressure you will figure it out pretty fast. I think you were made for this."

"Let's hope you are right. And I'm fucking driving." She snatched the keys out of his hands and dashed out the door.

Jacob couldn't stop the grin. His girl was amazing.


	62. Flying, Finally

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Charli**

After such a hot and heavy moment in my bedroom alone with Jacob I desperately needed to drive the Chevelle. The familiar roar of the engine and the cool leather seats calmed my mind and stopped my blood from boiling hot with need for him. He had brought me to the peak only to rip me back to the ground at the very last minute and I was still reeling from the memory of his hands on me and the way my body responded to him. Even having him in the seat next to me was a distraction. I had no idea how I was supposed to practice phasing when all I wanted to do was get him naked.

_Get a hold of yourself Charli, seriously._ I growled in my head as I punched the accelerator flat to the ground. The Chevelle reacted immediately with a deep and beautiful snarl as it lurched forward and ate up the pavement like it was nothing at all.

"Holy shit Charli. You in a hurry?" Jacob asked turning to stare at me.

I felt my lips curl into a devious grin. "No. I just wanted to hear the engine. You drive like a pussy so I haven't been able to get the full effect in a quite a while. I didn't build this thing to drive Miss Daisy."

"Oh don't start that with me. If I even mildly abused my driving privileges you would have had my balls in a vice grip."

"True." I shrugged and turned back to the road still smiling. "But then again I do like your balls."

"Just a constant tease aren't you?" He accused with a grin.

"You like it." I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and watched as he shrugged and nodded.

"Maybe."

"Maybe nothing." I laughed and cranked the steering wheel right taking a turn much faster than what the speed limit sign recommended. Jacob just shook his head and flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Hey slow down speedy Gonzales, the driveway is coming up on the right." Jacob held onto the dashboard as I slowed just in time to make the turn and I could hear dirt spinning under the low profile racing tires. The long winding driveway was too narrow and too twisty for me to drive fast so I sat back and slowly headed toward the house.

As I pulled up I noticed Emmett sitting on the front steps with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Um, why is Emmett so happy? That _can't_ be good right?" I asked Jacob my tone mildly concerned.

"Probably not good for you. I can kick his ass so I'm totally in the clear." Jacob teased as he popped open the door and jumped out of the car. "What's up Emmett?"

"I'm ready to watch Big Bird take flight." Emmett said happily as he bounced to a standing position and gave Jacob a high five.

"Emmett I told you NOT to call her Big Bird." Esme yelled from inside.

Emmett rolled his eyes and winked at me. "You ready for your big day kiddo?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I shrugged craning my neck looking for Alice. "Is Alice here?"

"Yeah she's coming down. She was grabbing you some extra clothes or something like that. I swear that girl has more clothing than a department store and most of what she has doesn't even fit her. She just has it."

At that moment the door opened and Rosalie stepped out onto the steps. She stared at me with a cool expression and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. I gave her a curious look wondering why in the hell she wanted to go help me with anything. As if she read my mind she arched one perfect eyebrow and sneered.

"Oh I am only going in case you hurt someone and then I get to break your neck." She said with an icy laugh.

"She's only kidding Big Bird." Emmett assured me as I swallowed hard and shifted my weight nervously.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's not."

Emmett shoved Rosalie and her face lightened in an almost undetectable smile before shoving him back so hard that he stumbled backwards.

"Hey Charli! I brought a backpack full of clothes for you. I am going to tie some onto Jacob's leg, but if you need more you just come find me." Alice chirped perkily as she flew down the steps and came to a screeching halt at my feet. "Jasper and Edward are already at the clearing and Bella is staying with Esme and Nessie. So, are you ready?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked nervously.

"She's ready!" Alice grabbed onto my arm and led me over to Emmett's jeep before I even had a chance to argue with her. She pushed me up into the passenger seat and then everyone climbed in after me. Emmett jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Nice jeep." I commented as everyone buckled their seat belts and got situated. "Is this a six or an eight inch lift?"

"Eight." Rosalie answered for Emmett.

I turned around and smiled appreciatively. "Did you just do a suspension lift?"

"Four inch body lift and four inch suspension lift." She answered matter of fact-ly.

"Very nice."

"As fucking hot as it is, I think that is enough car talk ladies. Let's fucking rock n' roll!" The grin plastered on Emmett's face could only be described as a 'shit eating grin' and it was contagious. I swallowed my anxiety and smiled back at him as I held onto the door handle as if my life depended on it.

As we drove to the clearing I filled Alice in on how things went with my father. I told her about his weird comment about me turning eighteen and she seemed confused to.

"Does he think you are just going to turn eighteen and then move right in with Jacob or something?" Alice asked me.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jacob said. Alice and I both glared at him. "What? Any plan that involves Charli moving in with Jacob is my kind of plan."

"I don't want to totally freak him out."

"Oh I'm sure you've done a thorough job of freaking him out." Rosalie said from the backseat. "Moving in with your boyfriend would seem almost normal in comparison."

"Always know how to bring the life to the party don't cha babe?" Emmett commented sarcastically earning him a wack in the head from Rosalie. He grinned at me. "Four wheel drive time is my favorite time."

He hit a button on the dashboard just as he turned the jeep from the main road onto a narrow two track that led into the woods. I steadied myself with one hand on the dashboard and the other gripping the door handle as the jeep bumped and slid in the mud. I had to say I was more than impressed that Emmett was able to keep the jeep on track with little difficulty.

"Nice driving." I complimented him trying to keep a straight face as he beamed at me like a little kid in a candy store.

"Here we are." Alice announced as the jeep entered a large clearing in the woods. Edward, Jasper and several wolves were milling around in the middle of the clearing and seemed to be practicing fighting moves as they waited. Edward looked up at the sound of the jeep and waved.

Jacob reached around the seat and grabbed onto my hand.

"I'm ok." I whispered.

"I know. I just wanted to hold your hand." He said and I could imagine the bright smile on his face.

The jeep slid to a stop and Emmett jumped out yelling something about wanting to take Seth on for a rematch. He pounded his fist into his palm and I could see all the muscles rippling in his back and shoulders and I wondered why anyone would voluntarily pick a fight with Emmett.

I opened the passenger side door and slid out of the seat onto the ground. My feet sank into the mud and I grimaced.

"It's a bit squishy." Jasper shrugged as he helped Alice out of the huge jeep.

"Yeah, I see that. Now can't you make me feel better about getting my feet all wet?" I teased.

"I would if I could but as you've pointed out before you can block any of my attempts. Plus it wouldn't really help matters, it is supposed to start pouring rain any minute now." Jasper added with a grin.

"Great. Not only do I get to learn how to fly today I get to learn how to fly in the rain."

"Don't worry Big Bird. Your feathers should be water proof." Emmett yelled as he jogged up, Seth hot on his tail still snarling and limping slightly.

"Speaking of flying. Has Jacob talked to you about triggers or anything like that yet?" Edward asked me studying first my face and then Jacobs. As he took in my blank stare and Jacob's sheepish grin he nodded. "I will take that as a no."

_What exactly are you talking about? _I asked Edward finding that sometimes just reading thoughts was faster and more efficient and it didn't drag everyone else into the conversation.

_I really want Jacob to teach you the particulars. We are just here for back up if you need it. Ok? _Edward answered in my head.

_Got it. I think. What are triggers? _

"Jacob, will you explain triggers to Charli please?" Edward asked out loud and Jacob scowled at him.

"I hate when you get in her head like that. It's really not fair." Jacob complained before turning to me. "Ok so all of us have triggers that make us phase. For the wolves the emotion that triggers our phase is anger. A lot of us use a specific event as a trigger or sometimes all it takes is a thought that makes us angry…it's personal preference really. For you it seems like your trigger is sadness or grief even. You phased when you thought I died and you phased when you thought your dad was going to take you away, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds right." I agreed. "But what do I do?"

"You need to think about how you felt when you thought I was dead. Bring those emotions back. Maybe if you thought about me dying again and what it would do to you. But remember, if you do it that way you have to find a way to keep control. Let the phase take over your body but stay in control of your mind. Don't get wrapped up in the emotional part."

"Easy for you to say." I scoffed feeling a little more worried that I had before. How was I going to imagine Jacob dead without completely losing it?

"Now, when you do phase, if you want to phase back you need to think of the opposite. Think of being with me again, think about how you felt when you realized I was alive. Do you remember that moment in the bed when you felt for the first time that it was really me laying there?"

I nodded and stepped forward placing my hands on his chest. "I don't know if I can do this."

He put his hands over mine. "I know you can do this. I've seen it."

"Only on accident though and it was emotionally exhausting."

"The better you get at it the easier it will become. It is almost automatic for me now." He kissed the top of my head. "When you phase I will shift too and follow you. Ok?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Stay with me until it happens though ok?"

"No problem." He shook my shoulders playfully. "You got this babe."

I smiled at him in spite of my anxiety. I backed up and shook my arms and legs like I was warming up for a boxing match. I clapped my hands and stared up at Jacob my jaw clenched in determination. "Ok let's do this."

"Alright! Go Big Bird!" Emmett called out throwing his fist in the air.

I glanced over my shoulder and stuck up my middle finger at Emmett. "How do you like that bird?"

"Not funny Charli!" Emmett yelled back and I could hear him laughing.

"You know, this is a little weird with all of you watching." I said biting my lip and glancing quickly at all the eager eyes staring in my direction. "You know how when you are in a public restroom and you can't pee with everyone else listening? I totally feel like that right now."

"We don't pee." Alice answered bluntly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I saw Jacob roll his eyes and he grabbed onto my hand. "Ok, come with me." He led me to the edge of the woods and we stepped under the deep cover of the branches and walked for at least five minutes before coming to a stop. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks." I grinned sheepishly. "I guess you got my shy bladder reference."

"No, Alice get's it, she just doesn't want to miss seeing you phase."

"Yeah. I think so."

"Ok, just remember when it starts to get a hold of you, and you will feel it, back up just a little bit and make sure your mind is free. Let your heart feel the pain but let your mind keep you in control." Jacob said very seriously his hands on both of my shoulders. "You will feel a sort of snap or release and you will know that you phased. Once you are up high doing your thing, remember to stay focused ok? Don't go falling from the skies on me."

"I'll try not too. Can't you attach a parachute to me or something?"

"Believe me, if I could I would. I'm not a fan of this 'let's just let her fly and see how she does' plan but Edward and Sam both think it's the best way for you to learn."

"You worry too much. Remember, I'm a badass."

"Right, how could I forget?" Jacob gave me an exasperated look and I stood on my tip toes to kiss his pouty bottom lip.

"I will be careful, I promise." I stepped backwards and Jacob's arms fell to his sides. Before I closed my eyes I saw the look of concern flash briefly across his face and then disappeared again behind his stoic, watchful glaze.

The last thing I wanted to do was relive those terrifying moments in the woods when Lyra attacked Jacob. I would prefer to push those memories far into the recesses of my brain and leave them there for the rest of my life but of course, real life didn't work that way. Even when my own real life seemed as farfetched as they come.

I took a deep breath and pictured Jacob jumping out of the woods to save me from Lyra and the horror I felt when she ripped out his throat. I saw him crawling towards me leaving a trail of thick blood in his path. I felt my heart squeeze tightly as I remembered how his head felt in my lap, his tongue covered in a froth of blood. I watched him take one ragged breath after another and then a pain exploded in my chest. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I knew I had triggered the phase.

_Don't let it take over your head Charli. _I recognized Edwards smooth and calm voice in my head and I suddenly felt some clarity return to my mind. I could still feel my body shaking and could still feel the consuming heat as my physical human form fought to change.

_I'm working on it. _I growled back to him. I knew he was just trying to help and I really did appreciate it but my mind was having a difficult time staying out of the painful emotions tearing apart my heart and I could tell I was getting frustrated.

I closed my eyes more tightly and tried to really make myself believe Jacob was gone, gone forever. I was alone. I felt a snap and all of the tension and heat was suddenly gone. I looked down and saw Jacob's upturned face beaming at me as I rose higher and higher away from him. He gave me the thumbs up and I wanted to yell down to him but all that came from my mouth was a high pitched shriek. I hovered above the trees and felt the wind drift me towards the clearing where I saw Alice and Emmett both jumping around like little kids at Christmas waving up at me wildly.

_You ok up there? _I heard Edward ask.

_Fantastic. _I replied honestly. _I actually feel in control this time. _

To prove my point I did a small dive towards the ground and then spread my wings right before I crashed into Edward catching an updraft and soaring high above their heads. I laughed to myself when I saw Alice clapping excitedly.

_Nice. _Edward grumbled sounding unimpressed.

_I have no idea how I'm going to get down though. I guess we will burn that bridge when we get there._

_If you can pull out of a dive like that I'm pretty sure we can get you to land without an issue. _

As I continued to circle the clearing I scanned the edge of the forest waiting for Jacob. I wondered what was taking him so long.

_Have I ever told you that you are the sexiest bird I have ever seen? _The familiar voice broke into my thoughts and I was so startled I felt myself drop several feet in the air.

_Jacob? _I asked not believing my own ears.

_Apparently our connection is good for other things too. _He laughed.

_Well, Carlisle sure did hit the nail on the head with this one didn't he? Can you read my thoughts too or just hear my voice?_

_Just hear your voice, it's a lot like what happens when I talk to Sam. _

_I wonder if I can talk to Sam. Do you think it is an Alpha thing or an imprinted connection thing?_

_Sam is phased right now and I can hear him but he can't hear you. I'm going with a connection thing. So, you wanna go test drive your wings? _

_As long as I can still see you. _

_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Let's see if you can keep up._

With the challenge on the table Jacob took off into the woods at full speed. I could only catch glimpses of russet fur flashing through the trees below me as I flew overhead. As I gazed at the ground I noticed something odd happening to my vision. At first I thought it was the sunlight shining into my eyes or maybe the fact that I wasn't used to the wind blasting them when they were wide open but when I really focused on his body as he ran I started to notice that it wasn't just his russet red color I was seeing. I began to notice that his aura above all else was sticking out to me. I quickly glanced around and noticed I could see auras of other animals as well. Almost like I had night vision I could see every mouse, every deer, and every squirrel with perfect clarity from my eagle eye view.

_Um, breaker one-nine come in Edward and Jacob. _I laughed at my lame attempt at trucker talk.

_What's up? Can't keep up with me? _Jacob asked and I could hear the thrill of victory in his voice.

_No, actually while you are running your big doggie heart out down there I am drifting along at a pretty leisurely pace up here. I was more concerned about the weird stuff I'm seeing up here. _

_What kind of weird stuff? _Edward and Jacob asked in unison.

_Well, I can see Jacob running underneath me but his aura is so bright it is like a beacon. But that isn't all I can see other auras in the woods around him. I have never been able to see animal auras until now. But I can see them, all of them. It's really wild. _

_Well, that isn't so off base right? Most birds of prey can see mammals from the air my guess is that is one of those animal behaviors you will have to learn to cope with. _

_Wow Charli you are like Predator. Jacob said excitedly. _

_I'm like what?_

_You know, Predator. It's a movie. The alien can see heat signatures that is how he hunts, the only difference is you see auras. Pretty wicked cool. _

_Yay...I just keep getting freakier and freakier. _I mumbled sarcastically. I continued to drift slowly over the trees keeping my eye on Jacob but also really feeling for the first time what it was like to be in my bird form. It was really incredible and I felt free and happy and graceful. I was beginning to understand how to turn and drop down and how to use the wind to my advantage. Every so often I would hit an updraft that would shoot me high into the air and I wouldn't have to move my wings at all. I could just coast along easily enjoying the beautiful view.

I noticed the sky was beginning to darken and I could smell the oncoming rain. It wasn't long before a droplet hit me square between the eyes and I heard myself shriek in irritation.

_Here comes the rain. _I warned Jacob and Edward.

_We should probably get you down. _Edward suggested. _I'm sure you would be fine but I think it is going to be difficult enough for you to land as it is and a downpour wouldn't help you out much. _

I repeated what Edward said to Jacob and he agreed. _Ok Charli, there is an open spot coming up here pretty soon do you see it? _

I looked about a half a mile ahead and noticed a break in the trees. It wasn't big, but it looked like enough space for me to crash land if I needed to.

_Looks good to me. _When I reached the small clearing I circled it slowly getting lower and lower to the ground.

_Come in slow ok? Don't hurt yourself. _Jacob warned the worry thick in his voice_. When you get close enough think happy!_

_Do you know how corny that sounds? It's like Peter Pan only in reverse. They thought happy to fly, I think happy so I don't crash land on my ass. _

_Don't knock my methods. They work. And I really don't want to see anything happen to your ass._

I could see the ground getting closer and closer and I knew I was going to have to start really thinking through my landing plan. The last two times I had to land I was not in a very coherent frame of mind and remember crashing pretty hard on both occasions. I thought back to the legend my mom used to tell me and knew that in the story the giant snowy bird had descended gracefully to the ground and right before it touched the earth the chief's wife phased and stepped onto her human feet without so much as a stumble and definitely without a violent hurtle into the trees which was my only landing experience thus far. Of course I knew it was just a story, but I had to imagine there was a better method to landing than my current tried and true method of tuck and roll.

I felt rain droplets begin to fall harder and faster from the sky and knew that I had to figure this out quick before the down pour started. I saw Jacob sitting back on his haunches watching me carefully. The wind was blowing his long russet fur in every direction and I could see big fat droplets of rain rolling off his head and down his muzzle. I wanted to bury my head in his fur and feel his warmth against me. As soon as the thought went through my mind I felt something in my body change. I felt tension again and it was very similar to what I felt when I phased initially. I must have found the trigger. I quickly dropped down so close to the earth I could almost touch the ground with my wings. I hovered over the tall weeds and thought about how badly I needed to hold Jacob. Then, like it was nothing at all I felt the tension release and the ground rushed at me so fast I stumbled and fell to my knees.

"Shit! Are you ok!?" Jacob yelled as he rushed to my side. I felt him put his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him with a silly grin on my face.

"Well, that could use some work." I said trying to control my laughter.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't knock yourself out or break something."

"Yeah, just my pride is a little sore on this one."

I craned my neck upwards to see his expression and at that moment the downpour started. The rain fell in heavy droplets that drenched my hair and ran in waterfalls over my face. I couldn't help it; I started laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

I felt him lift me up and wrap his arms around me carrying me to the edge of the woods. I was still laughing as he sat me down carefully, holding me close to his body. I looked up and saw that we were under a partial rocky overhang that jutted out from the side of the hill. It didn't keep the rain completely out but at least we weren't getting pelted in the face. I was still giggling and trying to catch my breath when he slipped on the muddy rocks and fell taking me with him.

He fell flat on his back his head barely missing the side of the rock wall and I toppled right on top of him my body slamming into his and rolling off to the side. I propped myself up over him with my arms and quickly checked to make sure he was ok.

"Oh crap! Are you ok?" I asked worried that I hurt him. This time I noticed him shaking with laughter as well and I sighed with relief. "Thanks for breaking my fall. For such a muscular guy you can be pretty squishy when you need to be."

"Yeah, you are so welcome." He laughed shifting uncomfortably. "I think my ass is broken."

I collapsed on top of him a whole new fit of giggles paralyzing me and causing a painful hitch in my side. "Ouch, ouch." I gasped clutching at my ribs. I felt his arms circle around me and he pulled me into him. I looked up and saw a familiar intense look on his face.

"Did you notice something?" He asked me in a whisper. I quirked one eyebrow at him in question. He rolled his eyes. "We are alone."

"Why yes we are." I agreed looking out at the empty clearing.

"The others are miles away." He added. "And your dad is nowhere near us."

He sat up and I slid down into his lap. He leaned down and kissed me softly his tongue gently licking at my lips. I felt a shift in the air almost instantly and the hunger crept back inside me like it had never gone away in the first place. His hand slid up my thigh and over my hips and I felt his finger tips graze over my nipple.

My need for him exploded inside of me and I instantly felt moisture begin to pool between my legs and the aching and throbbing returned like we had never taken a break from the moment in my bedroom earlier that day. I reached up to clutch at his wet hair and angled my head so that I could deepen our kiss. His hands moved over my body with urgency, his wet flesh sliding against mine as we both tried to get as close to each other as possible.

"I should tell Edward we are ok." I whispered thickly pulling away from his lips. He leaned down and licked the rain off of my collar bone and I felt every one of my muscles tremble excitedly. Jacob responded by reaching up and pinching my right nipple making me gasp and tighten my hold on his hair.

"Tell him whatever you want as long as he doesn't come anywhere near us until we say it's ok." Jacob mumbled, his mouth hot and wet against my neck.

_Edward. _I thought, hoping he was still listening.

_Are you guys ok? _Edwards voice was laced with worry. _I was about to come look for you. _

_No! We are fine. We are trying to keep dry right now and um, well Edward can you just trust me that we are perfectly ok and not to send anyone after us. We are both in one piece, both human and ... _

I gasped as I felt Jacob's tongue start making circles on my nipple. I bit down onto my lip and fought the moan that was threatening to escape my lips. I could hear Jacob laughing.

_I think I got it. _Edward teased. _When you are...well...done, come back to the house ok? _

_Thank you so much. _I shut my mind off to him blocking him completely and turned my focus onto Jacob. Our naked bodies, normally 108 degrees, were blazing with a heat neither of us had ever experienced and I could see steam rolling off of our shoulders. I swung my leg over his lap and straddled him noticing our overlapped legs were wet and smeared with mud. I could smell the earth and the rain and that mixed with his smell made my head swim.

He shifted underneath me and I could feel his erection pulsing against the inside of my thigh and I gasped, my body quivering uncontrollably in anticipation. He gazed up at me the need in his eyes reaching an almost animalistic intensity. He pushed me back a few inches so I could see his cock resting against my bare skin. I bit down on my lip and reached down between us. As I wrapped my fingers around him he moaned and surged into my hand. The raw sound of his desire just encouraged me and I raised myself up on my knees and leaned forward so I could kiss him while I stroked him. His breathing became labored and heavy and I felt him reach under me and slide his hand between my legs.

"Please." I begged into his mouth and then cried out when I felt his fingers slide inside of me. I thrust my hips forward forcing his fingers deeper and I felt the flat of his palm press up against my most sensitive part. The sensation sent ripples of pleasure through my entire body and I shuddered against him.

"I want to taste you." He murmured into my neck as his fingers moved in and out of me. "Now."

My eyes grew wide when he withdrew his hand and he pushed me down and onto my back forcefully. He put his hand on my knees and I eagerly spread my legs begging him to touch me with each ragged breath. I heard him groan as he inserted his fingers and then drew them out spreading the wetness from my core over my throbbing and swollen clit. He leaned down and kissed my stomach and then the inside of my thigh, his tongue hot against my damp skin. I reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair as I squirmed underneath him whimpering as his mouth moved closer and closer to the aching spot between my legs.

He bent his head low in front of me and lifted my legs so that they were hanging over his shoulders and down his back. He looked up at me and smiled as he lowered his lips and slid his tongue into the hot wet of my center.

"Jacob!" I screamed as his tongue slid from my opening and up to my clit stopping to flick back and forth over the sensitive bud. He licked me again and his mouth was so hot I couldn't control my body any longer. I felt my legs clamp around his head and I felt the vibrations of his laugh as he gently sucked and licked my clit in a perfect rhythm to my pounding heartbeat. "Jacob...please."

I felt him shift slightly and then cried out as he slid his fingers inside of me, his lips and tongue still sucking and teasing me relentlessly. I could feel myself reaching my breaking point but I didn't want it to be over. Not yet.

"Jacob please fuck me." I begged him thrusting my hips and forcing his fingers deeper. "Please."

He was ignoring me and I started to wonder if he was getting off watching me suffer. I felt a ripple of anger bubble just under the surface and I swung my legs off his shoulders and sat forward pressing my hands against his chest. He was taken completely by surprise and he fell backwards into the dirt. He gave me a sly sideways smile and licked his lips his mouth still wet from my arousal.

"Whoa." he said putting his hands on my rib cage to steady me as I climbed on top of him. "You didn't like that so much I take it?"

He sounded hurt and I momentarily felt bad for my reaction. I leaned down and kissed him hard. "That was fucking amazing but when I tell you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

His eyes got very wide as I reached between my legs and grabbed onto his cock which, if it were possible, had grown even harder. He closed his eyes and I felt his hand move up to my neck and into my hair.

I boldly lifted my hips and directed the head of his cock into my opening teasing him like he had teased me. I heard myself make a small noise as I slowly lowered myself onto him feeling his heat filling me one inch at a time. I heard him gasp and a look of pleasure mixed with pain flickered across his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned that I was doing something wrong.

He answered by thrusting his hips and forcing himself deep inside me.

"Oh fuck." I groaned leaning on my arms for support. "Oh fuck."

"Is that ok? Am I hurting you?" He whispered holding himself completely still.

"Just give me a second." I panted squeezing my eyes shut. I knew enough about sex that I wasn't oblivious to the fact that it was going to hurt a little bit my first time but it wasn't helping my situation at all that Jacob was so well endowed. It felt like he stretched and filled every inch of me and then some. I took several deep breaths as the stinging subsided and then pleasure took over the sharp pain.

"Here, let me try something." He slowly pulled himself out of me and sat up so that we were both kneeling face to face.

"Is this what you wanted to try?" I asked unable to control my desire for him, I reached down to wrap my hand around his hard erection.

"Not exactly." He leaned forward and groaned into my neck as I stroked his cock which was wet and hard. I felt him rock his hips forward thrusting himself into my hand.

"Charli, please…" He gasped as he licked at my lips, his eyes closed tightly.

"Will you fuck me?" I whispered into his ear. "I will stop if you promise."

He lifted his head and studied my mouth and my expression and finally pausing to gaze into my eyes. The intensity of the lust in his stare made my stomach do a flip flop and my knees became too weak to hold me up.

"Lay down." He demanded roughly and I didn't hesitate to obey him. He grabbed both of my legs and yanked me towards him until I was close enough that he could guide his cock back inside of me. He moved his hips very slowly at first watching for my reaction, making sure I wasn't in any discomfort and when he saw that I wasn't he thrust hard into me once and then waited his body completely still.

"I'm ok." I assured him breathlessly clutching at his arms, thrusting my hips, trying desperately to feel him moving inside of me.

"I know you are ok." He said with a smile and then he thrust again his hips pounding into mine once before stopping.

"Fuck me." I moaned loudly. "Please." He laughed and then finally leaned forward slightly before plunging inside of me more steadily. He pulled out the entire length of his cock and then drove himself back in powerfully filling me with every stroke. .

"Wrap your legs around me" He said gruffly as he pumped himself in and out, his breath coming in short pants. I lifted my hips to meet him and wrapped my legs around his waist and the new angle allowed him to go even deeper. He let out a feral growl and I felt his body shudder.

His hands slid down my thighs and up and over my breasts until his hand gripped my face. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip softly.

I stared into his eyes and let the pleasure take control of me. I rocked my hips with his and I felt my breathing becoming quicker as his movements brought me closer to release. I felt my body start to shudder and I called out his name as he continued to thrust himself more deeply and forcefully until I arched my back and let out wild cry as my orgasm coursed through my body. I heard him groan as he looked down and watched his cock slide in and out of me. He threw his head back and with a final thrust I felt him stiffen and pulse inside of me, the sensation slowing more and more with each breath that he took. I saw the corners of his lips bow down in a tight, pleasure-pain kind of frown that almost instantly flowed into a satisfied smile. He leaned down to kiss my lips softly.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, his deep voice making my body quiver all over again.

"Ok is such a shitty word. Can you think of a better word than ok?"

He laughed. "Fucking fantastic?"

"That'll do." I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him on top of me enjoying his full weight pressed against my body as he lazily kissed my neck. With a sigh, he rolled onto his side pulling out of me and I could feel his seed spilling out from between my legs.

I laughed quietly. "No protection." I whispered. I felt him stiffen and he propped himself up on his elbow so he could see my face.

"Oh shit. You don't think…"

"Maybe I should jump up and down really quick." I suggested my eyes wide with shock.

He stared at me not sure if he should be taking me seriously. I started laughing and I rolled him over so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm on birth control." I whispered. "My aunt made me get on it when I was sixteen because she figured my dad would never have that talk with me before it was too late."

"Smart lady." He used his finger tip to gently trace a pattern down my back and up my arm and back down my side.

"I love you." I sighed as I closed my eyes and nuzzled myself into his warm skin.

"Not as much as I love you."

"I don't think that is possible."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Whatever you say."


	63. Cleaning Up

**A/N: I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Jacob**

"Hey, the sun is going down." Jacob gently nudged Charli who was snoring softly into his chest. She stirred and hummed happily but didn't open her eyes. "We better head back before they all start looking for us."

"I told Edward we were fine. He butted in a few hours ago when we were both sleeping." She mumbled sleepily.

"Persistent fucker isn't he." Jacob scowled still not loving the fact that Edward could get into Charli's head whenever he wanted.

Charli laughed. "Yeah. He really is."

"We need to clean up." Jacob laughed as he sat up and looked down at himself and Charli. They were both smeared in mud and dirt and Charli had leaves and bits of grass tangled in her hair.

"Mmm. Can't we just lay here forever?" She asked rolling onto her back and smiling up at him contentedly.

Jacob wished more than anything that they could. "Someday Charli…we will have a little house in the woods and we can be alone all day long and only come out when we want to."

"Sounds like heaven." She closed her eyes and reached out for his hand. He grabbed onto it and as he stood up he pulled her to her feet. She leaned into him and they held each other like this for a long time without speaking. Jacob wished he didn't have to take her home, he wished he could keep her with him all the time and she would never have to sleep alone with the painful ache in her chest again. Jacob suddenly sucked in a sharp breath.

He thought back to earlier that morning when he and Charli were discussing the pull with her father and the look of sadness that flashed in his eyes. Her father knew that she was physically hurting without Jacob. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to be in pain. Jacob began to understand the pain in his eyes. He was going to have to make a choice and it wasn't an easy choice. His daughter was only eighteen and this was probably not the path he would have chosen for her. Hell, it wasn't the path Jacob would have chosen for her. He had only wanted to love her and have her love him back, he had never expected that she would be a shape shifter and they would both imprint on each other.

He knew the life of a shape shifter was demanding and full of secrets and obligations. He only hoped he would be able to make it as easy as possible for Charli. He knew in his heart that he would try to make her life as normal as possible. A home, family, kids…

The thought of having a family with her made his heart swell and pound in his chest. He had never wanted anything more than to be with this woman forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Charli asked as Jacob crushed her to his chest.

"How much I love you." He answered rocking her back and forth gently.

***

"Hey! It's Not-A-Virgin-Anymore number one and Not-A-Virgin-Anymore number two!!!" Emmett shouted throwing his hands in the air in victory as Charli and Jacob both ambled into the Cullen's living room looking only slightly embarrassed. Jacob had expected a certain amount of ribbing from everyone and he hoped they would take it easy on them, however, somehow he doubted it.

Charli glared at Emmett and mouthed "Bite Me." Which made everyone laugh.

"What? I think it's great! Two love birds popping each other's cherries. It's romantic."

"You are so gross." Alice threw the magazine she was reading at Emmett's head. He ducked and shrugged innocently like he had no idea what she was talking about. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Would you like some Charli with your mud? Holy crap you guys are covered in it." Quil teased barely looking up from where he was sitting in front of the TV playing Halo with Nessie.

"Pay attention." Nessie scolded him.

"Sorry kid, jeez."

"Please feel free to use my shower." Alice offered. "I of course have clothes laid out for you on my bed. Please don't get dirt on the white carpet, ok?"

"Thanks pixie." Jacob said and as he walked past her he rubbed his muddy arm down her white cashmere sweater.

"You are a dick." She growled. Her eyes narrowed and her body tensed like she was preparing to attack. She glanced at Charli and then took a deep breath before settling back into her chair. She brushed at the dirt and looked away from them both haughtily. "Thankfully I have this sweater in navy and black upstairs otherwise I would _neuter_ you."

"Hey kids!" Esme greeted them as she came into the room. "Please don't take too long cleaning up I have dinner ready and a few people are coming to join us."

"Dinner?" Embry and Jared both perked up from their place on the loveseat.

"You have to wait for everyone." Esme said staring pointedly at Jacob and Charli.

"That means no boom boom in the shower." Emmett clarified with a laugh. "Or if you do, make it quick. Shouldn't be a problem for a newbie like you."

"Thanks, I think we got the not so subtle message." Jacob glowered as he took Charli's hand and led her to the stairs. As he passed behind Emmett he clocked him in the head hard enough that a loud crack resounded throughout the room.

"Ow! Are you just going to let him get away with that Rosalie?" Emmett asked as Rosalie came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "He is abusing your mate. Shouldn't that awaken some kind of hostile revenge seeking rage?"

"You deserved it." Rosalie said icily one hand on her curvy hip. She turned to the side to let Jacob and Charli pass.

"Thanks leech." Jacob smiled at her as he practically ran up the stairs, Charli hot on his heels.

Not wanting to disappoint Esme they decided to take separate showers again; one of them in Edward's room, and the other in Alice's room. The most time consuming moment was when Jacob had to help Charli pick out all the debris in her hair and help brush out the tangles. She laughed as he bent over her, carefully pulling his fingers through the silky strands.

"I feel like a monkey." He teased.

"You look like a monkey."

"Let's remember not to make love outside in the mud anymore. Cleanup takes entirely too long."

"It was pretty hot though, you can't deny that." She teased grabbing his hand and kissing his palm.

"Oh it was very hot." He agreed brushing her hair to the side and using his lips and tongue to kiss her neck and her shoulders.

"Ok, ok, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it." She laughed standing up and pulling her hair into a somewhat organized pony tail.

"It wouldn't have mattered, it's all I can think about right now."

"Yeah, me too."

When they came back downstairs the amount of people in the house had increased tenfold. There was food piled on the dining room table and people were crammed from the kitchen to the dining room and spilling into the hallway.

"We've invited everyone!" Esme said happily coming up to hug first Jacob and then Charli.

"I see that. Who is everyone? The entire reservation or just the Pacific Northwest?" Charli asked obviously stunned by all the people in the Cullen house.

"Don't be silly. Just the packs and their mates and your father, and the elders, and -"

"And a partridge in a pear tree." Charli sang and Esme rolled her eyes and led Charli into the middle of the chaos.

Jacob searched the crowd for her father and caught his eye almost immediately. They shared a knowing glance and then her father smiled warmly at him and Jacob sighed with relief and hoped that this smile meant that her father had finally chosen to accept him. He made a mental note to thank his own father for his help. He guessed there was probably a reason why Charlie Swan and Billy Black had asked her dad to go fishing and he was pretty sure it didn't have anything to do with male bonding. Billy Black was the closest thing to a chief that the Quileute tribe had seen in years so when he spoke he was listened to. He only hoped that Dave Littlecrow came to accept Jacob's relationship with Charli on his own and not by force. Jacob returned his attention to Charli and was about to place his hand on the small of her back to guide her to her father but she had stopped dead in her tracks.

He lifted his head to find out what was wrong and he found that she had come face to face with Zoey Blackwell.


	64. Against All Odds

**A/N: I would like to take a moment to thank a few people who have made this story possible. First.. Twinabler and Woody, you were my first guinea pigs and seeing how intensely you fell in love with Charli really helped me get the confidence to post her story for everyone to see. I thank you for your patience and suggestions. I would also like to thank all of my readers who have commented. Your kind words keep me going and motivate me to continue Charli's story. I hope all of you enjoyed her as much as I do and I also hope I converted one or two of you into Jacob fans. Lastly.. I need to thank my beautiful and amazing Poptarrts. You have worked so hard to bring this story into the light it astounds me. Your dedication and your peer pressure kept me going and I do not have the proper words to thank you. What you have done for me and for _The Ascent _was truly selfless and I will forever be in your debt. **

**Charli and Jake thank you all too...**

**Stay tuned for Charli's next big adventure...in _The Rapture_**

**Chapter Sixty-Four****: ****Charli**

"Zoey?" I asked unsure if I was really seeing her or not. She put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"Of course it's me silly!" She chirped and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "You didn't think I could let you have all the fun did you?"

"But, I don't understand…" I stammered looking back at Jacob who only smiled back at me.

At that moment I saw Seth's tall lanky body emerge from the crowd holding onto two sodas one of which he handed to Zoey. She smiled as she took it from him and leaned back into him as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. My eyes grew wide with surprise. My gaze flicked from Seth to Zoey and then back to Seth.

"When? How? Imprint?" I asked unable to form an intelligible sentence.

Zoey, Seth and Jacob all laughed.

"Let's see," Seth started with a deep breath. "Only a few days ago, she hunted me down to find out why you weren't returning her calls, and yes."

"Really? So you know everything?" I asked, the excitement making my voice rise in pitch.

"She knows you are Big Bird." Emmett laughed dodging my fist as I aimed it for his side. "Nice try. Polly want a cracker?"

"Emmett Cullen!!!!" Rosalie shouted from the other end of the room. With a quick wave Emmett disappeared into the crowd.

"He's funny." Zoey giggled. "And hot."

"Hey!" Seth teased in mock protest.

"He's only funny until you have to deal with him day in and day out." I grumbled. "And for the love of all things sacred, don't ever tell him that he's hot."

"Too late!!!" Emmett bellowed. "Vampire ears! Super sensitive!"

"Anyway, we didn't want to tell you until you had your whole phasing thing figured out." Zoey explained placing one tiny hand on my arm.

"Charli, I think I need you over here." I heard a familiar musical voice demand and an icy hand grabbed onto my other arm.

"Oh hey Alice! Have you met Zoey?" I asked excitedly and I felt Jacob nudge my back. "What?"

"Yes, we've met." Alice said icily and then she pulled me away hissing over her shoulder.

"What was that all about?" I asked glancing back at Zoey and mouthing 'I'm sorry'. To which Zoey just shrugged.

Once we were out of earshot Alice stopped and spun around. She kicked out foot out to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. With a deep sigh she turned her eyes to mine. "Charli, I know Zoey is your friend. But she is human. Humans just don't understand what it is like to be non-human so you should try to spend most of your time with non-humans. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I stared at Alice for a moment before it finally clicked. "Alice. Are you afraid Zoey is going to move in on best friend status just because she imprinted on Seth?"

"Do you really think I would be that shallow?" Alice asked me her tone disgusted.

"Yeah actually, we do." Jasper said coming up behind Alice and putting his hands on her shoulders. She hmmphed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm just trying to make sure Charli doesn't get hurt."

"Alice I swear. You are my best non-human friend in the whole wide world. And I promise nothing will ever come between us, ok?" I took a few steps forward and hugged her tightly her tiny granite body making grinding noises as I squeezed her.

After a moment she giggled. "Wow, you really are getting strong."

"I love you Alice. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too!" She squealed and returned my hug with so much strength I could feel my ribs straining against her grip.

"Alice." I gasped. "You are going to break my ribs."

She finally released me and looked up at me sheepishly. "You don't completely hate me do you?"

I winced as I rubbed my ribcage. "Why would I hate you?"

"I just don't want you to think I'm a bad person because of that whole jealously thing. I mean, I assure you I am over it now, but no hard feelings right?"

"Right." I agreed still trying to catch my breath.

I saw Seth and Zoey being pushed towards us again as they tried to make their way to the living room and out of the crowds. Seth was shouting something over his shoulder to Paul and I grabbed onto his shirt before they could pass us by.

"Hey Charli." He said surprised. He glanced at me and then Alice. "Everything figured out here?"

"Yeah, that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I said stepping forward and snatching Alice's arm before she could sneak off. I heard her make a small grunt of irritation. "Ok, now let's try this again. Zoey, Alice…Alice, Zoey."

At the sound of my voice Zoey turned around and smiled. "Hi Alice." She said happily holding out her hand.

"Hello." Alice slipped her hand into Zoey's but didn't make eye contact.

"Holy shit! Is that a Michael Kors?" Zoey asked pointing at Alice's jacket. Alice immediately did a little hop and a grin spread across her face.

"It is! Don't you just love the slight pattern he has inlaid in the fabric?"

"Yeah I do." Zoey glanced at Charli and winked.

"Here come with me. You just have to see the rest of this line." She grabbed Zoey by the arm and together they disappeared most likely upstairs into Alice's live in closet.

"How did she have any idea…?" I asked Seth when he came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"She didn't. I had Jasper peek at the label and report back to me. Then we did a quick search on Rosalie's iPhone and whammo! Instant friendship."

"You are bad."

"Yeah well, in the words of Tim Gun, 'Make it work!'"

"Wow! Look at the fashion name drop from the kid werewolf!" I teased punching him playfully in the side.

"Hey Seth! Come check out Nessie's Halo score! She's kicking everyone's ass!!!" Brady yelled out from the living room. Seth excused himself with a gentle squeeze and then waved as he trotted into the living room.

"Hey, your dad is over by the kitchen." Jacob whispered into my ear and I nodded. I felt him reach for my hand and weave his long fingers into mine. I let him lead me to the other end of the room and I kept my head down avoiding making eye contact with anyone. I wasn't trying to be antisocial I just wasn't in the mood to be making small talk and answering questions. Not to mention the fact that I had just lost my virginity less than four hours ago and I was positive it showed all over my face like a bright blinking sign. I felt Jacob come to a stop and I recognized my dad's shoes standing just in front of me.

"Hey there kiddo. How were the flying lessons?" He asked and I was impressed with the fact that he asked the question like it was a normal everyday thing to ask your daughter. I grinned softly as I looked up.

"Pretty good actually." I answered. "My landing is still a little sketchy, but practice makes perfect right?"

"I suppose."

"How was fishing?" I asked him very curious as to what exactly Charlie Swan and Billy Black had subjected him to.

"It was enlightening. And you two were right about the bickering holy cow." He smiled at me and reached for my hand. I felt strange standing there holding my dad's hand with one hand and Jacob's hand with the other. The two men I loved more than life pulling me at both ends.

"Listen." My dad said with a sigh. "I know that when you two are not together you are both hurting. I am not going to pretend that I understand that, because I don't. I can tell you though that I see it in your faces. I saw what it did to Charli when Jacob left, and I saw the pain in Jacob's face when you phased last night at the bonfire. I don't want to be the one to put that look on your face Charli. I want you to know that whatever you decide to do you have my blessing. You don't get it easily I will tell you that but after spending time with Billy and Chief Swan today I have at least come to realize that this isn't some silly crush. This is way beyond anything I have ever known so I can't pretend to know what is best for you anymore."

I could hear his voice hitch and I was afraid he was about to cry. I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What are you saying dad?" I asked finally.

"I'm saying whatever you need to be happy, I'm ok with it." He said gruffly clearing his throat.

"Dad, I don't know what to say." I said quietly stunned by his shift in opinion.

"Just say that you will wait until you are eighteen to officially move out and you will always love me and you won't run away or something stupid like that." He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I promise." I whispered feeling the tears pricking at my eyes. He gave me a tight one armed hug and then let me go and I could see in his face that he was hurting inside.

"Go have fun." He encouraged putting on a brave face and waving me off.

I was about to open my mouth to tell him that I wouldn't do anything to hurt him when I saw a beautiful woman walk up and put her hand on my dad's arm. She had shoulder length black hair that was sprinkled with salt and pepper. She was very petite and her features were strong yet very feminine. My dad smiled down at her as she hooked her arm in his and lead him to where Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan were seated in the dining room.

I felt Jacob come up behind me and wrap his arm around my waist.

"Delia Call. She's Embry's mom." He said following my gaze. I nodded.

"She's pretty." I said dumbly.

"She will help keep his heart occupied." He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and tried hard to block out the emotions of everyone in the room but his. I concentrated on sending him as much love as I could and I felt his body shake with his soft deep laughter before I heard him.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed my cheek gently.

The pull in my chest thrummed happily as he held me close and I honestly couldn't imagine being more content. At that very moment my life was perfect. I knew there was bound to be changes and challenges but I know that no matter what they were I was willing to face them as long as I had Jacob.

I turned to face him and buried my face in his neck and he slipped his hand under the hem of my shirt and pressed his palm to my naked back.

Everything was, against all odds, perfect.

"Someone fucking help me!" Zoey's frantic scream made everyone stop talking and turn to stare at her. She was standing at the top of the stairs, her eyes wide.

"Alice collapsed and I can't get her to wake up!"

Jacob looked down at me and frowned, "Here we go again."

**The End.**


End file.
